<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intensity by SBluemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532817">Intensity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBluemoon/pseuds/SBluemoon'>SBluemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Innocent [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBluemoon/pseuds/SBluemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O silêncio cobria as antigas casas de Grimmauld Place. Os moradores viajavam naquelas férias ou ficavam dentro de casa, fugindo do calor. As únicas pessoas lá fora eram um casal — o homem alto, a mulher com cabelo rosa —, parados no parque em frente ao Número 12, jogando gravetos para dois cachorros negros enormes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Innocent [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/669584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Um<br/>
A Spy<br/>
(Um Espião)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Se me perguntar, Crouch está perdendo tempo. Todos esses meses escondido e planejando, para quê? Lidaremos com o menino em agosto e será o fim de tudo!<p>— Mas ninguém perguntou, Dmitri — falou Lorde Voldemort suavemente. A impaciência apareceu em seu tom. — E já discutimos isso longamente; não espero que vocês — virou-se para Wormtail, que torcia as mãos, encostado em uma parede. Se ele possuísse tal habilidade, Lorde Voldemort imaginou que ele teria se derretido para se esconder. Fosse como fosse, ele certamente resistia à vontade de se transformar e sair correndo — tenham sorte com o menino em agosto...</p><p>— Duvida de nós? — quis saber Polkov, os olhos brilhando.</p><p>— Eu duvido que o menino tenha permissão de ir — corrigiu Lorde Voldemort.</p><p>— É Quadribol — falou Wormtail. — Ele estará lá.</p><p>— Então ele será mais um em meio a milhares e bem protegido.</p><p>— Damos conta dos protetores dele.</p><p>— Então que assim seja, tragam o menino a mim. Mas Wormtail é prova que, mesmo sem protetores, Harry Potter não é totalmente indefeso. — Wormtail usou a manga de suas vestes para esconder o que sobrara de sua mão.</p><p>— Wormtail é fraco...</p><p>— Wormtail é o único de vocês dois que conseguiu algo no último ano, Dmitri. — Lorde Voldemort acariciou o tecido brilhante da capa de invisibilidade.</p><p>As bochechas de Polkov ficaram vermelhas ao ser lembrado de seu fracasso com a tia muggle de Potter, mas ele ergueu o queixo:</p><p>— Eu gostaria de lembrá-lo que fui eu quem juntou tudo o que precisará para renascer e fui eu quem o manteve vivo por meses. Se eu tivesse fracassado, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa... — Lorde Voldemort usou sua Legilimência como uma lança, afiada e pesada contra a mente de Polkov. Por um momento, a Oclumência dele resistiu, mas logo quebrou, e Polkov soltou um gemido, afundando-se sobre os joelhos.</p><p>— E eu gostaria de lembrá-lo, Polkov — falou Lorde Voldemort friamente —, que foi minha piedade que o manteve vivo nos últimos meses. Como você mesmo disse, já temos tudo do que precisamos, e agora que Wormtail voltou, ele pode assumir suas tarefas diárias. Se você deseja continuar vivo, sugiro que seja útil. — Girou a lança de Legilimência ao recuar. Sangue pingou do nariz de Polkov.</p><p>— Você prometeu que eu seria recompensado por minha ajuda — falou Polkov, mas os olhos estavam baixos e seu tom era fraco, humilde. Ele estar ajoelhado também ajudava.</p><p>— E será recompensado... se não me incentivar a me livrar de você antes disso.</p><p>— Meu Lorde. Eu serei... melhor — falou ele. Lorde Voldemort sentiu que lhe custara dizer tais palavras e se deliciou.</p><p>— Veremos — disse.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Adivinha quem é um dos acompanhantes dos alunos de Beauxbatons — falou Remus, balançando uma carta para Sirius ao descer as escadas.<p>— Está brincando — falou Sirius. — Moony... — Aí ele balançou a cabeça. — Como? Nós descobrimos ontem...</p><p>— Eu trabalho rápido — falou Remus, dando de ombros. — E assim a Madame Maxime pode me manter como funcionário; eu não posso usar o Flu para ir até a França, mas posso usar o Flu para ir até Hogwarts, eu conheço os alunos, ela sabe que eu sei ensinar, um professor a mais pode continuar em Beauxbatons e eu sou fluente em inglês.</p><p>— E ela te contratou de novo, simples assim?</p><p>— <i>Foi</i> essa mulher que me contratou com um dia só de aviso quando eu aceitei o trabalho pela primeira vez — falou Remus, divertido. — E, como eu acabei de te mostrar, eu sou o candidato perfeito.</p><p>— E... o bebê? O motivo de você e Dora terem voltado foi para terem seu filho...</p><p>— O bebê só vai nascer daqui uns meses — falou Remus. — E mesmo assim, é com <i>nosso</i> filho... — Usou a cabeça para indicar as escadas. — ... que estou preocupado. — Ele sorria, mas era um sorriso um tanto desgostoso. — Já contou pra ele?</p><p>— Ainda não — falou.</p><p>— Sirius — disse Remus, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Não estou escondendo dele — falou. Era uma lição que tinha aprendido do jeito mais difícil. Remus crispou os lábios. — Ele estava n’A Toca — falou —, e Monstro o mandou tomar banho assim que ele voltou. Eu honestamente não o vi. Eu ia contar hoje à noite.</p><p>— Ah. Bom. — Remus parecia aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>Na noite anterior, Marlene tinha <i>finalmente</i> confessado no que ela e alguns outros Aurores estiveram trabalhando nos últimos meses. Ela estivera certa ao dizer que ele nunca adivinharia, mas Sirius ficara furioso do mesmo jeito; não só era o Torneio Tribruxo <i>brilhante</i> — ele e James tinham criado uma petição no quinto para tentar reviver o torneio — e ela escondera dele, mas — o mais importante — Harry tinha ouvido o nome de Karkaroff ser mencionado em um sonho com Voldemort no ano anterior e era provável que o Torneio fosse o motivo.</p><p>Ele era um antigo Comensal da Morte cujo nome Sirius ouvira ser dito em Azkaban — ele dera vários nomes ao Ministério para não ser preso — e, depois do sonho de Harry, Sirius o procurara. Karkaroff era o diretor de Durmstrang e, por isso, Sirius o colocara no fim da lista de coisas com que tinha que se preocupar; Peter e suas tramas para conseguir a capa tinham sido mais importantes, e Karkaroff não voltara a ser mencionado, então Sirius se esquecera dele.</p><p>Pelo menos até ficar sabendo que Durmstrang competiria no torneio.</p><p>Ele tinha procurado Dumbledore na mesma hora, é claro, só para descobrir que ele tinha entendido as implicações tão logo conversara com Harry na manhã depois do sonho e estivera cuidando das coisas; ele tinha insistido que o Torneio fosse sediado em Hogwarts — se fosse em outro lugar, Dumbledore teria de sair da escola para viajar a Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. A alternativa, infelizmente, era que Hogwarts estaria cheia de estranhos, dos quais qualquer um poderia trabalhar com Voldemort, mas pelo menos Dumbledore estaria presente. Remus — a primeira pessoa que Sirius procurara depois da confissão de Marlene —, por sua vez, tinha procurado Madame Maxime na mesma hora e encontrado uma forma de ir a Hogwarts.</p><p>— Que cara é essa? — perguntou Remus.</p><p>— Estou tentando achar uma maneira de Dumbledore me deixar morar em Hogwarts por um ano — murmurou Sirius, mas não era totalmente uma brincadeira.</p><p>— Veja se eles mudam os animais aceitos — sugeriu Remus. — Eles permitem ratos, e tenho certeza que alguns Sonserinos têm cobras. — Esfregou o queixo, pensativo. — Mas não sei se você tem lá muita chance de conseguir.</p><p>— Eu tenho mais chance de conseguir isso do que de convencer Harry a estudar em casa.</p><p>— Verdade — falou Remus com a sombra de um sorriso. — Mas suas chances devem melhorar se estender o convite a Hermione, Ron e Draco.</p><p>— Não é uma má ideia — disse Sirius.</p><p>— Eu estava brincando.</p><p>— Eu tô falando sério. — Sirius tentou não balançar as sobrancelhas, mas acabou cedendo à vontade. — Entendeu?</p><p>— Você é péssimo — falou Remus, uma risada escapando. — E...</p><p>O assoalho rangeu no andar superior e os dois se viraram para olhar para as escadas. A casa ficou em silêncio.</p><p>— Harry. — Nada. Sirius não acreditou nem por um segundo; morava com Harry havia tempo o bastante para conhecê-lo. — Monstro. — O elfo apareceu ao lado da mesa e curvou-se. Sirius fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse e sussurrou: — Pode achar o Harry, por favor? — Monstro sumiu. Sirius ouviu um estalo no andar superior e uma exclamação de surpresa.</p><p>— Mestre Sirius, o pirralho estava no corredor — avisou Monstro, seguindo Harry quando ele desceu as escadas. Harry teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado, pelo menos. Sirius trocou um olhar com Remus e fez um gesto para Harry se sentar.</p><p>— O que você ouviu? — perguntou Sirius, incerto se devia se sentir divertido ou exasperado.</p><p>— Você quer que eu estude em casa. — Harry não parecia nada impressionado.</p><p>— Eu disse que não achava provável que você concordasse com estudar em casa — corrigiu. Um sorriso puxou os cantos da boca de Harry.</p><p>— Não é. — Olhou de um para o outro, e Sirius soube que ele sentia os cheiros na cozinha, porque seu sorriso sumiu. — Qual o problema?</p><p>— Lembra que no ano passado você sonhou sobre alguém chamado Karkaroff?</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Harry, incerto. — Por quê?</p><p>— Você vai começar a ouvir o nome dele o tempo todo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Narcissa bateu duas vezes na madeira escura da porta do escritório de Lucius e a abriu.<p>— Entre — disse ela, virando-se para Draco. Eles tinham quase a mesma altura, e Hydrus já estava quase mais alto do que ela. Draco passou, cumprimentando Lucius com um assentir breve e indo se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa sem esperar por um convite.</p><p>Narcissa também entrou no escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi o que pareceu inquietar Draco, que olhou dela para Lucius. Ela o ignorou e parou atrás da cadeira de seu marido, avisando-o que estava pronta ao colocar uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— Draco — falou Lucius —, precisamos conversar.</p><p>— Imaginei — respondeu Draco, olhando para o escritório com desaprovação. O ombro de Lucius ficou tenso sob o toque de Narcissa.</p><p>— Draco — falou ela. Manteve seu tom suave, mas sabia que ele ouvira a reprimenda. — Lucius.</p><p>— Essa... não será uma conversa fácil — falou Lucius, hesitante. — Há... Vamos falar de algumas coisas que você pode não querer ouvir, mas peço que ouça até ser dispensado. São assuntos importantes.</p><p>— Onde está o Hydrus, então?</p><p>— Essa conversa não ajudará o Hydrus tanto quanto ajudará você — falou Lucius.</p><p>— Ah — disse Draco brevemente. — Então você quer falar da minha Casa ou da minha escolha de amigos?</p><p>Lucius ficou em silêncio, e Narcisa não precisava ver o rosto de seu marido para saber que ele estava desconcertado com a pergunta. Apertou seu ombro gentilmente.</p><p>— Ambos — respondeu ele depois de um momento e quase pareceu uma pergunta. Draco revirou os olhos e se levantou.</p><p>— Bom dia, pai. Mãe...</p><p>— Sente-se, Draco — falou Narcissa. — Por favor. — Ele não se sentou, mas não fez menção de ir embora. Lucius cobriu a mão dela com a própria; um sinal para que ela tomasse o controle. Voltou a apertar o ombro dele. — O Lorde das Trevas entrou em contato com seu pai. — Lucius ficou tenso e começou a se virar para olhá-la antes de se parar. Draco pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas logo se controlou. Ele olhou para Lucius e depois para Narcissa, silenciosamente sentando-se. Narcissa não conseguia nem começar a imaginar no que ele pensava. — Ele está recuperando sua força, Draco, e começou a procurar por aqueles que o serviram há tantos anos.</p><p>— Ele recuperará o corpo dentro de um ano — falou Lucius —, e aí ele agirá contra Dumbledore.</p><p>— Não o Potter?</p><p>— As coisas não acabarão bem para Potter no que está por vir — respondeu Lucius. Narcissa voltou a apertar seu ombro, dessa vez repreendendo-o; ele não tinha sido gentil. Não que isso parecesse importar para Draco; sua expressão não mudara desde que se sentara. Imaginou se isso, por si só, já era um sinal.</p><p>O silêncio pesou no escritório, e Narcissa era grata por Lucius ter o bom senso de permitir que continuasse assim; o rosto de Draco ainda era uma máscara, mas Narcissa sabia que ele devia estar pensando e merecia um momento para fazê-lo.</p><p>— É um aviso? — perguntou Draco por fim. Ele olhou de soslaio para Narcissa, mas ela não conseguiu ler seja lá o que estivesse em seus olhos.</p><p>— De certa forma — falou Lucius, parecendo um pouco surpreso; Narcissa sabia que ele não esperara que Draco reagisse bem quando Potter fosse mencionado, e ela concordava. — Draco, desde sua Seleção nós temos feito a sua vontade...</p><p>— Feito minha vontade? — repetiu Draco lentamente, experimentando as palavras. Seu tom era neutro e sua expressão, educada, mas Narcissa sentiu seu o desdém mesmo assim.</p><p>— Sim — brigou Lucius; ele também tinha percebido. — Não vou fingir que os últimos três anos foram fáceis. Tampouco vou fingir que senti algo além de desaprovação com a decisão do Chapéu. Mas permitimos que você continuasse em Hogwarts. Podíamos ter te tirado de lá no instante em que o Chapéu decidiu que você é um Grifinório e te mandado para Durmstrang. — Draco não respondeu. — Mas fizemos a sua vontade. O Lorde das Trevas não fará o mesmo.</p><p>— Os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas não são exclusivamente Sonserinos — falou Draco em voz baixa. — Wormtail era da Grifinória, Crouch...</p><p>— Não é a sua Seleção que ele não tolerará, Draco, mas suas atitudes e as pessoas com quem se relaciona. O Lorde das Trevas não tem muita paciência com traidores de sangue, como os Weasley, nem com sangues-ruins, como Granger, ou mestiços como aquele ogro guardião das chaves. E não vou nem falar de Potter... — Lucius balançou a cabeça, quase desesperado. — A questão, Draco, é que estamos tentando te proteger. Não quero que tenha o mesmo destino daqueles com quem se relaciona, nem... se o que tem com eles é produto de uma afeição genuína, não algum tipo de revolta pré-adolescente... quero que fique surpreso ou triste pelo que está para acontecer</p><p>— Guerra. — Não era uma pergunta.</p><p>— Foi da última vez — falou Lucius. Draco assentiu. — Sua mãe e eu conversamos bastante, considerando suas opções.</p><p>Hydrus não escolheria a quem ser leal; ele serviria, como Lucius servira, porque ele tinha sido criado para pensar do mesmo jeito que Lucius. Mas Draco teria uma escolha; Narcissa e Severus tinham se garantido disso. A pedido de Narcissa, Severus ensinara a Draco habilidades que permitiriam que ele servisse ao Lorde das Trevas como um espião ou o enfrentasse ao lado de Potter e — esperava — sobrevivesse fosse qual fosse sua decisão.</p><p>— Quais são? Minhas opções.</p><p>— O Lorde das Trevas se beneficiaria muito de sua posição na Grifinória e sua aparente amizade com Potter, do mesmo jeito que ele usou Severus para conseguir informações sobre Dumbledore no passado.</p><p>— Ele pediria que eu fosse um espião — falou Draco.</p><p>— Sim — murmurou Narcissa.</p><p>— Eu... não sei se conseguiria — disse Draco. Sua expressão ainda estava sob seu controle, mas seus olhos eram os de uma criança.</p><p>— Então não será um espião — falou Narcissa. — Se você se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas, o fará completamente. Qualquer outra coisa, e só se colocará em risco.</p><p>Depois do primeiro ano dele, ela se preocupara que ele tivesse decidido cedo demais e apostado tudo o que tinha em Potter, mas ao vê-lo naquele momento, não tinha certeza.</p><p>Era possível que sua lealdade a Potter houvesse nascido ao ter sido afastado por Lucius e Hydrus, e essa conversa — essa conversa honesta e assustadora — lhe daria a chance de se reconectar com eles. Hydrus não conseguira aceitar — ainda não aceitava — o fato de que tinha perdido seu irmão para o Chapéu Seletor, e ela estava certa de que o mesmo era verdade para Draco. E a influência de Severus tinha de ser considerada; Severus, que era um dos seguidores mais fiéis do Lorde das Trevas; Severus, que conhecia bem demais o valor das próprias habilidades para permitir que elas caíssem nas mãos de Dumbledore através de Draco; Severus, que nunca soubera que Narcissa quisera que Potter e Dumbledore fossem a segunda opção de Draco.</p><p>Como se já não fosse complicado o bastante, Narcissa encontrara uma terceira opção recentemente. Sabia ser o produto da dúvida, do medo; havia muito tempo que Severus não a informava sobre o progresso de Draco em suas “lições” — elas já podiam ter acabado e ela não saberia. Ela achara que teria mais tempo, que quando chegasse o momento de Draco escolher, ela teria certeza de que ele estava pronto para escolher. Mas ele não tinha nem catorze anos, e ela estava cheia de dúvidas desde que o Lorde das Trevas falara sobre agosto com Lucius.</p><p>— Sua outra opção é Durmstrang — falou ela.</p><p>— Me mandariam para longe?</p><p>— Se você achar ser o melhor — falou Narcissa. Draco olhou para Lucius, um pouco descrente.</p><p>— Se tivesse sido minha escolha, você e Hydrus estariam lá, não em Hogwarts — disse Lucius, dando um olhar brando a Narcissa; afinal, fora ela que tinha se oposto a ideia. E, ainda assim, dessa vez a sugestão tinha sido dela. O pobre Lucius não soubera o que pensar. — Mas sim. A mudança seria uma forma de cortar qualquer ligação que você tenha na Grifinória antes que o Lorde das Trevas possa querer explorá-las. E se você tiver... dúvidas — falou a palavra com desdém — sobre o Lorde das Trevas, então a mudança permitirá que você... as tenha, ao mesmo tempo em que garantirá que você não coloque a todos nós em risco caso se deixe levar pelo Potter.</p><p>Draco se esforçava para manter a expressão neutra, mas havia tantas coisas lá que Narcissa não conseguia lê-lo.</p><p>— Imagino que esteja se sentindo sufocado — falou ela.</p><p>— Um pouco — disse Draco. — Querem falar mais alguma coisa ou era isso?</p><p>— Eu, não — respondeu Lucius. Narcissa balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Nesse caso, posso me retirar? — Draco se levantou sem esperar por uma resposta, mas esperou pelo gesto de Lucius para ir em direção à porta. Ele a fechou silenciosamente atrás de si.</p><p>A mão de Lucius encontrou a de Narcissa, segurando-a com firmeza. Narcissa apertou a mão dele com toda sua força.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Você está aqui — falou Draco, quase incerto.<p>— Sua carta me chamou — falou Severus, pendurando sua capa de viagem no encosto da cadeira. Virou-se para erguer uma sobrancelha para seu afilhado, que ainda estava parado em frente à lareira, coberto de fuligem e parecendo perdido. Severus se sentou e indicou a cadeira em frente. — Sobre o que quer conversar?</p><p>— Por que não me contou que o Lorde das Trevas está procurando seus antigos seguidores? — Severus o encarou. Esperara uma reclamação sobre Lucius ou... bem, quase qualquer coisa, menos isso. — O pai acredita que ele terá um corpo até o fim do ano.</p><p>— É a primeira vez que ouço tal coisa — falou Severus.</p><p>— Ele não o procurou? — Severus balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Presumo que ele procurou seu pai. — Draco assentiu, parecendo desconfortável. — Talvez o Lorde das Trevas duvide de minha lealdade. — Não era inesperado; depois de aleijar e alterar as memórias de Severus ao tentar roubar a Pedra, o Lorde das Trevas seria tolo se não questionasse se Severus o abandonara. Ainda que nada disso houvesse acontecido, tanto tempo sob a proteção de Dumbledore o faria duvidar.</p><p>O problema era como Severus convenceria o Lorde das Trevas de que essas dúvidas eram infundadas, que ainda era leal, ainda estava disposto a servir.</p><p>— E desde quando Lucius conversa sobre os planos do Lorde das Trevas com você?</p><p>— Desde agora, aparentemente — respondeu Draco. — Quaisquer problemas que ele teve comigo nos últimos anos são claramente insignificantes comparados ao retorno do Lorde das Trevas.</p><p>— E você sente o mesmo?</p><p>— Eu certamente acho que, se uma guerra se aproxima, há coisas mais importantes com que nos preocuparmos do que a cor do meu uniforme escolar. — Draco ergueu o queixo. — Devo virar um espião, como você, ou ir para Durmstrang. — Curiosamente, foi a segunda parte que fez o coração de Severus se apertar; estava muito mais confortável com a ideia de Draco ser um espião do que estava com a ideia de ele ir para tão longe.</p><p>— Essas foram as opções apresentadas por seus pais?</p><p>— Sim — respondeu. Ele dava muito pouco para Severus considerar.</p><p>— E já pensou qual delas prefere?</p><p>— Não. — Severus respirou fundo e pediu por paciência ou, pelo menos, pelo autocontrole para não balançar seu afilhado até que ele fosse mais direto. — Eu não precisei pensar muito para saber que não iria para Durmstrang.</p><p>— Espião, então, por processo de eliminação. — <i>Lá</i> estava o horror que Severus esperara sentir antes, atrasado, mas nem por isso fraco. E pela primeira vez, que Severus conseguia se lembrar, sentiu um pouco de desconfiança também. Estava sendo ridículo, é claro. Além de Dumbledore e, estranhamente, Black, Severus era menos fechado perto de Draco. Deixara-o entrar em sua mente, compartilhara com ele opiniões que o Lorde das Trevas consideraria desleais, permitira que ele visse partes suas que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham visto. Severus se preocupava profundamente com o menino. Mas não tinha sobrevivido a uma guerra ao ignorar seus instintos e, quando a desconfiança se fez notar, permitiu que lá ela ficasse, analisou-a.</p><p>— Confesso, Draco, que estou surpreso por vê-lo aceitar a sugestão de seu pai tão... prontamente. Aprendi a esperar — <i>coisas melhores</i>¬ — mais resistência de você no que diz respeito a Lucius.</p><p>— Meu pai não é meu inimigo — falou Draco em voz baixa.</p><p>— Você nem sempre pensou assim — disse Severus, pensando no menino furioso que confortara depois da petrificação de Granger e no menino vingativo com quem se sentara depois de Draco acordar da própria petrificação.</p><p>— Não — falou Draco, e Severus suspeitou que ele pensava nas mesmas coisas —, mas agora penso. — Severus acreditava. Era inquietante. O fio de desconfiança formou um pequeno nó em seu peito, ao lado de seu coração.</p><p>— Seu pai parece ter deixado uma impressão e tanto — disse.</p><p><i>Escolha suas palavras com cuidado. Você não sabe a quem elas podem ser repetidas, ou quem pode estar ouvindo, ou quem pode arrancar essa conversa da sua cabeça — ou da dele — no futuro.</i> A sua antiga forma de pensar voltava rapidamente.</p><p>— Ele quer o melhor para mim, acho — falou Draco. — Só não foi sempre que ele demonstrou do jeito certo.</p><p>— E o melhor para você é virar um espião? — Severus observou a expressão de seu afilhado, observou-a continuar a mesma e suspirou. — Não é uma vida fácil, Draco.</p><p>— Acho que você saberia. — O tom de Draco era resignado, não provocador.</p><p>— Intimamente — falou. — E certamente não é um caminho a ser tomado a não ser que você esteja pronto a se comprometer a ele.</p><p>— A mãe disse algo parecido.</p><p>— Ela está certa. Querer agradar ao seu pai — a ideia de Draco querer agradar a Lucius era absurda, no entanto, lá estavam eles — ou evitar ir a Durmstrang pode ser o suficiente agora, mas garanto que não o sustentará.</p><p>— O que sustenta você? — perguntou Draco. Severus o olhou duramente para que ele soubesse que havia ultrapassado um limite. Severus estava tão enervado, tão despreparado para essa conversa, que seu olhar provavelmente não fora duro o bastante, mas Draco teve o bom senso de se encolher um pouco assim mesmo. — Eu... foi o que você fez na guerra, mas mesmo quando todo mundo achou que o Lorde das Trevas tinha morrido, você continuou perto de Dumbledore. Ainda está aqui. Por quê?</p><p>— Nunca acreditei que o Lorde das Trevas houvesse morrido — respondeu, escolhendo suas palavras com mais cuidado do que escolhera nos últimos anos. — Eu sabia que ele acabaria voltando e que eu precisaria estar pronto quando voltasse. Dumbledore confia em mim agora, e isso significa que eu tenho acesso a informações a que nenhum outro Comensal da Morte tem. Eu quero oferecer essa informação ao Lorde das Trevas, para ser valioso a ele, para ser um de seus favoritos. — E era verdade; quanto mais próximo de Voldemort conseguisse ficar, mais informações conseguiria repassar para Dumbledore.</p><p>— Então, querer agradar ao pai não é o suficiente, mas querer agradar ao Lorde das Trevas é?</p><p>— Não finja que quer ser um espião para agradar ao Lorde das Trevas, Draco — falou Severus. — Você ainda não o conhece. Qualquer lealdade que sinta por ele é indireta, passada a você por seu pai ou — Severus teve o cuidado de não hesitar — eu mesmo.</p><p>— Mas eu sei o que ele defende — disse Draco. — E eu sei como é o mundo que ele quer criar.</p><p><i>E você acharia esse mundo feio e intolerável,</i> pensou Severus. Draco tinha de saber disso. Então ele mentia? Severus não achava ser o caso, e por que ele mentiria para Severus?</p><p>— Acho que é incentivo o bastante — continuou Draco —, pelo menos no começo. E quando conhecer o Lorde das Trevas... Se ele for mesmo como todos dizem, então suspeito que será fácil sustentar a minha escolha. — Sua expressão era determinada. Ele decidira, Severus percebeu. Qualquer que fosse o propósito desse  encontro, não era por Draco querer aprovação ou conselhos. — Eu... A ideia de ser um espião me é nova, admito. Mas tenho pensado nas coisas, sobre a possibilidade de guerra quando o Lorde das Trevas retornar, e tenho questionado meu lugar se de fato houver uma guerra. Agora eu sei.</p><p><i>Não,</i> Severus queria dizer. <i>E a cicatriz na palma de sua mão e todas as outras coisas que eu te ensinei? E os seus amigos?</i> Queria balançar seu afilhado até que ele recobrasse o bom senso ou conversar com ele até que o fizesse mudar de ideia. Mas a desconfiança o avisou para fazer nada disso, avisou-o que Draco poderia contar a Lucius ou Narcissa, ou poderia ter seus pensamentos examinados pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ficou enojado consigo mesmo por pensar tais coisas, mas mordeu a língua mesmo assim.</p><p>— E aqui estávamos nós, temendo que sua Seleção fosse inibi-lo e impedi-lo de encontrar seu lugar ao lado do Lorde das Trevas — falou Severus por fim e odiou-se por isso.</p><p>— Por causa do Potter? — perguntou Draco.</p><p>— Ele não é conhecido por gostar do Lorde das Trevas — falou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha para lembrar Draco disso. — Certamente, após três anos em sua companhia, você percebeu. — Draco revirou os olhos, mas não havia culpa neles, nem hesitação em sua expressão. — Ele odiará você por isso, sabe — continuou, incapaz de se impedir. — Olhe para Black e Pettigrew.</p><p>— Ah, Potter agonizaria se soubesse — concordou Draco com um sorriso bastante torto. — Mas não planejo que ele descubra, então imagino que não será um problema. — Seu rosto se contraiu. — E não me compare a Wormtail. — A boca do próprio Severus se entortou antes que conseguisse se impedir ao ouvir isso, e a de Draco fez o mesmo. Aí, o resto do que Draco dissera começou a fazer sentido lentamente, e o sorriso de Severus amargou. Não sentia mais vontade de sorrir.</p><p>O sorriso de Draco também sumiu.</p><p>— Eu fiz algo errado? — perguntou Draco, soando incerto pela primeira vez. — Você parece... insatisfeito.</p><p><i>Pareço?</i>, Severus quis rosnar.</p><p>— Só é muita coisa para processar — falou Severus, mantendo o tom suave. — Inesperado, mas... — Teria que mentir. — Certamente não é indesejável. — Observou o rosto de Draco à procura de qualquer sinal de que ele percebera, mas não parecia ser o caso. Severus não sabia se devia entrar em desesperado ou se sentir arrogante. Quando Draco sorriu, Severus decidiu não sentir nada disso, e sentiu a raiva começar a borbulhar em seu peito. — Agora — disse, a voz mais seca do que intencionara —, se me der licença...</p><p>— Você precisa ir? — Draco estava visivelmente desapontado, e Severus se sentiu melhor, mas logo afastou a sensação.</p><p>— Sim — respondeu.</p><p>— Eu esperava que pudéssemos conversar mais um pouco... — Draco o olhou, esperançoso. — Não sobre isso, mas sobre...</p><p>— Não será possível hoje — falou brevemente.</p><p>— Ah — disse Draco. Ele parecia confuso, mas não chateado e pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu. Jogou-o na lareira. — Posso voltar a visitá-lo essa semana?</p><p>— Talvez, mas estarei bastante ocupado — falou.</p><p>— Ah — repetiu Draco. — Bem... Tchau, então, senhor. Mansão Malfoy. — O fogo o pegou, e ele sumiu.</p><p>— Tchau, Draco — falou Severus para o escritório vazio, as palavras ficando um pouco presas em sua garganta. Apagou o fogo com um <i>Aguamenti</i> maldoso e chutou a parede mais próximo com tanta força que despedaçou a ponta de seu pé de madeira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Summer Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Dois<br/>The Summer Holidays<br/>(As Férias de Verão)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Senhor. — Hydrus ergueu a sobrancelha de um jeito que Lucius ergueria, mas Severus achou que o gesto não tinha o mesmo impacto que tinha quando era feito por Lucius. — A que devemos o inesperado prazer de sua visita?<p>Draco, passando pela saguão atrás de Hydrus, olhou na direção deles e parou. Junho tinha virado julho, e julho tinha virado agosto desde aquele fatídico dia no escritório de Severus, quando Draco revelara seus planos de virar um espião do Lorde das Trevas. Draco tinha crescido alguns centímetros nesse meio tempo, as maçãs do rosto e o queixo estavam mais proeminentes e seu cabelo, embora não estivesse penteado para trás como o de Hydrus, estava cuidadosamente penteado. Ele parecia mais velho e muito mais como um filho de Lucius Malfoy do que havia muito tempo. Mas não foram esses detalhes que fizeram Severus o encarar – era o fato de que, quando o notara, Draco praticamente <i>brilhara.</i> O garoto Malfoy mais velho pigarreou, a sobrancelha cada vez mais erguida.</p><p>— Senhor Malfoy — disse Severus, tirando sua atenção de Draco. — Eu gostaria de falar com seus pais, se eles estiverem em casa.</p><p>Hydrus se afastou, abrindo mais a porta para que Severus entrasse.</p><p>— Eu posso te levar ao estúdio do pai, se quiser, Severus. — Parecia que Draco tinha esperado. Sua expressão era mais uma vez impassível, o tom educado. Severus torceu para que Hydrus implicasse com Draco e falasse que era ele quem deveria acompanhá-lo, já que tinha sido ele a abrir a porta, mas não aconteceu.</p><p>— Você tem de falar com o pai em algum momento, sabe.</p><p>— Hoje não — respondeu Draco. Hydrus torceu os lábios e olhou para Severus.</p><p>— Eu vou avisar que você está aqui.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Hydrus passou por Draco e subiu as escadas. — Você e Lucius não estão mais se falando? — perguntou. Uma esperança súbita o tomou ao pensar nisso, e Severus evitou que aparecesse em seu rosto.</p><p>— Hydrus acredita que nós ainda estamos brigando por causa do incidente com o Hipogrifo. — A voz de Draco era suave, para não ecoar pela Mansão, os olhos nas costas de seu irmão, que se afastava. — A mãe, o pai e eu achamos ser o melhor. — A esperança de Severus morreu. Ainda em voz baixa, Draco disse: — É bom vê-lo novamente, senhor. — Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Severus, que não conseguiu retribui-lo.</p><p>— Digo o mesmo — falou brevemente. A expressão de Draco se fechou.</p><p>— Férias ocupadas?</p><p>
  <i>O que quer saber é por que não visitei.</i>
</p><p>— Extremamente — falou. — Vamos? — Indicou o corredor, e Draco virou-se, guiando o caminho até o estúdio de Lucius. Quando chegaram, Draco não foi embora como Severus torcera para ser o caso; ele também entrou e se acomodou na beirada da mesa. Sua linguagem corporal era confortável, deixando claro que ele passara bastante tempo no estúdio recentemente; no passado, os dois meninos não tinham permissão para entrar, a não ser que fossem convidados, e os dois sempre ficavam ansiosos quando estavam ali. Draco afastou um tinteiro e o selo pesado que Lucius usava para marcar a cera que fechava as cartas mais sigilosas, para ter mais espaço.</p><p>— Não precisa esperar — falou Severus. — Estou certo de que eles chegarão logo.</p><p>— O meu verão está sendo bom — disse Draco. — Obrigado por perguntar. — Severus o olhou, nada impressionado. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, causando mais impacto do que a tentativa de Hydrus. — Fiquei aqui o tempo todo, é claro, exceto por quando o visitei no fim de junho. Potter, Weasley e Granger têm mandado cartas, então não fiquei muito solitário, mas fora isso, tenho lido bastante e passei muito tempo dentro da minha própria cabeça.</p><p>— Entendo — respondeu. — Retomaremos suas aulas no começo do semestre e veremos como sua Oclumência está progredindo. — Ele não queria; se Draco estava firme em sua decisão de ser um espião, então qualquer outra aula só o transformaria em uma ferramenta ainda melhor para o Lorde das Trevas usar. Por outro lado, Draco e o Lorde das Trevas achariam estranho se Severus encerrasse suas aulas no instante em que Draco declarara sua lealdade. As aulas também dariam a Severus uma desculpa plausível para fuçar na mente de Draco. Talvez, se conseguisse encontrar o que causara sua súbita vontade de servir ao Lorde das Trevas, Severus saberia como convencê-lo do contrário...</p><p>— Mal posso esperar — falou Draco depois de um momento. Severus não achava que ele estava mentindo, mas não sabia o que pensar de sua expressão e tom. — Nós vamos à Copa Mundial de Quadribol na semana que vem — contou depois de outro momento, embora Severus não tivesse perguntado. — Estou bem animado. E depois acho que vamos ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material da escola.</p><p>— Entendo.</p><p>— Severus. — Lucius entrou no estúdio com Narcissa logo atrás. — Que surpresa. — Severus assentiu para ele e para Narcissa, que não viu; ela olhava de Severus para Draco com olhos astutos. — Deixe-nos, Draco.</p><p>Draco olhou para Severus, quase como se esperasse que ele protestasse ou o convidasse a ficar. Severus encontrou seus olhos e não falou nada. A expressão de Draco voltou a ficar impassível, e ele desceu da mesa.</p><p>— Mãe, pai. Severus. — Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.</p><p>— Fiquei sabendo do que ele precisa fazer — falou Severus quando não era mais possível ouvir os passos de Draco. — E não acho que ele esteja pronto para tal tarefa.</p><p>— Nós sabemos — falou Narcissa, surpreendendo-o; tinha sido ela, afinal, que lhe pedira para se garantir de que Draco estivesse pronto para tal tarefa, quando chegasse a hora de ele tomar uma decisão.</p><p>— Mesmo? — disse, eloquente.</p><p>— Draco nos contou sobre as conversas que teve com você — falou Lucius.</p><p>— Conte — pediu Severus. Garantiu-se de que seu tom fosse suave e um pouco cauteloso, como se soubesse exatamente do que eles estavam falando. Draco tinha lhe enviado duas cartas depois da conversa deles em junho, que Severus ignorara, e não mandara mais nenhuma. Severus tinha se acomodado em Spinner’s End, onde Draco não conseguiria alcançá-lo através do Flu, e não tinham se falado até aquela manhã. Assim, Severus estava bastante interessado em ouvir sobre essas conversas que, aparentemente, ele tivera com Draco.</p><p>— O Lorde das Trevas ainda não foi informado sobre o envolvimento futuro de Draco — falou Lucius, mal-humorado. Severus não conseguiu manter o rosto impassível, mas conseguiu controlá-lo o bastante para que parecesse curioso, não surpreso. — O argumento que você usou com Draco foi muito... sensato. Os espiões não surgem da noite para o dia. Ele não ficou... impressionado com sua sugestão de que ele ainda não tem as habilidades e a determinação necessárias para conseguir... <i>nada</i> impressionado... Mas você está certo, é claro. — A mão de Lucius, talvez inconscientemente, foi para a manga esquerda. — O Lorde das Trevas tem planos para esse ano. É provável que ele envolvesse Draco neles se soubesse de sua decisão, seja para usá-lo verdadeiramente, seja para apenas testá-lo. Draco está convicto, mas é algo impulsivo... É a convicção de um Grifinório. Ele se comprometeu a esse caminho acreditando conhecer os riscos e as realidades, mas conhecer e ver são coisas completamente diferentes.</p><p>— Os Grifinórios podem perceber imediatamente — falou Narcissa. — Ou Dumbledore ou Sirius. Ou sua determinação pode sumir quando voltar à escola e estiver cercado por seus amiguinhos. Seja como for, o Lorde das Trevas não seria misericordioso.</p><p>— Não — falou Severus, redundante. Mas sentia que precisava dizer <i>algo.</i></p><p>— Vamos dar um ano a ele — falou Lucius. — Para aprender a mentir e esconder seus pensamentos de Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa que possa tentar lê-los, e, apesar de esperarmos que não chegue a isso, tempo para cometer um deslize ou mudar de ideia antes que esteja envolvido.</p><p>— Não que Draco saberá disso — falou Narcissa. — Até onde ele sabe, ele já está envolvido. Lucius pegará as informações que ele conseguir e as passará ao Lorde das Trevas... mas não como se fossem as informações de Draco. Lucius lhe dará tarefas a completar, também... testes. Ele não será informado dos verdadeiros planos do Lorde das Trevas até que tenhamos certeza de que ele conseguirá guardá-los.</p><p>— O Lorde das Trevas entenderá nossos motivos, tenho certeza — falou Lucius.</p><p>Era melhor do que Severus podia ter esperado. Sua visita tinha sido feita por desespero, com a esperança de conseguir mais tempo para decidir o que fazer com Draco. Planejara propor o Natal como a data limite e assumira que teria de brigar bastante para conseguir.</p><p>— Você aprova, então? — A voz de Narcissa era leve, mas seus olhos estavam tão duros como sempre.</p><p>— Sim — falou. — Eu tive... minhas preocupações quando Draco me contou seus planos. Essa conversa me acalmou.</p><p>— O que eu não entendo — falou Narcissa, os olhos ainda duros — é por que você não nos procurou antes com suas preocupações, Severus. Já faz mais de um mês que Draco tomou sua decisão, e tudo o que ouvimos de você é o que Draco achou por bem contar, ou melhor, reclamar para nós. — Ela e Lucius trocaram um olhar que era quase sofrido; claramente, Draco tinha sido bastante vocal sobre as opiniões que Severus parecia ter.</p><p>— Eu temi a insatisfação de nosso Lorde — falou Severus. — Eu assumi que ele já soubesse da nova lealdade de Draco. Questionar a disposição de Draco para qualquer pessoa, que não o próprio Draco, significaria questionar o próprio Lorde das Trevas, e eu não senti confiança em minha posição para tanto. A última vez que o vi, foi isso que ele me deu. — Indicou sua perna falsa. — Não fiquei confiante de minha posição nesse meio tempo, mas minha preocupação com Draco era grande demais para continuar em silêncio. Eu... fico aliviado de ver que não estou sozinho.</p><p>Lucius também parecia aliviado — certamente por que outro seguidor do Lorde das Trevas aprovava seu plano — e assentiu. A expressão de Narcissa era fria, especulativa.</p><p>Ela o acompanhou para fora do estúdio, parando no corredor para descansar uma mão em seu braço. Severus a olhou.</p><p>— Sua capacidade de colocar Draco em primeiro lugar é o motivo de eu tê-lo procurado há tantos anos — falou, a voz um pouco acima de um sussurro. — <i>Nunca</i> ache que eu o condenarei por continuar a fazê-lo. — Severus assentiu e puxou o braço para se soltar... ou tentou. Ela continuou a segurar, a expressão feroz. — Você saberá melhor do que nós se ele estará pronto no fim do ano. Você está com ele durante o ano escolar, você tem a atenção de Dumbledore e, mais do que isso, você conhece o seu afilhado. Se ele não estiver pronto, você precisa me contar para que eu possa mandá-lo para longe.</p><p>Narcissa era uma mãe, emotiva, fraca — ou pelo menos, era como o Lorde das Trevas a veria e, por causa disso, se descobrisse o que ela havia dito, ele a perdoaria. Severus não teria tanta sorte e, por isso, só podia responder de uma forma:</p><p>— Ele estará pronto.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Harry, querido! — A senhora Weasley correu para limpar a fuligem de seus ombros e das alças de sua mochila antes de puxá-lo para um abraço apertado. — Minha nossa, você cresceu de novo... está quase tão alto quanto o Ron; juro que sempre que olho, ele cresceu mais um pouco.<p>— Padfoot acha que o Monstro está me dando muita comida — falou Harry, sorrindo.</p><p>— Na minha experiência — falou ela, os olhos brilhando —, não é possível dar muita comida a um garoto de catorze anos. — Ela se virou abruptamente, acenando a varinha para o fogão, e a panela que borbulhava ficou amarela. — Por falar nisso, o jantar será servido em uma hora, assim que Hermione chegar... jantaremos mais cedo, para que possam dormir na hora certa, para se prepararem para amanhã.</p><p>— Ótimo. — Harry ajeitou a mochila. — De novo, obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui e ir com vocês...</p><p>— Não é nenhum problema — respondeu a senhora Weasley, carinhosa. — Agora, por que não vai lá para cima, se acomodar...</p><p>Harry ouviu o som de passos e o batimento de um coração, aí sentiu o cheiro de flores instantes antes de Ginny entrar na cozinha:</p><p>— Harry! — Ele sorriu para ela.</p><p>— O seu quarto está limpo? — perguntou a senhora Weasley.</p><p>— Tá tranquilo — falou Ginny, revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Ginny...</p><p>— Sim! Acabei de arrumar. — Ginny revirou os olhos para Harry quando a senhora Weasley não olhava. — E preparei a cama para Hermione — adicionou antes que a senhora Weasley pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. — Ron está lá em cima, no quarto do Bill e do Charlie, se estiver procurando por ele. — Harry a seguiu para fora da cozinha. Bill e Charlie estavam visitando (Ron e Ginny tinham comentado em suas cartas que eles também iriam para a Copa Mundial) e a presença deles explicava os cheiros desconhecidos nas escadas; Harry só vira Charlie uma vez, no casamento de Moony e Dora, mas nunca tinha conhecido Bill. </p><p>Passaram por uma janela no segundo patamar, que estava estranhamente silencioso; a porta do quarto de Fred e George estava fechada, e nenhum dos sons tão conhecidos vinham detrás dela. Harry também não conseguia ouvir as risadas dos gêmeos.</p><p>Como se tivesse sido combinado, uma risada fraca e conhecida entrou pela janela aberta, e Harry viu quatro figuras em vassouras no distante pomar. Estava no mesmo time que Fred e George havia tempo o bastante para reconhecê-los no ar, mas não conhecia os outros dois e deduziu não serem amigos dos gêmeos quando viu os cabelos vermelhos.</p><p>— Bill e Charlie? — perguntou, e Ginny olhou para trás dele, assentindo. — Então por que o Ron...?</p><p>— Nem ideia — falou Ginny com uma carranca. — Todo mundo tá meio estranho ultimamente; os gêmeos não saem do quarto e tão sempre quietos... menos agora, pelo que parece. O Percy nunca tá aqui, mas Bill e Charlie <i>estão</i> e <i>eles</i> não tão estranhos, mas é meio estranho estarmos todo sob o mesmo teto outra vez...</p><p>Ginny guiou o caminho até o terceiro andar e parou, levando um dedos aos lábios. Harry parou para observá-la caminhar pelo patamar nas pontas dos pés, indo até uma porta entreaberta ao lado do banheiro, que Harry sempre assumiu ser um armário. Quando ela gesticulou, ele se juntou a ela.</p><p>Um baque abafado veio de dentro do quarto instantes antes de Ginny abrir a porta.</p><p>— Harry! — falou Ron. Ele estava parado no espaço estreito entre duas camas, as mãos vazias e o cheio envergonhado. Ginny bufou.</p><p>— Ei — falou Harry, confuso.</p><p>— Quando você chegou?</p><p>— Estou aqui o verão todo — falou Ginny.</p><p>— Eu não tava falando com você — murmurou Ron. Ela fez uma careta, mas olhava para o quarto com curiosidade, claramente tentando descobrir o que Ron estivera fazendo.</p><p>Harry também olhou e não conseguiu parar – como o resto d’A Toca, o quarto de Bill e Charlie era um pouco apertado, mas cheio de personalidade; a cama à direita estava desarrumada, tinha algum tipo de planta crescendo na cabeceira e estava cercada de pôsteres de Quadribol, fotografias e desenhos de várias criaturas mágicas — os dragão eram os favoritos. A escrivaninha em frente a ela acomodava três gaiolas de arame vazias, um tanque vazio, outra planta e uma pilha de jornais amarelados.</p><p>A cama à esquerda tinha sido cuidadosamente arrumada – e teria continuado assim, se não fosse a óbvia marca do lugar em que Ron se acomodara na ponta –, com uma prateleira cheia presa à parede um pouco abaixo de um pergaminho com um desenho complicado de um círculo. A escrivaninha em frente a ela também estava organizada e acomodava uma pequena caixa de madeira coberta de Runas, um suporte de frascos que pareciam conter diferentes tipos de areia, pedras e madeiras, mais desenhos complicados e vários instrumentos prateados finos, que pareciam pertencer ao escritório de Dumbledore.</p><p>— Não tenho ideia do que eles fazem — disse Ron, esticando a mão para tocar na alça delicadamente apoiada de um deles. O instrumento soltou um estalo baixinho, como um pequeno sino e aí (Harry não sabia como) dobrou-se no formato de um cubo. Ron estudou o próprio dedo, uma expressão estranhamente pensativa no rosto.</p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui? — Pelo desgosto em seu cheiro, Harry soube que Ginny devia ter feito essa pergunta antes, sem conseguir uma resposta.</p><p>— Não é da sua conta, intrometida — falou Ron.</p><p>— Aposto que o Harry também tá curioso, né, Harry? — Ginny se virou para olhá-lo com simpatia. Estava mesmo curioso, mas pelo bem de Ron, apenas deu de ombros. Ginny cerrou os olhos.</p><p>— Ótimo — falou ela e saiu. Harry a observou ir.</p><p>— Ela não tá brava de verdade, né? — perguntou; Ginny não era do tipo que se continha, então achou que saberia se ela estivesse brava, mas ainda assim...</p><p>— Não — respondeu Ron. — Só está tentando fazer a gente se sentir mal para contar pra ela. — Tirou a mochila de Harry de seus ombros e pendurou nos próprios, indo para o patamar.</p><p>— E o que é que você <i>estava</i> fazendo? — perguntou Harry, seguindo Ron pelas escadas. Houve um momento de silêncio, longo o bastante para que começasse a achar que Ron não responderia. E aí:</p><p>— Lendo. — O tom dele era relutante. Se não fosse por seu cheiro (uma mistura de vergonha e desconforto), Harry teria achado que ele estava brincando. Quando Harry não respondeu imediatamente, os ombros de Ron ficaram tensos e seu cheiro passou a ser defensivo, como se esperasse que Harry o zombasse.</p><p>— Certo — disse. Aí, sem conseguir se parar: — <i>Por quê?</i></p><p>O cheiro de desconforto voltou.</p><p>— Só... é interessante.</p><p>— Bem, é, acho que é — falou. — Está lendo por diversão, para fazer o dever ou alguma outra coisa?</p><p>— Não é para o dever — falou Ron. Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e as conhecidas paredes laranja cumprimentaram Harry. O quarto estava igual à última vez que Harry estivera ali (havia apenas uma semana), mas um novo poster de Viktor Krum, da Bulgária, tinha sido pendurado sobre a cômoda. — Eu só... estou cansado de ser inútil, e desfazedores de feitiços precisam ser muito bons em feitiços, magia e tudo o mais, então pensei em ver se Bill tinha algum livro que poderia ser útil. — Ele colocou a mochila de Harry apoiada na cama de armar e afundou-se na própria.</p><p>— Você não é inútil.</p><p>— Bem, é como me sinto às vezes — falou Ron, olhando para o teto. — Achei melhor tentar fazer algo sobre isso.</p><p>— Certo — falou Harry. Tirou os tênis e se acomodou na própria cama. — Bem, se quer livros, Grimmauld tem milhares. Padfoot não liga, ele deixa Hermione pegar vários. Ela provavelmente sabe te dizer quais valem a leitura. Ou se o problema é feitiços, Padfoot, Moony, Dora ou Marlene provavelmente poderiam ensinar...</p><p>— Não — disse Ron. — Os livros, talvez, mas não para o resto. Eu só... Eu quero tentar sozinho. Por enquanto, pelo menos.</p><p>— É por isso que não quer que a Ginny saiba?</p><p>— Não. — Ron sorriu. — Só é divertido vê-la tentar descobrir.</p><p>— E Hermione e Draco?</p><p>— Eu conversei um pouco sobre isso com o Malfoy antes das férias — contou. — Mas não voltei a mencionar o assunto, então ele deve achar que eu esqueci ou superei. Mas não contei pra Hermione. Ela não ia parar de falar nisso se descobrisse que estou lendo no meu tempo livre... ela ia querer começar um clube do livro, para discutirmos o que aprendemos e... bem, ela é brilhante; ela só ia me envergonhar, o que meio que acaba com o propósito de ler. — Ron sorriu de um jeito autodepreciativo.</p><p>— Draco e eu podemos fazer parte do clube — ofereceu Harry. — E a gente pode não ler os livros de propósito, aí você definitivamente seria melhor do que nós. — Ron riu pelo nariz e jogou um travesseiro nele. Harry o jogou de volta. — Recebeu notícias dele? Do Draco?</p><p>— Sim, ontem. — Ron girou e balançou uma mão para a escrivaninha bagunçada. — Mas eu nem respondi, porque a gente vai se ver amanhã. Você?</p><p>— Sim, hoje cedo — contou. — Acha que é estranho os Malfoy estarem deixando ele mandar cartas dessa vez?</p><p>— Um pouco — respondeu Ron, como tinha respondido nas outras centenas de vezes em que Harry fizera aquela pergunta. — É definitivamente inesperado, depois do que aconteceu com o Bicuço, mas vai saber como um sangue-puro pensa...</p><p>— Você é um sangue-puro.</p><p>— Não sou muito bom — falou. — Traidor de sangue, lembra?</p><p>— Eles são os melhores. — Ron abafou uma risada e se ajeitou um pouco, espiando pela janela. — Quê? — perguntou Harry, incapaz de ver qualquer coisa de sua cama no chão.</p><p>— Hermione chegou — falou Ron. Ele riu um pouco e se levantou. — Caramba, espero que seja ela... Fred e George se lançaram no carro...</p><p>Harry se levantou para ir se juntar a ele na janela. Bill — ou pelo menos Harry assumiu ser Bill, já que tinha certeza de que a figura mais troncuda era Charlie — gritava com os gêmeos do alto de sua vassoura. Eles flutuavam a alguns metros do carro prateado dos Granger; felizmente, eram os Granger — Harry reconheceu seus rostos atrás do para-brisa. Os gêmeos pareciam se divertir apesar da tentativa de Bill brigar com eles, e acenavam e faziam caretas para a janela de trás — assumiu que era onde Hermione estava, até...</p><p>— <i>FRED! GEORGE!</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Campsite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Três<br/>The Campsite<br/>(O Acampamento)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Ajudaria... — Ron bocejou contra a manga de sua blusa — se a gente soubesse o que estamos procurando... — Harry assentiu, estudando a grama úmida sem muita vontade; seus olhos já não enxergavam lá muita coisa durante o dia, menos ainda na escuridão das primeiras horas da manhã no interior. Hermione parecia ter se recuperado depois de subir o morro Stoatshead (ela estava quieta agora e tão imóvel, que Harry imaginou que ela tinha dormido em pé). Uma Ginny sonolenta a cutucou, e ela se torceu e se juntou às buscas.<p>— Aha! — exclamou Fred, erguendo uma garrafa vazia de cerveja. — Achei!</p><p>— Ótimo! — George foi se juntar a ele. Antes que Harry pudesse dar mais do que alguns poucos passos na direção deles, Fred soltou um som enojado e jogou a garrafa longe, enquanto George se dobrava, rindo.</p><p>— Alarme falso — suspirou Fred. — Continuem procurando, pessoal.</p><p>— Aqui, Ced, encontrei! — gritou a voz de um homem de algum lugar atrás do cume do morro.</p><p>— Amos? — O senhor Weasley ajustou a mochila e gesticulou para que o seguissem.</p><p>— ‘Dia, Arthur! — Duas figuras altas se juntaram a eles no cume do morro, carregando mochilas, como Harry, Hermione e os Weasley. Ao se aproximarem, Harry reconheceu Cedric, depois seu pai. O senhor Diggory segurava uma bota gasta em uma mão e esticou a outra para apertar a mão do senhor Weasley quando estavam perto o bastante. Por cima do ombro dele, Cedric sorriu para Harry e acenou. — Foi uma caminhada longa para vocês?</p><p>— Não muito longa, felizmente — respondeu o senhor Weasley. — Estamos logo ali.</p><p>— Nós acordamos às duas — falou o senhor Diggory. — Vou ficar feliz quando o Ced puder aparatar, mas acho que o dia começar tão cedo assim faz parte da experiência.</p><p>— Pessoal — disse o senhor Weasley —, esse é o Amos Diggory, do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. — O senhor Diggory, que Harry conhecera quando ele fora buscar Winky, a elfo doméstico, em Hogwarts no ano anterior, assentiu e sorriu para eles. — E você deve ser o Cedric. — O senhor Weasley ofereceu uma mão a Cedric e depois indicou os outros. Fred e George ofereceram sorrisos tensos; por um tempo, eles tiveram rancor depois da Lufa-Lufa ter ganhado de Grifinória no Quadribol no ano anterior, mas era difícil desgostar de Cedric, e Fred e George tiveram oportunidade de se vingar dele no clube de duelo de Moody. — Imagino que vocês já se conheçam. Amos, essas são Fred, George, Ginny, Harry e Hermione.</p><p>— Bem, eu conheço o Harry Potter, é claro...</p><p>— E quem não conhece? — murmurou George. Ginny o acotovelou.</p><p>— ... nós tivemos uma situação com um elfo doméstico no ano passado, não é? — continuou o senhor Diggory, sem parecer ter ouvido. — E, é claro, você jogou como Apanhador contra o meu Cedric. Deu um pouco de trabalho pra ele, ou foi o que fiquei sabendo.</p><p>— Er, é — falou Harry.</p><p>— Mas nem tanto no clube de duelo; ser criado por um Auror não é o suficiente para vencer a habilidade natural...</p><p>— Então, essa aí é a Chave de Portal, Amos? — interrompeu o senhor Weasley. Harry o olhou com gratidão e recebeu um sorriso pequeno em resposta.</p><p>— Ah... sim — falou o senhor Diggory, erguendo a bota. — Acho que não estamos esperando por mais ninguém...?</p><p>— Os Lovegood?</p><p>— Eles já estão lá — falou Ginny em meio a um bocejo.</p><p>— E os Fawcetts não vão. Se há mais alguém na região, eu não conheço e eles vão perder. — Amos olhou as horas, assentiu e ofereceu a Chave de Portal. Eles se apertaram ao redor dela, com pedidos de desculpas e enroscando-se nas alças das mochilas dos outros. Harry acabou entre Cedric e o senhor Weasley.</p><p>— Você precisa desculpar o pai — murmurou Cedric. — Ele é um pouco...</p><p>— Não tem problema — respondeu Harry. — Teve um bom verão? — Forçou-se um pouco mais para frente e conseguiu encostar um dedo na bota. Fred e George avançaram no mesmo instante, bateram as cabeças e xingaram.</p><p>— Meninos!</p><p>— Passei a maior parte do tempo fazendo o dever de casa — falou Cedric com uma careta. Ele esticou o braço e segurou um dos cadarços. — Os NIEMs estão chegando, então pensei em me adiantar. Você?</p><p>— Fiz um pouco do dever, voei um pouco — contou. — Passei bastante tempo com a minha família e com meus amigos, também...</p><p>— Ah, o quarto ano — falou Cedric com um balançar de cabeça desejoso. Harry sorriu.</p><p>— Três — falou o senhor Weasley, desajeitadamente olhando para o relógio em meio a todos. — Dois... um.</p><p>E Harry foi puxado.</p><p>Do outro lado, perdeu o equilíbrio, pousando esparramado na grama ao lado de Fred e dos tênis de Cedric. Ele, o senhor Diggory e o senhor Weasley conseguiram continuar em pé. Ron quase conseguira, mas aí Hermione trombara nele, e os dois trombaram em George.</p><p>— O sete e cinco chegando do morro Stoatshead — anunciou uma voz.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Ele tinha esperado que fosse ser difícil encontrar Potter, mas quando, quase uma hora depois de ter terminado de se acomodar, um brilho chamou sua atenção e ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Potter, os óculos brilhando sob o sol, caminhando ao lado de um garoto ruivo e uma garota que tentava trançar o cabelo, Dmitri quase não conseguiu acreditar em sua sorte.<p>Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se, passou o antigo suéter de Durmstrang pela cabeça e foi atrás de Potter.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Em nome de Merlin, o que você está fazendo? — perguntou uma voz conhecida, e Harry se virou, sorrindo antes mesmo de encontrar Padfoot. Ele usava as vestes oficiais dos Aurores e tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. Seus olhos estavam na caçarola nas mãos de Harry e, depois, foram para o bule amassado nas mãos de Ron e, por fim, para a pequena pilha de lenha que Hermione segurava.<p>— Água — respondeu Harry.</p><p>— Sim, Harry, posso ver — falou Padfoot, aproximando-se para bagunçar o cabelo de Harry, dar um tapinha nas costas de Ron e apertar o ombro de Hermione. — Mas por que está carregando pelo acampamento quando tem uma varinha perfeitamente boa?</p><p>— Porque usar sua varinha perfeitamente boa infringiria o Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores. — Robards parou ao lado de Padfoot e o olhou com exasperação. — E como um Auror, você não deveria apoiar isso.</p><p>— Não estou apoiando nada, estava testando — falou Padfoot. — E você passou, Harry, muito bem. — Robards bufou. — Moony e Dora já chegaram?</p><p>— Ainda não tinham chegando quando saímos — disse Harry.</p><p>— Ma... — Robards cutucou Padfoot e inclinou a cabeça para o lado; Harry seguiu o gesto e viu duas bruxas fazerem algum tipo de troca de uma maneira que elas claramente achavam ser discreta; uma daquelas pegou um pequeno frasco de um líquido rosa prateado, e a outra uma pequena bolsa. Padfoot e Robards se entreolharam. — Eu pego a traficante. — Robards se afastou, indo atrás da bruxa que levava o frasco. </p><p>— É a quarta poção do amor que vemos hoje — falou Padfoot, já sacando a varinha e se afastando. — Onde você tá ficando... vou tentar passar lá antes da partida...</p><p>— Lá no fundo — falou Harry. Ron apontou.</p><p>— Seções 4C e 4D — disse Hermione, ajeitando a lenha em seus braços para que pudesse mostrar o mapa a Padfoot. — Bem aqui.</p><p>— Ótimo. — Padfoot se afastou mais um pouco, erguendo a varinha. — Ei! Você aí, com o cachecol da Bulgária! Não, você não, cara, ela... sim, senhora, você!</p><p>Harry levantou sua caçarola e ele, Ron e Hermione seguiram seu caminho.</p><p>Conseguiram atravessar o acampamento, mas por muito pouco; perderam Ron por alguns minutos, quando ele foi arrastado por um grupo igualmente ruivo de torcedores da Irlanda; depois, tiveram o acidente com o bastão de Batedor: uma mulher tentava explicar para seus filhos que os bastões eram perigosos, que não eram brinquedos, e quase deu um exemplo muito bom ao errar por pouco a cabeça de Hermione.</p><p>Aí, Harry foi reconhecido por uma repórter do Semanário das Bruxas, que queria uma foto e fazer “só algumas perguntas, querido”. Felizmente, o pensamento rápido de Ron salvou Harry de ter que fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas:</p><p>— O que o Viktor Krum tá fazendo ali? — perguntou ele, apontando para um homem de cabelos escuros, que conversava com uma mulher ao lado de uma barraca simples de lona. — Ele já tinha que ter ido pro campo, né?</p><p>— Quem é Viktor Krum? — perguntou Hermione, desviando quando a repórter saiu correndo.</p><p>— Caramba, Hermione, ele só é o melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo! — respondeu Ron. Sua indignação se perdeu um pouco com sua óbvia satisfação ao observar a repórter se afastar.</p><p>— Pelo menos a Hermione não é a única que não sabe quem ele é — falou Harry; a repórter agora conversava com o casal, que parecia bastante confuso.</p><p>Ron abafou o riso e cutucou Harry.</p><p>— Vamos antes que ela volte.</p><p>Eles mal tinham passado por outra fileira quando Hermione parou. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas, mas ela ergueu os cotovelos num aviso. Harry cambaleou e a água na caçarola balançou, caindo um pouco em seu suéter e tênis, e outro pouco nas costas de Hermione. Ela nem se mexeu. Ron, felizmente, conseguiu parar antes de trombar neles. Algumas pessoas resmungaram, aborrecidas por eles estarem na passagem, mas a maioria só passou por eles.</p><p>— Hermione...?</p><p>— Olhem quem é — falou ela, mal-humorada. Harry olhou para a cabeça de cabelos loiros cuidadosamente penteados que ela indicava, gemeu e recuou alguns passos; Hydrus estava em frente a uma barraca de seda extravagante, listrada e enorme, de costas para eles. Ele estava parado, observando o acampamento movimentado e provavelmente assimilando tudo o que via (o verde e o vermelho das barracas e das bandeiras, e a bagunça daquela manhã), mas Harry achou que era mais provável que ele esperasse por uma oportunidade de ser grosseiro com o primeiro desavisado que passasse por ali.</p><p>— Pavões? — murmurou Ron com desgosto; eram três, presos à entrada da barraca, e, enquanto Harry observava, Hydrus balançou uma mão para afastar o pavão que estava interessado em seus cadarços. — Ainda assim, se ele está aqui, o nosso Malfoy não deve estar muito longe, certo?</p><p>— Certo — falou Harry. Estudou a barraca. — Acha que podemos só colocar a cabeça pra dentro, pra ver se ele está aí? — Provavelmente não acabaria bem, mas não tinham visto Draco durante as férias. Se ele estivesse lá...</p><p>— Aqui jaz Harry — falou Ron num tom solene. — Não foi V-voldemort quem o matou, mas três pavões albinos... — Hermione abafou uma risada.</p><p>Ou Hydrus a ouvira ou ele ter se virando quando virou tinha sido azar. Harry fechou a cara — uma resposta automática —, mas só por um segundo antes de olhar direito para ele e perceber...</p><p>— Draco?! — Hermione foi a primeira a se recuperar; derrubou a lenha e correu para jogar os braços ao redor dele. Um dos pavões pupilou (conhecendo os Malfoy, o animal provavelmente conseguia sentir que Hermione era nascida muggle) e Draco meio que a ergueu, meio que a arrastou para longe do animal. — É tão bom te ver!</p><p>— Por que você está toda molhada? — perguntou ele, soltando-a e secando as mãos nas calças. — E por que vocês dois estão com cara feia em vez de se jogarem em mim... não sentiram saudades? — Seu tom era brincalhão, mas havia verdadeira mágoa em seu cheiro e... ansiedade?</p><p>— Nós vimos o cabelo e achamos que você era o Hydrus — falou Harry com uma careta. — Desculpe. — Abraçou Draco o melhor que conseguiu ainda segurando a caçarola, e o cheiro de Draco se acalmou.</p><p>— Acho que essa também é sua desculpa, né, Weasley? — disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Não — respondeu Ron. — Só precisava que a Hermione segurasse isso aqui — passou o bule para ela e recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta —, para que eu pudesse me jogar direito em você. — Ele avançou. Draco tinha crescido durante o verão (estava quase da mesma altura que Harry), mas ainda era vários centímetros mais baixo que Ron, e Harry o viu se dar conta disso; sua expressão deixou de ser arrogante e divertida, passando a ser vagamente aterrorizada.</p><p>Ron, que não dera nenhum passo além daquele dramático primeiro passo, riu ao ver sua expressão.</p><p>— Hilário — murmurou Draco quando Ron se aproximou calmamente e o abraçou.</p><p>— Como está sendo o verão? — Hermione devolveu o bule para Ron e se abaixou para recolher a lenha que derrubara.</p><p>— Bom — falou Draco, dando de ombros. Não era uma mentira, mas ele escondia alguma coisa; Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro. Os olhos de Draco foram para Harry, como se ele tivesse se dado conta da mesma coisa. Ele desviou os olhos e se ajoelhou para ajudar Hermione.</p><p>— Eu sei que trocamos cartas, mas não é o mesmo — dizia Hermione. — Estivemos tão preocupados com você...</p><p>— Se precisamos nos preocupar com alguém, Granger, é com você... — O tom de Draco era exasperado, mas seu cheiro era de preocupação. — Mas espero que o fato de você estar aqui signifique que seus pais vão te deixar voltar para a escola.</p><p>— Acho que sim — falou Hermione e crispou os lábios. Seu cheiro deixava claro que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto, e sua expressão também era bastante apreensiva.</p><p>— Ora, ora. — Hydrus (dessa vez era mesmo ele) saiu da barraca e viu Draco e Hermione ajoelhados. — Juntando galhos para sua nova barragem, Granger? — Ele colocou os dentes por cima dos lábios, parecendo querer ter certeza de que seria entendido.</p><p>Por mais que Harry não quisesse ver o senhor Malfoy, ele ter saído da barraca quando o fez provavelmente era algo bom; se ele tivesse demorado mais um pouco, Harry achava que Ron teria jogado o bule em Hydrus. Hermione se ajeitou e sua expressão, furiosa e um pouco magoada por causa do comentário de Hydrus, endureceu. Ron tinha uma expressão de raiva, os nós dos dedos brancos ao redor da alça do bule. Draco não se levantara, a expressão desafiadora; o cheiro, nervoso. O cheiro de Hydrus era alegre.</p><p>Draco e seu pai trocaram um olhar e, então, Draco ficou tenso, olhou para Harry e se levantou.</p><p>— A gente se vê na partida — disse ele, passando por seu pai e irmão para entrar na barraca. Harry sentiu o cheiro de pânico por onde ele passou. Sem pensar, Harry deu um passo para segui-lo, mas um dos pavões tentou bicá-lo, e não achou que o senhor Malfoy permitiria que entrasse. O senhor Malfoy crispou os lábios e virou-se sem dizer nada, seguindo Draco. O maxilar de Harry ficou tenso.</p><p>— Pode ir — falou Ron para Hydrus, indicando a barraca.</p><p>— Não aceito ordens do seu tipo, Weasley — falou Hydrus. — Por que não vai você embora?</p><p>— Tá bom — respondeu Ron. — Vamos, Harry, Hermione. — E ele foi embora com mais dignidade que Hermione, que deu um olhar mordaz a Hydrus e girou sobre os calcanhares, e Harry, que ignorou Hydrus para olhar para a entrada da barraca, imaginando o que tinha assustado Draco. O comentário de Hydrus claramente tivera o impacto que ele quisera; quando Harry foi atrás dos outros dois, Hydrus estava aborrecido e cercado de pavões.</p><p>O acampamento dos Weasley estava muito mais movimentado do que estivera quando tinham saído; Bill, Charlie e Percy tinham chegado, Ginny e os gêmeos acordaram por completo e, juntos, tinham erguido as barracas e colocado bancos ao redor da enorme pilha de lenha que o senhor Weasley tentava acender em vão. Ele tinha uma pequena pilha de fósforos queimados ao seu lado, mas nem a pilha, nem os risos de Fred e George, nem os suspiros de Percy pareciam diminuir seu entusiasmo.</p><p>— Tem certeza que não quer que eu acenda, pai? — perguntou Charlie, mostrando onde Hermione podia colocar a lenha, enquanto Bill pegava a caçarola de Harry. — Seria muito mais rápido...</p><p>— Não — falou o senhor Weasley. — Obrigado, Charlie, mas vocês cuidaram das barracas, Percy organizou os bancos, e Fred, George e Ginny recolheram a lenha, então essa será a minha contribuição. — Ele riscou um fósforo, mas o derrubou em surpresa quando uma voz alta disse:</p><p>— E aí!</p><p>— Tonks!</p><p>— É Lupin para você, Weasley — falou Dora. Ela estava toda vestida de verde em apoio à Irlanda, sua pele até tinha um leve brilho esverdeado, embora seu cabelo estivesse num tom claro de castanho. Moony, carregando as malas, caminhava pelo espaço que ela e sua enorme barriga tinham criado. Ele usava um cachecol verde, mas, fora isso, usava roupas normais.</p><p>— Você está brilhando — comentou Bill, parecendo incerto. Dora fechou a cara, mas Moony sorriu.</p><p>— Já tem três dias — falou ele. — Mas era amarelo; o verde apareceu hoje.</p><p>— Com o bebê, é mais difícil de controlar as coisas — disse Dora, erguendo uma mão levemente luminosa. — Meu cabelo está assim há semanas. — Percy se ajeitou no banco para abrir espaço para ela ao lado de Charlie.</p><p>— Ela estava com membranas entre os dedos na semana passada — contou Harry, sorrindo. — E aí, na sexta...</p><p>— Nem mais uma palavra, Harry — avisou ela —, a não ser que você queira... Oof! — Ela pressionou uma mão na barriga, para a qual olhou com acusação. — E você também pode ficar quieto — falou para a barriga, com uma carranca bem-humorada. — O bebê tem o senso de humor do Remus... Juro que essa criança passa o tempo todo rindo aqui dentro. — Ela e Moony se entreolharam.</p><p>— Já pensaram em nomes? — perguntou Arthur, ainda tentando acender o fogo.</p><p>— Um pouco — contou Moony. — Mas ainda não decidimos...</p><p>— Bem — falou Fred —, se quiserem sugestões, Fred é um bom nome para meninos. E tem Georgia ou Georgina para meninas... — Moony riu.</p><p>— Que tal Arnold? — sugeriu Ginny. — Eu sempre gostei. — Harry soltou uma risada pelo nariz no mesmo instante que Bill, Ron e Percy. Dora arregalou os olhos, e Harry a viu esticar as mãos protetoramente por sua barriga, como se tentasse proteger o bebê da sugestão de Ginny.</p><p>— É melhor que Elvendork — comentou Harry, olhando para Moony. — A sugestão do Padfoot — explicou para os outros. Hermione murmurou o nome com uma expressão descrente. Ginny tinha uma expressão pensativa alarmante.</p><p>— É unissex — murmurou Moony sem muito entusiasmo, e ele e Dora trocaram um longo olhar resignado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ireland and Bulgaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Quatro<br/>Ireland and Bulgaria<br/>(Irlanda e Bulgária)</b>
  </p>
</div>Os lugares que o senhor Weasley conseguira para a Copa Mundial eram fantásticos; estavam no camarote de honra e, depois de apertar as mãos de vários funcionários do Ministério, incluindo Fudge, Sprottle, o assistente de Sprottle, Pemberley, um jornalista do <i>Quadribol Trimestral</i> cujo nome não ouviu, o Ministro da Magia búlgaro e alguns de seus funcionários, Harry finalmente pôde se sentar em seu lugar.<p>Acabou sentado entre Ginny e Hermione, mas não foi por muito tempo; Ron, sentado na ponta, do outro lado de Hermione, a convenceu a trocar com ele.</p><p>— Bem, não precisa trocar — falou Ron quando ela franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços —, mas se ficar aí, vai ter que aguentar o Harry e eu conversando sobre Quadribol... — Os olhos dela foram de um para outro, e ela torceu a boca.</p><p>— Tá bom — falou, pegando seus onióculos e programa, afastando-se um pouco.</p><p>— Você é a melhor! — Um Ron sorridente se sentou ao lado de Harry. — Vai ser ótimo!</p><p>Harry concordava. De onde estavam, conseguiam ver quase o estádio inteiro, os milhares de bruxas e bruxos coloridos que o ocupavam e, é claro, o campo verde.</p><p>Harry achou apenas dois defeitos nesses lugares. O primeiro era que Padfoot, Moony, Dora e Marlene não os acompanhariam; Padfoot estava trabalhando e, por isso, ficaria caminhando pelo estádio em vez de ficar em apenas um lugar; Moony tinha dito que lugares tão bons seriam desperdiçados com ele; Dora admitira que sentiria inveja em qualquer outro momento, mas estava feliz por não precisar subir tantas escadas a mais; e Marlene — que chegara poucos minutos antes da partida — só estava com inveja.</p><p>O outro defeito era terem de dividir o camarote com os Malfoy. A presença de Draco era um prazer inesperado, mas Harry dispensava a presença dos outros três; sendo justo, a senhora Malfoy oferecera um curto assentir para Harry e foi se sentar, mas Hydrus e o senhor Malfoy permitiram que Fudge os bajulasse e tagarelasse sobre a última doação do senhor Malfoy ao St. Mungos. Ginny tinha uma expressão ainda mais fria do que a da senhora Malfoy e juntou as mãos de nós brancos sobre o colo até que Bill — sentado ao seu lado — notou sua distração e a envolveu numa conversa sobre algo no programa. O senhor Weasley não parecia muito mais feliz — assim que Fudge se distraiu, Harry ouviu o senhor Malfoy perguntar ao senhor Weasley o que ele precisara vender para conseguir comprar os lugares no camarote de honra —, mas mesmo assim se permitiu ser envolvido numa conversa com Fudge, Sprottle, Percy e o senhor Malfoy. Por mais que Harry desgostasse do homem por fazer tal pergunta, pegou-se pensando o mesmo; sabia que Bagman oferecera os lugares ao senhor Weasley, e Harry e Hermione tinham devolvido o dinheiro que ele usara para comprar os lugares deles, mas os demais lugares não teriam sido baratos.</p><p>Foi um alívio quando Fudge e os Malfoy se sentaram. Eles estavam na fileira atrás de Harry, Hermione e os Weasley; enquanto o senhor e a senhora Malfoy e Hydrus ficaram atrás de Fred, Charlie e Percy, Draco trocou algumas palavras com sua mãe e caminhou, incerto, até o assento da ponta, ao lado de Hermione. Hydrus olhou feio para todos eles, e o senhor e a senhora Malfoy murmuraram entre si, olhando para Draco vez ou outra.</p><p>— Eles não vão falar nada na frente do Ministro — disse Draco, arrogante, mas sua postura era bastante tensa.</p><p>— É, mas e depois? — perguntou Ron. — É claro que a gente te quer por aqui, mas não vale a pena se meter em problema por nossa causa, cara...</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Weasley — falou Draco e, apesar de ele parecer bastante calmo, Harry se lembrava do pânico que ele sentira naquela manhã, quando o senhor Malfoy saíra da barraca e os vira juntos.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — perguntou Harry, decidindo partilhar dessa preocupação. — Porque...</p><p>— Todos prontos? — Bagman entrou no camarote, o rosto alegre. — Ministro? Damaris?</p><p>— Quando você quiser, Ludo — respondeu Fudge. Sprottle se desviou de sua conversa com Pemberley e gesticulou sua concordância.</p><p>— <i>Sonorus!</i> — disse Bagman e guardou a varinha com um floreio. — Senhoras e senhores... bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol! — Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas, e milhares de bandeiras verdes e vermelhas se agitaram. — E agora, sem mais delongas — disse Bagman —, vamos apresentar o mascote do time búlgaro!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— O que são...? — perguntou Marlene, apertando os olhos para o campo gramado.<p>— São veela! — disse Remus, inclinando-se para ver melhor. Fleur, uma de suas alunas, era parte veela, e ele já tinha visto sua irmã mais nova algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha visto uma veela pura antes.</p><p><i>Estonteantes</i> não era o bastante para descrevê-las. Distraído, imaginou se os lobisomens ainda seriam tão odiados se tivessem metade da beleza delas — as veela também passavam por uma transformação detestável; ainda assim, olhando-as naquele momento, não conseguia encontrar uma única coisa negativa para pensar delas. Elas começaram a dançar, e ele se aproximou mais um passo da grade, fascinado. </p><p>— Dora, olha!</p><p>Ele não precisava ter dito nada; com grande esforço, Remus conseguiu dar as costas para as veela e olhar para ela; Dora assistia à dança com interesse, uma mão apoiada nas costas. A música chegou aos ouvidos de Remus, sussurrando para que ele levasse seus olhos para as veela, e ele não se opôs muito, até se aproximou ainda mais para vê-las melhor. Uma mão quente tocou seu braço, não o segurando — ainda não —, mas pronta para segurar.</p><p>— Calma — disse Dora, parecendo divertida.</p><p>— Não vou a lugar nenhum — falou Remus. Era difícil falar (era quase um sacrilégio falar por cima da música das veela) e sua voz parecia distante, então esforçou-se mais uma vez para se virar para sua esposa. Ela ria dele, os olhos brilhantes e a expressão carinhosa, o cabelo num tom ensolarado de amarelo.</p><p>— Tem certeza? Eu devo ser muito sem-sal e gorda comparada a essas meninas. — Seus olhos brilharam, zombeteiros.</p><p>— Um pouco gorda — admitiu ele, esfregando a barriga dela. Marlene, a quem Remus não prestava muita atenção, mexeu-se. — Mas é minha culpa e estou bastante feliz com isso ultimamente, então não, não vou a lugar nenhum. — Ela riu de novo, e ele a puxou para mais perto. — Além do mais, acho que você me caçaria se eu tentasse ir, e eu tenho muito mais medo de você do que delas. — Indicou as dançarinas, que agora se moviam muito mais rápido, com um interesse desapegado. A música também estava mais persuasiva, mas, por algum motivo, para Remus parecia apenas um ruído ao fundo e fácil de ignorar.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Um murmurinho de “veela” correu pelo camarote quando cem figuras pálidas deslizaram pelo campo. Harry ergueu os onióculos para ver melhor.<p>Sua primeira impressão era que as veela eram um pouco parecidas com a senhora Malfoy, mas foi passageiro. Comparada às veela, a senhora Malfoy era velha; seu cabelo, sem brilho; sua pele, amarelada. Era impossível adivinhar a idade das veela, mas elas não tinham nem mesmo uma ruga, tampouco eram seus movimentos rígidos. Elas tinham cabelos longos, que brilhavam como ouro branco, e eram pálidas como a lua; radiantes e lindas. Eram todas altas e baixas, magras e curvilíneas, e Harry percebeu que não conseguia encontrar nem mesmo um defeito nelas.</p><p>A música começou e elas dançaram, seus movimentos graciosos e poderosos ao mesmo tempo, e a mente de Harry se esvaziou, exceto pela vontade de saber qual seria o cheiro delas para o seu nariz de lobo. Elas eram as coisas mais incrivelmente belas que já tinha visto — seria seu cheiro igualmente incrível? Precisava descobrir. Olhou para a beirada do camarote, deduzindo que pular era o caminho mais rápido para descer. Elas provavelmente ficariam muito impressionadas e, se não ficassem, bem, Harry podia fazer outras coisas impressionantes; para começar, era um Animago e conseguia convocar um Patrono corpóreo. E se isso não fosse o bastante, bem, ele era Harry Potter, então...</p><p>— Sim, a gente sabe quem você é — disse Hermione, exasperada, como se falasse de muito longe. — Draco, pode... Ron!</p><p>A música parou, e Harry estava subitamente ciente de ser puxado de volta para seu lugar.</p><p>— Nós sabemos quem ele é, mas as veela não sabem — falou Ginny; seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto que ria, e Bill observava Harry com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Draco abafou uma risada e soltou Harry. Hermione tentava forçar Ron a voltar a se sentar ao seu lado (ele tinha uma expressão determinada e parecia pronto para pular do camarote). Do outro lado, depois de Bill, Fred e George (que pareciam envolvidos em algum tipo de luta no chão) se soltaram, Charlie parecia não ter sido afetado, e o senhor Weasley dava tapinhas no ombro de um Percy confuso. Atrás deles (e Harry sentiu um pouco de pena dela), a senhora Malfoy estava com uma mão no ombro de Hydrus para mantê-lo sentado, e a outra segurava a parte de trás das vestes do senhor Malfoy; ele estava em pé e parecia ter parado no meio do ato de correr uma mão pelo cabelo.</p><p>Abaixo deles, o espectadores estavam bravos; parecia que eles não queriam que as veela fossem embora. Uma parte de Harry também não queria, mas a maior parte dele estava aliviada. Nem mesmo o Imperius de Wormtail tinha o afetado tão facilmente.</p><p>— O que são? — perguntou Harry. Olhou para Hermione por costume, mas foi Bill quem respondeu.</p><p>— São criaturas mágicas. Elas... — Ele pausou, parecendo procurar pela palavra certa. — Não é um encantamento nem um hipnotismo, mas é um jeito bom de descrever o efeito. — Ele viu a expressão envergonhada de Harry e sorriu. — Não se sinta mal... Você é um garoto adolescente, o que significa que você é muito suscetível às veela. — Harry não se sentiu melhor.</p><p>— Como luta contra elas? — perguntou Harry enquanto os espectadores vaiavam.</p><p>— Como eu luto ou as pessoas no geral?</p><p>— Os dois — falou Harry. — Tanto faz.</p><p>— Eu vejo muitas coisas bonitas como um Desfazedor de Feitiços — falou Bill, dando de ombros. — A gente nunca para de admirar — seus olhos foram para as veela, que saíam lenta e graciosamente do campo —, mas a gente logo aprende a manter a calma e a não tocar. — Sorriu de um jeito um tanto irônico. — Mas no geral... não se interessar por mulheres é o jeito mais efetivo, mas dizem que estar apaixonado também ajuda. Em outros casos, você pode usar feitiços de bloqueio sensorial ou Oclumência, ou pode só fechar os olhos e cobrir as orelhas.</p><p>— Elas são perigosas? — Harry voltou a olhar para o campo. Alguma vez Voldemort usara as veela do jeito que usara lobisomens e gigantes?</p><p>— Provavelmente tanto quanto uma bruxa normal — falou Bill, dando de ombros. — A não ser que você as irrite, e aí só resta sair correndo.</p><p>— Mas isso também vale para as bruxas — disse Ron. — Já viu a mãe? Ou a Ginny ou a Hermione? </p><p>— Acredite, Ron — falou Bill, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>O mascote do time irlandês entrou em seguida — <i>leprechauns</i> — e eles tinham um brilho verde, branco e dourado ao voarem pelo campo, formando a bandeira irlandesa, o Pomo de Ouro e um troféu; por fim, numa explosão parecida a de um fogo de artifício, separaram-se em sete figuras menores — o time irlandês — e voaram pelo estádio. Quando voltaram se juntar, foi para formar um enorme trevo verde, que flutuou no ar e começou a fazer chover ouro.</p><p>Só quando o trevo passou por cima do camarote que Harry percebeu que a chuva era feita de pesadas moedas de ouro, milhares delas. Muitas bateram em sua cabeça e ombros, e as pessoas nas arquibancadas as pegavam no ar.</p><p>Gritos soaram pelo estádio — ao lado de Harry, Ron se juntou a eles, pegando alegremente todas as moedas a seu alcance — quando o trevo explodia como um fogo de artifício, e os <i>leprechauns</i> se acomodaram na beirada do campo, de frente para as veela.</p><p>— Pelos onióculos — disse Ron, entregando um punhado de moedas a Harry.</p><p>— E agora — rugiu Bagman —, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas... ao time nacional de Quadribol da Bulgária! — Ele anunciou seus nomes conforme os jogadores entravam em campo sob uma salva de palmas, e depois apresentou o time irlandês.</p><p>Harry os observou pelos onióculos. Eles todos voavam em Firebolts, notou com um pouco de inveja, e Merlin, que vassouras maravilhosas; os Batedores da Bulgária voavam bem, mas não eram nada demais, e o goleiro da Irlanda parecia tenso em sua vassoura, mas a velocidade que as Firebolts lhes davam quando precisavam... Já os melhores jogadores dos times, teria sido um ato criminoso colocá-los em vassouras inferiores; os Artilheiros da Irlanda eram rápidos, ágeis e maravilhosamente bem coordenados, e Krum, o Apanhador da Bulgária, voava com uma facilidade e conforto que Harry nunca tinha visto.</p><p>— Troy — disse Bagman —, Mullet, Moran, Troy... Levski... — Um dos Artilheiros da Bulgária interceptou Troy e roubou a Goles. — Ivanova, Levski... Moran... — Moran voou na direção de Levski, pegou a Goles e girou para o lado no instante em que teriam colidido. A Goles estava com ela, que voou na direção dos aros do gol numa velocidade inacreditável.</p><p>— Eu quero uma — falou Harry para Ron.</p><p>— Você quer a Moran? — perguntou Ron sem desviar os olhos do jogo; Troy tinha marcado um gol e dava uma volta rápida ao redor dos aros para celebrar enquanto os <i>leprechauns</i> formavam o trevo mais uma vez.</p><p>— Eu quero uma Firebolt — corrigiu Harry enquanto Hermione fazia uma dança de comemoração do outro lado de Ron. Ao lado dela, Draco batia palmas com entusiasmo.</p><p>A Irlanda marcou mais dois gols antes da Bulgária marcar o primeiro. As veela dançaram para comemorar e, dessa vez, Harry seguiu o conselho de Bill e cobriu as orelhas.</p><p>— Dimitrov, Levski, Dimitrov, Ivanova... minha nossa!</p><p>De onde estiveram flutuando durante a partida, Krum e Lynch mergulharam abruptamente. Um dos Batedores da Irlanda mandou um Balaço na direção de Krum, mas ele estava rápido demais para que a bola conseguisse atingi-lo. Harry desviou os olhos, procurando pelo Pomo no campo...</p><p>— Eles vão colidir! — gritou Hermione por trás dos dedos. O coração de Harry estava em sua garganta; eles já tinham que ter saído do mergulho ou diminuído a velocidade, mas os dois ainda aceleravam...</p><p>Sem aviso, Krum saiu do mergulho no último instante e se afastou em círculos quase preguiçosos. </p><p>Lynch colidiu com o chão, e um gemido soou pelas arquibancadas. Ginny estava de pé, inclinada sobre a borda do camarote, parecendo aterrorizada.</p><p>— Ele vai ficar bem — garantiu-lhe Bill quando um time de Curandeiros entrou em campo e ia em direção a Lynch.</p><p>— É melhor que fique! — disse Ginny, livrando-se das tentativas de Bill para que ela voltasse a se sentar. — Senão a Irlanda vai ficar sem Apanhador! — Harry reviu a finta de Krum enquanto os Curandeiros cuidavam de Lynch.</p><p>— Acha que consegue aprender essa manobra? — perguntou Ron, abaixando seus onióculos por um momento.</p><p>— Não com a minha Nimbus — respondeu Harry tristemente.</p><p>— Talvez não tão bem, mas ainda assim... imagina a cara do Malfoy... Desculpe — adicionou, olhando para Draco, que observava o time irlandês se juntar no meio do campo.</p><p>— Imagina a de Pomfrey — murmurou Harry em resposta. — Se a finta não me matasse, ela mataria.</p><p>Lynch finalmente conseguiu voltar ao ar, e o jogo foi retomado. O time da Irlanda pareceu entender a finta de Krum como um desafio e marcou dez gols em quinze minutos. O time búlgaro não marcou mais nenhum gol e pareceu se ofender, porque a partida começava a ficar desleal; o time irlandês foi favorecido com três pênaltis seguidos por uma falta da Bulgária. Os <i>leprechauns</i> pareciam particularmente satisfeitos com isso e, alegres, formavam palavrões e caretas na direção das veela.</p><p>— E a Irlanda marca de novo! — exclamou Bagman. — Os <i>leprechauns<i> estão felizes, os... Ah, minha nossa, os mascotes da Bulgária estão chateados... — Os <i>leprechauns</i>, amontoados para formar um gesto particularmente grosseiro, correram para todos os lados quando várias bolas de fogo voaram em sua direção.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry entendeu a sugestão de Bill para correr se algum dia chateasse uma veela; elas tinham asas, bicos e garras, e várias delas conjuravam bolas de fogo para lançar nos <i>leprechauns</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Ivanova tenta bloquear, mas Troy está com a Goles, Moran, Troy... Ah, um ótimo Balaço de Vulchanov! Ivanova não pegou a Goles a tempo... está caindo, Mullet vai atr... — Bagman sibilou de repente; uma das bolas de fogo sendo lançadas pelo campo quase atingiu Mullet, que voava embaixo dos outros jogadores para tentar capturar a Goles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ela mal tinha passado a bola para Moran quando Ivanova colidiu com ela. Abaixo deles, os funcionários do Ministério entravam no campo para intervir antes que as coisas entre os mascotes ficassem ainda mais descontroladas. Harry analisou a bagunça e viu Padfoot tentando controlar duas veela enquanto um grupo de <i>leprechauns</i> jogava moedas nas costas dele — ou tentava; as moedas paravam no meio do ar, alguns metros antes de atingi-lo, aí se viravam e voavam na direção dos <i>leprechauns</i>, que fugiam. A boca de Padfoot se torceu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Os espectadores soltaram um grito, e Harry voltou sua atenção para a partida, erguendo o onióculos; encontrou Krum apertando o nariz ensanguentado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— O quê...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Balaço do Quigley — contou Ron. Ele colocou os onióculos nas mãos de Harry e pegou o dele. — Se você apertar <i>replay</i>, vai conseguir ver. — Harry assistiu à jogada pelos onióculos de Ron e, apesar de não ter som, conseguia imaginar o som do Balaço quebrando o nariz de Krum. Quando Harry abaixou os onióculos, Krum ainda apertava o nariz, e o apito não tinha soado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Não deviam parar o jogo se ele está machucado? — perguntou Hermione, preocupada. Draco assentiu, franzindo o cenho.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Tempo! — berrou Ron, apesar de não ter como o juiz ouvir; primeiro, estavam no camarote. Segundo, a vassoura de Mostafa tinha sido atingida pelo fogo das veela (por acidente ou não, Harry não sabia) e ele parecia bastante ocupado. Harry não podia culpá-lo, mas, mesmo assim, assistiu com diversão a dois Aurores correrem atrás dele, tentando acertá-lo com a água que saía de suas varinhas. — Ele não pode jogar desse jeito! — disse Ron. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Ele vai ter que jogar — falou Harry com uma carranca, apontando. — Olha pra Lynch. — Lynch tinha mergulhado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Acha que é uma finta? — perguntou Ron. — Vingança por antes...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Não é uma finta — disse Ginny, do outro lado de Harry. — Ele viu o Pomo. — Harry tentou seguir o olhar de Lynch com os onióculos e lá estava o Pomo, com seu brilho dourado sob o sol do fim de tarde. Voltou a olhar para Lynch e viu que Krum não só tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo, não só tinha voado atrás dele, como também conseguira alcançá-lo. Eles estavam empatados, mergulhando em direção ao Pomo que flutuava acima da grama.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Eles vão colidir! — guinchou Hermione pela segunda vez naquela partida. Os nós dos dedos de Draco estavam brancos no encosto do assento dela.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Não vão! — Ron ainda estava em pé, espiando pela lateral do camarote através de seus onióculos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Lynch vai! — falou Harry e, infelizmente, estava certo; Lynch colidiu com ainda mais força do que antes e foi imediatamente cercado pelas veela. Krum subiu em círculos casuais. — Ele capturou o Pomo — disse Harry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— O quê?! — Ron se virou para olhá-lo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Onde está o Pomo? — berrou Charlie da outra ponta da fileira. — Alguém...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Harry disse que o Krum capturou! — avisou Ginny.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Você é um Apanhador e tanto, Charlie — disse Fred.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— É, não era pra você conseguir ver o Pomo? — falou Fred.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Krum diminuiu a velocidade até parar e virou-se para olhar para as arquibancadas, erguendo a mão com determinação. O Pomo estava lá, preso no couro escuro de sua luva e, atrás dele, o placar se atualizou:</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>BULGÁRIA – 160</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>IRLANDA – 170</i>
  </p>
</div>Houve um momento de silêncio perplexo enquanto os torcedores entendiam o que acontecera. Então, o rugido da torcida da Irlanda tomou o estádio. Ginny ria e balançava a bandeira, e Bill levou os dedos aos lábios e soltou um assobio tão alto que Harry achou que até os jogadores conseguiram ouvir. Hermione comemorava com uma dança estranha, Ron pulava, gritando, e o pulso que não socava o ar segurava Harry, forçando-o a pular também... não que Harry se importasse. Draco batia palmas, entusiasmado, mas parecia bastante contido quando comparado a eles.<p>— VENCE A IRLANDA! — urrou Bagman. — KRUM CAPTUROU O POMO, MAS A IRLANDA VENCE! Merlin, acho que ninguém esperava por isso! — Entre as celebrações que aconteciam na fileira de Harry, Hermione e dos Weasley, Fred e George estavam estranhamente imóveis, olhando-se com idênticas expressões de alegre descrença.</p><p>— Não que eu esteja reclamando — falou Ron, soltando Harry para que pudesse bater palmas —, mas por que o Krum capturou o Pomo? A Irlanda tava com uma vantagem de cento e sessenta pontos...</p><p>— Os Artilheiros da Irlanda são muito bons e ele sabia disso — falou Harry, precisando gritar para ser ouvido. — Se ele não tivesse capturado o Pomo e encerrado o jogo por aí, teriam perdido por uma diferença muito maior.</p><p>— Esperto — falou Hermione, observando Krum; o sangue ainda pingava de seu nariz, mas ele estava no chão e os curandeiros iam em sua direção. — E foi muito corajoso jogar dessa maneira.</p><p>— Foi mais maluquice do que coragem — falou Draco. — Olha pra ele; ele está acabado.</p><p>— Eu acho que foi brilhante — falou Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Cinco<br/>Death Eater<br/>(Comensais da Morte)</b>
  </p>
</div>— ... malditamente brilhante o Krum! — disse Ron, entusiasmado. Harry encontrou os olhos de Hermione e sorriu ao ver a expressão de exasperada afeição em seu rosto. Ela revirou os olhos, sorriu levemente e voltou-se a sua conversa com Marlene, Percy e o senhor Weasley.<p>— Krum? — perguntou Fred. — Ele não é aquele jogador de Trancabola?</p><p>— Não, de Quadribol — falou Harry, olhando para Ron pelo canto dos olhos. — Acho que é irlandês. — Ron fez uma careta para ele. — Ou talvez dinamarquês.</p><p>— O nome não me é estranho — falou George, deixando de tentar roubar o frasco que Bill carregava em seu cinto para fingir pensar. — Você o conhece, Harry?</p><p>— Sim, acho que já ouvi o mencionarem uma ou duas vezes — respondeu Harry, sorrindo.</p><p>— No último <i>minuto</i> — disse Fred, virando um olhar acusatório para Ron. — E umas cinquenta vezes antes.</p><p>— Calem a boca — falou Ron, as orelhas ficado vermelhas enquanto ele olhava de Harry para os gêmeos.</p><p>— Deixem ele em paz — disse Ginny quando George abriu a boca para responder. — Ele não tem culpa de estar apaixonado. — Fred e George gargalharam, e o som fez Bill, que conversava com Moony, Dora e Charlie, olhar ao redor. George afastou a mão e ficou inocentemente sentado até Bill se virar.</p><p>O fogo que usaram para fazer o café da manhã estava com o triplo de tamanho — cortesia de Charlie —, e estavam reunidos ao redor dele, ouvindo a música irlandesa que tocava alta a algumas barracas dali. Era o jeito perfeito de comemorar; aquecidos pela fogueira, mas ainda conseguiam ver os fogos de artifício que os torcedores irlandeses mandavam para o céu. E, como um bônus, durante a noite, a fogueira tinha atraído várias pessoas para o pequeno espaço dos Weasley no acampamento.</p><p>— Perda de tempo, Ron — disse Seamus; ele e Dean tinham chegado ali havia uma hora. — Sabe quem foi realmente incrível... A Irlanda!</p><p>— Não que você seja tendencioso, Seamus — provocou Harry; o rosto de Seamus estava coberto por tinta verde e amarela, e ele usava a bandeira irlandesa por sobre os ombros, como uma capa.</p><p>— Seamus, tendencioso à favor da Irlanda? — perguntou Dean, levando uma mão ao coração e fazendo Ginny rir. — Nunca!</p><p>— Eu também sou fã da Irlanda, Seamus — falou Ron —, mas você tem que admitir que o Krum foi...</p><p>— O Krum foi mais ou menos — disse Seamus, claramente relutante em elogiar o inimigo —, mas se me perguntar... — uma expressão sonhadora apareceu em seu rosto — as verdadeiras estrelas da Bulgária foram as veela.</p><p>— Ah, sim — disse Luna, com um suspiro feliz, erguendo os olhos de seu lugar ao lado de Ginny —, elas não foram maravilhosas?</p><p>— Cheguem pra lá, Potter, Weasley. — Draco pareceu se materializar na escuridão além da fogueira e, apesar de palavras contundentes, parecia incerto.</p><p>— Draco — falou Harry, surpreso, indo para o lado para abrir espaço para ele no tronco. — Cerveja amanteigada? </p><p>— Sim — respondeu Draco, sentando-se entre eles. Harry se esticou para pegar uma garrafa da cesta ao lado de Moony e a entregou.</p><p>— Achei que você tinha dito que não ia poder vir — comentou Ron, batendo o ombro no de Draco, o que fez Draco, com menos deliberação, bater no ombro de Harry. Foi um empurrão gentil, mas quase foi o bastante para fazer Harry cair do tronco; não era grande o bastante para três.</p><p>— Achei que não teria permissão — contou Draco, parecendo satisfeito com sua recepção. Ele abriu a cerveja amanteigada e tomou um gole. — E tecnicamente, provavelmente não tenho, mas Hydrus está na barraca dos Goyle, e meus pais já foram deitar, então decidi que o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente.</p><p>— Esse é o espírito! — disse Fred. Ao seu lado, George finalmente conseguira roubar o frasco de Bill sem que ele notasse.</p><p>— Ei, Malfoy — disse Dean. — Como...</p><p>— Fique quieto, pode ser?! — Eles todos se viraram para Dora, apoiada em Moony, com uma mão pressionada na barriga dilatada. — Esse aqui parece ser fã da Irlanda. — Ela se esticou um pouco, tirou as botas e colocou os pés no colo de Charlie. — Ah, bem melhor...</p><p>— Quer mais alguma coisa, minha senhora? — perguntou Charlie com uma risada.</p><p>— Bom, eu adoraria um Uísque de Fogo, mas não posso tomar — falou ela tristemente. — Então não, obrigada.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>A cortina que separava a área comum da suíte esvoaçou quando Narcissa passou por ela.<p>— Que desagradável — murmurou ela, estudando Lucius dos pés a cabeça.</p><p>— Não é pra ser agradável — respondeu Lucius, alisando o tecido preto de suas vestes. Fazia quase treze anos desde que as vestira pela última vez, e parecia que estavam muito largas e desgraciosas, mas essa era a ideia; as vestes largas escondiam o formato do corpo da pessoa que as usasse e, até certo ponto, o jeito que se mexiam.</p><p>Lucius não se envergonhava de sua lealdade, mas seria levado à juízo se fosse descoberto, então o melhor era mesmo que nada o entregasse. E pensando nisso... prendeu o cabelo com um laço preto e o escondeu por baixo da gola das vestes. Depois, vestiu um par de luvas pretas.</p><p>— Ainda bem que não está muito quente — disse Narcissa.</p><p>— De fato. — Ela parou ao seu lado e alisou os ombros das vestes, os olhos encontrando os dele no espelho da penteadeira. Ele segurou sua mão e a levou aos lábios, para que pudesse roçar um beijo nos nós de seus dedos. Ela curvou levemente os lábios para cima, antes de afastar a mão gentilmente e ficar séria mais uma vez.</p><p>— Como estou?</p><p>Lucius sabia perfeitamente bem o que ela queria saber e, em resposta, tirou da penteadeira a máscara branca como osso. Levou-a ao rosto e, ao fazê-lo, Narcissa passou a emitir um leve brilho azulado.</p><p>— Perfeita — respondeu, abaixando-a, e continuou: —, como sempre. — Ela lhe ofereceu outro sorriso fraco.</p><p>— Eu cuidarei do Draco quando você sair — disse ela. — E Hydrus...</p><p>— Já deve estar sendo cuidado pelos Goyle. — Ele se levantou e correu uma mão enluvada pela bochecha dela. — Não há nada com que se preocupar.</p><p>— Metade do Ministério está lá fora — retorquiu Narcissa. — Junto com quem quer que seja que eles contrataram para fazer a segurança.</p><p>— Ninguém particularmente intimidador, de acordo com a informação de Crouch — falou Lucius. Havia alguns poucos Aurores internacionais e alguns funcionários do Ministério búlgaro, mas não estava particularmente preocupado com eles. — E o pior que eles estão esperando são algumas travessuras dos torcedores da Bulgária. Estamos organizados e estivemos praticando para termos certeza de que não estamos enferrujados demais. Ainda que não fosse o caso, o próprio Lorde das Trevas pediu nossa presença hoje, como prova de nossa lealdade. Não é um teste que eu posso reprovar.</p><p>— Não — falou ela em voz baixa, afastando-se. — Não é.</p><p>Narcissa, em sua opinião, era a melhor das irmãs Black, incorporando todas as melhores qualidades e pouquíssimas das menos desejadas. Não era sempre que ele a comparava desfavoravelmente com Bellatrix, mas em noites como aquela, quando precisava cumprir as ordens de seu Lorde, teria preferido Bellatrix e sua energia ávida e contagiante a Narcissa, que estava inquieta de uma forma que Lucius achava exaustiva.</p><p>Colocou a máscara, ergueu o capuz e o enfeitiçou para não cair, colocando a varinha dentro da manga, em cima de sua Marca. Conseguia sentir o chamado nela, não para ir até o Lorde das Trevas, mas para onde Wormtail esperava para encontrá-los.</p><p>— Nos vemos depois — disse para sua esposa, que tinha um brilho azulado, e pressionou a ponta da varinha, permitindo que a Marca o levasse dali.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Draco estivera... estranho — distante ou ansioso ou... algo assim. Harry conseguia sentir em seu cheiro e tinha certeza de que Draco sabia; Harry percebera que ele o olhara várias vezes com os lábios crispados e um franzir tenso.<p>— Tudo bem? — Já estava tarde quando Harry conseguiu ficar sozinho com ele para perguntar; a senhora Finnegan tinha ido buscar Dean e Seamus, e Moony, Dora e Marlene tinham se despedido para voltar às próprias barracas, levando Luna até seu pai. Ginny e Hermione estava sentadas perto do que sobrara da fogueira, rindo, enquanto o senhor Weasley e os irmãos Weasley se juntavam para planejar o aniversário da senhora Weasley; apesar de ser apenas no fim do ano, eles queriam comemorar enquanto Bill e Charlie ainda estavam visitando.</p><p>— Bem — disse Draco. — Por que não estaria? — A tensão voltou ao seu cheiro, e Harry franziu o cenho. Draco também pareceu perceber, porque ele suspirou. — Seu olfato é inacreditavelmente inconveniente, sabe.</p><p>— Desculpe?</p><p>— Eu não quis... deixa pra lá. — Draco jogou um pouco de lenha na fogueira.</p><p>— <i>Não</i>, Fred — disseram Bill, o senhor Weasley e Ginny em uníssono, e Harry olhou por tempo o bastante para ver Fred se ajeitar, indignado, antes de virar para Draco.</p><p>— Então qual é o problema? — Draco balançou uma mão, como se para afastar a pergunta. — Certo. Desculpe. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Posso ir se quiser, ou... — Harry indicou o amontoado de Weasley do outro lado da fogueira — pedir pra um deles vir pra cá, ou se quiser ficar sozinho...</p><p>— Não — falou Draco. — Não, já fiquei sozinho o bastante nessas férias. Fique.</p><p>— Tá bom. — Harry se ajeitou no tronco, desconfortavelmente ciente de que Draco não negara que seu problema era com Harry. Por um momento, procurou por algo mais para dizer, algo que mudasse de assunto. — Snape não te levou para nos visitar no verão. — A ausência de Draco tinha sido uma infelicidade, mas Harry estava feliz por não ter de ver Snape depois do que acontecera no fim do semestre.</p><p>Com a menção a Snape, a expressão de Draco se contorceu, e Harry se encolheu.</p><p>— Ele esteve ocupado — falou Draco antes que Harry conseguisse decidir se devia se desculpar ou sair correndo para a barraca mais próxima. — Aparentemente. — Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Acho que ele está chateado comigo.</p><p>— Ah. — Quando mais nada foi dito, fosse para mudar de assunto, fosse para alongá-lo, Harry decidiu testar sua sorte. — O que você fez?</p><p>— Nada demais — respondeu Draco, apressado. — Só temos... opiniões diferentes no momento. Ou... pelo menos acho que é esse o problema. Não conversamos muito sobre isso.</p><p>— Certo — falou Harry, incerto. — Bem, er... seus pais pelo menos estão melhores ultimamente?</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — O tom de Draco era duro.</p><p>— Só que dessa vez eles te deixaram mandar cartas — falou, apressado, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de desculpas. — Merlin.</p><p>— Desculpe — falou Draco e pareceu sincero. — Só estou um pouco... O pai tem falado bastante sobre o... — Draco pressionou os lábios e suspirou. — Sobre o Lorde das Trevas.</p><p>— Como assim? — perguntou Harry, alerta na mesma hora.</p><p>— Sobre como é apenas uma questão de tempo até ele voltar, que está na hora de eu lembrar que sou um Malfoy e pensar seriamente sobre a quem sou realmente leal... — Draco fez uma careta, mas seu cheiro era desconfortável e seus olhos continuaram no fogo ou, talvez, nos Weasley risonhos; em qualquer lugar que não fosse Harry.</p><p>— Quer dizer...</p><p>— Eles querem que eu seja um Comensal da Morte, Potter.</p><p>— ... Ah.</p><p>— É — respondeu Draco, chutando uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada na direção do fogo, ou o pouco que sobrara dele, onde ela começou a ficar avermelhada. — ‘Ah’ resume bem.</p><p>— Se... se você precisar fugir, temos quartos em Grimmauld. Eles não conseguiriam te encontrar lá. — Harry olhou para o rosto de Draco, que estava perturbado, e engoliu. — Ou... se não quiser... digo, se for o que você quer... Prefiro que não queira, mas a decisão é sua, então...</p><p>— Bem — murmurou Draco —, vamos agradecer por eu já ter tomado minha decisão e não ter esperado você me convencer... “Prefiro que não queira”.<i> Honestamente.</i> — Ele ainda estava bastante tenso, mas o divertimento apareceu em seu cheiro, e Harry achou que era algo bom.</p><p>— Então... como eu disse, se sua família... Grimmauld está sempre aberta...</p><p>— Espero que não chegue a tanto — falou Draco, girando a tampa de uma cerveja amanteigada entre os dedos antes de também jogá-la no fogo. — Mas obrigado.</p><p>— E se precisar conversar... a família do Padfoot era igual. Ele entenderia. É claro que você pode conversar comigo, Ron ou Hermione ou outra pessoa, mas...</p><p>— Sim, obrigado, Potter. — O tom de Draco era seco e um pouco condescendente, mas seu cheiro era afetuoso.</p><p>Um estrondo e vário gritos surpresos ecoaram por cima da música que estivera tocando a algumas fileiras dali.</p><p>Harry olhou na direção do barulho, divertido; certamente alguém bebera Uísque de Fogo demais e tentara estourar um rojão dentro de sua barraca. Se fosse acreditar nas histórias que Padfoot contara ao passar por ali mais cedo, não teriam sido os primeiros a tentar.</p><p>— Bem, os irlandeses não se acalmaram nem um pouco — Bill se levantou, se espreguiçou e bocejou —, mas acho que minha noite termina por aqui.</p><p>— Não é nem uma da manhã! — protestou George.</p><p>— É, mas eu já estou velho e enfadonho — respondeu Bill com uma piscadela ao se inclinar para bagunçar o cabelo de George.</p><p>— Graças a Merlin — falou Percy, levantando-se. — Achei que todos iam me zombar se eu fosse o primeiro a ir deitar, mas já tem uma hora que estou desejando pela minha cama. — Ele esfregou os olhos e tropeçou em direção à barraca. — Boa noite, pessoal.</p><p>— ‘Noite, Perce — falou Fred e olhou para Bill. — Traidor.</p><p>Um grito distante ainda ecoava, e Harry se viu incomodado pelo fato de a pessoa ainda estar gritando</p><p><i>Você está sendo besta</i>, pensou. Só estava um pouco ansioso porque Draco tinha o feito pensar em Voldemort.<i> É só uma pessoa que está bêbada demais ou que está tentando impressionar as veela ou algo do tipo.</i> Mas antes que conseguisse se convencer disso, a música foi interrompida abruptamente.</p><p>Harry estava em pé e com a varinha em mãos antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo. Se fosse um lobo, estaria com as orelhas para trás e os pelos eriçados. Como humano, aguçava os ouvidos e começava a entender por que estivera tão incomodado com o grito contínuo; não havia mais nenhuma risada o acompanhando.</p><p>O senhor Weasley soltou um som estranho. Harry olhou ao redor e viu que Draco, Hermione e Ron estavam em pé, também com as varinhas sacadas e, enquanto observava, Fred, George e Ginny trocaram olhares sérios e se levantaram. Charlie e o senhor Weasley ainda estavam sentados, e Percy e Bill tinham parado na entrada da barraca. Os quatro os olharam com confusão.</p><p>— Ron — chamou o senhor Weasley —, o que...?</p><p>— Harry? — perguntou Ron. Ao lado de Harry, Draco se remexeu e havia um tipo de expectativa cautelosa, mas nada da preocupação que o próprio Harry sentia. Ocorreu-lhe que eles não tinham ouvido o mesmo que ele, apenas tinham o visto reagir e fizeram o mesmo. Engoliu.</p><p>— A música parou — falou Harry. — Mas os gritos não.</p><p>Um breve silêncio se seguiu e então:</p><p>— Caramba — falou Charlie, levantando-se. — Você deve ter os ouvidos de um morcego, Harry. — Apesar da gravidade da situação, Harry viu Ron e Draco trocarem um olhar divertido, embora nenhum deles tivesse corrigido Charlie, como achava que eles queriam. — Bill, quer ir investigar?</p><p>— Eu quero ir dormir — murmurou Bill, mas esfregou os olhos e foi parar ao lado de Charlie.</p><p>O próximo grito estava mais próximo, e eles todos congelaram.</p><p>— Não é nada com que se preocupar — falou o senhor Weasley apesar de Harry não achar que ele acreditava nas próprias palavras. — Deve ser só uma briga... — Hermione, Ron, Draco e Ginny olharam para Harry, como se quisessem ouvir o que achava. O aperto em seu estômago lhe dizia que era Voldemort, mas era instinto ou apenas o que ele aprendera a esperar?</p><p>— Só tem um jeito de descobrir — falou com calma forçada. — Meu espelho está na mochila. — Passou por Bill e Percy e entrou na barraca, indo direto até sua cama. O espelho estava em cima da mochila, já gritando.</p><p>— Harry! Harry Potter! — Era a voz de Padfoot, aguda tamanha preocupação, e Harry soube. Pegou o espelho e o rosto de Padfoot apareceu. — <i>Harry!</i> Você está bem?</p><p>— Sim! Voldemort...?</p><p>— Comensais da Morte — disse Padfoot, apressado. Harry conseguia ver as pessoas passarem correndo pela escuridão atrás dele, e era quase difícil ouvir sua voz com todo o barulho. — Eles ergueram feitiços anti aparatação...</p><p>— Foi planejado — falou Harry, engolindo. Conseguia ouvir vozes além das de Hermione, Draco e dos Weasley do lado de fora da barraca, e as pancadas entorpecidas de vários pés contra a grama.</p><p>— Onde você está? — O tom cortante de Padfoot era toda a confirmação de que precisava. — Vou mandar o Monstro te buscar.</p><p>— Não — disse Harry.</p><p>— Sim. — Padfoot pareceu olhar para além do ombro de Harry. — Está na barraca?</p><p>— Se o Monstro me levar embora, eu vou voltar na mesma hora — disse Harry, indo para a parte principal da barraca.</p><p>— Não — explodiu Padfoot —, não vai voltar. Eles não estão celebrando a vitória da Irlanda, Harry, eles provavelmente estão aqui para terminar o que Wormtail começou em junho, que é...</p><p>— Me pegar — terminou Harry. — É, percebi. — Padfoot o olhou. — Mas eles vão destruir o acampamento todo procurando por mim se não virem o Monstro me levar...</p><p>Padfoot rosnou, e Harry não sabia se era uma concordância ou não.</p><p>— Fred, George, vão... cuidem de Ginny! — exclamou o senhor Weasley do lado de fora da barraca. — Vocês três também!</p><p>— Mas o Harry...! — Ouviu Ron dizer.</p><p>— Ele vai logo atrás — falou o senhor Weasley. Seu rosto pálido apareceu pela entrada da barraca. — Harry! Saia! Rápido!</p><p>— O que está acontecendo? — quis saber Padfoot do outro lado do espelho. Harry saiu da barraca, direto para o caos. — Harry?!</p><p>— Tá tudo bem — respondeu Harry, distraído, mas não estava; as pessoas passavam correndo nos mais diversos níveis de desespero; algumas soluçavam, outras gritavam, algumas estavam em silêncio ou conversavam entre si ansiosamente, e várias barracas tinham sido pisoteadas nesse meio tempo, a de Hermione e Ginny entre elas.</p><p>As duas garotas não estavam mais ali, assim como Ron, Draco e os gêmeos, ou foi o que pensou até ouvir Hermione gritar:</p><p>— Harry!</p><p>— Anda logo! — Era Draco. Harry os viu tentar lutar contra a multidão que ia em direção à floresta, esperando por ele. Mal tinha dado um passo na direção deles quando eles foram engolidos pelo caos. Até Ron, que era alto, tinha um cabelo chamativo e costumava ser o mais fácil de achar em multidões, tinha sumido.</p><p>— ... a caminho; fique onde está... — dizia Padfoot no espelho, mas Harry não prestou mais atenção quando um feitiço passou voando em frente ao seu rosto.</p><p>O senhor Weasley gritou algo para ou sobre Charlie antes de correr com Bill e Percy para onde Harry conseguia ver os feitiços brilharem na noite escura.</p><p>Uma mão pousou em seu ombro.</p><p>Virou-se, erguendo a varinha, mas era apenas Charlie. Eles se encararam por um momento — Charlie surpreso com a varinha em seu peito, Harry apologético —, e então Charlie se recuperou.</p><p>— O pai mandou te levar até os outros — gritou por cima do barulho. — Ele, o Bill e o Percy foram ajudar os Aurores! — Cutucou Harry. — Vamos!</p><p>— Estamos indo para a floresta! — falou Harry, olhando para o espelho, mas Padfoot não respondeu; o vidro estava escuro e silencioso.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Harry! — As pessoas trombavam com Hermione por todos os lados, violentas em sua pressa para fugir do acampamento. Ela viu Harry saindo da barraca dos meninos. — Harry! — Ela teria erguido uma mão para acenar para ele, mas estava segurando as de Ron e Draco para não os perder na multidão. Mas Harry a ouviu e se virou...<p>Alguém se chocou em Hermione, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos, e a mão de Ron escapou da sua.</p><p>— Ron?! — Apertou a mão de Draco e arriscou-se a pular rapidamente no mesmo lugar para tentar ficar alta o bastante para localizar os outros dois, mas não conseguiu.</p><p>— Onde está o Weasley?! — gritou Draco, parando, e ela precisou puxá-lo para longe de um bruxo enorme que o teria atropelado.</p><p>— Eu não sei! — gritou em resposta, tentando encontrá-lo dentre as figuras escuras e desesperadas. Sacou a varinha com a mão livre. — Ron! — Draco retribuiu o favor ao puxá-la para o lado... não para longe de um torcedor, mas para fora do caminho de um feitiço prateado. Os gritos ao redor deles ficaram ainda mais altos, os movimentos mais frenéticos. O feitiço que seguiu o primeiro acertou o chão entre ela e Draco, causando uma pequena explosão de fagulhas azuis.</p><p>A expressão surpresa no rosto de Draco era um contraste tão grande ao seu rosto sempre impassível que teria sido engraçado se estivessem em qualquer outra circunstância, mas Hermione estava ocupada demais o tirando do caminho do terceiro feitiço para se sentir divertida.</p><p>Ron provavelmente teria encontrado tempo para fazer os dois, pensou ela, mandando um estupore na direção de onde o último feitiço viera. Merlin, torcia para que ele e Harry estivessem bem e para que eles conseguissem se encontrar.</p><p>— Protego! — disse, bloqueando um jato de luz laranja. Draco mandou um estupore por cima do escudo. Ele acertou alguém em vestes escuras e eles recuaram, silenciosos.</p><p>Hermione olhou para Draco em aprovação.</p><p>— É, é — falou ele —, eu sou maravilhoso. Vamos. — Ele puxou sua mão. — Agora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Masks and Malfoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Seis<br/>Masks and Malfoys<br/>(Máscaras e Malfoys)</b>
  </p>
</div>Havia tantas pessoas correndo pelo acampamento, indo em direção às árvores, que a floresta devia estar cheia. Mas estava estranhamente silenciosa; os sons que vinham do acampamento eram abafados pelas árvores enormes e cheias de musgo, e havia burburinhos ao redor, mas Ron não sabia se eram pessoas que não conseguia ver ou apenas o vento.<p>— <i>Melumen</i> — murmurou, e uma bolha de luz branca se formou na ponta de sua varinha, crescendo (da forma que uma gota cresceria em uma torneira), até ter o tamanho de seu punho. Aí, ela se soltou da varinha e flutuou na altura de sua orelha. Era um feitiço que tinha encontrado em um dos antigos livros de Bill; desfazedores de feitiços não podiam deixar suas varinhas ocupadas com um feitiço de iluminação enquanto trabalhavam.</p><p>Olhou ao redor, nervoso; sabia que com tanta gente por perto o Ministério não saberia que era ele quem usava magia fora da escola; era assim que Harry e Malfoy conseguiam usar magia durante as férias. O Ministério teria que ser muito injusto para puni-lo por querer um pouco de luz quando estava sozinho e só Merlin sabia o que estava acontecendo no acampamento, mas também achou que ser expulso por algo tão pequeno quanto um feitiço de iluminação era o tipo de coisa que aconteceria com ele.</p><p>Quando, depois de alguns segundos, nenhum funcionário do Ministério saiu de trás de uma árvore para tentar quebrar sua varinha, riu consigo mesmo por ter se preocupado com isso e começou a caminhar pela floresta.</p><p>Torceu para que todos estivessem bem, que Hermione e Malfoy tivessem conseguido ficar juntos, que Fred e George estivessem obedecendo ao pai e cuidassem de Ginny, e que Harry tivesse encontrado um desses pequenos grupos, ou Sirius, ou Remus, ou alguém. Torceu para que o pai, Percy, Bill e Charlie não estivessem envolvidos demais no que estava acontecendo, torceu para que a mãe não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, para que ela não ficasse preocupada com todos eles e, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Ron torceu para que tivesse entendido errado a expressão tensa no rosto de Harry; torceu para que fossem apenas alguns torcedores brigões e não algo mais sinistro.</p><p>
  <i>Mas quando é que temos tanta sorte?</i>
</p><p>Um galho estalou ali perto, e Ron congelou, a varinha erguida. A pequena bolha de luz que flutuava ao seu lado também parou.</p><p>— Quem está aí? — perguntou. Sua voz estava impetuosa e firme.</p><p>— Ninguém que te quer por perto, então continue andando, Weasel. — Malfoy, não o que Ron gostava, virou-se para olhar para Ron por cima do ombro; ele tinha encontrado um vão por onde observar o acampamento; Ron conseguiu ver um grupo de figuras usando vestes escuras marchar com pessoas de ponta-cabeça no ar em cima deles. Outras figuras tinham se separado em duplas ou trios pelo acampamento, incendiando barracas e lançando feitiços em quem aparecesse, ou envolvidas em duelos com os Aurores e outros funcionários do Ministério que tentavam controlar a situação. — Está com medo da floresta enorme e escura, Weasel? Não posso te culpar, você é um traidor de sangue, mas espero que não tenha ficado aqui por proteção. — Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam sob a luz do feitiço de Ron. — Eu te entregaria num piscar de olhos.</p><p>— Surpresa nenhuma nisso — murmurou Ron ameaçadoramente. Apesar da iluminação que vinha do acampamento, ainda estava escuro demais para que Ron conseguisse reconhecer alguém e havia tantas vozes que era impossível escutar apenas uma. — Acho que você não viu meu pessoal, né?</p><p>— Eu pisei numa lesma agora há pouco — respondeu Malfoy. — Isso conta?</p><p>— Você é um idiota, sabia? — perguntou Ron, apertando os dentes.</p><p>— E você não é bem-vindo — falou Malfoy, balançando uma mão em dispensa. — Xô. — Quando Ron não se mexeu, ele inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso cruel. — A não ser que queria aproveitar o show...? — Seus olhos claros foram para as pessoas que flutuavam. — Está torcendo para que um dos muggles lá seja a Granger, Weasel, para que possa ver a calcinha...</p><p>Ron ficou furioso. Malfoy, imaginou, só teve tempo de ver uma mão sardenta e, depois, o céu cheio de folhas.</p><p>— Você me agrediu! — disse Malfoy, apoiando-se pesadamente em uma árvore, uma mão pressionando o lábio que sangrava. — Espera só até meu pai ficar sabendo...</p><p>— Acho que ele está um pouco ocupado para te dar ouvidos — falou Ron. — É ele que tá lá, né, correndo por aí com essas vestes escuras? — Malfoy desdenhou, mas seus olhos estavam cautelosos e fixos na varinha de Ron, mas sua mão, a que não pressionava seu lábio, ia em direção ao bolso. — <i>Expelliarmus</i> — disse Ron. A varinha saiu voando de sua mão, indo em direção a Ron, que a deixou passar sem tentar pegá-la. Ela pousou em algum lugar atrás dele. Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam.</p><p>— Magia fora da escola — disse ele depois de um momento. — Eles podem te expulsar por isso, sabe. E vou me garantir de que expulsem...</p><p>— Magia fora da escola? — disse Ron, arregalando os olhos de um jeito que tinha visto os gêmeos arregalarem quando tentavam parecer inocentes. — Fiz mesmo. Mas eu só sou um traidor de sangue em uma floresta enorme; eu vi uma figura se mexer entre as árvores e achei que era um dos encapuzados que estão aterrorizando o acampamento. Eu consegui socá-lo, desarmá-lo e prendê-lo num feitiço de Corpo-Preso parcial antes sair correndo, assustado.</p><p>— Parcial...?</p><p>— <i>Torpeo</i> — falou. As pernas de Malfoy se juntaram, e o braço esquerdo foi pressionado na lateral do corpo. — Um corpo-preso parcial, é. — Malfoy pulou algumas vezes, o braço direito erguido, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu desajeitadamente no chão com um rosnado. — Não é tão bom quanto um feitiço de Corpo-Preso completo — falou —, mas eu não sou um idiota completo, então...</p><p>— Weasley...</p><p>— Não tô te ouvindo, encapuzado no meio das árvores — falou Ron, virando-se para ir embora. — Estou com medo e estou fugindo.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Bem, aqui é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro — disse George. Ele limpou as folhas de cima de um troco e gesticulou exageradamente. — Seu lugar, minha bela dama.<p>Ginny lhe mostrou a língua e deu um passo para ir se sentar, só para ser empurrada por Fred, que ergueu uma saia imaginária e se sentou delicadamente no tronco.</p><p>— Ah, <i>obrigada</i> — disse ele numa voz aguda e esnobe, que os fez rir. — Suponho que não possa me servir uma xícara de chá, meu caro, talvez com uma pitada de conhaque? Não? Terei de me contentar com Gin então. — E com isso, Fred puxou Ginny para se sentar ao seu lado no tronco, fazendo-lhe cócegas.</p><p>— P-para — riu ela, afastando-o com os cotovelos. George se sentou do outro lado dela, e os três se aconchegaram. Ginny era grata pelo calor; a floresta estava fria e um pouco úmida.</p><p>— Está aguentando bem? — perguntou George, cutucando-a.</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Ginny, e era verdade; <i>ela</i> estava bem. Era com todos os outros que estava preocupada. — Acha que vamos ficar muito tempo aqui?</p><p>— Depende de quanto tempo o Harry vai precisar para se livrar do problema que veio atrás dele dessa vez — disse Fred, afetuoso. Ginny franziu o cenho para ele, pronta para lhe dizer que não era engraçado, mas outra pessoa falou.</p><p>— Muito tempo — disse uma voz feminina desconhecida de algum lugar entre as árvores à esquerda. — Pelo menos para vocês.</p><p>Fred e George olharam na direção de quem falava e sacaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Ginny tirou a própria varinha do bolso.</p><p>Uma luz veio da direção oposta de quem falava. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, um feitiço laranja atingiu Fred com um som de trituração doentio, e ele caiu por cima do tronco. Ele caiu em silêncio, mas George soltou um ofego estranho e estrangulado, como se ele tivesse sido atingido.</p><p>— <i>Fred!</i> — Ginny não reconheceu a própria voz, estridente e desesperada como estava. George fechou uma mão em seu braço e a colocou atrás de seu corpo. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nas duas figuras encapuzadas que saíam de entre as árvores, as varinhas erguidas, mas ela sabia, pelo aperto doloroso em seu braço, que ele pensava em seu gêmeo; Fred ainda não se levantara nem falara.</p><p>Uma das figuras era alta e magra, e a outra era baixinha e atarracada — a baixinha era a mulher que falara. Os dois usavam vestes escuras e máscaras esqueléticas e brancas, que cobriam a parte de cima de seus rostos. Apesar de Ginny nunca tê-los visto antes — pelo menos não pessoalmente —, Tom tinha os desenhado em seu diário uma vez havia muito tempo, quando ele era um pouco mais velho do que ela era agora.</p><p><i>Cavaleiros de Valburga</i>, ele tinha os chamado, apesar de Ginny saber que agora eles tinham outro nome; Comensais da Morte.</p><p>Os dois caminharam casualmente até ficarem lado a lado, sem parecerem perturbados pelo fato de Ginny e George apontarem as varinhas para eles. Ginny já começava a não sentir mais seus dedos.</p><p>— George — murmurou Ginny, tentando se soltar. — George, ai!</p><p>— Fred — murmurou George em resposta, a voz rouca e os olhos nunca se desviando do perigo do outro lado da clareira. — Pode ver...?</p><p>Confiando que ele a protegeria se os Comensais da Morte tentassem algo, Ginny se arriscou a olhar por cima do ombro, o coração na garganta. Fred estava imóvel no chão coberto de folhas, mas ela conseguia ver sua respiração se condensar no ar e não via sangue.</p><p>George esperou até ela ter se virado para olhá-la de soslaio e, apesar de ela ainda não ter dito nada, era claro que ele conseguia ver em sua expressão que Fred estava vivo. Os dedos que ele mantinha em seu braço se afrouxaram e a tensão em seu rosto diminuiu.</p><p>— Certo — disse George, e sua voz tremeu; Ginny achou que era mais uma mistura de fúria e alívio, mas não medo. — Vou dar a vocês dois — balançou a varinha de um Comensal para o outro, e os dois ergueram as próprias varinhas — exatamente três segundos para <i>sumirem daqui</i> antes que eu os force. — Os dois se entreolharam, e sua linguagem corporal relaxou; eles estavam confiantes, ela percebeu, torcendo os lábios. — Um.</p><p>Dois Comensais da Morte — que presumia serem — completamente preparados <i>deviam</i> se sentir confiantes ao enfrentar dois alunos, mas ao observá-los, Ginny começou a achar que eles estavam exageradamente confiantes. E talvez, se George não fosse George, e Ginny não fosse Ginny, eles estariam certos. Só que George era George; ele era uma parte do par que era formidável por seu interesse em ramos obscuros e irritantes da magia e ele era o irmão mais velho que tinha sido instruído a cuidar de sua caçula. E Ginny era Ginny, com um conhecimento mágico que abrangia os dois primeiros anos de Hogwarts, mas que também tinha um amontoado dos conhecimentos que Tom Riddle adquirira em seus dias na escola. Mas, mais que isso, com cada minuto que se passava, ela ficava menos aterrorizada e mais brava.</p><p>— Dois — disse George e aí, em vez de dizer “três”, ele murmurou algo que Ginny não entendeu. Várias bombinhas saíram da ponta de sua varinha e estouraram ruidosamente pela clareira, com clarões fortes. Aproveitando-se da distração, George balançou o braço para tirar algo pequeno e colorido de sua manga e disse: — <i>Waddiwassos</i>. — O que quer que estivesse em sua mão voou até o Comensal da Morte mais próximo, o mais alto, que recuou, cuspindo.</p><p>— <i>Protego</i> — disse Ginny, desviando o feitiço da Comensal mais baixa. Ele se chocou contra uma árvore com um chiado. O segundo feitiço acertou o troco atrás do qual Fred estava deitado, e Ginny apertou os dentes. — <i>Tracagnum</i>. — A Comensal mulher se encolheu, debatendo-se, desesperada, ao ser atacada por golpes invisíveis.</p><p><i>Essa é minha garota</i>, murmurou Tom na cabeça de Ginny, aprovação clara em sua voz, e ela estremeceu. A Comensal da Morte se recompôs e acenou a varinha, cancelando o feitiço de Ginny, mas foi lenta demais para bloquear o próximo feitiço:</p><p>— <i>Pulmona Ligo</i> — falou. A Comensal da Morte estremeceu e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, tampouco o ar. Mas o ar também não entrava, pelo menos não enquanto a voz de Tom murmurava variações tenebrosas da maldição na cabeça de Ginny, maldições que não perderiam sua força antes da morte, mas ela o ignorou; essa maldição perderia sua força no instante em que a mulher ficasse inconsciente, o que para Ginny era perfeito. Existia um contrafeitiço, é claro, mas se a mulher o conhecia, ela estava muito desconfortável ou muito amedrontada para usá-lo.</p><p>Observou a mulher pressionar uma mão no peito e acenar a outra num pedido de ajuda ao seu parceiro.</p><p>Mas ela não seria ajudada; o outro Comensal brigava com a própria língua — que já estava na altura de seus joelhos — e com George, que lançava um feitiço atrás do outro, sem dar sinais de que pararia tão cedo. Eles estavam fazendo um trabalho admirável, se fossem considerar tudo, mas era claro que o ataque de George os cansava.</p><p>Ginny mandou as melecas voadoras na direção da mulher, que tinha caído sobre os joelhos; de algum jeito, ela conseguiu bloqueá-las com um feitiço escudo silencioso, então Ginny mandou mais dois feitiços.</p><p><i>É injusto atacar alguém que já está caído, sabe</i>, disse Tom.</p><p><i>Atacar crianças também</i>, falou Ginny, dando uma resposta à voz que não fosse “cale a boca” ou “vá embora” pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela e George só tinham se saído tão bem por terem sido subestimados e talvez porque os Comensais só queriam assustá-los, não os matar; se não fosse assim, Fred não estaria respirando.</p><p>Se um dos dois se recuperasse o bastante para contra-atacar, Ginny tinha certeza de que seria para matar. Era melhor não lhes dar essa oportunidade.</p><p>A Comensal de Ginny se contorceu e caiu, a máscara se mexendo com as melecas verdes que tentavam escapar. O Comensal de George viu e cortou o ar com a varinha na direção deles; Ginny foi lenta demais para erguer seu Feitiço Escudo, mas não teria feito diferença; o feitiço atravessou o Escudo apressado de George como se ele não estivesse lá. Ginny sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse sido chutado e caiu para trás, batendo a cabeça no tronco em que estiveram sentados mais cedo. Viu estrelas e seu peito doeu. George caiu ao seu lado com um gemido, mas não ficou parado por muito tempo; ela o ouviu se mexer e aí... silêncio.</p><p>— Já vão tarde, maldição — disse George, e ela o ouviu suspirar ruidosamente ao girar para encará-la. — Ginny?</p><p>— ‘tô bem. — Ela se sentou para provar, mas George acreditara em sua palavra e já se jogava por cima do tronco para se ajoelhar ao lado de Fred. Ginny se arrastou atrás dele, fazendo uma careta quando sua cabeça latejou.</p><p>— Fred? — George segurou os ombros de seu gêmeo e o balançou. — Freddie?</p><p>Ginny ergueu a varinha, pronta para usar um <i>Rennervate</i>, mas não foi necessário; com xingamentos mais pesados que ela já tinha o ouvido usar, Fred recobrou a consciência com um tremor violento. George se jogou contra Fred, abraçando-o.</p><p>— <i>PARA!</i> — Fred chutou as pernas, como se estivesse tendo um ataque. A próxima coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um grito agoniado.</p><p>— Fred? — chamou Ginny, a voz trêmula.</p><p>— <i>Finite</i> — disse George, preocupado, recuando um pouco. — Tá tudo bem, Freddie, eles fugiram, ninguém está nos atacando...</p><p>— Não fui amaldiçoado — falou Fred por entre dentes cerrados. Ele puxou o ar e o soltou com um sibilo de xingamentos que a mãe o mataria só por saber, quem dirá por dizê-los. — Não ligo para quem fugiu pra onde. — Ele puxou o ar de novo, furioso e dolorido. — Eu mesmo vou te atacar se você <i>não soltar o meu ombro.</i> — George se afastou, e Fred ofegou, empalidecendo.</p><p>— Ruim? — perguntou George, também empalidecendo.</p><p>— Lembra a vez que eu... coloquei urtiga na sua calça de Quadribol? — George se encolheu. — Pior que isso. Mil vezes pior.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Eles foram embora?<p>— Por ora — murmurou Hermione, afastando o cabelo do rosto com uma mão e apertando as costelas com a outra. — Mas queria saber como eles conseguem nos encontrar! — Ela e Draco tinham sido atacados pela segunda vez assim que chegaram à floresta e uma terceira vez ao entrarem, apesar de ter sido mais uma perseguição do que um ataque. Ela e Draco não estavam em tão boa forma quanto Harry e Ron, nem eram rápidos como eles, então em vez de correrem à esmo pela floresta, voltaram pelo caminho que vieram, despistando seus perseguidores na confusão das barracas e feitiços. Agora se escondiam em uma barraca abandonada, tentando recuperar o ar.</p><p>— Só Merlin sabe. — Draco limpou um pouco da sujeira de sua calça, franziu o cenho e desistiu. Juntou-se a Hermione na entrada. — Qual é o plano?</p><p>— Bem, eu gostaria de não ser amaldiçoada por um dos Comensais da Morte. — Hermione segurou a varinha com mais força, indicando o acampamento cheio de feitiços com a cabeça. — E acho que precisamos encontrar os outros o mais rápido possível... Oh, espero que eles estejam bem. — No momento em que Harry se levantara no acampamento dos Weasley, ela suspeitara que Voldemort ou seus seguidores fossem os responsáveis por isso tudo, mas soubera no momento em que vira as máscaras que as figuras encapuzadas usavam; já tinha as visto antes, em uma foto do livro <i>Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas</i>, e preocupara-se que não fosse uma questão dos outros estarem com problemas, mas da gravidade do problema em que estavam.</p><p>Um estouro distante balançou a barraca, e Hermione conseguia ouvir os gritos em resposta e, então, passos se aproximavam. Ela e Draco se esconderam em um canto, saindo do campo de visão, e esperaram quem quer que fosse passar.</p><p><i>Ficar aqui ou sair... ficar ou sair...</i> Hermione mordeu o lábio e espiou o lado de fora. Outro estouro, dessa vez mais perto, e Hermione assumiu que fogo estivesse envolvido, porque luz laranja atravessava a lona.</p><p>— Precisamos ir — falou, gesticulando para Draco.</p><p>— Aonde? — Ele espiou o espaço atrás dos ombros dela, a expressão cautelosa. — Para a floresta?</p><p>— Não sei — disse Hermione —, mas eu... — Havia mais luz alaranjada do lado de fora da barraca, mais uma bola do que um brilho, e ela ficava cava vez mais forte. Hermione arregalou os olhos. Draco se virou e hesitou.</p><p>Os dois se arrastaram para o lado de fora, meros momentos antes de uma enorme bola de fogo colidir com a barraca, incendiando-a, gritantemente brilhante e incrivelmente quente.</p><p>Ela ergueu uma mão para proteger os olhos da claridade repentina, o rosto ardendo e o cabelo com cheiro de queimado, e recuou alguns passos. Quando não sentia mais tanto calor a ponto de achar que ela mesma pegaria fogo, abaixou o braço e olhou ao redor.</p><p>Draco estava a alguns metros dali, chamuscado e um pouco confuso, mas não machucado. Hermione assentiu para que ele soubesse que ela estava bem e aí uma luz vermelha brilhou e ele caiu.</p><p>Hermione se abaixou em resposta, corretamente assumindo ser um ataque; um feitiço azul passou por cima de sua cabeça. Ela correu até Draco.</p><p>— <i>Ren... Protego!</i> — Hermione caiu de costas quando um feitiço verde-escuro colidiu com seu escudo, que aguentou. Ficou onde estava, abaixada ao lado de Draco, observando, ouvindo, e então escutou um movimento atrás de uma barraca e viu uma daquelas horríveis máscaras parecidas com crânios. Hermione cerrou os olhos, imperturbada pelo fato que seu alvo estava fora de visão, porque havia uma forma de resolver isso: — <i>Bombarda!</i> — Pedaços de terra, madeira e lona voaram pelo ar, e ela conseguiu ouvir o xingamento abafado de um homem. Os escombros cobriram ela e Draco, e Hermione se encolheu, erguendo um rápido Feitiço Escudo para protegê-los. — <i>Rennervate.</i></p><p>Draco acordou, e Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio.</p><p>Mas passos rápidos fizeram seu alívio sumir, e ela se virou, a varinha erguida:</p><p>— <i>Stupefy!</i></p><p>A senhora Malfoy desviou do feitiço, nada impressionada. Hermione a olhou; ela estava deslocada em meio ao caos, imperturbada e aparentemente sem medo em seu roupão verde-escuro e aparentemente caro; ela nem mesmo segurava sua varinha. O olhar da senhora Malfoy fez Hermione se sentir pequena e suja, mas esticou as costas e recusou-se a demonstrar que era assim que se sentia.</p><p>Depois de um momento, os olhos da senhora Malfoy foram para Draco, que se sentara e olhava para a pequena cratera que o feitiço de Hermione criara. Não havia mais nenhum movimento atrás da barraca; quem quer que estivera lá antes tinha ido embora ou esperava...</p><p>— Mãe? — Draco finalmente notou a senhora Malfoy. A bruxa mais velha olhou para Hermione, como para se certificar de que não seria atacada, e aí caminhou para ir se abaixar ao lado de seu filho. Hermione manteve os olhos na barraca que destruíra.</p><p>— Está ferido? — perguntou a senhora Malfoy. Tudo ao redor deles estava parado e silencioso, então Hermione se sentiu segura para voltar sua atenção para Draco.</p><p>— Não, estou bem — disse Draco lentamente. A senhora Malfoy assentiu, e seus olhos foram para Hermione. Depois de um momento, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Então? — Demorou um instante para Hermione perceber que a senhora Malfoy falava com ela. Hermione ficou boquiaberta, mas recuperou-se logo e balançou a cabeça. — Bom. — A senhora Malfoy se levantou, e Draco fez o mesmo, os olhos nunca saindo de sua mãe.</p><p>A intensidade do olhar era tanta que Hermione achou que eles estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa, mas não sabia sobre o quê; conhecia Draco bem o bastante para saber que a tensão ao redor de seus olhos significava que ele se sentia aborrecido ou defensivo, mas a senhora Malfoy estava impassível, a não ser pelo leve erguer de sua sobrancelha direita, o que não ajudava Hermione a entender; talvez fosse sobre os Comensais da Morte, ou talvez fosse por Draco ter se esgueirado para a barraca dos Weasley mais cedo naquela noite.</p><p>Talvez a senhora Malfoy só estivesse repreendendo seu filho por ele estar com o rosto e as roupas sujos.</p><p>— Vamos — disse a senhora Malfoy. Depois de um momento, Draco guardou a varinha e assentiu. Ele ainda não parecia exatamente <i>feliz</i>, mas parecia relaxado. Hermione ficou boquiaberta mais uma vez.</p><p>— Tá maluco? — sussurrou, segurando seu braço. — Eles ainda estão por aí...</p><p>— E se eles são quem achamos ser — murmurou ele em resposta, soltando-se —, não vão atacar minha mãe e quem estiver com ela. — Seu tom não era grosseiro, mas era arrogante, não da forma brincalhona que costumava ser. Era um tom que Hydrus usaria, e ela ficou inquieta.</p><p>— Mas... — Olhou para Draco em súplica, mas a expressão dele não mudou. — Os outros...</p><p>— Boa sorte para encontrá-los — disse a senhora Malfoy. Hermione a olhou feio por entreouvir a conversa, mas ela não parecia se importar. — É melhor que primeiro encontre um local seguro para esperar até tudo terminar e <i>depois</i> vá procurá-los.</p><p>Hermione não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ir com eles e não achava que a senhora Malfoy tentaria impedi-la se decidisse seguir seu caminho sozinha... mas também não achava que Draco teria permissão de ir com ela, e ela não sabia por onde começar a procurar pelos outros, o que significava que estaria sozinha. Ela seria ferida, ou morta, ou pior: seria usada para atrair Harry, como acontecera em junho. E se Ron acabasse se envolvendo ao tentar salvá-la, como em junho, ou se fosse um dos outros...</p><p>Ela olhou para Draco, quase torcendo que ele falasse alguma coisa ou talvez implorasse para que sua mãe os ajudasse a encontrar os outros — se ela era tão intocável, então podiam usá-la —, mas ele nem sequer a olhava.</p><p>— Tá bom — disse Hermione, a voz saindo mais baixa e trêmula do que gostaria. Draco a olhou duramente, mas alguns momentos se passaram e ele não disse nada, tampouco fez algo, apenas permitiu que sua expressão voltasse a ser distante.</p><p>Ela entendeu que Draco provavelmente tinha de ser distante com ela perto de sua mãe se não quisesse ouvir um sermão sobre sangue-ruim, os tipos certos de amigos e comportamento adequado, mas isso não significava que gostava. Observou-o por tempo o bastante para ter certeza de que ele entenderia — ele costumava saber lê-la —, então se virou e seguiu a senhora Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Killing Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Sete<br/>Killing Curses<br/>(Maldições da Morte)</b>
  </p>
</div>— <i>Avea Apara.</i> — Um domo de brilho alaranjado apareceu ao redor de Harry e Charlie, e Harry recuou, abaixando a varinha; o Estupore acertou inofensivamente a terra ao lado de seus tênis.<p>Um feitiço atingiu o domo e quicou, disparando para a direção oposta. O domo tremeu levemente, mas não enfraqueceu.</p><p>— Está aguentando bem? — perguntou Charlie, secando a testa suada.</p><p>— Por enquanto — ofegou Harry, apertando as costelas. O plano original, levar Harry para a floresta, tinha sido descartado quase imediatamente. Eles tinham se saído bem juntos, ele e Charlie, derrubando dois Comensais da Morte e levando outros três numa perseguição que tinha coberto boa parte do acampamento, antes de se verem cercados quando outros dois Comensais da Morte aparataram até ali.</p><p>Harry se abaixou por reflexo para desviar de um feitiço que nem sequer atravessou o domo de Charlie. Uma bola de fogo veio em seguida, e Harry ergueu um rápido <i>Protego</i>, mas o fogo simplesmente escorreu pela lateral do domo antes de sumir completamente.</p><p>— O que <i>é</i> isso?</p><p>— Bem legal, né? — ofegou Charlie. — Nós o usamos no trabalho... ele aguenta contra um dragão se quiser acreditar.</p><p>— Sério? — perguntou Harry e se abaixou quando quatro feitiços acertaram o domo no mesmo lugar; os bruxos se espalharam quando seus feitiços se voltaram contra eles. — Maneiro.</p><p>— Meio maneiro — corrigiu Charlie, sorrindo. — Não podemos mandar feitiços, o que é meio triste, e também não podemos nos mover. — Harry o olhou. — Mas eles não podem nos atingir.</p><p>Os cinco Comensais da Morte se reagruparam e os circulavam lentamente. Harry se virou, mantendo-os em seu campo de visão.</p><p>— E agora? — murmurou. — Esperamos?</p><p>— Até eu me recuperar, sim — respondeu Charlie.</p><p>Um dos Comensais lançou um feitiço neles casualmente. Ele quicou, e o Comensal da Morte deu um passo para o lado para evitá-lo, antes de avançar, a cabeça inclinada.</p><p>— Eles conseguem Aparatar aqui dentro? — perguntou Harry.</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então a gente também não consegue?</p><p>— Bom palpite. Certo, então meu plano...</p><p>Um feitiço verde surgiu na ponta da varinha de um dos Comensais da Morte antes de ser lançado na direção de  Harry e Charlie. O cheiro de Charlie era arrogante, e Harry percebeu que ele não ia se mexer. Segurou o braço de Charlie e o puxou para o chão. O feitiço passou de um lado do domo para o outro, deixando um chamuscado numa barraca.</p><p>— Mas que...</p><p>— Maldição da morte — disse Harry, mal-humorado, já se levantando enquanto Charlie ficava boquiaberto. Vários Comensais da Morte ergueram suas varinhas, os sorrisos visíveis sob as máscaras, e Harry se colocou entre eles e Charlie, torcendo... Os sorrisos vacilaram, e os Comensais voltaram a se separar, claramente planejando circular o domo; Harry não podia proteger Charlie por todos os lados, e eles sabiam. — E agora que eles sabem que esse feitiço atravessa...</p><p>— Estamos enrascados, é — concluiu Charlie. Ele cutucou as costelas de Harry com a varinha, e Harry estremeceu quando um feitiço desconhecido se arrastou por sua pele. — Tem alguém por perto que não esteja usando uma máscara?</p><p>Harry se arriscou a desviar os olhos dos Comensais para olhar e aguçou os ouvidos, procurando por passos ou vozes.</p><p>— Não...</p><p>— Ótimo. <i>Finite.</i> — O domo sumiu. O encantamento seguinte se perdeu no fragor do fogo que ele conjurou. Não era Fogomaldito, disso Harry tinha certeza, mas o fogo que jorrava da ponta da varinha de Charlie parecia vivo de uma forma que fogos normais não pareciam. — Mexa-se! — O fogo se curvou numa bola e se jogou contra o Comensal da Morte mais próximo, que conjurou um escudo de água. O fogo encontrou a água com um estrondo estremecedor, e o escudo chiou e vaporizou. Um dos Comensais gritou algo que Harry não ouviu direito; ele e Charlie já se moviam na direção do Comensal distraído.</p><p>Charlie bateu no escudo com um tentáculo de fogo, enquanto os outros se enrolavam no ar, desviando feitiços e impedindo que os outros se aproximassem. Harry teria gostado de assistir por mais tempo, mas sabia que precisava continuar correndo. Desviou de um feitiço perdido e deu a volta no escudo de água, mandando um estupore para a lateral do corpo do Comensal antes que ele pudesse se defender.</p><p>Outra bola de fogo se ergueu, mas foi desviada para outra parte do acampamento.</p><p>Harry ouviu o feitiço e desviou, sabendo que não teria tempo de bloquear. Tentou desarmar um dos Comensais que circulavam Charlie, mas errou. Os outros três Comensais cercavam Charlie e só prestavam atenção em Harry quando precisavam bloquear um de seus feitiços ou lançar algo contra ele. Harry teve a impressão de que faziam isso para distraí-lo, não por realmente quererem machucá-lo; tinha certeza de que um dos feitiços que tinha bloqueado era um Feitiço das Pernas Bambas inofensivo. Mas, inofensivo ou não, os feitiços faziam exatamente o que deveriam fazer: impediam que ajudasse Charlie e o mantinham ali, em um único lugar.</p><p>— Vá! — gritou Charlie, e Harry imaginou se ele tinha percebido a mesma coisa.</p><p>Era a melhor opção; o fogo de Charlie era ótimo, mas era óbvio que ele estava ficando cansado, e Harry achava que era por isso que esperavam. Mas se Harry fosse embora, certamente um deles o seguiria e isso melhoraria as chances de Charlie. Harry sabia disso tudo e, ainda assim, parecia errado fugir, era frustrante não conhecer nenhum feitiço grade, que mudasse as coisas, nem feitiços como o de fogo de Charlie, que permitiria que atacasse vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Harry, vá! — disse Charlie com mais urgência.</p><p>Harry apertou os dentes, virou e saiu correndo.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— ... e vocês duas e Ron chegaram pouco depois — disse Ginny, abraçando-se. Marlene olhou para Fred, sentado imóvel enquanto Dora corria a varinha por seu ombro machucado. George segurava a mão de seu gêmeo com força, e Ron estava sentado ao lado deles, um pouco trêmulo como o resultado da Maldição Cruciatus que o afligira quando Marlene e Dora aconteceram de o encontrarem.<p>Marlene tinha sido jovem durante a primeira guerra e em seus dias de Ordem. Ela lutara naquela época para que as coisas fossem melhores para ela e para seus amigos, lutara porque as coisas que os Comensais da Morte faziam eram erradas. Ela não pensara muito em como era jovem, porque ela, como todos os adolescentes, tivera certeza de que era crescida e madura o bastante para fazer as próprias escolhas. Ao olhar para os quatro Weasley – pálidos e silenciosos, os dedos apertados ao redor das varinhas –, Marlene soube que realmente tinha crescido, ainda que só por se sentir enojada ao pensar nessas <i>crianças</i> tendo de lutar. Até Dora, que era uma Auror com um ano a mais de treinamento, casada e prestes a se tornar mãe, parecia jovem demais para estar envolvida nisso tudo. E ainda assim, ela era mais velha do que Marlene tinha sido em seus dias na Ordem.</p><p>— Como está? — perguntou Dora, tocando gentilmente no ombro de Fred.</p><p>— Melhor — respondeu ele, apesar de parecer bastante desconfortável.</p><p>— Ron?</p><p>— ‘tô bem. — Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas em vez de dizer algo, mas Ron pareceu ouvir do mesmo jeito; ele se moveu como se fosse encolher os ombros para sua descrença, mas fez uma careta e desviou os olhos.</p><p>— Não há muito que possamos fazer aqui — suspirou Dora, levantando-se do tronco. Ela pressionou uma mão na base na coluna e fez uma careta, antes de se aproximar de Marlene com cuidado. — Os feitiços anti aparatação ainda estão erguidos? — Marlene girou, concentrando-se num lugar a poucos metros, mas não saiu de onde estava. Assentiu. — Caramba.</p><p>— Não é como se você pudesse aparatar — lembrou Marlene.</p><p>— Hoje eu arriscaria — murmurou Dora e, apesar de ela estar com a expressão fechada, Marlene sabia que era para esconder uma grande preocupação; Dora mal argumentara quando Remus sugerira que ela encontrasse um local seguro na floresta enquanto ele ajudava, e Dora ficara visivelmente aliviada quando Marlene se ofereceu para acompanhá-la.</p><p>— E eu deixaria — respondeu Marlene, recebendo uma expressão divertida em resposta.</p><p>E aí várias coisas aconteceram rapidamente:</p><p>Ginny e Ron se viraram para olhar duramente na direção das árvores quando um feitiço amarelo voou em direção ao local em que Marlene, Dora e Ginny estavam paradas. No segundo que Marlene demorou para perceber que não reconhecia o feitiço e, portanto, não sabia se conseguiria bloqueá-lo, Ginny já tinha desviado, então Marlene segurou Dora e tentou puxá-la para o lado. Dora tentou, mas ou não conseguia se mexer desse jeito por causa da barriga ou só não conseguira ser rápida o bastante. O feitiço a acertou um pouco acima do coração e ela caiu com um ofego.</p><p>Marlene não pensou. Ela ergueu a varinha na direção de onde o feitiço viera e, apesar de não ter nenhuma figura encapuzada lá, havia uma leve distorção no ar, como um péssimo feitiço de desilusão.</p><p>Ela conjurou.</p><p>Não foi como na última vez que usara o feitiço, nas celas de contenção, em Sirius, havia tantos anos. Naquela época, estivera desesperada e meio enlouquecida por um antigo luto, mas, no fundo, não estivera convencida. Dessa vez, enquanto sua mente gritava sobre Dora, sobre o bebê e sobre as crianças Weasley, sua convicção era inabalável.</p><p>Seu feitiço era de um tom doentio de verde e foi fatalmente preciso. Ela ouviu um baque quando o atacante foi ao chão e não pensou mais nele; virou-se para ver Ginny deitada desajeitadamente sob Dora, como se tivesse tentado segurá-la e não tivesse tido força o suficiente.</p><p>Dora estavam tendo uma convulsão e não respirava. Marlene deixou Ginny onde ela estava.</p><p>— <i>Finite</i> — disse, seu tom urgente. Dora arqueou, ofegando, e ficou imóvel. Marlene conseguia ver sua respiração se condensar levemente no ar da noite.</p><p>Acenou a varinha e sua leoa prateada tomou vida.</p><p>— Sirius — disse ela —, mande o Monstro para as coordenadas do meu Auxiliar agora.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>O menino desviou a tempo para que o Estupore de Dmitri passasse por cima de seu ombro e virou, a varinha erguida. Ele não parecia ser grande coisa — era só mais um adolescente magricelo e sujo —, mas Dmitri sabia que esse era o garoto que, por sorte, habilidade ou ambos, tinha frustrado seu Lorde e Wormtail vária vezes. Ele não devia ser subestimado.<p>Mas isso não significava que Dmitri não podia se divertir um pouco com ele.</p><p>— Olá, Harry Potter — disse, girando a varinha entre os dedos.</p><p>— Dmitri — falou Potter, soando resignado. As sobrancelhas de Dmitri se ergueram antes mesmo que pudesse impedi-las.</p><p>— Me conhece, é? — perguntou.</p><p>— Talvez — respondeu Potter. — Ou só foi um palpite de sorte.</p><p><i>Não pode ser subestimado</i>, lembrou-se Dmitri. Deu um passo para a direita, e o garoto o imitou, os olhos tão verdes e afiados quanto as agulhas de um pinho. Havia uma intensidade neles que deixava Dmitri feliz por Harry Potter não ter muito mais tempo de vida; ele era um incômodo agora, mas em um ou dois anos, ele seria um verdadeiro problema.</p><p>Os olhos de Potter foram levemente para algo atrás de Dmitri e voltaram para ele. Dmitri desviou, girando quando um feitiço veio por trás, e Potter conjurou algo vermelho — talvez um estupore, talvez um Desarmar. Dmitri se levantou, desviando de um terceiro feitiço.</p><p>O padrinho tinha chegado e ele parecia... irritado. Mas Dmitri estava mais irritado ainda.</p><p>— <i>Avada Kedavra.</i> — A varinha de Black cortou o ar, e um emaranhado de lona e cordas entrou no caminho do feitiço antes de se lançar contra Dmitri, que se jogou para o lado, erguendo um escudo rápido para se proteger de qualquer que fosse o feitiço que Potter lançara em sua direção.</p><p>— Sabe — disse Black, mostrando os dentes de um jeito bastante feroz —, é malvisto ter uma conversa importante com menores de idade sem que seus pais ou guardiões estejam presentes. — Dmitri lançou outra Maldição da Morte na direção do homem, para mostrar que não se importava com pais ou guardiões. — Desculpe ter demorado — adicionou, olhando rapidamente na direção de Potter, que balançou uma mão para dispensar o pedido de desculpas.</p><p>— <i>Avada Kedavra</i> — repetiu Dmitri, e Black girou para desviar, lançando um feitiço laranja que parecia desagradável. Dmitri conjurou uma parede de pedra para ser atingida em seu lugar e, depois, a despedaçou e lançou os pedaços afiados na direção de Black.</p><p>Black acenou a varinha, e as pedras se transformaram em água, molhando-o, mas não o machucando.</p><p>Potter murmurou algo, e Dmitri desviou do feitiço dele antes que estivesse perto e em seguida lançou um Estupore, um Confundus e um Corpo-Preso em rápida sucessão na direção do menino. O Estupore foi bloqueado com um <i>Protego</i>, ele deu um passo para o lado para desviar do Confundus, mas o Corpo-Preso acertou seu quadril e o fez cair. A boca de Dmitri se curvou levemente para cima, e ele se jogou na direção de Potter, planejando aparatar com o menino, mas Black parecia ter previsto; seus dedos estavam a poucos centímetros do ombro imóvel de Potter quando Dmitri foi puxado no ar pelo tornozelo.</p><p>Ele xingou, defendeu-se do próximo feitiço de Black e apressou-se a usar o contrafeitiço — esse era um feitiço que Wormtail já tinha usado nele, e agora ele sabia como se soltar. Caiu — não foi gracioso, mas pelo menos estava em pé e o feitiço de Black passou por ele, baixo demais para ser útil.</p><p>— <i>Gelius!</i> — gritou Dmitri, e o feitiço pegou Black de surpresa. Era uma pena que tivesse sido esse feitiço a acertar, não uma das Maldições da Morte, mas era uma boa segunda opção; ele acertou a mão de Black, cuja varinha caiu quando sua mão empalideceu e congelou. Black se curvou, provavelmente sentindo dor, e Dmitri sorriu, erguendo a varinha...</p><p>Potter entrou na frente de Black.</p><p>Dmitri sentiu seu sorriso amargar; parecia que o último feitiço de Black <i>tinha</i> feito alguma coisa.</p><p>— Harry — chamou Black por entre os dentes cerrados, enquanto Potter se esticava, assumindo uma posição claramente defensiva. Ele não parecia tão assustado quanto Dmitri teria gostado e havia um quê desafiador na tensão de seu maxilar. Black sibilou e procurou por sua varinha com a mão que não estava congelada.</p><p>Dmitri moveu a varinha, e Potter se moveu para proteger o padrinho mais uma vez.</p><p>— Mexa-se, moleque — disse. — Eu vou passar por cima de você se precisar. — E passaria mesmo. O Lorde das Trevas não gostaria muito, mas acabaria aceitando; ter sido morto por Dmitri ainda era ter sido morto.</p><p>— Não, não vai — falou Potter. — Voldemort me quer vivo...</p><p>— Não há nada que ele queira menos que isso — respondeu Dmitri, divertido.</p><p>— Ele prefere que eu esteja vivo, não que eu seja morto por outra pessoa — falou Potter, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Foi a piedade dele que o manteve vivo nos últimos meses, Dmitri. — Seu tom era suave e completamente diferente do tom do Lorde de Dmitri, mas as palavras eram as mesmas e elas o congelaram. — Você realmente acha que ele será misericordioso se você me matar?</p><p>Dmitri rangeu os dentes, mas se sentia frio por dentro, e achou que Potter sabia. Sentiu-me um pouco melhor por não ser o único; os olhos de Black também estavam no menino e ele parecia enervado.</p><p>Um movimento veio de trás de Dmitri, que se virou a tempo de bloquear o feitiço do Auror que acabara de chegar, mas aí algo atingiu suas costas. Ele ficou duro e caiu para frente.</p><p>Um Corpo-Preso. Parecia que Potter tinha um senso de humor, o...</p><p>— Muito bem, Potter. — Cordas se enrolaram em Dmitri, e uma mão sem o dedinho arrancou a varinha da mão de Dmitri. — Tudo bem, Black?</p><p>— O braço dele... — disse Potter.</p><p>— Gelius — falou Black, sucinto, e ouviu passos e um suspiro de alívio. Os músculos de Dmitri relaxaram por tempo o bastante para que alguém o colocasse sentado, e aí o Corpo-Preso estava de volta. O Auror se afastou para olhá-lo.</p><p>— Quem é ele?</p><p>— Dmitri Polkov — respondeu Black, massageando a mão. Ela estava bastante rosada, Dmitri notou com satisfação. Esperava que estivesse doendo. — Um do Voldemort. — O Auror soltou um som nada impressionado. — Chegou bem na hora, aliás. — O Auror sorriu ironicamente e tirou algo dourado do bolso.</p><p>Ele murmurou algo que Dmitri não ouviu para abrir o objeto e disse:</p><p>— É Robards. Os feitiços de anti aparatação já caíram? Capturamos um.</p><p>— Ainda não. — A voz do outro lado soava distintamente frustrada. — Weasley chegou aqui há alguns minutos e acha que já está quase terminando, então... — Mas antes que Dmitri pudesse ouvir mais, o Auror, Robards, franziu o cenho e se afastou.</p><p>— Acho que você não quer facilitar pra gente e nos dizer qual era a finalidade de hoje, onde Voldemort está e o que ele planeja, né? — Black se agachou ao seu lado e cutucou sua bochecha com a varinha. Primeiro, Dmitri achou que era uma tática de intimidação, mas aí percebeu que Black tinha tirado o Corpo-Preso de seu rosto. Cuspiu em Black, que se afastou num pulo, uma carranca no rosto.</p><p>— Hoje foi para lembrar o mundo do poder e influência do Lorde das Trevas — falou Dmitri. — Eu achei que fosse óbvio.</p><p>— E Harry? — perguntou Black. Atrás dele, Potter observava com uma expressão endurecida. — O que você queria com ele?</p><p>— Ele mesmo disse — falou Dmitri, sorrindo para Potter. — Meu Lorde o quer morto e ele mesmo quer matá-lo. Eu ia facilitar. Ele teria me recompensado além...</p><p>— Qual você acha que será sua recompensar por ter sido capturado? — interrompeu Potter, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>Dmitri apenas sorriu. Ele tinha sido capturado e certamente seria repreendido, mas não <i>continuaria</i> capturado. Wormtail o libertaria antes que pudessem levá-lo ao Ministério, ou Crouch o libertaria assim que chegassem lá. Eles não tinham escolha; ele sabia demais e, apesar de conseguir resistir à Veritaserum por um tempo, não achava que conseguia por muito tempo. E se usassem Legilimência, o que tinha certeza de que fariam, não duraria muito... Não, Dmitri sabia coisas demais para ser deixado com o Ministério, era importante demais.</p><p>Era uma sensação inebriante e reconfortante. Qualquer outro Comensal da Morte — exceto por Wormtail ou Crouch — era dispensável, mas Dmitri servira bem ao seu Lorde, tinha sua confiança e, portanto, não podia ser deixado para trás.</p><p>Como se tivesse sido convocado por seus pensamentos, Dmitri viu a cabeça de Wormtail aparecer atrás de uma barraca a várias fileiras dali.</p><p>Seu sorriso se alargou.</p><p>Robards se juntou a Potter e Black.</p><p>— As proteções vão cair logo mais — disse ele. — Aí a gente leva ele.</p><p>— Nós vamos levá-lo para as celas de contenção — falou Black —, mas depois temos que ir ao St. Mungos. — Ele esfregou uma mão no queixo. Robards assentiu, mas Potter olhou para ele, parecendo temeroso pela primeira vez naquela noite.</p><p>— Quem? — perguntou ele e soou como a criança que era. — Não o Charlie? — Black balançou a cabeça. — Padfoot.</p><p>— Dora — falou Black rispidamente. — Fred também.</p><p>— Dora... mas...</p><p>Wormtail não saíra de seu lugar atrás da barraca. Dmitri não esperava que ele o fizesse; Wormtail não era conhecido por assumir riscos, e enfrentar sozinho dois Aurores e Potter não era um risco que Wormtail correria. Mas da forma que Dmitri entendia as coisas, ele não tinha escolha: ou Wormtail faria algo independe dos riscos ou ele teria de encontrar mais algumas pessoas para contrabalançar as coisas.</p><p>— Robards. — Robards segurava seu objeto dourado mais uma vez.</p><p>— Caíram — disse a voz do outro lado. Dmitri olhou para Wormtail; com sua audição, ele teria ouvido e saberia que era agora ou nunca.</p><p>Certamente, Wormtail estava mais perto do que antes e sacou a varinha enquanto Dmitri observava, a expressão desgostosa.</p><p>Os outros três estavam de frente para Dmitri, aproximando-se, e nenhum deles tinha notado Wormtail. Uma luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Wormtail, e o sorriso de Dmitri passou a ser arrogante.</p><p><i>Black ou Robards?</i>, perguntou-se Dmitri.</p><p>Morreu antes de perceber que Wormtail não atacara nenhum dos dois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. St. Mungo’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Oito<br/>St. Mungo’s</b>
  </p>
</div>Hermione foi encontrada, ao acaso, por Percy Weasley. A senhora Malfoy pareceu bastante satisfeita por ver-se livre dela ou, talvez, ficara feliz em entregá-la só para se livrar de um traidor de sangue. O senhor Malfoy e Hydrus estiveram distraídos demais com seus ferimentos — um nariz ensanguentado e um lábio inchado, respectivamente — para fazerem ou dizerem qualquer coisa, e Draco ficara em silêncio, exceto por um “ a gente se vê no trem” superficial.<p>Hermione apertou melhor o roupão que a senhora Malfoy lhe emprestara — ou, melhor, lhe dera, porque Hermione duvidava que ela o aceitaria de volta — ao redor do corpo e seguiu Percy para longe da barraca.</p><p>O acampamento estava um caos diferente de mais cedo; os Comensais da Morte tinham ido embora e havia muito menos feitiços sendo lançados; por outro lado, havia várias pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, tentando guardar suas barracas destruídas ou chamando por familiares e amigos desaparecidos. Hermione se aproximou um pouco mais de Percy.</p><p>— Você está bem? — perguntou ele. Hermione assentiu, os olhos em uma garota que chorava e chamava por seus pais, sendo seguida por um Auror preocupado.</p><p>— Você sabe onde os outros estão?</p><p>— St. Mungos — respondeu Percy, os cantos da boca curvando-se para baixo. O estômago de Hermione, que se contorcera por toda a hora que passara na barraca dos Malfoy, congelou. — Eu não sei os detalhes — continuou ele, a voz um pouco rouca. — Eu fiquei por aqui pra te encontrar e agora vou pra lá, mas posso te deixar em casa antes se preferir...?</p><p>— Não — falou Hermione, tão rápido que Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas; ela só podia imaginar o que seus pais diriam se aparecesse com um roupão emprestado por cima de suas roupas rasgadas e chamuscadas. Era melhor que eles não descobrissem. — Eu... er... quero ver o pessoal.</p><p>Felizmente, Percy pareceu acreditar. Ele a guiou pelo acampamento, até o local onde um grupo de funcionários do Ministério tinha montado uma estação de Chaves de Portal.</p><p>— É mais rápido assim — murmurou ele quando ela o olhou duvidosamente. — Imagino que a entrada normal esteja lotada hoje.</p><p>Mal ele acabou de falar e se apoiou pesadamente em seu ombro. Hermione soltou um gritinho de susto e fez seu melhor para segurá-lo.</p><p>— St. Mungos? — perguntou um dos bruxos, permitindo que passassem.</p><p>— Por favor — falou Percy, rouco, arrastando os pés. Uma bruxa se aproximou e colocou uma escova de cabelo na mão de Hermione. Percy esticou a mão, fraco, e pressionou um dedo na escova, que emitiu um brilho azul e os levou embora.</p><p>Hermione tropeçou ao chegarem, e Percy — em pé e saudável — segurou seu braço para equilibrá-la. Eles estavam em uma sala de espera de paredes brancas, cheia de pessoas enlameadas e ansiosas, que usavam cachecóis, camisetas e suéteres de vários times de Quadribol.</p><p>— Por aqui — falou Percy.</p><p>— Você acabou de <i>fingir</i>...?</p><p>— Minha família está aqui e eu não sei por que — falou Percy rapidamente. — Não ia perder tempo tentando negociar uma Chave de Portal...</p><p>— Com licença! — Uma Curandeira em vestes verde-limão se materializou na frente deles com as mãos na cintura. — Vocês terão de esperar...</p><p>— Percy Weasley — falou Percy. Ele se esticou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para a Curandeira como se ainda fosse o Monitor-Chefe e ela fosse uma estudante pega fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. — Minha família está aqui. — Os olhos da Curandeira foram para seu cabelo e ela pediu licença por um momento. Quando ela voltou, tinha uma expressão séria, e o coração de Hermione se apertou.</p><p>— Danos Causados por Feitiços — disse ela. — Quarto andar. — Tenso, Percy assentiu seu agradecimento e levou Hermione até os elevadores.</p><p>Eles subiram em silêncio e saíram em um corredor vazio, exceto por Harry e Marlene, que conversavam em voz baixa. Harry já observava o elevador — Hermione supôs que ele o ouvira — e fechou os olhos brevemente ao vê-los, parte da seu tensão pareceu sumir. Hermione tropeçou na barra do roupão longo demais e jogou os braços ao redor dele.</p><p>Ele retribuiu o abraço, e Hermione sentiu lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos; ela estava segura, e Harry estava ali e ele também estava seguro. Percy murmurou algo que Hermione não entendeu.</p><p>— ... é claro — disse Marlene. — Avise Bill e Arthur que podem parar de procurar e que podem sair do acampamento; Percy encontrou Hermione e ela está conosco. — Houve um forte brilho de luz prateada.</p><p>— Draco? — perguntou Harry.</p><p>Hermione se afastou e secou os olhos.</p><p>— Seguro com sua família — respondeu ela. Harry assentiu. Atrás dele, Percy atravessou o corredor, apressado, e o coração de Hermione subiu para sua garganta, ameaçando sufocá-la.</p><p>— Quem...?</p><p>— Ron, Fred e Charlie — disse Harry, desgostoso. — Eles estão bem. — Seus olhos foram para a porta mais próxima deles, ao lado da qual estava Marlene, e sua expressão mudou. — E Dora.</p><p>— Dora? — perguntou Hermione, sentindo-se nauseada; Harry não tinha dito que ela estava bem, nem o bebê. — Mas... o bebê?</p><p>— Não... — Ele pigarreou e desviou os olhos. — É ruim, acho.</p><p>— Oh, Harry. — Hermione o puxou para outro abraço, ficando na ponta dos pés para que ficassem com a mesma altura e ele pudesse descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele tremia, a respiração entrecortada e irregular, como se tentasse não desmoronar. Em todos os anos em que se conheciam, ela o vira bravo, assustado, insistente, preocupado e magoado, mas achava nunca tê-lo visto assim. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas sabia que Harry acharia que precisava consolá-la, por isso se controlou.</p><p>— Ainda há uma chance — falou Marlene em voz baixa, atrás deles. Ela ergueu o braço e correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry antes de apertar o ombro de Hermione. Seus olhos estavam escuros e cansados, e ela não parecia muito esperançosa.</p><p>Harry pigarreou e se afastou, os olhos secos, mas avermelhados.</p><p>— É melhor irmos avisar aos outros que você tá bem — disse ele. Como Percy já tinha se juntado aos outros, Hermione estava certa de que eles já sabiam, mas se Harry queria um motivo para ir para outro lugar, então ela permitiria.</p><p>— Tá — disse. Harry olhou para Marlene, que o puxou para um abraço lateral.</p><p>— Assim que tiver uma novidade — disse ela, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa que estivera no rosto dele.</p><p>Os Weasley ocupavam um quarto inteiro. Ron estava na cama à esquerda, pálido, e Ginny e George estavam sentados em cadeiras no espaço entre a cama dele e a de Fred — Ginny dormia, e George parecia prestes a fazer o mesmo. Fred estava apoiado em vários travesseiros, sem camiseta, com um horrível hematoma arroxeado cobrindo a maior parte de seu ombro, o braço numa tipoia. Percy tinha se acomodado numa cadeira entre George e a cama de Charlie, que tinha um olho roxo e uma queimadura na bochecha esquerda e pescoço. Ele estava sendo cuidado pela senhora Weasley, pelo menos até ela notar Hermione e Harry.</p><p>— Hermione, querida — disse ela, puxando-a para um abraço. — Estávamos tão preocupados...</p><p>— Estou bem, de verdade — disse Hermione. A senhora Weasley deu um tapinha em sua bochecha e puxou Harry para um abraço.</p><p>— Senhora Weasley, você já me viu — disse ele, mas Hermione não achava que ele se importava.</p><p>— Você pareceu precisar de mais um — disse ela, e Hermione podia jurar que Harry a abraçou com um pouco mais de força.</p><p>Hermione se virou, os olho indo para Ron, e ela se pegou lacrimejando mais uma vez.</p><p>— Eu tô bem! — disse Ron, apressado. — Um pouco maltratado, mas tô bem de verdade, Hermione. Não chore...</p><p>— Nós te perdemos — disse ela, sentando-se na ponta da cama dele. — Eu fiquei tão preocupada... — De perto, ela conseguia ver que Ron tremia levemente e não achava que era de emoção. Secou os olhos. — O que fizeram com você?</p><p>— Nada — disse ele. — Você tinha que ver o outro cara.</p><p>— Mesmo? — perguntou Hermione, fungando.</p><p>— Mesmo. Ele tava um caco quando Marlene e Dora acabaram com ele. — Hermione soltou uma risada trêmula, e Ron pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas seus olhos ficaram um pouco opacos quando ele mencionou o nome de Dora. Hermione segurou sua mão, tanto para confortar a ele quanto a si mesma. Ron apertou seus dedos.</p><p>— Draco está bem — disse ela.</p><p>— Bom — falou Ron. — Se bem que... er... O Malfoy pode estar com pena dele mesmo. — Hermione, que tinha visto Hydrus na barraca e sabia que esse era mesmo o caso, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Pode ser que eu tenha dado um soco nele — falou. — O idiotinha bocudo.</p><p>— Ron!</p><p>— Como se você pudesse falar — disse ele, sorrindo, e Hermione riu, um pouco envergonhada. Ron voltou a sorrir e, aí, olhou por cima do ombro dela e ficou sério. Só por sua expressão, Hermione sabia que ele olhava para Harry. — Alguma novidade sobre Dora?</p><p>— Harry disse que não estava bom. — O rosto de Ron se abateu. Como se tivesse sido convocado por seu nome (e com sua audição, era mesmo provável), Harry se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Ron na cama, Hermione se ajeitando para lhe dar espaço para esticar as pernas.</p><p>Bill e o senhor Weasley entraram no quarto, os dois parecendo cansados, e Hermione sentiu-se igualmente culpada e agradecida; eles estiveram procurando por ela no acampamento, se fosse se basear no Patrono de Marlene. O senhor Weasley lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e foi se sentar na ponta da cama de Fred para perguntar como ele se sentia. Bill tinha ido até Charlie e os dois riam baixinho de algo que Hermione não conseguia ouvir.</p><p>Eles estavam vivos e seguros, e os Curandeiros faziam o que podiam por Dora e o bebê. Tinha sido um dia impossivelmente longo — parecia que anos tinham se passado desde que dividiram uma Chave de Portal com os Diggory e chegaram à Copa Mundial — e as pálpebras de Hermione começavam a pesar.</p><p>Na cadeira ao seu lado, Ginny começou a se mexer e a sibilar, ainda adormecida, e Hermione acordou com um sobressalto, perturbada. George também olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho. O rosto de Ginny se enrugou e, por um momento, Hermione achou que ela fosse gritar ou chorar, mas Harry se inclinou e a balançou.</p><p>Ginny se virou para ele, ainda sibilando, aí piscou e olhou ao redor, sonolenta.</p><p>— Pesadelo, Gin? — perguntou George.</p><p>Ela assentiu, resmungando algo que podia ter sido um pedido de desculpa, e voltou a se acomodar em sua cadeira, os olhos cansados, mas teimosamente abertos. Aí ela resmungou mais alguma coisa — dessa vez, Hermione não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha sido —, mas Harry assentiu e ela imaginou se Ginny falara com ele.</p><p>Hermione achou ter cochilado de novo, apesar de não saber por quanto tempo, porque quando se deu conta, viu que estava encolhida no pé da cama de Ron e podia ouvir a voz da senhora Weasley:</p><p>— Quem não for um paciente — dizia ela, gentil, mas firme: — tem que ir dormir em casa. — Dormir era uma ideia maravilhosa para Hermione, que se levantou de seu travesseiro grumoso (as pernas de Ron, escondidas pelo cobertor), sentando-se com um bocejo. Ron tinha dormido apoiado no ombro de Harry, que não parecia ter dormido. Ginny se levantou, parecia que a única coisa que a mantinha acordada era pura força de vontade.</p><p>— Você também, George, querido — falou a senhora Weasley, e George olhou para sua mãe de uma forma que a desafiava a forçá-lo a deixar seu gêmeo. Eles se olharam (ou, no caso de George, encarou) até a expressão da senhora Weasley se suavizar e ela fazer um gesto de desistência.</p><p>Hermione foi para o corredor atrás de Ginny, Bill e Percy, enquanto a senhora Weasley desejava uma boa noite aos que ficavam.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Ele estava irritado, mas entendia — essa era a única coisa que mantivera Wormtail vivo. Polkov tinha sido um aborrecimento, não soubera seu lugar, mas ele tinha sido útil e perdê-lo era outro contratempo... Era um contratempo menor do que se ele tivesse sido capturado vivo e forçado a revelar a localização de Lorde Voldemort ao Ministério, mas ainda assim um contratempo.</i><p>
  <i>Lorde Voldemort não gostava de contratempos, e ele não ia...</i>
</p><p>— Psiu.</p><p>E, simples assim, ele voltou a ser Harry. Cansado, piscou e olhou para a porta, para quem fizera o barulho. Ele não tinha dormido, mas estivera cansado o bastante para que os pensamentos de Voldemort achassem o caminho até sua mente, e estivera ocupado demais ouvindo o que Voldemort tinha a dizer e os gritos de Wormtail para ouvir Padfoot chegar; ele estava apoiado no batente da porta do quarto dos Weasley, os olhos escurecidos de exaustão e fixos nele. O terror tomou Harry ao vê-lo, mas aí percebeu que ele não parecia mais triste do que estivera quando o vira pela última vez e relaxou. Padfoot inclinou a cabeça, como se dissesse <i>venha aqui</i>, claramente sem querer falar e acordar os Weasley.</p><p>Harry saiu da cama de Ron com cuidado; quando Hermione saíra, ele se acomodara ao pé da cama. Ron nem se mexeu, tampouco os outros Weasley. Harry foi se juntar a Padfoot no corredor.</p><p>Seu cheiro era cansado — o que era esperado, já que só Merlin sabia que horas eram —, drenado e triste, e ele puxou Harry para um abraço assim que o alcançou.</p><p>— Dora? — murmurou Harry contra as vestes de Padfoot.</p><p>— Melhor... ela é durona — sussurrou Padfoot. Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Padfoot o soltou e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para guiá-lo pelo corredor... mas para longe do quarto de Dora, não para ele.</p><p>— Aonde...?</p><p>— Eu preciso de chá e comida — falou Padfoot. — Achei que você talvez quisesse também. — Harry estava cansado demais para sentir fome, mas seguiu seu padrinho mesmo assim.</p><p>— Como está o bebê? — perguntou. Os cantos da boca de Padfoot se curvaram para baixo, mas a dor em seu cheiro era pior. O estômago de Harry se apertou dolorosamente.</p><p>— Estão fazendo o que podem — respondeu Padfoot, mas sua voz estava tão triste que Harry não conseguiu tirar nenhum conforto de suas palavras.</p><p>Não voltaram a falar até chegar ao Salão de Chá. Eram os únicos lá, exceto pela bruxa no caixa, mas ela apenas anotou seus pedidos e voltou-se para a longa carta que escrevia atrás do balcão. Padfoot tinha uma xícara grande de chá à sua frente e cortava um enorme muffin de mirtilo. O muffin de Harry estava intocado, e ele tomou um gole do seu chá fraco e o afastou, pensando no bebê. Padfoot observou o movimento.</p><p>— Desculpa — disse ele. Harry o olhou. — Parece que toda vez que algo acontece, eu acabo sendo pego em outras coisas e não consigo ver se você está bem. — Ele devia ter sentido o cheiro da confusão de Harry, porque continuou: — Depois do fim do semestre, eu não estava bem para poder fazer algo por você e hoje eu fiquei com a Dora. Nós <i>ainda</i> não conversamos sobre o semestre passado, mas você parece estar bem, por isso não insisti, mas hoje eu não queria te deixar...</p><p>— Eu tô bem — falou Harry, ainda confuso.</p><p>— Você viu um homem morrer.</p><p>— Voldemort não ficou feliz — falou Harry. Padfoot tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. — Não por eu ter visto — esclareceu e, se as circunstâncias fossem outras, teria rido da ideia de Voldemort ter ficado chateado por Harry ter sido exposto a qualquer tipo de horror —, mas só por ter acontecido.</p><p>— Honestamente — falou Padfoot —, por enquanto eu não ligo muito pro <i>que</i> Voldemort pensa. Mas eu ligo pro que você pensa, se você está chateado com o que viu...</p><p>— Não estou — falou Harry e estava certo de que era a verdade. — Digo, não é o que eu queria que acontecesse, porque eu esperava que a gente conseguisse algumas respostas com ele, mas... bem, é uma pessoa a menos para enfrentarmos, uma pessoa a menos ajudando o Voldemort ou machucando o pessoal do nosso lado... ou qualquer pessoa, na verdade... Eu... eu sei que não é algo bom, mas... bem... também não é algo <i>ruim</i>. — A expressão de Padfoot era desgostosa e, subitamente preocupado, Harry adicionou: — Né?</p><p>Era uma pergunta honesta, uma que não lhe ocorrera até aquele momento.</p><p>— Não — falou Padfoot lentamente. — Não é algo ruim. — Harry assentiu, aliviado. Padfoot o estudou. — Por que não tinha certeza? — Harry deu de ombros, os olhos no muffin. O pé de Padfoot encontrou o seu sob a mesa e o cutucou uma, duas, três vezes, até que, relutante, Harry ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos de Padfoot eram gentis, mas curiosos. Incapaz de olhá-los por muito tempo, Harry voltou a baixar os olhos.</p><p>— Só... sei lá, talvez eu <i>devesse</i> estar chateado ou abalado ou qualquer coisa assim. Talvez eu passei tanto tempo sonhando que sou... ele, que comecei a pensar como ele pensa. — Não conseguiu se forçar a olhar para Padfoot, preocupado com o que veria: se ele estaria pensando no que tinha acabado de dizer, ou pior, que ele estivesse assentindo sua concordância.</p><p>— Não sei se você deveria estar chateado ou abalado — falou Padfoot depois de um momento. — Só você sabe o que sente e se você está bem, então eu também tô. Já sobre pensar como Voldemort... Eu acho que pensa mesmo, em alguns momentos. — Harry poderia ter vomitado se seu estômago não estivesse vazio. A única coisa que o impediu de sair correndo da mesa era que Padfoot não parecia bravo nem enojado. — Quando você tava falando com o Polkov — continuou —, as coisas que estava dizendo... você o entende, a forma que ele pensa. Com o jeito que as coisas estão, com a gente numa guerra ou a caminho de uma... Não acho que seja algo ruim.</p><p>Padfoot arrastou um pedaço de muffin pelo prato e ergueu os olhos.</p><p>— Em outros momentos, você não é nada parecido com ele. Voldemort não teria entrado na frente de seus seguidores da forma que você fez por mim hoje... ou... ontem. — Padfoot fez uma careta. — Você sabe o que quero dizer. E garanto que ele não passou uma noite sem dormir, esperando para saber se o seu pessoal tá bem. Certo?</p><p>— Certo — murmurou Harry. — Por falar em eu ter ficado entre você e Polkov... — Olhou para o rosto de Padfoot e ficou surpreso e aliviado por ver que ele parecia curioso, não irritado nem exasperado. Padfoot pareceu adivinhar o que estava pensando, porque ele abriu um sorriso irônico. — Por que você desfez o Corpo-Preso em mim em vez de simplesmente lidar com ele? Ele ainda não tinha te atacado, você poderia...</p><p>Padfoot suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira, esfregando as bochechas e o queixo com uma mão, e disse:</p><p>— Ele só precisava encostar em você e teria acabado. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Era um risco que eu não quis correr.</p><p>— Mas por ter me ajudado, você foi atingido — falou. — Se tivesse sido a Maldição da Morte e não...</p><p>— Eu sei. — O rosto de Padfoot estava amargurado e seu cheiro deixava claro que qualquer outra palavra sobre o assunto seria desnecessária e indesejada. Harry mexeu seu chá frio, tentando em vão não pensar em todas as possibilidades.</p><p>— Eu preciso ser melhor — falou Harry por fim. Padfoot ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ontem à noite, eu... Com o Charlie, eu fui inútil. Eu conheço feitiços que são perigosos <i>demais</i> — pensou no <i>sectumsempra</i> de Snape ou no <i>incendio</i> que aprendera quando era criança. Com Charlie, tinha visto como o fogo podia ser útil, mas Harry não sabia controlá-lo, o que não fizera diferença contra os Inferi na caverna, mas no acampamento, onde havia tantos inocentes por perto... — ou não prestam para duelos, são apenas... e contra várias pessoas... A coisa mais útil que eu pude fazer foi deixá-lo para que eu não fosse uma distração e tentar atrair alguns deles.</p><p>— Acho que Charlie deve ser anormalmente habilidoso — falou Padfoot. — Digo, eu tenho tentado te convencer a fugir desse tipo de coisa há anos... — Harry rosnou. — De mau tom?</p><p>— Só um pouco — murmurou Harry.</p><p>— Fico feliz que você não tenha fugido hoje — falou Padfoot depois de uma pausa. — O padrinho em mim está horrorizado, é claro, mas já é a segunda vez que sua presença me manteve vivo.</p><p>— Segunda? — perguntou Harry, cauteloso.</p><p>— Eu sei sobre o semestre passado — falou Padfoot. — Snape me contou.</p><p>— Ah. — Harry se remexeu, desconfortável. Padfoot não tinha mencionado o assunto, então Harry não sabia o que lhe fora contado ou o que ele lembrava. E Harry (que tinha desobedecido, que tinha ido desarmado defender Padfoot, usado a varinha dele para lançar um feitiço das trevas em Wormtail) não ficou completamente triste ao permitir que o assunto não fosse discutido.</p><p>Antes que um deles pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a porta do Salão de Chá rangeu ao ser aberta, e Harry e Padfoot olharam para ela ao ouvirem os passos conhecidos; Moony.</p><p>Ele estava horrível — pior do que no dia seguinte de qualquer lua cheia que Harry já tinha visto —, mas, apesar de tudo, havia uma estranha intensidade nele, que foi direto para a mesa deles. A bruxa, que mordia a ponta da pena atrás do balção, nem sequer ergueu os olhos.</p><p>Preocupado, Harry cheirou o ar, mas não havia luto no cheiro de Moony, só uma estranha determinação.</p><p>— Marlene tá indo trabalhar se quiser falar com ela — avisou Moony. Padfoot o observou por um momento, então assentiu e se levantou, esfregando os olhos.</p><p>— Acho que vou com ela — falou. — Merlin sabe que vão precisar de todo mundo hoje. — Bagunçou o cabelo de Harry. — Você pode ficar aqui com o Moony, ir pra casa pelo Flu ou pedir pro Monstro te levar, tá?</p><p>— Tá bom — respondeu Harry. Moony se sentou na cadeira vazia em frente a Harry quando Padfoot foi embora. — Muffin? — ofereceu Harry, os olhos na porta.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Moony arrancou um pedaço e o colocou na boca. — Como está?</p><p>— Eu? — perguntou Harry, perplexo. — Moony, não se preocupe comigo, eu tô bem... se preocupe com você mesmo, com Dora e com seu filho... — O sorriso de Moony era fraco, mas afetuoso.</p><p>— Estou preocupado com Dora e meus dois filhos — disse Moony —, mas você é o único que posso cuidar no momento, então aqui estou. — A garganta de Harry se apertou de repente, não por estar emocionado com as palavras de Moony (apesar de estar), mas por causa do horrível cheiro de impotência que emanava dele.</p><p>— Eu tô bem — falou. — De verdade.</p><p>— Sirius me contou sobre Polkov, e Marlene disse que Ron, Fred e Charlie se machucaram.</p><p>— Eles vão ficar bem — garantiu Harry. — Polkov nem tanto, mas... — Deu de ombros, e Moony pareceu entender.</p><p>— Fico feliz. — Moony o estudou. — Eu me preocupei que você estivesse se culpando e preparei todo um discurso para te fazer recuperar o bom senso se Sirius não tivesse conseguido. Ia ser uma vingança pela noite no... — Moony pigarreou — acampamento.</p><p>Harry se lembrava vivamente; tinha sido na noite que descobrira que Dora estava grávida, que Moony tinha fugido e que tinha ido gritar com ele por causa disso. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Moony esfregou os olhos, e Harry sentiu um cheiro salgado.</p><p>— Desculpa — falou Harry, engolindo. — Isso não deveria... Não é justo que... — Pigarreou e abaixou os olhos, tentando de novo. — O bebê, ele... — Não encontrou as palavras.</p><p>— Ela — falou Moony, rouco, quebrando o silêncio que se seguiu. Harry ergueu os olhos. — Uma garota se... se ela... — Ele secou os olhos novamente e fungou.</p><p>Harry, cuja visão também estava embaçada, levantou-se e arrastou sua cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Moony.</p><p>E lá eles ficaram, lado a lado, no Salão de Chá bem iluminado de St. Mungos, esperando, torcendo, até uma Andromeda Tonks chorosa ir procurar por Remus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gente, pra esse ano é isso. Vou me dar duas semaninhas de férias, mesmo vendo que vou deixar vocês numa parte meio sacana. Mas tenho que dar motivo para vocês voltarem, né? hahahahaha</p><p>Enfim, gente, é isso. Dia 08/01 eu tô de volta. Bom fim de ano (sem aglomerar, hein, galera!) e que 2021 seja melhor para todo mundo.</p><p>Até mais.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sister, Brother, Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Nove<br/>Sister, Brother, Friend<br/>(Irmã, Irmão, Amigo)</b>
  </p>
</div>Stella Juniper Lupin nasceu ao amanhecer depois da Quadricentésima Vigésima Segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no hospital St. Mungos. Tinha sido um parto impossivelmente rápido e fácil graças às habilidades Metamorfomagas  de Dora, ou era o que tinha ouvido os Curandeiros dizerem. Mas para Harry — que não sabia muito sobre partos e decidiu manter as coisas assim, esperando no corredor enquanto Moony e Andromeda entravam no quarto para ajudar, assistir ou fosse lá o que as pessoas faziam durante partos — aqueles vinte minutos pareceram durar anos.<p>Por fim, a porta foi aberta e o Patrono de Moony, enorme e absurdamente brilhante, foi para o corredor. O próprio Moony saiu logo atrás, parecendo deslumbrado.</p><p>Ele parou a poucos centímetros de Harry e piscou, parecendo não saber o que falar, mas por fim conseguiu dizer:</p><p>— Eu sou pai. — Ele não parecia acreditar, mas havia uma felicidade ardente em seu cheiro, tão quente quanto o sol e tão contagiosa quanto o riso. Harry sorriu. — Um pai. — De um jeito bastante atípico e abrupto, ele fechou a distância entre eles, puxou-o para um abraço e o girou. Harry riu, e Moony o colocou no chão, envergonhado. — Eu... Você quer conhecer a sua irmã?</p><p><i>Irmã.</i> Harry ficou sem palavras, mas Moony pareceu entender. Ele passou um braço ao redor de Harry e o levou para dentro do quarto.</p><p>O quarto tinha um cheiro fraco de sangue e feitiços de limpeza, assim como um cheiro novo, suave e caloroso, que o nariz do lobo de Harry identificou imediatamente como “bebê”. Andromeda e dois Curandeiros cuidavam de Dora, e Ted estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando a mão do braço que ela não mantinha ao redor do pacotinho que era sua filha.</p><p>Ela estava pálida e cansada, mas estava acordada e saudável, o que era mais do que podia ser dito da última vez em que a vira. Seu cabelo estava rosa e encaracolado, e seu sorriso se alargou quando ela viu Harry.</p><p>— Pronto — falou Andromeda, impaciente. — Harry está aqui, eu quero saber o nome dela!</p><p>— Pessoal — falou Dora —, conheçam Elvendork. — Andromeda ergueu a cabeça, e Harry apenas a olhou, até Moony soltar uma risada pelo nariz e Dora rir abertamente. — Brincadeira, brincadeira...</p><p>— O nome da sua filha não é uma piada, Nymphadora — ralhou Andromeda.</p><p>— Diz a mulher que escolheu <i>Nymphadora</i> — murmurou Dora, e Harry viu Ted esconder um sorriso. — Stella — disse. — Stella Juniper Lupin. — Apesar das brincadeiras, a expressão de Dora era ansiosa ao olhar para sua mãe. — Não é longo e não é antiquado, mas é... Remus e eu achamos que seria legal lembrar um pouco da antiga tradição dos Black, dos nomes de estrelas...</p><p>— É adorável — disse Andromeda, secando os olhos. Dora sorriu e soltou a mão de seu pai para gesticular para que Harry se aproximasse. Ele foi até a cama, prendendo o ar.</p><p>Stella era ainda menor do que Harry esperava, com um rostinho rosado e enrugado que o fez pensar nos gnomos do jardim d’A Toca — não que algum dia fosse admitir — e um tufo de cabelo castanho no topo de cabeça. Enquanto a observava, ela se mexeu um pouco em meio aos cobertores e fechou uma das mãozinhas. </p><p>Harry a amou na mesma hora.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Sirius riscou outra linha, abafou um bocejo com as costas da mão, mergulhou mais uma vez a ponta da pena na tinta e tentou de novo.<p>Naquela mesma hora da noite anterior, ele e Robards estiveram patrulhando o acampamento barulhento e agitado da Copa Mundial, confiscando Poções do Amor de fãs ávidos e intervindo em desentendimentos antes que saíssem do controle.</p><p>A biblioteca de Grimmauld estava muito mais quieta; Monstro estava preparando um jantar muito tardio, e Harry ainda não saíra do quarto; ele usara o dia para dormir tudo o que não dormira na noite anterior. Sirius sentia bastante inveja; tinha ido direto do trabalho para conhecer sua nova sobrinha naquela manhã, mas Dora o mandara para casa quando ele pegou no sono na cadeira de visitantes. Ele tinha cochilado ao chegar em casa, é claro — havia muito que não conseguia passar a noite acordado e ainda pensar direito, sabia —, mas se forçara a levantar muito antes do que gostaria; tinha muito a fazer.</p><p>Sirius suspirou e riscou mais algumas palavras. Estava ali havia uma hora e tudo o que lhe agradava era:</p><p>
  <i>Ao Sr. Rufus Scrimgeour.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>É com grande pesar que escrevo esta carta para informá-lo da minha demissão como Auror do Ministério da Magia.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Massageou a testa com a mão livre e suspirou novamente, os cantos da boca curvando-se para baixo ao olhar para seu Auxiliar, acomodado na mesa, ao lado do tinteiro.</i>
</p><p><i>Já não sinto...</i> Sirius parou e riscou a frase.</p><p>As escadas estalaram e a porta da biblioteca rangeu ao ser aberta. Harry entrou, vestido em seu pijama, parecendo sonolento de um jeito bem descansado. O pijama tinha sido comprado no começo das férias para substituir o que não lhe servia mais, e as calças já estavam curtas, deixando os tornozelos de Harry à mostra. O jeito que os adolescentes espichavam era mais do que ridículo, na opinião de Sirius.</p><p>— ‘Noite — murmurou Harry e foi se sentar à mesa. Sirius dobrou a carta do jeito mais casual que conseguiu, e os olhos de Harry foram para ela. Mas não com intensidade ou curiosidade, como Sirius esperara; parecia ter sido mero reflexo, mas sem vontade de se concentrar nela.</p><p>— ‘Noite — respondeu Sirius, e Harry não pareceu ter ouvido. — Tudo bem?</p><p>— Mmm — disse Harry, distraído, mas seu cheiro não era chateado, apenas... perdido. Depois de um momento, ele ergueu os olhos. — Quando Regulus se juntou aos Comensais da Morte, foi porque ele quis ou porque mandaram?</p><p>Sirius o encarou.</p><p>— Os dois — respondeu depois de um momento, abaixando a pena. — Por que pergunta? — Harry deu de ombros, desviando os olhos. — Um sonho?</p><p>— Não. Eu... deixa pra lá. — Harry começou a se levantar.</p><p>— Eu não me importo com as perguntas — disse, e Harry hesitou. — Eu só fiquei surpreso, só isso. — Harry voltou a se sentar lentamente. — Ele... Meus pais nunca participaram ativamente da guerra, mas eles certamente achavam que Voldemort estava certo com essa história de supremacia dos sangues-puros. Reg... cresceu ouvindo tudo isso...</p><p>— Você também e você nunca...</p><p>— Eu fui pra Grifinória — falou Sirius. — Minhas influências eram diferentes das de Reg. Andy era minha prima favorita, mas Reg sempre amou Cissy e Bella. A Bella... bem, você nunca a conheceu e espero que nunca tenha esse prazer duvidoso — honestamente, Sirius não conseguia imaginar nada pior que Harry dividir um cômodo com sua prima —, mas ela sempre esteve muito... envolvia com Voldemort e seus seguidos. A mais leal, era o que ela dizia ser... — E dizia bem alto e alucinada, dia e noite, quando dividiram o mesmo corredor de Azkaban. — Isso deve te dar uma ideia do tipo de pessoa que ela é.</p><p>— Você tentou convencê-lo a não se juntar, né? Por que ele não te ouviu?</p><p>Quantas vezes Sirius tinha se perguntado a mesma coisa?</p><p>— Ele achava que não era possível tantas pessoas estarem erradas — falou Sirius. — Eu era seu irmão, mas era minha palavra contra as de nossos pais, primos e todos os amigos dele, e Reg sempre foi de ir com a opinião mais popular. — Até a caverna pelo menos. — Mas ele deve ter me ouvido um pouco — falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry —, deve ter tido dúvidas... se não, ele teria parado de falar comigo e nunca parou, obviamente, mas ele estava do lado certo no fim...</p><p>— Isso é tarde demais — falou Harry, irritado.</p><p>— Antes tarde do que nunca — ralhou Sirius, sentindo-se estranhamente defensivo de seu irmão caçula.</p><p>— Não é o que quis dizer. — Harry balançou uma mão, e Sirius se acalmou. — Eu gosto do Reg, eu só... — Ele afundou-se em sua cadeira, parecendo miserável. — Deixa pra lá.</p><p>— Por que toda essa curiosidade sobre Reg de repente? — perguntou Sirius, mais gentil; Harry conhecia a história de Reg tão bem quanto Sirius, então não conseguia entender por que ele queria ouvi-la novamente. Harry suspirou, e os fios ridiculamente bagunçados pela cama não ajudavam a ignorar a expressão perturbada em seu rosto.</p><p>— Querem que ele seja um Comensal da Morte — contou Harry, apertando os joelhos contra o peito.</p><p>— Reg? — perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Draco.</p><p>— Ah — falou. — Ele está bem?</p><p>— Você não está surpreso — comentou Harry, cerrando os olhos.</p><p>— Eu não era muito mais velho do que ele quando meus pais sugeriram que eu me juntasse — falou, dando de ombros. — E Lucius é muito mais leal à causa do que meus pais foram. Era esperado que ele tentasse.</p><p>— Mas você fugiu quando eles sugeriram — falou Harry em voz baixa.</p><p>— Draco não é tão impulsivo quanto eu — disse Sirius, sorrindo, mas Harry não retribuiu. Sirius o observou por um momento. — Você está... preocupado?</p><p>— Não — falou Harry, sem ser convincente, antes de se encolher novamente. — Talvez.</p><p>— Com o que Lucius possa fazer?</p><p>Ele ficou quieto por tanto tempo, que Sirius começava a entender o silêncio como uma concordância; quando ia sugerir que pedissem a Snape para conversar com Draco se Harry estava tão preocupado assim, ele se remexeu.</p><p>— Com o que o Draco possa fazer — admitiu. — Ele... — Hesitou. — Ele me provocou um pouco quando a gente conversou sobre o assunto, o que é normal, mas havia algo... sei lá, estranho... nele. Ele costuma ficar bravo quando eles pedem, mas ele só estava... desconfortável. E Hermione disse que ele tava estranho com ela também, e o senhor e a senhora Malfoy foram legais com Draco, mas quando eu os vejo... ou quando vejo o senhor Malfoy, pelo menos... ele é sempre um babaca com o Draco.</p><p>— Então está preocupado que ele faça o quê? Se junte?</p><p>— Acho que ele tá engodando a família — disse Harry, ajeitando os óculos. — Eu ofereci Grimmauld se ele precisar de um lugar, e ele disse que esperava não chegar a tanto. Eu acho... Eu acho que ele não quer chatear a família, então está fingindo pensar no assunto e que é por isso que eles estão sendo legais com ele. Só que ele não me disse que era isso que está fazendo quando conversamos, então acho que ele está preocupado que eu não vou entender, e eu acho que é por isso que o Snape tá bravo com ele.</p><p>— Snape?</p><p>— Snape quase nem falou com o Draco durante o verão — contou. — Draco disse que eles tinham opiniões diferentes.</p><p>— Ele o quê? — perguntou Sirius, perplexo.</p><p>— Ele...</p><p>— É, é, eu ouvi, eu só... Merlin. — De repente, Sirius se sentiu muito mais preocupado com as coisas; Snape tinha deixado bastante claro que ficaria do lado de Draco, não de Narcissa e Lucius. Snape fazia um jogo perigoso com os dois lados, apesar de Sirius ter visto seu Patrono e saber muito bem em qual lado ele verdadeiramente estava. Ele devia ter incentivado Draco a engodar sua família, ainda que só para convencer Lucius e Narcissa de que estava tentando levar Draco para o lado “certo”, mas se eles tinham opiniões diferentes... — Odeio perguntar — começou, e realmente se odiava por fazer essa pergunta —, mas você considerou...?</p><p>— ... que pode não ser eles que ele tá engodando? — terminou Harry. Sirius o olhou tristemente, e os cantos da boca de Harry se curvaram para baixo. — Sim. — Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes.</p><p>Sirius ficou impressionado pelas diferenças entre Harry e James nesse assunto. James nunca questionaria a lealdade de seus amigos e ficaria furioso com quem sugerisse que talvez ele devesse questionar. Pela expressão no seu rosto e pelo seu cheiro, Sirius sabia que Harry não gostava da possibilidade, tampouco achava provável, mas ele a considerava, e era muito mais do que James teria feito.</p><p>— É... é por isso que eu queria saber do Regulus — falou Harry sem o olhar. — Eu... eu realmente não acho... Draco não faria isso, mas... é a família dele, e se ele... se... Eu acho... Eu acho que ele seria como o Regulus, e eu... isso é bom, que ele mude de ideia, mas eu não quero que ele... que, sabe, acabe como... Eu... — Harry ergueu os olhos, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a convencer Sirius, mas voltou a baixá-los. — Ele ainda é meu amigo. Mesmo que ele escolha... ele ainda é um de nós.</p><p>E lá estava mais uma diferença entre Harry e James. Se James soubesse o que Peter se tornaria, ele teria o expulsado e cortado todos os laços. Ele se odiaria por isso, mas ele faria ainda assim. Lily também — apesar de ela ser mais propensa a dar mais uma chance, Sirius só precisava pensar na amizade que ela tivera com Snape para saber que esse era o caso. Mas Harry... apesar dos riscos pessoais que ele corria em qualquer coisa relacionada a Voldemort, Sirius acreditava que ele ainda consideraria Draco um amigo se ele escolhesse o lado errado.</p><p>Do outro lado da mesa, o maxilar de Harry ficou tenso, e Sirius percebeu que ele tinha entendido o seu silêncio como dúvida ou discordância.</p><p>— Calma, Harry — disse com um sorriso gentil. — O mundo não se divide entre pessoas boas e Comensais da Morte. Eu mantive contato com Reg durante toda a guerra, lembra?</p><p>— Eu não acho que ele se juntaria a eles — falou Harry, quase culpado. — Estou muito mais preocupado que ele acabe chateando os pais quando a verdade vier à tona e que as coisas fiquem feias, mas... depois do que o Wormtail fez, eu... eu não consigo <i>não</i> pensar nisso, sabe?</p><p>— Bem até demais — garantiu.</p><p>— Ele era um de vocês.</p><p>— <i>Era</i> — disse brevemente. Harry assentiu, distraído, e se levantou. — Acabou a conversa?</p><p>— Mmm. Eu vou pra Toca — disse. Sirius piscou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Er... <i>posso</i> ir pra Toca?</p><p>— Está tarde — falou Sirius, olhando para o céu escurecido pela janela. Harry pareceu confuso, como se não entendesse como o horário interferia na sua visita aos amigos. Adolescentes. — Talvez possa esperar até amanhã? — A expressão de Harry não mudou. Sirius revirou os olhos afetuosamente, e Harry sorriu, apesar de estar distraído; ele provavelmente sentiu o cheiro da permissão de Sirius, porque já ia em direção à porta. — Pergunte à Molly e ao Arthur antes de simplesmente aparecer na cozinha deles. — Não que realmente achasse que eles se importariam; Harry já era um Weasley, exceto pelo nome e cabelo.</p><p>— Tá bom — falou Harry e tinha um sorrisinho engraçado, como se pensasse a mesma coisa.</p><p>— E não faça o Ron ficar acordado até tarde; ele tá se recuperando da noite passada.</p><p>— Não vou! — respondeu.</p><p>Sirius desdobrou sua carta para Scrimgeour quando Harry saiu e pegou sua pena com determinação renovada.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>O único casamento que Alastor já tivera tinha sido com seu trabalho como Auror. Ele nunca quisera filhos, mas acabara tendo alguns — Recrutas do programa dos Aurores que tinha colocado sob a asa. A maioria não o aguentara como mentor — era preciso ser um Recruta especial para aguentar — e procurara outros mentores no meio do programa, mas havia três que foram até o fim. Os dois primeiros tinham sido Black e Potter, anos atrás, e convivera com eles na Ordem da Fênix, também. Potter estava morto, e as coisas nunca mais tinham sido as mesmas com Black desde que ele fora para Azkaban — por um lado, porque Black já era um adulto completo e não precisava mais de Alastor, e por outro porque Alastor não conseguia evitar a enorme culpa que sentia pelo que acontecera a ele, mesmo que não parecesse que Black o ressentia por isso. Alastor tinha mexido alguns pauzinhos para que ele recuperasse seu trabalho como Auror e fizera o que pudera para proteger o menino Potter, mas nada seria o suficiente.<p>Mas com Nymphadora tinha feito tudo certo. Se ele fosse o tipo de homem que tinha favoritos, seria ela, e não só por ela ser uma Auror melhor do que Black e Potter tinham sido.</p><p>Ele a vira deixar de ser uma graduanda envergonhada de Hogwarts e se transformar em uma jovem Recruta confiante, vira-a se apaixonar, vira-a seguir sua ambição até a França, fora ao seu casamento e até dançara com ela, tinha enfrentado Fogomaldito ao seu lado.</p><p>E agora a observava — mais temeroso do que de costume —, enquanto ela ia em sua direção usando a camisola do hospital.</p><p>— Esperava cabelo rosa — falou, mal-humorado. Nymphadora sorriu e colocou sua filha recém-nascida nos braços tensos dele; ele não tinha a menor a ideia do que deveria fazer e ficou preocupado que acabaria a quebrando caso se mexesse. A última criança que tinha segurado tinha sido Potter ou Longbottom, e eles já eram adolescentes.</p><p>A bebê Lupin se mexeu em seu cobertor e ele a segurou melhor, para evitar que ela acabasse caindo. Ela abriu os olhos castanhos — os olhos de Lupin — por um momento, abriu a boquinha em um bocejo e voltou a fechar os olhos.</p><p>— Você tá chorando, Olho-Tonto? — perguntou Nymphadora, soando descrente.</p><p>Ele <i>não estava</i> chorando. Seu olho falso estava sujo ou algo assim, o que irritava a órbita, era apenas isso.</p><p>— Trouxe algo — disse ele e mexeu-se levemente, gesticulando para que ela pegasse a bebê. Quando ela a pegou, ele puxou uma folha de pergaminho. Nymphadora inclinou a cabeça, lendo.</p><p>— Feitiços?</p><p>— O primeiro é um feitiço para entreouvir — falou. — Não funciona a longas distâncias nem em pessoas, só em objetos, mas achei que você pode usar no berço dela e na sua mesa de cabeceira, aí você vai ouvir se ela chorar durante a noite. — Nymphadora o olhou. — Esse aqui — usou um dedo coberto de cicatrizes para cutucar o pergaminho — não vai prestar por alguns meses, mas é para instalar um alarme de perímetro; se ela engatinhar para fora de onde deveria estar, ele vai disparar. — Ele pigarreou e indicou o resto da lista. — Você entende a ideia.</p><p>— É perfeito — falou Nymphadora, os olhos brilhantes. — Obrigada, Olho-Tonto.</p><p>Ficou por tempo o bastante para ver Lupin voltar com uma mala cheia, várias trocas de roupa e comida para os dois, aí se despediu deles e foi embora.</p><p>Usou um beco atrás do hospital para aparatar para outro beco, dessa vez perto do Caldeirão Furado e, de lá, para Hogsmeade e depois para uma padaria muggle em Dorset. Quando teve certeza de que não estava sendo seguido, aparatou para o parque no fim da sua rua e começou a caminhar para casa.</p><p>Tudo foi satisfatoriamente tranquilo, pelo menos até chegar ao portão de sua casa. A caixa do correio estava um pouco torta, com a lateral afundada.</p><p>Mais perto da casa, as latas de lixo estavam chamuscadas e tremiam; o lixo tinha sido espalhado por todo o gramado. Nenhuma das suas proteções tinha sido tocada nem quebrada, mas ele não estava sozinho; alguém se moveu na varanda, a magia visível ao seu olho mágico. Apontou a varinha para a pessoa na mesma hora.</p><p>— ‘Noite, Olho-Tonto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Same Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Dez<br/>
The Same Side<br/>
(Do Mesmo Lado)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Entre, Black.<p>Sirius abriu a porta. A presença de Scrimgeour era mais do que esperada, já que era o escritório dele e Sirius tinha solicitado uma reunião, mas não esperava ver Robards lá.</p><p>— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou Robards, chocado.</p><p>— Qu... Ah. — Sirius levou a mão à orelha, que estava vermelha e inchada apesar de todas suas tentativas de curá-la (em sua velhice, Olho-Tonto dependia de venenos obscuros, poções e feitiços de animação). — Uma briga com uma caixa de correio. Não pergunte. — Nenhum dos dois perguntou. Sirius olhou de um para o outro. — Quer que eu volte depois ou...</p><p>— Não, sente-se. — Scrimgeour indicou a cadeira livre ao lado de Robards. — Sobre o que queria conversar? — Sirius olhou para Robards, que não fez menção de ir embora.</p><p><i>Que assim seja.</i> Amargurado, Sirius colocou a mão no bolso, de onde tirou seu Auxiliar e o envelope que continha seu pedido de demissão, colocando-os na madeira escura da mesa de Scrimgeour. As sobrancelhas espessas dele se levantaram e ele olhou para Robards, mas o cheiro de nenhum deles era particularmente surpreso.</p><p>— Estou pedindo demissão — falou Sirius, decidindo que eles não tinham entendido. Scrimgeour não se mexeu para pegar a carta.</p><p>— Por quê? — perguntou ele.</p><p>— Está tudo aí — murmurou Sirius.</p><p>— Quero ouvir de você — falou Scrimgeour.</p><p>— Porque eu vou passar o próximo ano como professor... — Tinha esperado um pouco mais de resistência, fosse de Olho-Tonto, fosse de Dumbledore; mas um tinha resmungado e dito que estava mesmo aposentado, e o outro tinha aceitado sua candidatura com nada além de um gentil lembrete que deveria cuidar de todos os alunos, não só de Harry, e aí começou a planejar como poderia usar todo o tempo livre que Olho-Tonto passara a ter para recomeçar a Ordem da Fênix. Os eventos da Copa Mundial tinham preocupado Dumbledore tanto quanto a todo mundo. — E ser professor não é lá de muito uso pro Departamento de Aurores, então... — Com um nó na garganta, indicou a carta.</p><p>— Está querendo uma mudança, é? — perguntou Scrimgeour, curioso. — Mudança de ritmo ou...</p><p>— Não posso ficar aqui, senhor — falou Sirius tristemente. — Não com tudo que está acontecendo. — Olhou de soslaio para Robards; ele, pelo menos, entendia o porquê de Sirius precisar passar o ano perto de Harry, especialmente depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na Copa Mundial. E depois da conversa que tivera com Harry na noite anterior, Sirius decidiu que podia usar esse tempo para ver se havia algo que podia fazer por Draco.</p><p>— Realmente — falou Scrimgeour. — Mas por que isso significa que precisa pedir demissão? Do jeito que eu vejo, estamos preocupados com as mesmas coisas.</p><p>— Você está preocupado com o Harry? — perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Estou preocupado com Você-Sabe-Quem — respondeu Scrimgeour. — E seus seguidores, e qualquer pessoa que eles possam querer machucar, incluindo seu garoto.</p><p>— Por causa da Copa Mundial? — perguntou Sirius.</p><p>— Entre outras coisas — falou, e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Ele sabe — falou Robards, e Sirius o olhou. — Tudo sobre aquele dia em que te prendi a uma cadeira no meu escritório para te perguntar sobre aquelas cartas de testemunhas falsas. Sobre Munch não ser Crouch, sobre tudo o que aconteceu com Wormtail na escola, sobre o infeliz hábito de Potter sempre estar no meio de tudo... </p><p>— Você contou? — perguntou Sirius, incrédulo. — Ele estava na nossa lista de suspeitos. — Olhou para Scrimgeour. — Er... sem ofensas, senhor.</p><p>— Não me ofendi. — De fato, Scrimgeour parecia se divertir.</p><p>— Você acha mesmo que ele não teria feito perguntas há muito tempo se não soubesse? — perguntou Robards. — Nós temos nossa liberdade por aqui, Black, mas não tanto assim... Se tivéssemos feito as coisas do seu jeito, ele estaria no meu escritório depois de uma semana, querendo saber no que estávamos trabalhando, quais eram nossas pistas. — Ele também parecia se divertir. Era vergonhosamente óbvio. Mas Sirius estivera distraído demais com tudo que acontecera com Harry, Wormtail, Crouch e Voldemort para parar e pensar no assunto.</p><p>— Certo — falou, sem jeito. — Então, por que ficou quieto?</p><p>— Eu não estava preocupado — falou Scrimgeour, com um leve encolher de ombros.</p><p>— Mas agora está? — perguntou Sirius.</p><p>— Com uma coisa só — falou Scrimgeour. — Gawain não poderá ir com você para Hogwarts, então eu não terei quem me mantenha atualizado sobre o que você tem feito. Isso significa que você terá de me atualizar. — Sirius assentiu lentamente. — E estou falando de atualizações de verdade. Nada dessa história de ser vago nem de omitir as coisas.</p><p>— Eu vou omitir às vezes — falou simplesmente, pensando em Harry.</p><p>— Não — falou Scrimgeour. — Não omitirá, ou vou te tirar de lá e mandar outra pessoa.</p><p>— Eu vou pedir demissão — falou Sirius. Normalmente, gostava de Scrimgeour, mas estava ansioso desde a Copa, preocupado com Harry, e não gostava do tom do outro homem. — E vou ficar na escola. Não pode obrigar o Dumbledore a me demitir.</p><p>— Não seja difícil, Black. Se quisermos te tirar de lá, tiraremos... vamos te colocar sob investigação por ocultar informações ou...</p><p>— Eu fujo — falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Sumo do radar. Já fiz isso antes e fiz muito bem, se parar para pensar.</p><p>— E como aconteceu antes, você ficará perto de Potter, mas, <i>ao contrário</i> da última vez, ele não ficará escondido na sua casa. Ele estará em Hogwarts, o que significa que você estará em Hogwarts...</p><p>— Chega, vocês dois — falou Robards, irritado.</p><p>Sirius e Scrimgeour rosnaram um para o outro sem real vontade. Scrimgeour foi o primeiro a suspirar e a relaxar.</p><p>— Quais omissões? — perguntou ele, tenso.</p><p>— Às vezes eu vou saber das coisas. Dos planos de Voldemort, ou nomes de pessoas, ou... sei lá, coisas. E não poderei provar nenhuma delas, nem explicar como eu sei. Você terá de acreditar que eu sei do que estou falando e não poderá pedir por detalhes que eu não der.</p><p>— Você tem um informante? — perguntou Scrimgeour.</p><p>— Tipo isso — murmurou Sirius. Robards e Scrimgeour se entreolharam.</p><p>— Potter? — Scrimgeour ter perguntado indicava que Robards não tinha contado <i>tudo</i>; quando Robards confrontara Sirius sobre as cartas falsas, Sirius tinha dito abertamente que Harry era sua fonte de informações, mas tinha se recusado a explicar. Robards não ter contado a Scrimgeour era bom; era algo que diminuiria um pouco o envolvimento de Harry, e Sirius era grato; não ficaria surpreso se Scrimgeour agisse por suas costas e fosse direto a Harry se achasse que a situação justificasse tal atitude.</p><p>— Não vou falar mais nada — disse. Ele e Scrimgeour se encararam por mais um tempo, até o homem mais velho assentir, tenso.</p><p>— Muito bem — falou, mas não parecia muito feliz. — Acho que o mais importante é estarmos do mesmo lado. Inimigo em comum e tudo o mais. Certo?</p><p>— Certo — concordou Sirius, aliviado.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>A última semana das férias foi movimentada, mesmo para os padrões d’A Toca. Fred tinha ordens médicas para descansar, o que significava que ele e George passavam muito tempo enfurnados em seu quarto, fazendo só Merlin sabia o que, e Harry ia e vinha como sempre — para jogar Quadribol, para contar histórias sobre a mais nova Lupin, para contar que Sirius começaria a ensinar em Hogwarts. O pai e Percy trabalhavam até tarde no Ministério, tentando arrumar tudo depois da Copa Mundial e, quando estavam em casa, passavam muito tempo conversando um com o outro, com Bill e com Charlie em voz baixa. E Ron... bem, quando ele não estava com Harry, Hermione ou Ginny, fugindo dos cuidados excessivos da mãe ou tentando aprender novos feitiços com os antigos livros de Bill — Ron passava muito tempo espreitando as escadas ou atrás das portas, ouvindo e torcendo para descobrir algo interessante. Na maior parte do tempo, ouvia nomes desconhecidos e sobre o iminente Torneio Tribruxo.<p>Em particular — quando não sabiam que Ron estava ouvindo —, o pai, Bill, Charlie e Percy discutiam o aumento de medidas de segurança (apesar de Ron não conseguir entender como Charlie podia contribuir tanto à conversa quanto Percy), mas quando Ron e os outro estavam por perto, eles não mencionavam o Torneio, apenas insinuavam o fato de que havia algo grande acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele ano e que era um segredo. Já fazia um tempo que Ron sabia do Torneio — desde que Sirius contara a Harry, e Harry contara a Ron —, mas os adultos pareciam se divertir os “provocando”, então Ron não demonstrava saber. Ginny — que também sabia — não tinha ficado nada impressionada e tinha sido bem menos indulgente: </p><p>— Algo grande acontece em Hogwarts todos os anos — disse ela a Percy quando ele tentou provocá-la depois do jantar na véspera de voltarem à escola — e nunca é algo bom. Prefiro um ano chato, em que nada acontece. — Percy franziu o cenho (não de um jeito bravo, Ron achava, mas perturbado) e se afastou.</p><p>— Acho que Hogwarts não sabe ser chata — comentou Ron, indo para o lado para abrir espaço para Hermione no sofá.</p><p>— Não sabe mesmo — falou a mãe, indo colocar uma pilha de roupa limpa ao lado de Ron. Felizmente, ela não ouvira a afirmação amargurada de Ginny; ela estava tensa desde a Copa Mundial e aquele era o tipo de coisa que a faria explodir. — Aqui está, Ron, querido... cuidado na hora de guardar para não amassar. — Sobre a pilha de vestes pretas de Ron estava um amontoado de veludo marrom desconhecido. Ginny também percebeu.</p><p>— Não é o uniforme da escola — falou Ginny, sentando-se para ver melhor.</p><p>— Mãe, não é meu — disse Ron.</p><p>— É seu, querido; vestes de gala. Estavam na sua lista. — Foi com muito medo que Ron pegou as novas vestes e hesitou. Ginny soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>— É uma renda que eu tô vendo, Ron? — perguntou ela, alegre.</p><p>Era. Sentia o olhar de Hermione — nele ou nas vestes, não sabia — e não conseguia se obrigar a olhar para ela.</p><p>— Não vou usar — falou, horrorizado.</p><p>— Todo mundo vai usar, Ron — falou a mãe de mal-humor. — São para ocasiões formais...</p><p>— Acho que elas não cabem em <i>nenhuma</i> ocasião há uns cinquenta anos — disse Ron, sem saber se estava mais horrorizado ou bravo. — Olhe pra elas, mãe!</p><p>— É um modelo mais antigo — disse a mãe —, mas acho que são muito tradicionais...</p><p>— Eu não ligo, não vou usar — falou Ron. — Prefiro ir pelado. — Hermione soltou uma risada, e Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.</p><p>— Então vá — ralhou a mãe. — E quero ver as fotos...</p><p>— Vou pedir pro Fred e pro George tirarem — falou Ginny com um sorriso maldoso.</p><p>Ron deixou as vestes de gala no sofá e pegou o resto de suas roupas, dizendo:</p><p>— Vou fazer as malas.</p><p>A porta do quarto de Fred e George se abriu quando passou na frente dela, e George colocou a cabeça para fora.</p><p>— A mãe tá brava com a gente? — Ele pareceu notar a expressão de Ron. — Ah. Era com o Ron — falou por cima do ombro.</p><p>— Excelente — disse Fred de dentro do quarto.</p><p>— Continue — falou George.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Não houve nenhum comportamento estranho por parte de Potter, Granger e dos Weasley que sugerisse que algo fosse acontecer — e ele sabia, porque era pelo que estivera esperando —, mas mesmo assim Draco não se surpreendeu; Potter sacou a varinha e ergueu o mesmo feitiço de silêncio que usara no dormitório no fim do semestre, e os quatro pares de olhos — cinco, se considerasse os de Bichento — se fixaram em Draco, que os olhou de volta.<p>Potter torceu a boca.</p><p>— Você sabia que a gente ia...</p><p>— É claro que eu sabia — falou Draco. Assim que contara a Potter, durante a Copa Mundial, que o pai queria que virasse um Comensal da Morte, soubera que Potter provavelmente contaria aos outros. Houvera a improvável possibilidade de que Potter guardasse para si (entendesse que era para Draco contar se quisesse), mas achou (e torceu) que era mais provável que Potter confiasse nos outros; afinal, eles também seriam afetados. Ficou satisfeito por estar certo.</p><p>— Somos tão previsíveis assim? — perguntou Granger, rindo um pouco. Draco sorriu levemente em resposta.</p><p>— Facilita nosso trabalho, então — falou Weasley, dando de ombros. — Se estamos todos na mesma página...</p><p>— <i>Estamos</i> todos na mesma página? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley. — É claro que nós quatro estamos...</p><p>— O Lorde das Trevas está mais ativo ultimamente — falou Draco, impassível. — Meu pai acha que ele voltará logo, o que significa que está na hora de eu parar de bancar o Grifinório e voltar para o lado “certo”, ser um Comensal da Morte. Eu contei ao Potter na Copa, ele foi pra casa, ficou todo preocupado com isso e contou para vocês, que estão preocupados com o que minha família vai fazer comigo e, apesar de vocês provavelmente não quererem admitir, sobre o que eu vou fazer. É mais ou menos isso?</p><p>Granger e Potter ficaram previsivelmente envergonhados, a Garota-Weasley deu de ombros e assentiu, e Weasley franziu o cenho, assentiu e disse:</p><p>— É, parece que estamos todos na mesma página.</p><p>— Bom. Então...</p><p>— Antes que você diga alguma coisa — interrompeu Potter —, nós conversamos e... bem, você é um de nós. Não importa o quê.</p><p><i>Não é mentira.</i> A garganta de Draco se apertou, e ele não conseguiu dizer um agradecimento sincero nem algo espirituoso, mas conseguia ver no rosto de Potter que ele entendia. Granger, por outro lado, entendeu errado.</p><p>— Não que a gente duvide de você — disse ela, apressada. Não era uma mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade. Eles duvidavam um pouco dele (eles tinham que duvidar) ou Draco não tinha feito um bom trabalho com Potter e Granger na Copa Mundial e seu plano não funcionaria.</p><p>— Certo. — Draco pegou sua mochila e tirou dela a caixa de madeira em que guardava sua Penseira. Ele a tinha desde o começo do verão (o pai estava mais disposto a comprar presentes depois de terem conversado sobre lealdade) e, apesar de não ser tão grande e impressionante quanto a de Severus, ela certamente servira bem aos seus propósitos. — É uma Penseira, Granger — falou quando ela abriu a boca para perguntar. — Elas guardam e compartilham lembranças. — A Garota-Weasley ficou pálida e tensa. Potter a olhou, depois para Draco, cauteloso. Pela primeira vez, Draco se sentiu nervoso. — Se vamos fazer isso, será do meu jeito. Eu... eu pensei bastante nisso.</p><p>—  Vamos lá então — falou Weasley, depois de trocar olhares com os outros três.</p><p>— Vocês farão suas perguntas — disse Draco — e eu as responderei... completamente, prometo. Quando acabarmos de conversar, eu vou lhes dar uma escolha. — Voltou a fuçar em sua mochila e tirou um punhado de pequenos dragões de plástico que comprara numa loja infantil no Beco Diagonal. Eram quatro dragões vermelhos e dourados e quatro pretos e cinzentos; derrubou todos ao seu lado no banco. — Vermelho e dourado se confiarem em mim, preto e cinza se não confiarem.</p><p>— Confiar sobre o quê? — perguntou Weasley, os olhos arregalados. — Malfoy, o que...? — Draco balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Por que dragões? — perguntou Potter.</p><p>— Porque eu posso dar as respostas — disse Draco —, mas não posso permitir que lembrem.</p><p>— Você fez um Voto Perpétuo ou algo do tipo? — perguntou Weasley. — Essa é a forma de não o quebrar?</p><p>— Quando terminarmos — falou Draco —, vocês vão colocar a lembrança da conversa aqui, mas terão o dragão para lembrar o que escolheram.</p><p>— Você vai tirar nossas lembranças? — perguntou Granger, parecendo chocada. — Você sabe como... eu andei lendo um pouco e parece complicado, e se você não tiver certeza, eu não quero que você...</p><p>— Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Passei o verão todo brincando com a Penseira. Eu vou tirar a lembrança, não enfeitiçar, o que é mais fácil, e usar uma Penseira é mais efetivo do que um feitiço — explicou Draco. Correu o dedão pela borda entalhada da Penseira, distraído. — É um jeito mais eficaz do que um feitiço de memória.</p><p>— Suponho que seja uma forma de nos manter seguros? — falou Potter, nada impressionado.</p><p>— Vocês, não — falou Draco em voz baixa, e a expressão de Potter mudou completamente. — E é tudo o que posso dizer, a não ser que concordem. — Potter, Granger e Weasley assentiram com uma sincronia enervante; o assentir de Granger foi breve e ansioso; Potter o olhou nos olhos enquanto assentia; e o assentir de Weasley era casual, mas pensativo.</p><p>— Não — falou a Garota-Weasley, levantando-se. — Tô fora.</p><p>— Ginny — chamaram Granger e Weasley em uníssono; Weasley parecia exasperado, Granger surpresa. Potter só assentiu mais uma vez.</p><p>— Desculpe — falou ela, olhando para Draco —, mas minhas lembranças... elas são minhas. Não gosto que elas sejam tiradas ou... ou mudadas ou... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Depois vocês três me contam o que decidiram e eu vou na de vocês. — Ela foi embora.</p><p>— Desculpe — pediu Draco aos outros três quando a porta foi fechada e Potter reergueu seu feitiço. — Mas tem que ser assim. — Respirou fundo. — Minhas opções, como meus pais as apresentaram, eram: Comensal da Morte ou Durmstrang.</p><p>— A escola de Karkaroff? — perguntou Potter duramente. Draco achou esse um jeito estranho de falar, mas assentiu mesmo assim.</p><p>— Talvez você devesse ir — falou Granger —, ainda que só pra não se envolver nisso tudo...</p><p>— Não vou deixar que me mandem para longe quando todo mundo que é importante está aqui — falou Draco.</p><p>— Cara, se eles não te mandaram pra longe e você não precisou fugir e ficar com um de nós — falou Weasley —, então...</p><p>— Sim. — Draco olhou para a Penseira, virando-a em suas mãos. — Eu devo bancar o bom Grifinório e ficar perto de Potter, para que eu possa ser útil quando o Lorde das Trevas voltar. — Granger parecia prestes a chorar.</p><p>— Não — disse Potter, balançando a cabeça. — Você não pode...</p><p>
  <i>Lá se foi o um de nós. Não importa o quê...</i>
</p><p>— Não vou — falou Draco, fazendo um gesto para acalmá-lo. — Não de verdade pelo menos...</p><p>— Não pode — repetiu Potter, mais enfático, e tarde demais ocorreu a Draco que ele já devia ter sentido o cheiro do que estava por vir.</p><p>— Mas eu posso — falou Draco. — A questão é essa, Potter.</p><p>— É disso que eu tinha medo — disse Potter, balançando a cabeça. Devia ser verdade, porque Granger e Weasley (que pareciam confusos e preocupados) agora pareciam só preocupados. — Na verdade — continuou Potter —, isso é <i>pior</i> do que eu temia, porque você só vai fingir pra deixar seus pais felizes, vai fingir para que possa enfrentar Voldemort ativamente. — Draco foi o único a se encolher ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas; Weasley e Granger estavam imóveis e tristes.</p><p>— Sim — falou Draco, recuperando-se. — É o que a gente faz desse lado, né?</p><p>— Ele vai te matar se descobrir, sabe — falou Potter. Granger se encolheu. — E é muito provável que descubra... ele entra na cabeça das pessoas e...</p><p>— Ninguém além de mim sabe — falou Draco. — Ele só vai poder tirar da minha cabeça, e imagino que não terei muita oportunidade de ficar cara a cara com ele enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.</p><p>— E se de algum modo ficar cara a cara com ele?</p><p>— Sei um pouco de Oclumência — falou Draco. — E se isso não for o bastante ou se eu perceber que não dou conta, eu vou fugir e aceitar aquele quarto em Grimmauld, Potter. Mas nesse meio tempo, estarei mais seguro do que todo mundo; não pintei um alvo nas minhas costas ao fugir ou desafiar meus pais, e posso passar o tempo que eu quiser com vocês três sem que o Lorde das Trevas ou seus seguidores desconfiem, porque é o que eu devo fazer.</p><p>— Não precisamos tanto assim de informações — falou Potter. — Eu já tenho meus sonhos e minha cicatriz para saber o que está acontecendo...</p><p>— Seus sonhos não acontecem sempre que a gente precisa saber de alguma coisa — lembrou Draco. — E o outro lado não se resume ao Lorde das Trevas; você não sonha com cada um dos Comensais da Morte.</p><p>— É arriscado...</p><p>— Potter, seu hipócrita — falou Draco, incapaz de tirar a afeição de sua voz. — Você se arriscaria num piscar de olhos por qualquer um de nós. <i>Já</i> se arriscou. Por que não posso fazer o mesmo?</p><p>— Acho que ele tem razão — falou Weasley, dando de ombros. Potter o olhou feio.</p><p>— E não vamos nos lembrar de nada disso? — perguntou Granger.</p><p>— Desculpe — murmurou Draco.</p><p>— Não tem problema — falou ela e apontou para os dragões ao seu lado. — Posso?</p><p>— Se estiver pronta — respondeu, surpreso. — Achei que teria mais perguntas.</p><p>— Eu tenho — contou ela, mordendo o lábio. — Várias, na verdade, mas não vou lembrar de nenhuma das respostas, então... — Ela fez uma careta.</p><p>— E eu achando que o Harry era o único maluco o bastante para enfrentar o Voldemort — comentou Weasley. — Um Malfoy foi mais Grifinório... honestamente.</p><p>— Não gosto disso — falou Potter, a boca se torcendo pra baixo.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você não ia gostar — concordou Draco.</p><p>— Mas eu entendo — continuou ele. — E... nós não vamos nos lembrar de nada disso, eu sei, mas se houver algo que possamos fazer para ajudar sem saber...</p><p>— Confie em mim — falou Draco, a voz mais rouca do que teria gostado. — Fique com o dragão e confie em mim, mesmo quando a confusão começar.</p><p>— Acho que podemos fazer isso — falou Potter, assentindo. Granger jogou os braços ao redor de Draco, derrubando Bichento, que soltou um som de insatisfação e foi se sentar no colo de Weasley.</p><p>— Daqui a pouco não vou mais saber que tenho que te mandar tomar cuidado — falou ela contra seu ombro —, então estou mandando agora. Tá?</p><p>— Tenha mais fé em mim — falou Draco, fazendo-se de ofendido. — Ainda sou <i>eu.</i> — Granger riu, um som choroso.</p><p>— Certo — disse Weasley. — Vamos acabar logo com isso.</p><p>— Não digam nada depois que eu oferecer os dragões — pediu Draco, sacando a varinha e ajeitando a Penseira em seu colo. — Vou tirar tudo o que foi falado depois que eu expliquei que os dragões ficam no lugar das respostas. A primeira coisa que vocês vão lembrar é de ter escolhido um, para que saibam que... que vocês de fato escolheram.</p><p>Granger assentiu.</p><p>Draco lhes ofereceu os dragões e assistiu, aliviado, cada um deles escolher o dragão vermelho e dourado. Aí, ergueu a varinha.</p><p>Os olhos de Granger estavam arregalados, mas confiantes, e ela nem se encolheu quando Draco usou a mais leve Legilimência para vasculhar a superfície de sua mente, encontrar as beiradas da lembrança e tirá-la por sua têmpora. Ele imaginou, distraído, o que Severus pensaria de usar tudo o que tinha aprendido com ele sobre Penseira e a arte da mente para isso. Para escolher o lado errado, Draco achou que ele ficaria orgulhoso a contragosto.</p><p>Granger piscou quando a lembrança se soltou e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Potter colocou uma mão em seu braço e balançou a cabeça. Granger fechou a boca, deu um olhar astuto e preocupado para Draco, e virou o dragão em suas mãos, pensando.</p><p>Potter foi o próximo. Sua mente reconheceu o toque, por mais leve que fosse, e ele se remexeu em seu assento, o maxilar tenso, a mente resistindo — ou tentando. Draco conseguia ver, mesmo estando na superfície, que se forçasse, Potter não conseguiria impedir sua entrada. Mas não forçou, apenas esperou.</p><p>Potter respirou fundo e pareceu relaxar a mente, ou dar permissão, apesar de ter sido cauteloso e ter continuado tenso. Draco trabalho o mais rápido possível, e aí a lembrança de Potter se juntou à de Granger na Penseira.</p><p>Potter piscou do mesmo jeito que Granger e franziu o cenho, girando o dragão em suas mãos. Mas quando ele olhou para Draco, sua expressão era confiante.</p><p>Weasley se remexeu quando Draco se virou para ele.</p><p>Como tinha feito com os outros, Draco usou da Legilimência. Sem saber, Hydrus tinha sido seu objeto de estudo durante todo o verão — Draco praticara formas de chegar aos pensamentos superficiais sem ser percebido e formas de se comunicar. As vozes dos dois eram parecidas o bastante para que — mesmo dentro da mente de Hydrus — Draco conseguisse murmurar algo sobre uma coceira no nariz ou vontade de ir ao banheiro, e Hydrus respondesse como se esses pensamentos fossem dele. Tinha sido esclarecedor e uma boa forma de se divertir.</p><p>Mas torcia para que Weasley reconhecesse sua voz como sendo sua.</p><p><i>Finja</i>, murmurou, e Weasley arregalou os olhos. <i>Eu explico quando puder.</i></p><p>Os olhos de Weasley foram para Potter e Granger, e ele ergueu o queixo levemente em um assentir.</p><p>Draco fuçou um pouco mais a fundo do que tinha feito com os outros dois e tirou alguns poucos segundos das lembranças de Weasley; os últimos instantes antes de ele adormecer na noite anterior, momentos dos quais ele não sentiria falta.</p><p>Colocou-os na Penseira.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — perguntou Potter a Weasley, os olhos indo dele para Draco. Perguntou-se qual era o cheiro que ele sentia e se forçou a ficar calmo enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta...</p><p>— Sim — falou Weasley —, só... confuso. — Potter aceitou essa resposta com um assentir cauteloso (era, afinal, a verdade, ainda que a confusão de Weasley tivesse um motivo diferente daquele esperado por Potter) e, como por milagre, o assunto acabou aí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Return to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Onze<br/>Return to Hogwarts<br/>(Volta a Hogwarts)</b>
  </p>
</div>Não era a primeira vez que Sirius se sentava à Mesa Principal, mas era a primeira vez em vários anos, a primeira sem Remus ao seu lado e a primeira que não estava lá porque algo horrível acontecera.<p>Dessa vez, estava lá por esperar que algo horrível acontecesse, o que não era ideal, mas era melhor do que a alternativa.</p><p>Raios brilharam do outro lado do teto encantado quando Snape se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Sirius. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso; nos últimos dias, tentara localizar Snape várias vezes para conversar com ele sobre Draco. Snape só não conseguira fugir dele uma vez e ele estivera com um humor tão ruim que Sirius logo percebeu que não conseguiria nada e desistiu.</p><p>— ‘Noite — disse Sirius. Snape resmungou sua resposta, e não foi um resmungo particularmente amigável. Tinha ficado preocupado ao imaginar que sua delicada trégua tinha sido desfeita ao assumir o cargo de Defesa (não era nenhum segredo que Snape o queria havia anos), mas havia outras cadeiras vagas na Mesa Principal, e Snape se sentara ao lado de Sirius assim mesmo, então talvez a trégua ainda estivesse lá. Sirius suspirou e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora. Encheu a própria taça. — Servido?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Não, <i>obrigado</i> — falou Sirius. Snape fixou os olhos escuros, frios e completamente descontentes nele por um momento, e então voltou a observar os alunos. Sirius suspirou mais uma vez, desistindo, e voltou sua atenção para as portas.</p><p>Os alunos que começavam a entrar pelas enormes portas do Salão Principal estavam manchados pela chuva e pareciam fustigados pelo vento. Reconhecia alguns rostos por simplesmente ter frequentado muito o castelo nos últimos três anos. Não sabia dar nome aos rostos, mas isso viria com o tempo.</p><p>O primeiro aluno cujo nome Sirius sabia era Ginny; ela entrou no Salão com um garoto pequeno, de cabelos claros, que segurava uma câmera, e uma garota pálida com longos cabelos loiros. Ginny sorriu ao ver Sirius e foi se sentar à mesa de Grifinória com o garoto que segurava a câmera enquanto a outra garota ia para a mesa de Corvinal.</p><p>Fred, George, as garotas do time de Quadribol de Grifinória e o menino que comentava as partidas foram os próximos que Sirius reconheceu; os gêmeos encontraram seus olhos, curvaram-se em perfeita sincronia e foram se sentar com os outros. Eles tinham feito uma cena e tanto nos primeiros dias de Remus como professor — aparentemente, fogos de artifícios e uma faixa para receber o senhor Moony de volta à escola —, e Sirius não sabia se queria ou se temia receber o mesmo tratamento.</p><p>Neville Longbottom entrou com alguns alunos do ano de Harry; Hydrus Malfoy — que Sirius achou ser Draco até notar as vestes e a distinta postura sangue-puro das crianças que estavam com ele — acomodou-se à mesa de Sonserina com bastante estardalhaço (expulsando um grupo de alunos mais novos do que parecia ser o lugar dele à mesa) e aí Sirius viu o verdadeiro Draco; ele, Ron e Hermione entraram, todos bastante melancólicos, e o coração de Sirius se apertou, porque Harry não estava com eles.</p><p><i>Eles estariam em pânico se algo houvesse acontecido com ele</i>, Sirius disse a si mesmo, mas tentou chamar a atenção deles mesmo assim. Os olhos de Draco passaram por ele, indo direto para Snape, e nenhum dos outros dois o olhavam; Hermione acenava para a mesa de Corvinal, e Ron olhava para as portas...</p><p>E aí Sirius viu Harry assentir para algo que Blaise tinha lhe dito antes dos dois seguirem seus caminhos — Harry indo se juntar aos seus amigos, e Blaise se juntando aos Sonserinos. Harry olhou para Sirius ao se sentar entre Hermione e Ginny, e sua boca se torceu em um cumprimento.</p><p>— Desculpe, desculpe... — Hagrid apertou seu corpo gigante para passar atrás da cadeira de Hooch e se sentar na cadeira enorme entre Sirius e Sprout. Ele estava sem o casaco que sempre usava, vestindo apenas a calça, suspensórios e uma camisa remendada nos cotovelos e nos ombros.</p><p>— Olá, Hagrid — disse Sirius.</p><p>— Sirius! — Hagrid lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e sorriu, antes de balançar a enorme cabeça para tirar a água de seu cabelo e barba. Sprout estalou a língua e secou Hagrid, a si mesma e a Sirius com a varinha. Snape lançou um olhar venenoso a Hagrid que ninguém, além de Sirius e Dumbledore, viu.</p><p>— Os calourinhos atravessaram bem? — perguntou Sirius enquanto um trovão estourava lá fora.</p><p>— Bem o bastante — disse Hagrid com a voz rouca. — Um caiu no lago...</p><p>— Sempre tem um — murmurou Snape, quase inaudível sob o ofego surpreso de Sprout e seu <i>o coitadinho! Ele está bem?</i> materno.</p><p>— Parece ter ficado bem alegre, pra falar a verdade — respondeu Hagrid, um pouco confuso. — Ele... — Mas o silêncio recaiu sobre os alunos quando McGonagall entrou com os calouros a seguindo, e Hagrid também ficou em silêncio.</p><p>Eles todos estavam significativamente mais molhados do que os alunos mais velhos, e o mais molhado de todos era o menino que caíra no lago; ele era minúsculo, e ficava ainda menor por estar enrolado no enorme casaco de Hagrid.</p><p>Creevey era seu nome e ele foi Selecionada para a Grifinória... ele ter caído no lago nesse clima e ter ficado <i>feliz</i> devia ter sido um sinal e tanto, na opinião de Sirius. Ele foi se sentar ao lado do amigo de Ginny, o que carregava a câmera — seu irmão, Sirius assumiu, porque eles eram muito parecidos. Eles começaram a murmurar e a olhar para Harry — que assistia à Seleção, decidido —, até Draco e Ron se virarem e oferecerem uma mão para o garoto — educados, mas vigorosos. Ele aceitou a mão deles e depois a de Ginny e ficou em silêncio depois de soltar um gritinho que Sirius conseguiu ouvir da Mesa Principal, por causa de um silêncio particularmente longo do Chapéu Seletor. Então, Connor Hibbard foi Selecionado para a Corvinal, e a Seleção continuou.</p><p>Quando ela terminou, Dumbledore se levantou e virou o alvo de centenas de olhos esperançosos.</p><p>— Eu só tenho duas palavras — falou ele. — Bom apetite.</p><p>Harry e Ron atacaram a vasilha de batatas assim que ela apareceu na mesa de Grifinória. Hermione se serviu de ervilhas com muito mais dignidade, e Draco estava tão ocupado encarando Snape que demorou vários segundos para perceber a comida.</p><p>Então, os pratos começaram a aparecer na frente de Sirius, e ele deixou de se preocupar com o que Harry e seus amigos estavam fazendo, porque tinha bife, milho e pães...</p><p>Algum tempo depois, quando a sobremesa sumiu, Dumbledore voltou a se levantar.</p><p>— Agora que já comemos e bebemos, peço que prestem atenção aos avisos. Gostaria de dar as boas-vindas ao professor Sirius Black. — Sirius ergueu uma mão e acenou, ouvindo a reação de alguns alunos (seu nome, o de Harry, Aurores) antes de elas serem abafadas pelos aplausos. — A maioria de vocês deve tê-lo visto pela escola nos últimos anos — continuou Dumbledore —, então esse ano decidimos oficializar sua presença em Hogwarts. — Seus olhos brilharam, e Sirius deu um sorriso torto. — Ele assumirá o lugar do professor Moody como o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Dumbledore então passou a fazer os anúncios de sempre; a lista de objetos proibidos de Filch tinha aumentado, a floresta estava fora dos limites e aí: — Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.</p><p>A notícia não foi bem aceita; Harry e Ron pareciam horrorizados, Fred, George e Ginny pareciam chocados e, mesmo que Sirius não tivesse uma noção de quem eram os jogadores das outras casas, achou que conseguiria reconhecê-los por suas expressões horrorizadas e raivosas.</p><p>— Isso — continuou Dumbledore — se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores... mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. — Dumbledore sorriu. — Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos o Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.</p><p>Essa notícia foi bem recebida; alguns ofegaram, outros sorriram e quase todos começaram a murmurar — tanto funcionários quanto alunos.</p><p>Sirius sorriu, seu entusiasmo era genuíno, mas tinha suas ressalvas; com o Torneio, viria Karkaroff, e com Karkaroff viria... bem, só Merlin sabia, mas Sirius duvidava que seria algo bom.</p><p>E por isso lá estava ele.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Os aposentos de Padfoot eram os mesmos que Moony usara no primeiro ano de Harry, e era bastante surreal estar de volta. Se Lockhart e Moody o usaram nos anos que tinham passado, eles não mudaram a decoração e tampouco Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro deles; o sofá era o mesmo em que se sentaram depois da primeira vez que Harry se transformara em Animago; a porta à direta levava para o escritório no qual Moony os repreendera depois de darem de cara com o cachorro de três cabeças pela primeira vez; e a lareira... a lareira era a mesma na frente da qual Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco tinham acampado enquanto a cicatriz de Harry queimava e eles esperavam por Moony para saber se Padfoot estava vivo ou não.<p>Padfoot — que estava bastante vivo — trombou em suas costas, e Harry tropeçou para frente, saindo de sua amargurada nostalgia.</p><p>— Garoto...?</p><p>— Desculpe — disse Harry, balançando-se e saindo da porta. Os olhos de Padfoot foram para sua cicatriz em uma pergunta silenciosa, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. — Só faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui. — Percebia que Padfoot não entendia, e Harry não estava com vontade de se explicar, por isso ficou grato quando Padfoot não insistiu; ele tirou as vestes e as jogou no encosto da cadeira de sua escrivaninha, dobrou as mangas e mudou de assunto.</p><p>— E aí, conseguiu conversar com o Draco?</p><p>— Consegui — respondeu Harry, acomodando-se no sofá. — Sim, a gente conversou no trem. — E aí, porque não sabia mais o que dizer, ficou em silêncio. Padfoot revirou os olhos e acomodou-se no outro sofá.</p><p>— E...? — falou ele, impaciente.</p><p>— E está tudo bem — disse Harry. — Eu... <i>nós</i> confiamos nele. — Era uma situação estranha em que estava; Draco tinha sido cuidadoso com suas palavras antes da conversa, para que eles não tivessem de onde tirar conclusões; Harry tinha repassado tudo o que lembrava várias vezes e tinha mais perguntas do que respostas. E isso quando assumia que Draco tinha sido honesto; era possível que ele tivesse dito aquelas coisas para lhes dar sinais falsos, para que não acabassem chegando à conclusão correta acidentalmente, fosse pela segurança de Draco ou a deles ou a de outra pessoa; durante o jantar, ocorrera a Harry que todo esse sigilo podia ser para proteger Snape ou um dos outros Malfoy, embora achasse que era menos provável.</p><p>Ainda assim, tinha pego o dragão vermelho, então fosse lá o que Draco tivesse dito, tinha acalmado as dúvidas incômodas que tinha desde a Copa Mundial. Confiava em si mesmo e confiava em Draco. Só teria de aprender a conviver com o desconhecido... ou tentar; Harry sabia que era curioso demais para que isso funcionasse, mas estava disposto a tentar pelo bem de Draco.</p><p>Padfoot o olhou, e Harry imaginou qual era o seu cheiro.</p><p>— O que ele disse? — perguntou ele.</p><p>— Eu... er... não posso te contar. — Padfoot franziu o cenho, e Harry fez uma careta. — Desculpe. Eu contaria se pudesse, mas eu realmente <i>não posso</i>. — Quase explicou mais (a Penseira e os dragões), mas pensou melhor. Não era algo que Padfoot precisava saber, assim como ele não precisara saber que tinha sido o senhor Malfoy quem dera o diário a Ginny, ou que Hermione tivera um Vira-Tempo, ou que a varinha de Dumbledore era uma das Relíquias. Tudo o que ele precisava saber era que Harry confiava nele: — Mas eu confio nele. — Padfoot correu uma mão pelo rosto e soltou o ar longamente. Harry esperou, antecipando perguntas ou uma reclamação, mas não foi nada disso que veio.</p><p>— Certo — falou Padfoot, e Harry sorriu. — Se você tem certeza.</p><p>— Tenho.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Lenga-lenga — falou Hermione.<p>— Bem-vindos de volta, queridos — respondeu a Mulher Gorda, abrindo. Ron seguiu Hermione pelo buraco do retrato, com os outros alunos do quarto ano (menos Harry, que tinha ido conversar com Sirius depois do banquete) logo atrás.</p><p>— Snap Explosivo, alguém? — perguntou Seamus. Dean e Lavender soltaram sons de antecipação. — Ron? — Ele não convidou Hermione ou Malfoy; os dois costumavam se contentar a apenas assistir (ou, no caso de Malfoy, criticar o jogo de todo mundo), mas raramente jogavam.</p><p>— Não — respondeu Ron —, acho que vou desfazer as malas e ir dormir. — Encontrou os olhos de Malfoy enfaticamente, mas ele não pareceu entender. Ron o olhou por mais um tempo, tentando não ser muito óbvio; Harry estava com Sirius e os outros garotos do dormitório estavam distraídos, o que significava que tinham a perfeita oportunidade para conversarem sozinhos.</p><p>— Já? — perguntou Hermione, parecendo surpresa.</p><p>— Sim — suspirou Ron, desistindo de Malfoy. — Foi um dia longo. — Hermione pareceu um pouco desconfiada, mas não insistiu; ela se acomodou ao lado de Parvati enquanto os outros embaralhavam o baralho de Seamus. — A gente se encontra aqui de manhã?</p><p>— O horário de sempre — concordou Hermione, assentindo. — Boa noite.</p><p>— ‘Noite. — Ron subiu as escadas e estava tirando os sapatos quando a porta se abriu novamente.</p><p>— Eu falei para a Granger que ia me garantir de que você está bem — falou Malfoy, um pouco sem jeito. Então ele tinha percebido o que Ron queria. — Imagino que tenha algumas perguntas. — Ele fechou a porta e foi se sentar na ponta de sua cama, de frente para Ron.</p><p>— Algumas, sim — falou Ron. Mas, apesar de essas perguntas terem enchido sua cabeça durante a viagem de trem e durante o jantar, viu-se sem saber o que dizer.</p><p>— Bem? — perguntou Malfoy, mas ele parecia nervoso demais para estar realmente impaciente.</p><p>— Por que não tirou minha lembrança? — perguntou Ron. — Você disse que era perigoso demais que a gente soubesse.</p><p>— Direto ao assunto — murmurou Malfoy. Ron esperou. — É perigoso, mas... eu pensei bastante e acho que preciso que alguém saiba.</p><p>— Mas os dragões... A finalidade era...</p><p>— Para Potter e Granger, sim, e para a Garota-Weasley se ela tivesse ficado. Potter não podia lembrar. A gente sabe que ele tem uma conexão com o Lorde das Trevas, e se Potter sonha com ele às vezes, então ele provavelmente sonha com o Potter. E é inevitável que eles acabem se encontrando novamente, e não posso arriscar que o Lorde das Trevas veja essa verdade na cabeça de Potter.</p><p>— Justo — cedeu Ron.</p><p>— Granger não é boa com segredos — continuou Malfoy. — Ela ficaria ansiosa por ter de esconder algo de você e de Potter, e Potter sentiria no cheiro dela. Ou... se o que eu acho que vai acontecer de fato acontecer... nós vamos brigar sobre o lado em que eu realmente estou, e ela vai contar de propósito para tentar arrumar as coisas. E ela se preocuparia — adicionou, parecendo igualmente exasperado e afetuoso.</p><p>— Por que vamos brigar sobre em que lado você está? — perguntou Ron. — Os dragões...</p><p>— Eu não sei o que vou ter que dizer ou fazer para convencer o Lorde das Trevas da minha lealdade — falou Malfoy em voz baixa. — Mas é... provável... que os outros tenham motivos para duvidar de mim em algum momento, mesmo com os dragões. Potter pode me ver com o Lorde das Trevas, ou eu posso ter de passar informação que não poderia ter sido passada por mais ninguém, ou podem me chamar para fazer algo ou ir a algum lugar... Espero que não aconteça, porque devem me querer aqui, na Grifinória, sem levantar suspeitas, mas, bem... E é onde você, espero, entra.</p><p>— O que quer dizer?</p><p>— Você pode me dar cobertura se eu precisar ir a algum lugar ou fazer alguma coisa. Dar desculpas e tudo o mais.</p><p>— Acho que sim — falou Ron, franzindo o cenho. — Mas parece um risco e tanto para assumir, me deixar lembrar para que eu possa falar ao Harry que você foi dar uma volta. Snape poderia te cobrir tão bem quanto eu.</p><p>— Talvez — murmurou Malfoy. — Mas esse não é o único motivo. — Ron esperou. — Quando eles duvidarem de mim, seria bom se você conseguisse... convencê-los a não desconfiar. Lembrá-los dos dragões ou... ser um exemplo. — Malfoy pigarreou. — Eu... vocês são o motivo para eu fazer isso... você, Potter e Granger... e eu não quero perdê-los no processo. — Malfoy parecia nervoso e um pouco perdido. Era a primeira vez que ele não parecia tão confiante assim em seu plano maluco, e Ron ficou bastante tocado por ele estar mais preocupado com o que pensavam dele do que com qualquer coisa que Voldemort pudesse fazer. — Quando isso tudo terminar e Potter tiver vencido, eu quero ter para onde voltar.</p><p>— Vamos estar aqui, cara — disse Ron. Ou ele estaria e daria seu melhor para que Harry e Hermione também estivessem. Harry perdoaria qualquer coisa, então não estava muito preocupado com ele, mas quando algo chateava Hermione, ela guardava rancor. — Eu vou me garantir disso.</p><p>Depois de tudo o que acontecera com Wormtail no ano anterior, Ron tinha decidido que não queria mais ser inútil e estava trabalhando nisso, mas não ser inútil não era uma posição de verdade, não o ajudava a entender onde ia se encaixar no que estava por vir; Harry sempre seria o líder, o herói, e Hermione sempre seria a inteligente, a sensata. Malfoy também não tivera um lugar, mas agora ele era o espião. E Ron, Ron agora sabia que seria o amigo, o que dava apoio. Uns meses antes, ele teria ficado desapontado, podia ter pensado que amigo não era tão legal quanto o título dos outros... E talvez não fosse mesmo, mas ele pensou na mão de Hermione, apertada ao redor da sua quando Wormtail os usara como isca, pensou no rosto de Harry quando eles lhe falaram que ficariam ao seu lado, com profecias, Horcruxes e tudo o mais, e ele observava o rosto de Malfoy agora e decidiu que era muito importante.</p><p>— Agradeço muito — falou Malfoy, rouco.</p><p>— Então — falou Ron depois de alguns momentos de silêncio —, eu tenho que dar desculpas por você e te elogiar... mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?</p><p>— Sim — falou Malfoy, os lábios se torcendo —, você também vai ter que ser meu confidente. Não vou poder chegar no Potter e contar os planos do Lorde das Trevas.</p><p>— E como é que eu vou explicar isso? — perguntou Ron num fio de voz. — Eu não tenho uma cicatriz que me dá visões, nem meus pais são Comensais da Morte... er... digo...</p><p>— Como confidente, esse é um problema que você terá que resolver — falou Malfoy, sem se ofender. — Mas Potter não pode saber que eu sou a fonte, ou ele vai entender tudo na mesma hora... você sabe como ele é.</p><p>— Sei — falou Ron e balançou a cabeça. — Maldição. — Malfoy deu um sorrisinho, parecendo mais com ele mesmo do que parecera no resto do dia. Mas foi algo breve; a expressão de Malfoy ficou vulnerável depois de poucos momentos.</p><p>— Então — disse ele em voz baixa —, você aceita fazer isso?</p><p>— Claro que aceito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Doze<br/>Doubt<br/>(Dúvida)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Está na hora de ir dormir, Potter.<p>— ‘Noite, professor — respondeu Harry no mesmo tom. Ele e Padfoot se olharam por alguns momentos e depois os dois riram pelo nariz. Padfoot o puxou para um abraço. — ‘Noite, Padfoot — falou, mais honesto.</p><p>— ‘Noite, garoto.</p><p>— Lenga-lenga — falou Harry.</p><p>— Ficar andando pela escola depois do toque de recolher <i>na primeira noite</i> certamente <i>é</i> uma lenga-lenga — falou a Mulher Gorda, abrindo o retrato a contragosto.</p><p>— Eu estava com um professor — falou Harry, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Padfoot, ao longe. Ele não quisera demorar tanto, mas tinham usado o Flu para ver Dora e Stella e tinham perdido a noção do tempo.</p><p>— Ele <i>é</i>...? — ofegou a Mulher Gorda, olhando para Padfoot. Harry só sorriu para ela e entrou no buraco. Atrás dele, conseguiu ouvir: — <i>Violet!</i></p><p>O Salão Comunal estava muito mais vazio do que esperara; os gêmeos estavam num canto, as cabeças próximas, o que não teria sido anormal se não fosse pela partida barulhenta de Snap Explosivo acontecendo; parecia ser Lee versus Seamus, enquanto Dean, Lavender, Angelina, Colin e alguns alunos do quinto ano assistiam. A curiosidade de Harry levou a melhor e ele começou a ir em direção aos gêmeos, mas foi distraído por um Weasley diferente.</p><p>Ginny pigarreou baixinho, para que Harry — com sua audição excelente — fosse o único a ouvir. Ela estava sentada sozinha perto do fogo, observando-o com uma expressão séria, cansada e <i>velha</i> de um jeito que não pertencia ao Salão Comunal.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — perguntou a ela, sentando-se na poltrona mais próxima.</p><p>— Qual dragão você escolheu? — perguntou ela. Harry a olhou, surpreso.</p><p>— Você ainda não conversou com os outros?</p><p>— Conversei com a Hermione — falou Ginny. Sua voz estava baixa e... ressentida de um jeito que não acontecia havia alguns meses. — Ela ficou aqui embaixo por um tempo. Mas eu queria ouvir de você. — Em resposta, Harry tirou o dragão vermelho do bolso. Ofereceu-o a ela, que o pegou, virando-o em suas mãos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era real, então assentiu e o devolveu. — Ele realmente fez vocês esquecerem? — Harry assentiu. — Tudo?</p><p>— Tudo — respondeu Harry, triste, e ela estremeceu.</p><p>— Eu estou tão... <i>brava</i> comigo mesma por não ter... não ter conseguido... — Ela desviou os olhos com uma carranca. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e Harry começou a sentir pânico, imaginando se ela começaria a chorar; Ginny simplesmente <i>não</i> chorava, e ele realmente não sabia o que fazer se ela começasse. — Mas eu realmente <i>não consegui.</i></p><p>— Draco não ia... ele não é como o Riddle... — Ela ergueu os olhos duramente ao ouvir o nome, e Harry ficou em silêncio.</p><p>— Ele não está tirando as memórias para se proteger? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— É diferente — falou Harry. — Ele nos deu uma escolha, nos deu uma forma de lembrar das coisas importantes, mesmo que ele não tenha deixado os detalhes. — Correu um dedo pelas costas escamosas e plastificadas do dragão.</p><p>— É verdade. — Ginny observou o fogo por um momento. — Ele é... ele é o <i>Draco.</i> — Seu tom era bastante impotente, como se não conseguisse explicar melhor do que isso. — Ele é nosso, e eu não tive nenhuma dúvida quando você nos contou o que ele disse na Copa Mundial, mas hoje, no compartimento... ele estava diferente. E provavelmente existem vários motivos bons, mas eu também dei desculpas por Tom... e só... a Penseira e as memórias... — Ela engoliu e voltou a desviar os olhos. Harry não sabia o que dizer. — Mas você confia nele — falou por fim. Harry balançou o dragão. Ela suspirou e assentiu uma vez, o cheiro determinado. — Certo.</p><p>— Você não precisa confiar só porque eu confio — falou Harry. — Digo, é claro que eu obviamente acho que ele deveria ser de confiança, mas você deveria poder decidir...</p><p>— Eu confio em você — falou ela. — Mais do que em mim mesma quando o assunto é esse.</p><p>— Sem pressão então — murmurou Harry, e teve o efeito desejado; Ginny sorriu. Era um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro e um pouco divertido. O clima melhorou um pouco e, então, melhorou completamente quando um estouro alto foi seguido por uma comemoração, um gemido e o cheiro de cabelo queimado.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Bem? — exigiu saber Lorde Voldemort antes mesmo de Wormtail ter entrado completamente. — Eles estavam lá?<p>— N-não — respondeu Wormtail, a mesma resposta que dera depois de cada expedição durante as últimas duas semanas. Ele parecia ansioso por estar dando más notícias, mas Lorde Voldemort estava mais desapontado do que bravo, e ainda assim era só um pouco. Sua teoria (se correta) tinha tanto potencial que valia a pena ser paciente.</p><p>— Eu vi alguns muggles e a velha Bathilda Bagshot — continuou Wormtail —, m-mas só isso...</p><p>— Entendo.</p><p>Wormtail engoliu em seco e olhou para Nagini, enrolada e observadora de seu lugar em frente à lareira, e desviou os olhos. Com Polkov sempre presente para fazer suas vontades, Lorde Voldemort não dependera tanto dela. Entretanto, desde a morte de Polkov na Copa Mundial, Lorde Voldemort tinha apenas Wormtail para cuidar dele, e Wormtail estava ocupado, por ordens do Lorde Voldemort. Por isso, Nagini estava sempre por perto e era claro que incomodava Wormtail.</p><p>— Sinto m-muito.</p><p>Lorde Voldemort o ignorou, esticando a mão para corrê-la pelo tecido sedoso de sua capa de invisibilidade, pensando...</p><p>— Se me permite, m-meu Lorde, talvez... — Wormtail hesitou. — Talvez se me dissesse o <i>porquê</i>...</p><p>— Não posso — respondeu Lorde Voldemort e continuou, pensativo: — Não tenho como ter certeza de que não serei entreouvido.</p><p>— Entreouvido?! — guinchou Wormtail. — Mas... não tem... como...?</p><p>— Sim, Wormtail, entreouvido — falou suavemente. </p><p>— Mas...</p><p>— Vá para Hogsmeade — falou Lorde Voldemort por cima dele, a voz baixa, mas firme. Wormtail assentiu, o rosto enrugado; ele claramente tentava entender como poderiam ser entreouvidos. — Ao Cabeça de Javali. — Lorde Voldemort pausou, imaginando se o garoto ouvia dessa vez. — Já deve saber o que é esperado.</p><p>— S-sim, meu Lorde. — Wormtail se curvou e saiu.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Sirius acenou a varinha para apagar o quadro e virou-se; Fred e George tinham ficado para trás e o esperavam com uma paciência anormal.<p>— Acho que querem seus chumbinhos fedorentos de volta — falou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Na verdade não — respondeu Fred.</p><p>— Sim — falou George. Os gêmeos se entreolharam.</p><p>— Sim — concordou Fred lentamente, virando-se para Sirius. — Mas não é só isso. Nós temos uma pergunta.</p><p>— Uma pergunta — repetiu Sirius, hesitando com a mão ao redor do saco de chumbinhos fedorentos em sua gaveta. Torceu o nariz; tinha sentido o cheiro deles quase na mesma hora que entraram na sala de aula e os confiscara não por estar particularmente preocupado que fossem usados, mas por ter sido uma aula prática e não querer passar o tempo todo sentido o cheiro dos chumbinhos. — Sobre a aula ou...?</p><p>— Outra coisa — falou George. Sirius jogou o saco na direção deles, e Fred o pegou com um assentir, fazendo uma careta; Sirius sabia que seu ombro ainda se recuperava da Copa Mundial. Machucados amaldiçoados eram horríveis.</p><p>— Devo me preocupar? — perguntou Sirius. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa.</p><p>— Claro que não — disse Fred.</p><p>— Não tem nada com o que se preocupar — garantiu George. — Temos um cenário hipotético e queremos a sua opinião.  </p><p>— Certo — falou Sirius, imaginando se era uma distração, uma pegadinha ou real; tudo o que conseguia sentir no cheiro dos gêmeos era um tipo forçado de inocência, o que não o ajudou a decidir. Acenou a varinha para a porta, que fechou. — Vamos lá então.</p><p>— Então, tem um bolão — falou George.</p><p>— Hipotético, é claro — adicionou Fred.</p><p>— É claro — concordou George, e Sirius engoliu um gemido. — Então, uma aposta foi feita...</p><p>— Algo típico para um bolão, de verdade — foi a contribuição de Fred.</p><p>— ... e a aposta foi a vencedora...</p><p>— Não tão típico.</p><p>— ... mas não foi paga. Não... ahn... de verdade.</p><p>— A aposta deveria ser paga — falou Sirius, cruzando os braços e os olhando com severidade.</p><p>— Não posso concordar mais — falou Fred, animado. George assentiu. — Mas se não foi paga...</p><p>— Hipoteticamente — adicionou George.</p><p>— ... pode ficar muito ruim? Legalmente?</p><p>— Depende — falou Sirius — de quem foi enganado.</p><p>— Ninguém que eu ia querer enganar — falou Fred, trocando um olhar cheio de significado com George, que assentiu.</p><p>— É o tipo de gente que gosta de vingança — falou ele. Seus olhos foram para Sirius e ele sorriu. — Hipoteticamente. — Sirius gemeu de verdade dessa vez.</p><p>— Se for uma boa quantia de dinheiro, vocês podem se meter em vários problemas por terem apostado enquanto menores de idade. — Os dois franziram o cenho.</p><p>— Problemas o bastante que o resto pode não fazer diferença? — perguntou George.</p><p>— Possivelmente — respondeu Sirius.</p><p>— Acho que descobrimos a estratégia dele então — murmurou Fred para George, baixo o bastante para Sirius pensar que não era para ele ter ouvido. — Pode ser útil.</p><p>— Eu vou dar uma chance pra vocês — falou Sirius —, extraoficial, de me contarem o que vocês <i>hipoteticamente</i> fizeram para eu possa <i>hipoteticamente</i> tentar resolver para vocês. Eu não vou infringir nenhuma lei e não vou olhar para o outro lado se <i>vocês</i> tiverem infringido alguma lei que não seja a de menores apostando, mas estou oferecendo ajuda. Controle de estragos. Hipoteticamente.</p><p>Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Sirius os observou e imaginou se os professores tinham achado as coisas que fazia com James na escola igualmente exasperadoras (mais tarde naquele dia, ele perguntou a McGonagall durante o jantar e ela disse: “Ah, como o jogo virou”, com muita satisfação).</p><p>— Não — disse George por fim. — É melhor não.</p><p>— George — falou Sirius, um pouco severo, um pouco afetuoso.</p><p>— Professor Black — falou Fred no mesmo tom.</p><p>— Auror Black — falou George.</p><p>— Maroto Padfoot — continuou Fred.</p><p>— Sirius, se não for muito ousado chamá-lo assim... — Sirius bufou. — Se as coisas ficarem feias, seria péssimo para você estar envolvido. — Não tinha como refutar essa lógica, e Sirius se perguntou quando foi que todas as crianças que conhecia tinham ficado tão sábias.</p><p>— É melhor não colocar o nariz nesse assunto — aconselhou Fred.</p><p>— Tá bom — falou Sirius, relutante. — Mas se eu puder ajudar com algo, sem precisar me envolver, ou se vocês ficarem em perigo, me avisem.</p><p>— Juramos solenemente — falaram os gêmeos em uníssono. George apertou sua mão e Fred lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. — Conversa bacana! Tchau!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Quando Severus dispensou os alunos do quarto ano da aula dupla daquela sexta-feira, os Sonserinos e os Grifinórios saíram correndo pela porta; os Sonserinos perderam cinquenta pontos — principalmente por não perceberem que Severus estava de mau humor e ficarem quietos — e os Grifinórios perderam ainda mais; ele tinha tirado trinta pontos de Longbottom por ter derretido seu caldeirão, outros dez por ter ficado chateado, mais dez de Weasley por responder, dez de Granger por estar ao lado dele quando ele respondeu, dez de Thomas por não ajudar Longbottom, dez de Draco por olhar feio para Severus e trinta de Potter por várias infrações pequenas, que eram as desculpas para os verdadeiros motivos; primeiro, por Potter ter a audácia de existir no momento e, segundo, por Black finalmente ter conseguido encurralar Severus na noite anterior — como tentava desde o começo do semestre — para conversar sobre Draco.<p>— Senhor Malfoy, espere um instante. — Os dois Malfoy congelaram e ergueram os olhos. Hydrus parecia verdadeiramente preocupado (era revigorante vê-lo com algo em seu rosto que não fosse um sorrisinho afetado), mas Draco só parecia resignado. — O mais jovem — adicionou, e o sorrisinho de Hydrus estava de volta; ele murmurou algo para Draco, cujo rosto ficou inexpressivo. — Dez pontos da Sonserina, senhor Malfoy — brigou —, por não ter percebido que eu me referi ao outro senhor Malfoy. — Hydrus ficou boquiaberto. — E serão mais dez se não sumir da minha sala nos próximos três segundos.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Ainda acha que eu tô imaginando, Hermione? — perguntou Ron, mal-humorado, enquanto os três saíam das masmorras.<p>— Talvez não — respondeu ela em voz baixa. Snape ser desagradável não era algo <i>novo</i>, mas Harry nunca o vira ser tão ruim assim (com ninguém, nunca, exceto, talvez, com Padfoot antes da trégua) e certamente não com eles; serem amigos de Draco significava que Snape tinha uma relutante tolerância (com seu jeito depreciativo) com eles.</p><p>Até aquele ano, pelo jeito, e tinha piorado com o passar da semana; na primeira aula, Snape estourara por qualquer coisa e tirara pontos de quem errava. Na aula da qual tinham acabado de sair, ele tirara pontos de todo mundo — inclusive dos Sonserinos — e principalmente de Harry.</p><p>Hermione parecia um pouco magoada e Ron parecia bravo, mas Harry não conseguia se forçar a fazer algo para sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse incerteza; não sabia dizer quais emoções eram, mas o cheiro de Snape o lembrou de um machucado sem o sangue; desconfortavelmente ardente, como uma infecção irritada, dolorida e latejante...</p><p>Estremeceu e esfregou o nariz, ansioso para voltar ao dormitório para que pudesse colocar a cabeça embaixo da torneira e lavar o nariz até se livrar do cheiro.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — perguntou Ron, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.</p><p>— Bem. — Ron encolheu os ombros como quem dizia <i>se você tá falando.</i></p><p>Eles conversaram sobre as aulas e sobre a redação que Flitwick lhes dera — a contribuição de Hermione —, a guerra que Padfoot travava com Pirraça, sobre as novidades de Moony, Dora e Stella — a contribuição de Harry — e sobre Snape ser um idiota e pelo menos também ser um idiota com os Sonserinos — a de Ron —, até chegarem ao sétimo andar.</p><p>Ron andou mais devagar, tão deliberadamente que Harry e Hermione olharam para ele.</p><p>— Desvio? — perguntou. O nariz de Harry já não o incomodava tanto, então deu de ombros e assentiu, e Hermione balançou a cabeça. Os três passaram pela Mulher Gorda e foram para a parte do corredor que ficava cada vez mais conhecida.</p><p>Como fizera por várias semanas, Ron os fez parar um pouco depois da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, e olhou duramente para a parede de pedra. A entrada para a sala em que Wormtail se escondera no fim do terceiro ano era por ali, de acordo com Ron, que era quem saberia; Hermione tinha sido levada quando estava desacordada e por isso não lembrava — apesar de ter tido uma noção do local antes de ser Estuporada — e Harry tinha entrado por uma passagem que Wormtail fizera especialmente para ele.</p><p>— Pode nos mostrar onde fica a sala do Wormtail? — perguntou Ron. A parede não mudou. — Eu preciso de uma porta para a sala cheia de coisas. — Hermione tinha pegado um pedaço de pergaminho e anotava as coisas que Ron dizia.</p><p>— Por favor? — pediu Harry, esperançoso, e Ron e Hermione o olharam, as expressões e os cheiros divertidos.</p><p>— O que está tentando me mostrar? — perguntou Ron.</p><p>— Você disse isso ontem — falou Hermione, indicando sua lista.</p><p>— Ah, certo. — Ron enrugou o rosto. — Er... eu preciso de uma porta?</p><p>Eles passaram quinze minutos tentando várias coisas (diferentes perguntas e afirmações, ir para um lugar diferente em frente à parede, ficar mais perto dela e mais longe) e, ao não chegarem a lugar nenhum, acabaram por voltar ao Salão Comunal para começar o dever de casa antes do jantar e para esperar o retorno de Draco.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Hydrus correu para o corredor vazio e sumiu antes dos três segundos terminarem.<p>Severus acenou a varinha para fechar a porta e ergueu um <i>Muffliato</i> silencioso ao redor dele mesmo e de Draco, só por precaução.</p><p>— Senhor — falou Draco educadamente.</p><p>— Sente-se. — Severus apontou um dedo para a cadeira mais próxima.</p><p>— Estou encrencado? — perguntou Draco naquele mesmo tom educado irritante; irritante porque Severus se sentia... instável desde que Draco lhe contara que iria se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas e ainda assim Draco parecia completamente calmo, mesmo ao ter voltado para a companhia de seus amiguinhos Grifinórios.</p><p>Ele não fez menção de se sentar, mas talvez fosse porque Severus ainda estava em pé.</p><p>— O que foi que você disse para o Potter?</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Draco, mas houve a menor das hesitações antes de ele responder, um levíssimo arregalar de olhos.</p><p>— Você sabe exatamente o que quero dizer — ralhou Severus. — Não nos insulte ao fazer de conta que não sabe; você contou ao Potter que Lucius conversou com você sobre ser um Comensal da Morte.</p><p>Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual Draco pareceu pensar no que tinha sido dito, e então:</p><p>— <i>E daí?</i></p><p>— <i>E daí</i> — falou Severus no mesmo tom desdenhoso de seu afilhado — que Potter contou a Black, que veio me procurar todo irritadinho, querendo saber se você está bem. — Era incrivelmente libertador ter algo com o que ficar bravo com Draco; como ele tinha de apoiar o lado ao qual Draco era leal, não conseguia achar um motivo para tanto.</p><p>— Não sei por que ele te procuraria — murmurou Draco, franzindo o cenho. — Não é como se você soubesse.</p><p>— Como é que é? — perguntou Severus no seu tom mais perigoso.</p><p>— Eu disse que não é como se você soubesse se eu estou bem ou não — repetiu Draco, as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhantes. — Nós quase não nos falamos as férias todas. — Isso doeu.</p><p>— Como eu te disse diversas vezes — respondeu Severus, seu tom seco, mas calmo —, eu...</p><p>— esteve ocupado — terminou Draco. — Sim, você mencionou. — Seu tom era igualmente educado e desdenhoso; era claro que ele não acreditava em Severus, mas não estava interessado em ouvir mais alguma coisa.</p><p>— Você passou muito tempo com sua mãe — comentou Severus, irritado. — Mas talvez não tempo o bastante; ela certamente teria aconselhado que não contasse a Potter...</p><p>— Eu não sou um idiota — falou Draco. — Eu contei para ele, para Granger e para Weasley porque eu sei que não vou ser perfeito nisso logo de cara; você, a mãe e o pai me lembraram disso várias vezes. E então eu sabia que se cometesse um erro, Potter e os outros ficariam desconfiados e provavelmente descobririam, o que arruinaria tudo. — Draco suspirou. — Ao contar para eles, eu pude me preparar para essa conversa e tê-la nos <i>meus</i> termos, não nos deles. Eu inventei uma história fiada sobre meus pais quererem que eu me juntasse aos Comensais, caso contrário eles me mandariam para Durmstrang, mas é claro que eu não poderia concordar, então disse a eles que pensaria no assunto para ganhar tempo.</p><p>— É incrível que você não tenha sido adotado por Black ou pela senhora Weasley — comentou Severus secamente.</p><p>— Ah, Black não sabe — disse Draco. — Eu removi a conversa da memória deles... — Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E permiti que soubessem que confiam em mim. Eu disse a eles que era para minha própria segurança.</p><p>— Que perigo...</p><p>— Se eu vou enrolar meus pais e, por meio deles, o Lorde das Trevas, não seria bom que eles descobrissem, e podem descobrir se o Lorde das Trevas tirar a memória da cabeça de Potter ou um dos outros não conseguir ficar de boca fechada. — Draco pausou. — Eu pensei bastante nisso tudo, senhor, prometo.</p><p>Severus gemeu, porque pelo menos <i>isso</i> era aparente — ainda que não gostasse — e dispensou Draco.</p><p><i>Ensine-o a sobreviver</i>, Narcissa tinha dito havia tantos anos. <i>Ensine-o a mentir.</i></p><p>Severus o ensinara a fazer as duas coisas — e muitas outras, também — e ensinara <i>bem</i>; Severus não tolerava mediocridade em nenhum aspecto de sua vida e nunca toleraria na de Draco. Observou seu afilhado e sentiu sua raiva sumir. Ela foi substituída por uma exaustão que parecia chegar aos seus ossos, assim como por um medo muito grande.</p><p>Era muito parecido com o que sentira durante a guerra; tudo fugia à seu controle e estava em uma posição precária demais para conseguir impedir.</p><p>Antes, tinha procurado Dumbledore e trocado sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas por uma promessa de proteção a Lily.</p><p>Agora, Dumbledore não era uma opção. Severus sabia que tinha falhado com o menino e a ideia de admitir tal coisa a Dumbledore lhe doía. Mas não era apenas isso.</p><p>A forma que Severus se importava com Draco era diferente da forma que se importara com Lily, mas ainda era igualmente feroz. E Lily, por mais que a tivesse amado, estava morta. Draco não estava, e Severus estava desconfortavelmente ciente de que havia pouquíssimas coisas que não faria ou comprometeria para mantê-lo vivo. Se acabasse tendo de escolher entre salvar Potter ou salvar Draco, escolheria Draco e não se arrependeria.</p><p>Perguntara a si mesmo muitas vezes nos últimos tempos se ficaria do lado de Draco ao invés do lado de Potter e Dumbledore e de todos os outros, ao invés de suas crenças. Odiara não saber a resposta, odiara que isso <i>era</i> uma resposta por si só.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Word Of Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Treze<br/>A Word Of Advice<br/>(Um Conselho)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Eu fui comprometido — murmurara Severus a Dumbledore na noite anterior, ao afastar o prato com metade de seu jantar ainda nele. — Considere esse seu único aviso. — Algo mudara na expressão de Severus, e Sirius (a várias cadeiras dali, entre Hagrid e Sinistra) erguera os olhos, o nariz torcido, como se houvesse sentido o cheiro de algo desagradável. — Eu te devo pelo menos isso. — E aí ele fora embora.<p>Albus soubera que algo estava errado; Severus estivera distante — mesmo pelo que era normal — durante as férias e com um humor horrível desde o começo do semestre. Albus tinha deduzido ser o resultado da combinação do retorno à escola e a Sirius ter conseguido a vaga de Defesa, e lhe deu um pouco de tempo e espaço para se acostumar. Mas ele não tinha se acostumado nem se acalmado, e Albus recebera reclamações de todos os outros professores — exceto, estranhamente, de Sirius —, de pais e de alunos. Uma quantidade inaceitável na verdade e, apesar de ter sido comprometido não justificar seu comportamento, certamente o explicava. Albus desejava que o problema fosse Sirius; assim, poderia ter resolvido tudo com um olhar desapontado e alguns comentários de repreensão. Mas isso, por outro lado...</p><p>Bastava dizer que Albus estava perturbado demais para conseguir dormir direito à noite; havia muito tempo que Severus dera as costas para Voldemort, e Albus nunca duvidara dele, <i>ainda</i> não duvidava, mas se Severus tinha sido comprometido...</p><p>E ele devia mesmo estar comprometido — Severus não o avisaria se não fosse o caso. Por mais dramático que ele pudesse ser, esse não era um assunto que ele exageraria.</p><p>A pergunta era... <i>como</i>?</p><p>Severus engara Voldemort por quase dois anos durante a guerra enquanto constantemente em sua presença e com ele no auge do poder. Ainda que todas as evidências sugerissem que Voldemort recuperava seu poder, ele ainda — felizmente — não estava nem perto de onde estivera antes, tampouco estava Severus perto dele. Nos anos desde a queda de Voldemort, especialmente nos últimos anos, em que ele se fazia notar novamente, Albus e Severus tinham feito planos para suprir quaisquer dúvidas que surgissem sobre a lealdade dele. <i>Haveria</i> dúvidas, afinal; Severus vivia em Hogwarts, sob os cuidados de Albus, havia anos, e o último contato que tivera com seu antigo Lorde — que Albus soubesse — tinha sido três anos antes, quando Voldemort tentara culpá-lo de tentar roubar a Pedra Filosofal. Ele teria de ser um tolo para <i>não</i> questionar a lealdade de Severus depois disso e, infelizmente, Tom nunca fora tolo.</p><p>Mas se de algum modo Severus tivesse tido contato com Voldemort e tivesse sido descoberto como um espião de Albus, ele certamente estaria morto. O único motivo pelo qual não estaria morto seria se tivesse sido convincente em seu arrependimento, e mesmo assim Voldemort não o pouparia tão facilmente. Ele precisaria de uma maneira de garantir a lealdade renovada de Severus e, de alguma maneira, ele encontrara. Algo que Severus valorizava mais do que a própria vida, a qual Severus sempre estivera disposto a arriscar pela causa. Algo que Severus valorizava mais do que suas próprias crenças. Algo que Severus valorizava mais do que a confiança e o respeito de Albus, os quais ele conquistara meticulosamente nos últimos quinze anos, os quais Albus sabia que ele estava genuinamente satisfeito de ter conquistado, mesmo que sua língua afiada e falta de tolerância pelo que considerava como excentricidades de Albus fizessem parecer não ser o caso.</p><p>E, ainda mais surpreendente, algo que Severus valorizada mais do que Lily Potter e a promessa que fizera depois de sua morte, de proteger seu filho.</p><p>Lily Potter tinha moldado as ações de Severus pela maior parte da vida dele, mesmo depois de ela ter morrido. Parecia impossível que pudesse existir algo mais importante para Severus do que isso, do que ela, mas devia existir, porque ele tinha sido comprometido.</p><p>Albus adoraria questionar Severus, mas não era uma opção, ainda não; na mente de Severus, eles estavam em lados opostos mais uma vez — o aviso deixara isso claro — e por isso Severus não confiaria nele, não aceitaria suas perguntas. Albus precisava primeiro de uma explicação sobre como isso tinha acontecido e, depois, de um plano.</p><p>A resposta veio pouco depois: Draco.</p><p>Tinha de ser. Era quase vergonhosamente óbvio, mas também não era; não podia ser uma ameaça ao garoto, porque Draco — na Grifinória, perto de Harry — era uma oportunidade que Voldemort tentaria explorar, não destruir. Albus sabia havia anos, quando começaram a falar de colocar o jovem Malfoy na Grifinória, que ele ser parte dessa casa o faria ser valioso e, portanto, faria com que ele estivesse seguro. As aulas de Severus também lhe dariam as habilidades necessárias para se proteger, mas quando isso já não fosse mais uma opção, Albus sempre supusera que Draco seguiria os passos de Sirius Black e fugiria de casa para ir morar com um Potter. Quando tais aulas começaram, Severus se preocupara que estivessem criando uma arma para Voldemort usar, mas Dumbledore nunca se preocupara. O garoto tinha Severus como influência, teria Potter como um amigo... Ao conhecer Draco quando ele começara a frequentar Hogwarts, Albus tivera ainda menos motivos para se preocupar; o garoto era um Grifinório completo e, mais que isso, era decente.</p><p>Mas se Severus tinha sido comprometido, algo tinha dado errado em algum momento. Draco tinha mudado de ideia por conta própria ou tinha sido pressionado por seus pais ou pelo próprio Voldemort? E o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Severus que fizera Draco não confiar em Severus quando ele certamente tentara convencê-lo a não se juntar a Voldemort? E, se Severus tinha mudado sua lealdade para melhor proteger Draco, tinha sido uma decisão dele, ou Draco ou um dos Malfoy o forçara a tanto?</p><p>Era nessas coisas que Albus pensava quando um de seus instrumentos prateados o informou que estava prestes a receber um visitante, e Albus parou de andar de um lado para o outro para olhar para o relógio com surpresa; era quase seis da manhã.</p><p>— Entre — falou e a porta se abriu para admitir um Harry de aparência cansada. Talvez ele tivesse tido outro sonho? — Harry — disse. — A que devo esse prazer?</p><p>— Padfoot me deu a senha — disse Harry. — Espero que o senhor não se importe...</p><p>— Nem um pouco. — Albus se sentou à sua mesa e gesticulou para que Harry fizesse o mesmo.</p><p>— Eu... er... tive um sonho — contou ele.</p><p>Albus assentiu, a mente já considerando as possibilidades — discussões sobre o Torneio, um plano fracassado ou, Merlin proibisse, um plano bem-sucedido — e perguntou:</p><p>— Sirius se juntará a nós?</p><p>— Não — respondeu Harry. — Eu conversei com ele agora cedo, e ele está resolvendo as coisas com Robards e Scrimgeour. — Albus assentiu mais uma vez, mas estava surpreso; apesar do relacionamento deles ter melhorado bastante desde o julgamento de Sirius, Albus ainda sentia que Sirius só confiava nele por necessidade ou por falta de melhores opções. Mas isso, confiar em Albus para lidar sozinho com Harry, era... alguma coisa. E, do mesmo modo, Harry estar sozinho ali significava que Sirius confiava nele para se cuidar sozinho, o que Harry, é claro, era perfeitamente capaz de fazer, mas raramente tinha a chance de demonstrar se Sirius pudesse opinar. Fosse lá o que Sirius discutia com Robards e Scrimgeour deveria ser muito importante para que fosse uma prioridade.</p><p>— Eu... ele... Voldemort, quero dizer... estava mandando Wormtail para Godric’s Hollow.</p><p>— Godric’s Hollow — repetiu Albus, surpreso; Voldemort perdera tanto lá, que ele certamente estaria relutante em reconhecer a existência do lugar, a não ser que tivesse um motivo muito bom, e duvidava que Peter Pettigrew tivesse sentimentos diferentes. — Ele disse o porquê?</p><p>— Não — respondeu Harry. — Foi... estanho na verdade. Eles estavam na sala da cadeira do Voldemort e da lareira, e Wormtail perguntou aonde ele ia dessa vez, e Voldemort disse que seria a Godric’s Hollow. E ele não estava bravo nem animado, como costuma estar, ele estava... não sei, frustrado.</p><p>— Peculiar — murmurou Albus. — Realmente peculiar...</p><p>Harry prendeu o ar abruptamente e levou a mão à cicatriz, o rosto enrugado. Albus se levantou no mesmo instante, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para colocar uma mão no ombro do menino.</p><p>— Harry? — chamou e foi ignorado. — Harry?</p><p>— Ele tá feliz — falou Harry, a voz tensa e distante, e Albus soube que ele não estava de volta, ainda não, mas ficou impressionado com sua presença de espírito para falar, para explicar apesar de tudo. — Muito, muito feliz. Funcionou. — Ele fez uma careta e depois piscou, a expressão se acalmando um pouco, e ele olhou para Albus, os olhos cansados, verdes e pensativos, como se ele já tentasse entender tudo. — Alguma coisa funcionou. — Ele esfregou a testa, franzindo-a, e Albus voltou a se sentar.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos e, aí, pensando em voz alta, Albus murmurou:</p><p>— Talvez ele ainda procure pela Varinha das Varinhas. — Os olhos de Harry foram para o bolso do roupão de Albus.</p><p>— Mas... a varinha... não está lá...</p><p>— Não — concordou Albus. Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando com uma paciência anormal que Albus explicasse. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco. — A varinha tem ligações com Godric’s Hollow.</p><p>— Quais ligações? — perguntou Harry, porque ele era Harry, então é claro que ele perguntaria. Ele não era obrigado a explicar, sabia disso, sabia que Harry não insistiria se escolhesse não explicar. Mas Albus também aprendera que Harry gostava tanto de respostas quanto da verdade (e tinha uma tendência a saber e a investigar se não recebesse as duas coisas) e sabia que a confiança de Harry não devia ser tida como certa; mantê-la era muito mais importante do que sua relutância em trazer à tona lembranças dolorosas e sua humilhação.</p><p>— O irmão de quem se acredita ter sido o primeiro mestre da varinha foi sepultado lá — contou Albus. Harry assentiu, mas não falou. Depois de Albus esperar por mais um momento para confirmar que o menino <i>sabia</i> que havia mais a ser dito, continuou: — E os dois últimos mestres dela moraram lá, o que, atrevo-me a dizer, é a parte que mais interessa a Voldemort.</p><p>— Você morou em Godric’s Hollow? — perguntou Harry. Albus inclinou a cabeça sem ver o escritório, mas seu irmão e sua irmã, e o charmoso vizinho que visitara Bathilda Bagshot... — E... quem tinha a varinha antes de você também?</p><p>— Antigamente — falou. — Antigamente, há muito, muito tempo. — Harry praticamente exalava curiosidade, mas Albus tinha explicado tanto quanto achara necessário e não falaria mais nada. O menino podia tirar as próprias conclusões, ou talvez recebesse as respostas de Voldemort, quando ele inevitavelmente descobrisse a verdade. E parecia que Harry sabia que não iria explicar mais, porque ele assentiu lentamente.</p><p>— Senhor... é possível que seja lá o que está em Godric’s Hollow mostre onde a varinha está agora?</p><p>— Certamente.</p><p>— O que tem lá? — perguntou Harry. — A gente pode esconder ou...</p><p>— Nada tangível — falou. Levantou-se e foi acariciar as penas longas e quentes do pescoço de Fawkes. Olhou para sua mesa e sorriu levemente ao ver a expressão confusa de Harry. — Lembranças, Harry — disse, e a expressão de Harry mudou.</p><p>— Lembranças podem ser escondidas — falou ele — ou tiradas. — Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação, quase uma sugestão.</p><p>— Podem, sim — concordou. E suspirou. — Mas essas não deveriam ser escondidas nem tiradas. — Fawkes beliscou um de seus dedos, um gesto de conforto.</p><p>— Mesmo que elas levem Voldemort à varinha?</p><p>— Mesmo assim — murmurou Albus. Manteve uma mão em Fawkes, enquanto a outra tirava a Varinha das Varinhas do bolso de seu roupão. — Esquecer seria igualmente terrível, temo.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Pare de me olhar assim — falou Fleur, afundando-se na cadeira extra do escritório de Remus e cruzando os braços.<p>— Assim como? — perguntou Remus, mas sabia muito bem do que ela falava; ele estava com sua expressão de Monitor, aquela desapontada que costumava fazer até James e Sirius se comportarem. Ele a seguiu para dentro do escritório com calma e fechou a porta, indo se sentar à sua mesa. Dora lhe mandou um beijo de dentro do porta-retratos e, na foto ao lado, Stella dava um sorriso sem dentes; Dora lhe mandava fotos de sua filha quase diariamente, mas quando voltava para a Inglaterra aos fins de semana, ainda ficava surpreso por ver como ela crescia. Harry e Sirius estavam no terceiro porta-retratos. Harry não falava nada de francês e nunca se importava de ouvir as conversas, mas o Sirius da foto sabia um pouco do idioma e às vezes assentia sua concordância, ou ria, ou balançava a cabeça. Mas no momento os dois olhavam para Stella com sorrisos adoradores no rosto, claramente não prestando atenção à conversa.</p><p>— Assim! — respondeu ela, indicando seu rosto. — Quer um pedido de desculpa?</p><p>— <i>Eu</i> não quero — falou Remus, desviando os olhos das fotografias de sua família e voltando-os para sua aluna —, mas acho que outra pessoa pode querer. — Fleur torceu os lábios.</p><p>— Não vou me desculpar — falou ela. — Ela fez por merecer...</p><p>— Assim como fizeram a senhorita Alphonse, o senhor Levesque, o senhor Tremont, a senhorita Castille e o senhor Pruitt?</p><p>— <i>Sim</i> — concordou ela, raivosa. — Eles todos fizeram por merecer!</p><p>— Você não é uma pessoa cruel, Fleur — disse Remus —, mas tem agido como uma.</p><p>— Eles mereceram — disse —, eles todos. <i>Eles</i> é que foram cruéis e se eu estou agindo como se fosse cruel, é apenas por vingança. Você... você sabe como os humanos podem ser horríveis com pessoas como nós...</p><p>— Sei, sim — concordou suavemente. Eles tinham tido diversas conversas como essa durante os últimos anos, afinal. — E, como eu frequentemente te digo, eles são assim por medo. Eles me olham e só veem um monstro, alguém perigoso. E francamente, eles estão certos, porque eu não tenho controle nenhum daquilo em que me transformo. Você, por outro lado...</p><p>— Eu posso controlar tanto quanto você — disse ela, olhando-o feio.</p><p>— Sim — falou Remus. — Mas você pode evitar usar o que é para se fazer de tola em frente aos seus colegas. Eu sei que você não consegue evitar que a olhem...</p><p>— Não consigo — concordou ela, desesperada.</p><p>— ... nem consegue evitar que fiquem um pouco... — fez um gesto — deslumbrados, eu <i>também</i> sei que qualquer coisa além disso é deliberado. — Ela teve a decência de parecer culpada. — E usar o que você é, o que pode fazer, como uma arma... Bem, está dando ainda mais motivos para que eles a temam. — E ela tinha tentado se transformar em uma arma; os uniformes grandes e largos que ela usara no ano anterior tinham sumido. O uniforme que ela usara no começo do semestre tinha sido curto e apertado o bastante para que Madame Maxime mandasse uma carta para os Delacour. A versão atual do uniforme que ela usava era melhor, mas estava no limite.</p><p>— Eles não têm <i>medo</i> de mim — zombou ela e seu tom deixava claro que ela desejava que temessem.</p><p>— Atrevo-me a dizer que o senhor Levesque teme — respondeu Remus. O pobre garoto carregava uma troca de calça consigo e não conseguia mais ficar no mesmo cômodo com Fleur sem corar e sair correndo. Fleur pareceu arrogante antes de notar a expressão de desaprovação de Remus e suspirar.</p><p>— Eu só quero que eles gostem de mim por mim — falou. — Ou que desgostem de mim por mim. Eu não ligo, desde que o motivo não tenha nada a ver com meu rosto ou meu corpo.</p><p>— Se você mostrasse a eles quem você é, talvez fosse isso que acontecesse — disse. Ela cerrou os olhos. — Não posso falar por experiência... não costumo ser julgado por minha aparência.</p><p>— Como a Dora consegue? — perguntou Fleur. — Ela certamente tem o mesmo problema? — Seus olhos estavam na fotografia de Dora, que sabia o bastante de francês para saber que era o assunto e fazia coisas tolas com seu cabelo e nariz.</p><p>— Acho que o problema dela é o oposto — falou Remus. — Ela tem uma aparência tão diferente, que frequentemente você <i>tem</i> que gostar ou desgostar dela por quem ela é. — Fleur suspirou. — Um conselho, se eu puder?</p><p>— Sabe que pode — murmurou ela.</p><p>— Pare com isso — falou, mais gentil — antes que vire o que eles te acusam de ser. O seu sangue é uma parte sua, como a licantropia é uma parte minha, mas não é <i>tudo</i> o que você é. Eu demorei bastante tempo para entender isso e ainda me esqueço às vezes, mas você é muito mais esperta do que eu, então talvez consiga se lembrar. — Ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu. Olhou para o relógio. — Eu tenho uma aula em cinco minutos, então você está dispensada.</p><p>— Não estou encrencada? — perguntou ela, esperançosa.</p><p>— Está, sim — respondeu, e ela suspirou sem parecer surpresa. — Você terá uma detenção amanhã à noite. O <i>monsieur</i> Motte já programou algumas detenções para o mesmo horário, então você pode se juntar a eles. — Fleur parecia resignada, não brava nem desapontada. — Agora, a não ser que queira falar sobre mais alguma coisa...</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Fleur. — Quero... Eu queria saber se você pode me dar aulas extras de Defesa. </p><p>— Por quê? — perguntou. — <i>Monsieur</i> Motte é perfeitamente capaz de ajudá-la em seu último ano... Ele ensina há muito mais tempo do que eu...</p><p>— Você é um professor melhor — disse ela, e Remus fez uma careta. — E não é por causa do meu último ano, mas sim por causa do Torneio Tribruxo.</p><p>— Você vai participar? — perguntou Remus.</p><p>— É claro — falou ela, franzindo o cenho. — Por que não participaria?</p><p>— E o que você espera aprender com essas aulas? — perguntou. Ela ofereceu um sorriso radiante, e ele respondeu com um leve sorriso. — Eu ainda não concordei, Fleur... — Apesar de os dois saberem que provavelmente concordaria. — Eu gostaria de saber o que você acha que eu posso te ensinar que não está incluso no programa desse ano ou que você já não tenha aprendido. Você já está no Clube de Duelos e eu não sou tão qualificado quanto a Madame Pinard...</p><p>— Eu estive lendo sobre os últimos Torneios — falou ela — e sempre usam criaturas mágicas nas tarefas. Elas são sua especialidade, não são? — Ela tinha uma expressão esperançosa.</p><p>— Acho que são — respondeu.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Queria conversar comigo? — perguntou Severus, cruzando os braços.<p>— Severus — disse Dumbledore, alegre, desviando os olhos de uma carta assinada por Fudge. — Quero, sim. Sente-se. — Severus não se sentou e lembrou-se da própria irritação ao ter feito o mesmo pedido a Draco e ter sido ignorado. Mas se Dumbledore ficou irritado, ele não demonstrou, apesar sorriu levemente, como se Severus tivesse feito algo divertido.</p><p>— Bem? — falou Severus, impaciente. — Não tenho a noite toda, Dumbledore. — Ele queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, sabia que Dumbledore queria conversar sobre o aviso que lhe dera no jantar da noite anterior, e Severus <i>não</i> queria ter essa conversa.</p><p>— Sabe o que são? — perguntou Dumbledore, indicando uma pilha de papéis em um canto de sua mesa.</p><p>— Deveria?</p><p>— Reclamações, Severus — falou Dumbledore suavemente. — Dos alunos, dos pais e de alguns dos seus colegas.</p><p>— Não é algo novo — disse Severus. Não era segredo nenhum que ele não era popular nem o favorito em Hogwarts. Isso não o incomodava; ele nunca tentara ser essas coisas.</p><p>— A quantidade é. Seu humor não passou despercebido, Severus.</p><p>— Considere-me repreendido — falou sarcasticamente e começou a ir em direção à porta.</p><p>— Eu não terminei — falou Dumbledore naquele mesmo tom suave. Ele não saiu de sua cadeira, tampouco ergueu a voz, mas havia algo que fez Severus parar assim mesmo. — Eu entendo que você tem muito no que pensar. — Ele tinha sido mais gentil dessa vez.</p><p>— Você não sabe nem a metade — disse. Não havia motivo para mentir, não sobre isso, e essa era uma verdade inofensiva, uma que dizia muito sem entregar nada. Dumbledore pareceu surpreso e satisfeito por sua resposta.</p><p>— Acho que tenho uma boa ideia — falou.</p><p>— É claro que tem — disse, sem se deixar surpreender. — Mas pode guardá-la para si mesmo...</p><p>— Eu poderia — concordou Dumbledore —, mas não tenho a menor de intenção de fazer isso.</p><p>— Então conte a outra pessoa — respondeu Severus —, porque...</p><p>— Draco não se juntou ao lado das trevas, Severus — falou Dumbledore com tanta calma, com tanta confiança, que Severus só conseguiu encará-lo. Com esforço, conseguiu manter o rosto impassível e esperou. — Sente-se — ofereceu ele, gentil.</p><p>Severus balançou a cabeça, tenso, mas não fez menção de ir embora ou de se mexer. Essa não era uma conversa que quisera ter com o diretor. Tinha passado os últimos dias preparando-se para sair da influência do diretor, fechar sua mente e expressões para o homem, afastar-se, limitar o contato. O problema (que notava apenas agora, tarde demais) era que, apesar de tudo, apesar de agora estarem em lados opostos, ele ainda <i>confiava</i> em Dumbledore, e por isso tinha sido preguiçoso, relaxado, e agora tinha se entregado.</p><p>Ele devia estar irritado consigo mesmo, irritado com Dumbledore, mas não estava; pela primeira vez em meses, Severus sentiu <i>esperança.</i> Não muito, mas já era alguma coisa.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo — disse.</p><p>— Conversei com Harry hoje cedo...</p><p>E simples assim, a esperança de Severus deu lugar a algo amargo.</p><p>— Está baseando suas impressões em <i>Potter</i>? — Agora havia raiva, também. Ultimamente, não havia ninguém que odiasse tanto quanto Potter.</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Dumbledore. — Ele disse que Draco está perfeitamente bem, que ele não está preocupado...</p><p>— <i>Potter não sabe julgar o...</i></p><p>— Eu acredito que ele sabe — falou Dumbledore, calmo. — Eu confio na intuição dele e em seus... instintos.</p><p>— Veja como a intuição de James Potter deu certo — explodiu Severus. — Ele também confiou no amigo errado e...</p><p>— Harry não é o James, Severus — falou Albus com uma paciência surpreendente; eles tinham tido essa conversa diversas vezes, apesar de essa ser a primeira vez em anos. — Ele foi criado por Sirius...</p><p>— Que também não percebeu o que Pettigrew fazia, caso tenha se esquecido...</p><p>— E ele vive com isso — disse Dumbledore, interrompendo-o — e aprendeu e passou essa lição adiante. Harry não cometerá o mesmo erro.</p><p>— Ele já cometeu — falou.</p><p>— Discordo. — Dumbledore se recostou em sua cadeira, esperando.</p><p>— E o meu julgamento? — perguntou. — Você acha que Potter sabe ler meu afilhado melhor do que eu, Dumbledore? Você não participou de nenhuma das nossas conversas, você não conversou com Narcissa e Lucius como eu conversei, você não interage com ele como eu interajo, e ainda assim você está disposto a desconsiderar tudo isso porque um garoto de catorze anos disse o contrário. — Severus torceu os lábios e se virou, indo em direção à porta.</p><p>— Draco aprendeu a mentir com você, Severus...</p><p>— E quem é o culpado? — Severus se virou mais uma vez, algo dentro de si se rompendo e as palavras saíam antes que pudesse impedi-las: — Eu te avisei e você me obrigou ensinar, e agora ele se juntou ao outro lado...</p><p>— Eu estava sob a impressão de que você tinha voltado para esse mesmo lado — falou Dumbledore, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Severus rosnou.</p><p>— Nós demos a arma perfeita para que eles usem contra...</p><p>— Draco é um garoto, não uma arma — disse Dumbledore.</p><p>— Ele será o que o Lorde das Trevas quiser — brigou Severus, e tinha ido longe demais para simplesmente ir embora ou tentar controlar essa conversa. Ele planejara terminar as coisas amigavelmente com Dumbledore, com respeito, mas agora só queria <i>machucá-lo</i>, fazê-lo se sentir culpado, questionar a si mesmo, da mesma forma que Severus se sentia e fazia. — Você me obrigou a fazer isso, me obrigou a treiná-lo apesar das minhas ressalvas, e por nada; Potter — o nome era como ácido em sua boca — não foi bom o bastante para fazê-lo escolher o nosso lado...</p><p>— É o bastante — disse Dumbledore, parecendo bravo pela primeira vez. Não era uma raiva explosiva, como a de Severus, mas fria. — Harry é tão responsável pelas escolhas de Draco quanto Lily foi responsável pelas suas. O que significa dizer que ele não é responsável.</p><p>— Bem, a culpa certamente não é de Draco — disse Severus. — Ele tem sido uma marionete desde o começo, com as suas mãos, as de Narcissa e as minhas puxando as cordas, e...</p><p>— Espero que veja seu afilhado como mais do que uma marionete — falou Dumbledore, a voz ainda fria; ele parecia tão insatisfeito com a ideia de Draco ser um objeto quanto com o insulto de Severus a Potter. Foi incrivelmente, <i>surpreendentemente</i> efetivo para acalmar Severus.</p><p>— É claro que vejo — disse, a raiva sumindo. Sentia-se vazio e cansado. — Draco é... tudo. — E, oh, como era difícil admitir em voz alta, especialmente com o jeito que as coisas estavam. — E depois de tudo o que eu fiz para que ele fosse diferente, para garantir que ele não cometesse os mesmos erros que eu, ele está seguindo o mesmo caminho. Ainda que ele mude de ideia, como eu mudei, o dano que ele pode fazer antes... Se ele for como eu era...</p><p>— Draco não é como você — disse Dumbledore. Ele pareceu pensar por um momento. — No mínimo, ele me lembra do jovem Sirius.</p><p>— Eles não são <i>nada</i> parecidos. — Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas o olhou com diversão, até Severus fazer uma carranca. — E todo mundo acreditou que Black era o culpado pelo assassinato dos Potter, acreditou que ele era a mão direita do Lorde das Trevas. Não era verdade, mas era o que acreditavam. Por que é tão difícil acreditar isso de Draco?</p><p>— Porque Draco tem você, Severus — disse Dumbledore, e um nó apareceu abruptamente na garganta de Severus.</p><p>— Não é o bastante — respondeu, incapaz de olhá-lo. — Eu conheço meu afilhado. Potter foi enganado...</p><p>— Ou você foi — disse Dumbledore. — Você o ensinou a mentir, Severus, e isso o deixa em desvantagem; para progredir, ele precisa saber mentir para <i>você</i>.</p><p>— Ele não tem motivos para mentir — disse Severus, balançando a cabeça. Recusava-se a acreditar nisso, recusava-se a ter esperança, mas as palavras de Dumbledore criavam raízes em lugar no fundo de seu ser, contra sua vontade. Certamente não era possível, certamente... — Ele... confia em mim, então é honesto. — Por que não seria? Severus nunca dera motivos para Draco duvidar dele. Tudo se resumia a isso; apesar da surpreendente declaração de lealdade de Draco, apesar de Severus não conseguir acreditar que ele poderia dar as costas tão facilmente aos Grifinórios, não havia motivos para Draco mentir e, por isso, não havia motivos para não ser verdade.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que você é honesto com ele? Ele sabe a quem você é verdadeiramente leal?</p><p>— Eu dei algumas dicas. Não fui sutil. — Mas Draco não sabia. Não tinha como saber, ou ele teria tido mais dúvidas sobre se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas.</p><p>— Mas você contou abertamente?</p><p>Contar abertamente era um risco enorme. Mas se Dumbledore estivesse certo, então Severus contaria a verdade e Draco retribuiria o favor. Se Severus contasse a verdade e Draco realmente quisesse seguir o Lorde das Trevas, então talvez Severus conseguisse convencê-lo do contrário. Talvez Severus conseguisse fazê-lo mudar de ideia... Ou talvez Draco contasse que Severus era um traidor; fosse deliberado ou fosse um acidente, era irrelevante; o resultado seria o mesmo, seria decididamente ruim para Severus, o que era o motivo de não ter tentado fazer isso até agora.</p><p>— É claro que não. — Severus balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando se livrar das ideias que começavam a tomar forma.</p><p>— Talvez devesse contar — disse Dumbledore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Imperius Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Catorze<br/>The Imperius Curse<br/>(A Maldição Imperius)</b>
  </p>
</div>— Outro? — perguntou Hermione, inclinando-se por cima de seu cereal no momento em que Harry se sentou. Harry assentiu, os olhos na cadeira vazia de Padfoot na Mesa Principal; ele estava tentando se organizar com Robards e Scrimgeour, como acontecia todas as manhãs, exceto uma, desde que Harry tivera o primeiro sonho sobre Voldemort mandar Wormtail para Godric’s Hollow.<p>— Onde foi dessa vez? — perguntou Ron.</p><p>— Hogsmeade — respondeu Harry em voz baixa. Draco ergueu os olhos de seu livro, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— E você ainda acha que algo está... estranho...</p><p>— Sim — falou Harry, firme, e esfregou as pontas dos dedos na cicatriz. Não estivera exatamente doendo, mas estava mais ciente da existência dela e não sabia o que pensar. Os outros três notaram o gesto e se entreolharam.</p><p>— Você precisa ir para a...</p><p>— <i>Não</i>, Hermione — respondeu Harry, exasperado e afetuoso. — Eu só... ela... esses sonhos não são como os outros. E não sei por que e não sei por que ele manda o Wormtail para os lugares... — Ou se é que ele mandava, porque Robards (apesar de Aparatar diretamente para o lugar em que Harry dizia a Padfoot que Wormtail estaria) ainda não o vira.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que são reais? — perguntou Draco.</p><p>— São reais — respondeu. Tinha certeza disso, mas havia algo neles que era diferente, algo que Harry não ainda não conseguira entender o que era. Nenhum dos seus amigos discutiu; se por estarem dispostos a acreditar nele ou se por saberem que seria inútil, Harry não sabia. Harry voltou a olhar para a Mesa Principal por costume, apesar de Padfoot ainda não ter aparecido.</p><p>— Snape está te olhando de novo — contou para Draco.</p><p>— É, eu sei... Não olhem pra ele! — disse Draco quando Ron e Hermione se viraram para ver.</p><p>— Desculpe! — disse Hermione, virando-se como se tivesse sido picada, nem um pouco sutil. Ron ignorou Draco completamente, olhando para a Mesa Principal por alguns momentos, antes de se virar. Ele afastou o prato vazio e colocou o garfo à sua frente na mesa. Dessa vez, foram Harry e Hermione que se entreolharam (Draco se escondia de Snape atrás de um livro); quase sempre havia algo em frente a Ron, fosse uma pena, um garfo, um pedaço de pergaminho.</p><p>Era difícil determinar quando tinha começado, mas Hermione notara havia algumas semanas e mencionara para Harry, que não conseguia deixar de notar desde então. Eles tinham o questionado algumas vezes, mas as orelhas de Ron tinham ficado vermelhas e ele murmurara algo sobre ser um tolice, que não deviam se preocupar e que não era nada.</p><p>Era claro que não era “nada”; Ron olhava para seu garfo com a intensidade que costumava reservar para o Quadribol ou para o xadrez. Mas era óbvio que ele estava relutante em se explicar, e Harry não estava preocupado de verdade, apenas curioso, então deixou que Ron explicasse quando estivesse pronto.</p><p>Um prato com duas torradas cobertas de geleia apareceu na frente de Harry quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.</p><p>— Acho que já te vi comer mais antes de uma partida de Quadribol do que comeu no café da manhã essa semana inteira — disse George. Fred, sentado do seu outro lado, assentiu e olhou para a torrada. Harry pegou uma fatia e a mordeu sem vontade, ganhado um par de sorrisos idênticos e uma expressão bastante satisfeita de Hermione, que tinha dito algo parecido no dia anterior. — Algo o preocupa, Harriquinho?</p><p>— Você está com aquela cara — adicionou George. Harry não sabia o que aquela cara significava, mas Ron e Hermione assentiram, sérios, como se entendessem exatamente do que George estava falando.</p><p>— Que cara? — perguntou Harry. Deu outra mordida na torrada. Não estivera com vontade de comer, mas agora que tinha começado, sentia fome, e a geleia estava deliciosa; o exato equilíbrio entre doce e azedo.</p><p>— Aquela cara de <i>algo vai acontecer, mas ainda não sei o quê</i> — falou Fred. — Não costuma significar algo bom, então pensamos em vir ver como está... — Apesar do tom despreocupado, o cheiro e a expressão de Fred eram amargurados. E apesar <i>disso</i>, Hermione parecia querer rir.</p><p>— Eu tenho uma cara para isso? — perguntou Harry.</p><p>— Ah, tem — respondeu George. — E todo mundo sabe.</p><p>— Hogwarts é bastante caótica, mas dá pra saber que tipo de dia a gente vai ter se olharmos pro teto, pra saber o clima; pro Filch, porque se o Pirraça estiver aprontando, ele não estará no café; e por sua cara. — Seu tom era zombeteiro, mas Harry tinha certeza de que ele não estava brincando. — E você tá com essa cara hoje, então... </p><p>— Sonhos estranhos — admitiu Harry, e Fred e George se entreolharam. — E... é, eu ainda não sei o quê nem o porquê. — Sorriu ironicamente. — Desculpe. — Havia também o Torneio, que o incomodava desde o começo do semestre. Ele ainda não sabia o que esperar, mas sabia que provavelmente não seria algo bom.</p><p>Apesar dos sonhos, o semestre de Harry tinha sido tranquilo e ele estivera bastante relaxado por causa disso, sabendo que os planos de Voldemort envolviam o torneio e ele não começaria até o fim de outubro... Mas o fim de outubro se aproximava rapidamente — Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegariam na semana seguinte e, com a segunda escola, viria Karkaroff — e aí Harry teria de ficar atento novamente.</p><p>Mas foi poupado de explicar isso tudo a Fred e George pelo som de asas; Hedwig pousou graciosamente em frente a Harry, as asas fazendo o cabelo de Hermione atingir o rosto dela e o de Ron. Ela ofereceu uma pata a Harry e ele pegou as duas cartas — uma para ele, a outra para Padfoot, as duas com a letra de Dora —, recebendo uma bicada em resposta.</p><p>— Eu não vou ler — garantiu Harry —, mas ele não está aqui e minha segunda aula é de Defesa. — Ela o bicou novamente, mais gentil, serviu-se do suco de Ron (já que Harry não bebia nada) e tomou o ar.</p><p>— O que é? — perguntou Hermione, e Harry ergueu os olhos, mas ela não falava com ele: os gêmeos tinham recebido uma carta de uma coruja pequena, mas George a colocava no bolso em vez de lê-la, e o cheiro dos dois era evasivo quando se levantaram.</p><p>— Não seja intrometida. — Fred se inclinou por cima da mesa para beliscar o nariz dela, e George riu quando ela bateu na mão de Fred. Hermione enrugou o rosto ao observá-los irem embora.</p><p>— Isso foi... você não acha que eles estão aprontando alguma coisa, acha? — perguntou ela a Harry, franzindo levemente o cenho.</p><p>— Eles estão sempre aprontando alguma coisa — disse Draco, sem parecer preocupado. Harry deixou a carta de Dora de lado para olhar as duas fotografias que ela enviara; uma era de Stella olhando para a câmera com os olhos castanhos enormes e um sorriso desdentado (ela ainda parecia um pouco com um gnomo, mas a semelhança parecia sumir um pouco a cada dia), chupando uma mãozinha gorducha. A outra era de Moony deitado no sofá de sua cabana, com Stella em seu peito, os dois adormecidos. — Quanto menos você souber, Granger, menos estará envolvida.</p><p>— Acho que sim — disse Hermione, e seus olhos (que seguiam os gêmeos) foram para as fotografias que Harry lhe ofereceria. Ela as aceitou com um sorriso.</p><p>Eles ficaram lá até os pratos do café da manhã sumirem, e Ron — imóvel e silencioso havia algum tempo — soltou um som triunfante, antes de parar, franzir o cenho e gemer.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Obrigada, professor.<p>— Não se preocupe — respondeu Sirius com um sorriso distraído; os alunos do quarto ano chegavam e ele estava um pouco ansioso com a aula daquele dia. — A gente se vê na quinta.</p><p>— Sim, senhor — falou Claire, corando e afastando-se com suas amigas, rindo. Quando ele tivera a idade delas, essa reação o alegrava. Agora, embora ainda fosse lisonjeiro, o deixava bastante desconfortável, e Sirius ficou feliz por os alunos do quarto ano estarem fazendo barulho o bastante para que não conseguisse ouvir o que as meninas murmuravam. Mas Harry, parado na porta ao lado de Cedric, claramente ouvia; sua expressão era escandalizada e, quando ele olhou para Sirius, ele corou quase tanto quanto Claire antes de torcer o nariz. Cedric riu, deu um tapinha em seu ombro e foi embora.</p><p>Os alunos ficaram perto das paredes, corretamente interpretando a forma que as mesas tinham sido acomodadas em um canto para a aula prática. A conversa se resumiu a um murmurinho ansioso.</p><p>— Blaise, pode recolher o dever de todo mundo e colocá-los na minha mesa? — Sirius se afastou da mesa e foi parar na frente da turma. — O resto, juntem-se. Nós estudamos bastante a teoria e a ética das maldições nesse semestre, e na última aula nós começamos a falar sobre os Imperdoáveis. — E que aula tinha sido; não teria sido fácil com nenhuma turma, mas, apesar de ter se limitado apenas aos fatos e não ter usado nenhuma imagem nem ter demonstrado para explicar qualquer coisa, Neville ficara tão branco quanto um papel, Hermione fechara a mão ao redor da pena com tanta força que ela quebrara, e Ron tinha ficado imóvel, sem desviar os olhos da mesa a aula toda. Harry tinha se afundado em sua cadeira, desconfortável e infeliz, com o maxilar tenso e os braços cruzados.</p><p>— Hoje nós vamos ver uma introdução um pouco mais prática... da Maldição Imperius. — Ron empalideceu e Harry se aproximou um pouco dele, murmurando algo que Sirius não ouviu.</p><p>— Mas é ilegal... — começou Lavender.</p><p>— Sim — falou Sirius. — Eu tenho permissão do Ministério e de Dumbledore. Dito isso, se vocês não quiserem tentar brigar contra a maldição, podem só assistir. E se não se sentirem confortáveis nem para isso, podem sair... em qualquer momento. A aula de hoje não valerá nota nem terá dever de casa. — Hermione parecia aliviada e insatisfeita com isso, e Sirius precisou esconder um sorriso.</p><p>Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, mas ninguém se mexeu.</p><p>— Tudo bem então. Vocês formarão uma fila, as regras de sempre — o que significava não mais de duas pessoas de cada casa atrás da outra — e virão aqui na frente um de cada vez. — Fez um gesto para que começassem a se organizar, e continuou a falar: — A maldição fará com que se sintam... leves. Livres. Vocês vão querer fazer exatamente o que eu mandar... o que é a finalidade da maldição. O segredo para conseguir resistir é encontrar brechas nas instruções, ou só ser teimoso e se recusar a obedecer. Parece muito simples, eu sei, mas não é; instruções razoáveis vão fazer com que vocês não queiram resistir, que queiram obedecer. O mesmo vale para o quanto você confia na pessoa que usou a maldição em você; quanto mais confiar, menos irá questionar e fará o que estão te dizendo. — Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso e, depois, para Ron; eles tinham acabado no começo da fila, porque todos os outros não queriam ser os primeiros. Hermione e Draco estavam um pouco mais para trás, mas olhou para eles também. — Alguma dúvida? Não? — Fez um gesto para que Ron se aproximasse, e Ron obedeceu, pálido por baixo das sardas, os punhos cerrados. — <i>Imperio.</i> — Uma expressão vidrada apareceu no rosto de Ron, e Harry (o próximo da fila) parecia assombrado, por mais que ele tivesse tentado ser reconfortante antes. — Cante o hino da escola.</p><p>Ron começou sem hesitar. No meio da fila, Hydrus e Daphne riam e sussurravam entre eles, até perceberem o olhar de aviso de Sirius e ficarem quietos, uma expressão falsa de arrependimento em seus rostos.</p><p>— ... jovens de joelhos ralados... — Curiosamente, apesar de não ter parado de cantar, as orelhas de Ron ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas, o que significava que ele estava consciente o bastante para sentir vergonha.</p><p>Quando ele terminou, Sirius o libertou da maldição, lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e fez um gesto para que Harry se aproximasse.</p><p>— <i>Imperio</i> — disse Sirius com bastante medo; Harry parecia ter conseguido se livrar da maldição de Wormtail no fim do semestre anterior, mas dessa vez era Sirius que usava a maldição e isso o deixava em desvantagem A expressão de Harry ficou estranhamente vazia, e Sirius não gostou disso. Engoliu. — Aja como um leão. — Harry se inclinou, como se fosse ficar de quatro, mas se torceu e parou, ainda estranhamente curvado. Ele lutava contra a ordem, Sirius conseguia ver em seus olhos. — Seja um leão, Harry — mandou com mais firmeza. Por um momento, Harry ficou onde estava e, então, se esticou lentamente, a expressão relaxando até quase voltar ao normal, apesar de ainda existir algo um seus olhos... Um burburinho passou pela fila.</p><p>— Ele conseguiu se livrar? — perguntou Parvati depois de um momento, de seu lugar entre Lavender e Tracey.</p><p>— Ainda não — respondeu Sirius para a turma, mas manteve os olhos nos levemente distantes de Harry. — Não totalmente. Mas ele está resistindo... encontrou alguma lacuna. Mas se eu der instruções mais específicas... Harry, ruja como um leão...</p><p>Harry pressionou os lábios, mas sua boca se movia como se ele mastigasse algo desagradável. Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso dele, mas disse:</p><p>— Ruja, Harry. — Harry soltou um som no fundo da garganta que era mais um rosnado do que um rugido, a boca ainda fechada. — De verdade — falou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Bem alto. — Harry ficou em silêncio, os olhos brilhando como se fizesse parte de uma piada interna. Sirius tinha experiência o bastante com Monstro durante os anos para saber qual a lacuna que ele devia estar isso. — Para que todos possam ouvir.</p><p>A boca se Harry se torceu mais uma vez.</p><p>Então, depois de vários segundos, numa voz rouca que quase não passava de um sussurro, ele disse:</p><p>— Não. — No fim da fila, Ron balançou a cabeça, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela aula e, no meio da fila, Hermione e Draco pareciam impressionados, mas não surpresos. Sirius inclinou a cabeça para dispensar Harry, e Dean e Neville esticaram a mão para lhe dar tapinhas nas costas quando ele passou.</p><p>— Theodore — chamou Sirius, e ele deu um passo para frente. — <i>Imperio.</i></p><p>Theodore fez uma imitação impressionante de uma coruja, e Millicent — quando instruída a contar sua história favorita quando criança — interpretou muito bem Babbity, a Coelha. Seamus — ao receber a mesma ordem — escolheu uma história muggle e tentou se jogar da mesa de Sirius ao fingir ser Humpty Dumpty (o que quer que isso fosse) e só não se machucou porque Dean conhecia a história e percebeu o que ia acontecer a tempo de avisar Sirius, que ergueu um feitiço amortecedor.</p><p>Quando recebeu a ordem de dançar, Pansy apresentou uma breve coreografia de balé, e Tracey fez alguns movimentos desajeitados de disco. Parvati imitou McGonagall — sotaque e tudo —, e Lavender fingiu ser uma bruxa norte-americana e contou várias histórias engraçadas da vida que inventou ter em Ilvermorny.</p><p>— Mas se a gente não a conhecesse, a gente acreditaria, né? — perguntou Sirius simplesmente. Isso, um lembrete dos perigos da maldição, acalmou a turma.</p><p>Blaise foi o primeiro, depois de Harry, a demonstrar sinais de que resistiria; quando Sirius o mandou ser o aro do gol de Quadribol, ele obedeceu e ergueu os braços em um círculo acima da cabeça, mas sibilou, brigou consigo mesmo e xingou em voz alta. Ele recebeu algumas sobrancelhas erguidas dos Sonserinos — Blaise era quieto, mordaz quando não podia ser, e refinado —, mas Harry sorriu levemente de seu lugar na fila, talvez se lembrando de uma época em que Blaise era um Benson, não um Zabini.</p><p>— Quieto — mandou Sirius depois de Blaise ter soltado uma série de xingamentos que fez os outros rirem. Blaise ficou em silêncio, a expressão rebelde, e Sirius lhe deu alguns segundos (tanto para deixá-lo resistir quanto para enfatizar que Blaise só conseguira falar por Sirius ter permitido) antes de soltá-lo da maldição, com cinco pontos para a Sonserina. Neville também lutou contra a maldição; depois de Sirius ter dado suas instruções, ele ficou em pé, trêmulo, por quase vinte segundos antes de ceder e dar três estrelinha e um salto mortal.</p><p>— Achei que você ia conseguir — comentou Sirius depois de lhe dar cinco pontos.</p><p>— Eu tentei — falou Neville, envergonhado —, mas eu sabia que não ia ganhar, então só foi mais fácil obedecer do que me machucar tentando resistir... Eu não sei dar estrelinhas.</p><p>Vincent foi o próximo e cantou uma ópera impressionante, e Goyle se debateu no chão como um peixe fora d’água. Ele riu ao voltar ao normal, e Hydrus, Daphne e Nadia também riam — com ele ou dele, Sirius não sabia —, mas os outros Sonserinos e Grifinórios estavam em silêncio. Sirius estava odiosamente satisfeito; tinha escolhido instruções que só envergonhariam as crianças, mas torcia para que deixasse claro o dano que a maldição podia causar se usada pelas pessoas erradas, como uma pessoa podia ser forçada a agir fora do seu normal quando sob a maldição.</p><p>— <i>Imperio</i> — disse Sirius quando Hermione chegou à frente. Ele a fez comentar uma partida imaginária de Quadribol, e ela obedeceu com entusiasmo, chegando até a olhar para Sirius para se certificar que usara o termo certo para uma falta. No começo, Sirius ficou surpreso por ela não ter resistido ou, pelo menos, tivesse algo que indicasse que ela estava ciente da situação (como as orelhas de Ron, ou os protestos de Blaise), mas não aconteceu. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, ele não ficou tão surpreso assim; não era necessariamente falta de força mental, mas Hermione sempre tivera a necessidade de se provar, especialmente para figuras de autoridade. A própria natureza dela a deixava suscetível.</p><p>Ela voltou ao normal parecendo desapontada e envergonhada, aceitando um tapinha no ombro de um Ron tristonho e uma careta compreensiva de Harry ao passar por eles na fila.</p><p>— <i>Imperio.</i> — Em vez de ficar mole e distante, Draco ficou tenso, os olhos vidrados não de um jeito vazio, mas reservado. Ele também empalideceu, muito mais que o normal. — Finja ser Severus Snape — mandou. Draco era o único em quem confiava essa ordem; Snape, embora tivesse melhorado na última semana, ainda era incrivelmente impopular e ele ser imitado por qualquer outro aluno provavelmente seria... desfavorável.</p><p>De repente, os olhos de Draco ficaram duros e conscientes, mas só por um momento; depois, seus olhos e cheiro eram vulneráveis, demonstrando um pouco de pânico, ainda que sua postura fosse tensa e reta, como sempre. Eram todas reações dele, não um resultado do Imperius, o que era incrivelmente impressionante, mas Sirius ficou preocupado demais com sua reação para se prender a isso.</p><p>— Draco? — chamou, abaixando a varinha. — Você está bem? — Draco balançou a cabeça para o lado e recuou um passo.</p><p>— Eu... posso...? — Ele fez um gesto vago na direção da porta.</p><p>— Se é o que precisa, é claro — respondeu Sirius. Draco praticamente fugiu. Sirius olhou para Harry, mas foi Ron quem saiu da fila. Ele pegou a própria mochila e a de Draco e saiu rapidamente pela porta. — Obrigado, Ron. — Sirius olhou para Harry, que franzia o cenho, mas era mais curioso do que preocupado, e isso fez Sirius se sentir um pouco melhor.</p><p>— Próximo?</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Você tá bem, cara? — perguntou Weasley, ofegando um pouco ao começar a andar ao lado de Draco. Não ficou surpreso, não de verdade, mas quase desejou que tivesse sido Granger ou Potter a segui-lo.<p>— Não tem nada verdadeiramente errado comigo — falou Draco, mas havia e ele não estava bem, não...</p><p>— Mas não foi um sim — disse Weasley. Ele ajeitou a mochila (mochilas, Draco notou distraído, porque a sua estava junto) e o olhou de soslaio. Havia algo compreensivo demais em sua voz que (junto com a tensão em seus ombros e as linhas amarguradas ao redor de sua boca) sugeria que a aula tinha incomodado Weasley, não só por causa da reação de Draco. E ainda assim, lá estava ele, deixando tudo de lado para se garantir de que Draco estava bem. — Digo, você resistiu, então...</p><p>— Oclumência — falou Draco com um aceno da mão e se sentiu um pouco culpado por não ter tido nenhuma intenção de saber se Weasley estava bem, não naquele instante, porque havia outras coisas em sua cabeça. — Mas isso... não é...</p><p>— Tem algo a ver com... sabe... os dragões?</p><p>— Não — respondeu Draco, honesto, e Weasley pareceu um pouco preocupado. — Eu só... podemos não falar sobre isso? Por favor. — Se fosse Potter, poderia ter conversado sobre o assunto. Potter ficaria quieto, mas não seria por pena. Granger ficaria brava. Draco saberia lidar com qualquer uma dessas reações. Mas Weasley ficaria chocado, horrorizado. Weasley não entenderia, e Draco não conseguia lidar com isso naquele momento.</p><p>— Claro — respondeu Weasley, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição. — É uma conversa pro Snape, acho.</p><p>— Dificilmente — falou Draco, tão surpreso pela mudança de assunto para se lembrar de ficar bravo. — Caso você não tenha notado, ele e eu não estamos nos entendendo no momento.</p><p>— Então aonde estamos indo? — perguntou Weasley, parecendo igualmente surpreso. Draco demorou um momento para se orientar. — Eu só achei... esse é o caminho das masmorras, então...</p><p>Era mesmo.</p><p>Draco parou no corredor, subitamente incerto. Ele não tinha pensado em seu destino, só tinha começado a andar e, apesar ter sido honesto ao dizer que ele e Severus estavam em um momento tenso, queria conversar com ele ainda assim. E o que, apesar da distância e da grosseria ocasional, Severus ser a primeira pessoa com quem Draco queria conversar quando se sentia inquieto dizia sobre ele? Severus nunca mandara Draco embora quando realmente precisara dele, mas havia uma primeira vez para tudo e com as coisas do jeito que estavam, essa primeira vez podia ser naquele dia. Draco não ficaria particularmente surpreso, apesar de seu estômago se revirar desagradavelmente com a ideia.</p><p>— Acho que é — falou Draco e voltou a andar.</p><p>— Espera, você vai falar com ele ou não?</p><p>— Vou — respondeu e fez uma careta. — Para o que der e vier. — Estava um pouco ansioso com a resposta de Weasley; Severus tinha sido particularmente cruel com todos os amigos de Draco durante o semestre, e Weasley nunca gostara muito de Severus nem tinha muita paciência com ele. Weasley lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Ainda que as coisas estejam um pouco... mesmo que ele seja um enorme... — Weasley se interrompeu com um esforço visível e sorriu, envergonhado. — Olha, o que estou tentando dizer é que tudo pode estar complicado, mas no fim ele é sua família, e você não gostar dele nesse momento não significa que não pode querer ver ele. Só não espere que eu vá com você até lá; ele provavelmente tiraria mais cinquenta pontos no momento em que me visse, por andar fazendo barulho ou por ter muitas sardas ou qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Draco fez outra careta, porque era completamente possível.</p><p>Eles se separaram nas escadas que levavam às masmorras, Weasley lhe entregando sua mochila e prometendo pegar uma maçã no Salão Principal e mandá-la com Potter para a aula de Aritmancia se Draco passasse o almoço todo com Severus.</p><p>Então, Draco ficou sozinho, repensando sua decisão de ir às masmorras, ansioso sobre o que Severus poderia dizer. O seu humor não tinha melhorado quando chegou ao escritório de Severus e viu — pela primeira vez — que estava trancado, não permitindo que entrasse, mesmo quando disse seu nome e que queria esperar ali até a aula de Severus terminar. Isso nunca tinha deixado de funcionar, exceto durante o primeiro ano, quando Severus tinha se isolado depois de ter perdido a perna.</p><p>Frustrado, Draco caminhou lentamente até a sala de aula de Snape, bateu uma vez e colocou a cabeça para dentro quando Severus permitiu sua entrada.</p><p>Vinte e poucos alunos curiosos do quinto ano se viraram para olhar para Draco, mas ele os ignorou para se focar em seu padrinho. Mas quando abriu a boca para falar, descobriu que não conseguia, sentindo-se tolo por estar ali e preocupou-se que Severus reviraria os olhos e o mandaria embora.</p><p>— Sim, senhor Malfoy? — disse Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia preocupado (não abertamente, mas estava lá, em seu rosto e até em seu tom), e Draco imaginou qual era a expressão em seu rosto para que ele reagisse de tal maneira.</p><p>— Seu escritório está trancado — disse Draco depois de um momento, tão calmo quanto conseguiu.</p><p>Os alunos do quinto ano começaram a murmurar enquanto Severus estudava Draco. O garoto só conseguiu não se encolher graças às horas passadas aprendendo a não fazer isso sob os olhos observadores de Severus, e ainda assim foi por muito pouco.</p><p>— Espere por mim — disse Severus. — Estarei lá em breve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Loyalties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Quinze<br/>Loyalties<br/>(Lealdades)</b>
  </p>
</div>Draco esperava em frente ao escritório havia poucos segundos quando Severus chegou caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor para destrancar a porta com um aceno da varinha. Ele fez um gesto para que Draco entrasse e depois se acomodou à sua mesa, a expressão mais amigável do que estivera em semanas.<p>— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Severus.</p><p>— A sua turma está bem? — perguntou Draco, olhando para a porta do escritório.</p><p>— Aula teórica. Eles devem conseguir terminar sem mim — respondeu Severus. — Eles não vão sentir a minha falta.</p><p>Draco assentiu e disse:</p><p>— Aula de Imperius em Defesa.</p><p>— Ah. — Severus o estudou, os olhos um pouco mais penetrantes. — Teve dificuldade?</p><p>— Não — disse. — Na verdade não, foi bastante fácil me livrar da maldição. A Oclumência impediu que ela tomasse o controle... — Ao contrário da Legilimência de Severus, a maldição parecia ter envolvido toda sua mente, em vez de apenas um lugar, mas tinha sido apenas uma questão de ampliar suas defesas. — E aí Black me disse para fingir ser você, então permiti que a maldição entrasse apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse fazer o que você faria e me livrar dela completamente.</p><p>Severus, cujo rosto se contorcera com algo — aborrecimento, talvez, ou exasperação — ao ouvir as instruções de Black, franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Fico lisonjeado que ache que eu simplesmente consigo <i>me livrar</i> da maldição Imperius, mas sinto informar que até mesmo eu preciso lutar contra ela. Admito que a Oclumência, como você disse, impede que a maldição tome controle enquanto luto, mas nunca vi ser tão simples quanto você descreveu. — Seu franzir passou a ser pensativo. — Às vezes, a maldição Imperius permite que as pessoas ajam de formas que não deveriam ser capazes, porque sob seu efeito elas têm total convicção, mas ainda assim, o que você descreveu é... impressionante.</p><p>Draco sorriu antes que conseguisse se impedir; elogios de Severus eram raros, mesmo quando estavam se dando bem. O rosto de Snape ficou inexpressivo, mas aí ele piscou e ofereceu a Draco o menor dos sorrisos antes de se acalmar.</p><p>— Mas acho que não foi por isso que você veio.</p><p>— Não. Não exatamente. — Draco engoliu. — O... Quando Black usou a maldição, eu a reconheci. — Severus ficou imóvel. — A sensação, todo... a maneira que me deixou zonzo. A de Black foi diferente, não tão sutil, mas ainda era... o pai a usou. No último natal. Ele usou para me forçar a contar o motivo de eu ter libertado o Dobby, e eu não percebi o que era, eu só ouvi e... O pai a <i>usou.</i></p><p>Havia pena no rosto de Severus e outras coisas mais sutis; um pouco de raiva e algo calculista.</p><p>— Ele a usou alguma outra vez? — perguntou Severus.</p><p>— Não — respondeu. — Não, essa foi a única vez.</p><p>— Tem certeza?</p><p>— Sim. — Severus não ofereceu nenhuma explicação para o comportamento do pai, nenhuma palavra que o justificasse nem que o condenasse. Draco ficou surpreso ao não se importar. Era o bastante que Severus soubesse.</p><p>— Então você ter mudado sua lealdade durante o verão não foi culpa da maldição?</p><p>— Não. — Draco ficou desconfiado na mesma hora; ele deixou o rosto inexpressivo (Severus fez o mesmo) e se certificou de que sua Oclumência estivesse no lugar. — A mãe e o pai me deram opções, é claro, mas a escolha foi totalmente minha. E foi uma escolha fácil — adicionou.</p><p>— E me diga outra vez qual foi sua escolha. — Severus juntou as mãos e descansou o queixo nelas, estudando Draco com seus olhos escuros. Draco ficou tenso, mas não sentiu a pontada da Legilimência, só o olhar examinador de Severus.</p><p>— Ser um espião — falou Draco, tão calmo quanto possível. — Sabe disso. — As duas afirmações eram verdadeiras; Severus procurava por algo, mas se fosse uma mentira, não a encontraria.</p><p>— Sei — disse. — Apesar de que ainda veremos a qual lado você é leal. — Não era uma acusação, apenas uma afirmação, e dita tão casualmente que Draco se sentiu gelar. Manteve o rosto inexpressivo.</p><p>— Achei que fosse óbvio a quem eu sou leal — falou Draco, tomando o cuidado de colocar a quantidade certa de desdém em seu tom. Não era uma mentira.</p><p>— Talvez seja — disse Severus, ainda calmo e casual. Draco sentira falta de ele ser assim (ele estivera tão tenso ultimamente, tão imprevisível), apesar de desejar que ele tivesse escolhido outro momento e outro assunto para voltar a ser ele mesmo.</p><p>— Eu preciso... — Draco se levantou, indicando a porta. — Obrigado por conversar comigo. Eu...</p><p>— Sente — falou Severus. — Nós vamos ter uma conversa difícil e desconfortável. — Draco ficou onde estava, incerto. — Sente — repetiu Severus, aproximando-se do armário construído na base de uma das muitas prateleiras de ingredientes na parede de seu escritório. Ele se inclinou e pegou uma Penseira, a que ele sempre usara com Draco, voltando e a colocando na mesa entre eles.</p><p>— Sobre o que é a conversa? — perguntou Draco.</p><p>— Lealdade — respondeu Severus, cutucando o conteúdo da Penseira com a varinha. De suas profundezas, veio a voz de Severus: <i>“Não finja que quer ser um espião para agradar ao Lorde das Trevas, Draco. Você ainda não o conhece. Qualquer lealdade que sinta por ele é indireta, passada a você por seu pai ou eu mesmo...”</i></p><p><i>“Mas eu sei o que ele defende.”</i> Draco reconheceu a própria voz, soando muito mais confiante do que ele lembrava de ter se sentido durante aquela conversa. <i>“E eu sei como é o mundo que ele quer criar. Acho que é incentivo o bastante pelo menos no começo. E quando conhecer o Lorde das Trevas... Se ele for mesmo como todos dizem, então suspeito que será fácil sustentar a minha escolha.”</i></p><p>E então:</p><p><i>“... não me compare a Wormtail.”</i> Era a voz de Draco mais uma vez, dessa vez um pouco irritada. Severus afastou a varinha e a Penseira ficou silenciosa. Draco olhou para Severus, incerto.</p><p>— Foi o que me convenceu mais do que qualquer coisa que Dumbledore tivesse a dizer — falou Severus, quebrando o silêncio que se seguiu.</p><p>— O que Dumbledore tinha a dizer? — perguntou Draco severamente e sentiu uma pontada de traição; Weasley tinha dito algo? Ele era o único que sabia além de Draco, e Draco certamente não estivera discutindo sua lealdade com o diretor...</p><p>— Que Potter não está preocupado com você — desdenhou Severus. Draco sentiu alívio na mesma hora por Dumbledore não ter certeza de nada (como poderia, quando o próprio Potter não tinha?) e, depois, sentiu culpa por ter duvidado de Weasley, ainda que só por um momento. Por fim, sentiu uma onda de afeição por Potter, por confiar nele, por não duvidar (nem mesmo com Dumbledore), mesmo depois de Draco ter tirado suas memórias.</p><p>— Meu tempo como espião seria curto se ele estivesse preocupado — lembrou Draco, mantendo o tom neutro.</p><p>— Você é autoconsciente — disse Severus. — Wormtail certamente não fez nada que deva ser admirado, mas não há como negar que o papel que ele teve na guerra foi similar ao caminho que você escolheu. — Severus inclinou a cabeça levemente, pensando. — Deve saber disso.</p><p>— Sei que é como alguns veriam — falou, tenso.</p><p>Um sorriso pequeno apareceu no rosto de Severus.</p><p>— E ainda assim — murmurou — você não acha a comparação desconfortável nem indesejável, mas ofensiva. Por quê? — A perguntou foi dura, os olhos de Severus eram mais duros ainda.</p><p>— Como você disse — falou Draco, desdenhoso —, Wormtail não é nada a se admirar.</p><p>— Mas que outro exemplo você tem?</p><p>Um momento de silêncio e então:</p><p>— Você — respondeu Draco. Ele estava muito confuso (era algum tipo de pegadinha?) para soar verdadeiramente mordaz. Severus piscou, como se estivesse genuinamente surpreso com a resposta de Draco. Então:</p><p>— Sim — concordou Severus lentamente. — Suponho que eu seja um exemplo melhor que o Wormtail. Mas segui-lo não será fácil.</p><p>— Já estou seguindo — disse Draco, o mais casual que conseguiu. — Até agora não está sendo nada ruim.</p><p>— Está seguindo? — perguntou Severus suavemente.</p><p>— Sim — respondeu.</p><p>— Mentira — falou suavemente, e Draco se sentiu mal, porque era mesmo. — Ou pelo menos você acredita ser. Eu acho que nossas lealdades estão mais alinhadas do que você sabe.</p><p>— Eu... acho que não entendo, senhor — falou Draco.</p><p>— Serei direto, então — disse Severus. — Se acredita que eu sou leal ao Lorde das Trevas, está enganado. — Era algum tipo de teste, tinha que ser. — E suspeito que eu também me enganei ao acreditar que você era leal a ele. Suspeito que sua lealdade é da mesma pessoa que tem a minha.</p><p>— E quem seria? — perguntou Draco friamente.</p><p>— Dumbledore — respondeu. A execução tinha sido perfeita, as palavras ditas depois de uma leve pausa, depois de inspirar, como para fazer Draco acreditar que estava nervoso em admitir. Seu tom era suave, quase surpreso, como se falasse essas palavras em voz alta pela primeira vez, e sua expressão estava tão aberta quanto Draco estava acostumado. Nada em sua execução fez Draco achar que era uma mentira, mas era Severus, a pessoa que ensinara Draco a mentir; Severus, que era um mestre; Severus, que certamente o testava a pedido do pai ou a pedido do Lorde das Trevas.</p><p>— É você que está enganado — falou Draco, o tom ainda frio — se acha que entreguei minha lealdade a Dumbledore. — Não gostou de Severus ter feito isso com ele, tinha achado que Severus cuidaria dele, como tinha feito no passado. Draco não o culpava (ninguém desobedecia o Lorde das Trevas), mas certamente se lembraria disso, lembraria que tudo (até mesmo Draco) vinha depois do Lorde das Trevas para Severus.</p><p>— Não? — perguntou Severus.</p><p>— Não — respondeu com firmeza. Não era uma mentira; Dumbledore certamente era uma opção melhor do que o Lorde das Trevas, mas Potter era melhor do que os dois. Potter seguia Dumbledore, é claro, mas se Potter desse as costas para ele no dia seguinte, decidisse seguir outra pessoa ou decidisse <i>liderar</i>, ele ainda teria Draco.</p><p>— Eu achei... — Severus parecia incrivelmente ansioso (para os padrões dele, pelo menos). — Eu tinha certeza... e Potter...</p><p>— Bem, achou errado — falou Draco. Levantou-se. — Você pode garantir a minha lealdade ao meu pai ou ao Lorde das Trevas, ou a quem quer que você responda.</p><p>— Eu respondo a Dumbledore — falou Severus, o rosto cinzento e triste resignação em sua voz. — Não menti sobre isso. — Não mentiu mesmo, pelo menos até onde Draco conseguia ver. Draco ficou parado ao lado da mesa, certo de que era uma armadilha, mas incapaz de entender seu propósito.</p><p>— Por que seria leal ao Dumbledore? — perguntou, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Verdadeiramente? Foi uma mulher — falou Severus. Draco não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa; esperara ouvir algo sobre poder, ou liderança, ou gentiliza, ou <i>qualquer coisa.</i> — Eu... Nós estávamos em lados opostos da guerra, mas eu ainda... nós éramos... amigos. — Draco não conseguia imaginar Severus com amigos. Curiosamente, quem lhe veio à mente foi Black, mas eles quase não conseguiam se aguentar, então era estranho que tivesse pensado nele. — Eu ouvi que o Lorde das Trevas estava de olho nela e, apesar de eu ter pedido que ela fosse poupada, eu não confiei nele. Eu abordei Dumbledore e ofereci minha lealdade em troca da proteção dela.</p><p>— E ele a protegeu?</p><p>— Ele tentou — falou Severus. As palavras pesaram no escritório.</p><p>— Então o Lorde das Trevas...</p><p>— A matou — disse Severus, os olhos distantes e enlutados. Ocorreu a Draco que talvez a mulher tivesse sido mais do que uma amiga para Severus e sua mente hesitou, tentando se acostumar com a ideia do seu padrinho com uma parceira ou uma amante. — Eu... não foi uma boa época. Eu estava... Eu não sei o que eu teria feito, onde teria acabado, mas Dumbledore me lembrou que apesar de eu tê-la perdido, o... motivo para ela lutar... a... causa... que ela morreu protegendo... ainda vivia. Eu voltei a ter um propósito. Nem sempre foi fácil com Dumbledore, mas a confiança por necessidade que ele me ofereceu quando eu o procurei cresceu durante os anos e virou uma confiança completa e verdadeira. Não é algo que eu queira perder.</p><p>Draco pensou. Sabia que Severus tinha encontrado uma forma de se aproximar de Dumbledore, é claro, mas nunca soubera como. E certamente nunca considerara que Severus pudesse não ser leal ao Lorde das Trevas, sempre assumira que tudo o que ele fazia para ajudar Potter ou Black era para convencer Dumbledore.</p><p>— Nunca ouvi nada disso antes — falou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.</p><p>— É claro que não — respondeu Severus. — Se tivesse ouvido, significaria que é conhecimento geral e posso garantir que <i>não é.</i></p><p>— Não sei se devo acreditar em você ou não — falou Draco depois de vários momentos. — Eu... você é um espião, talvez para o Lorde das Trevas, talvez para o Dumbledore... seja como for, você sabe convencer as pessoas da sua lealdade. Isso pode ser um teste para qualquer um dos lados...</p><p>— Como posso convencê-lo de que não é? — Draco não sabia se a pontada de desespero na voz de Severus era deliberada ou não. Draco não sabia de mais nada. — Eu tenho lembranças que apoiam minha história...</p><p>— As lembranças podem ser falsas — falou Draco. — Ou alteradas.</p><p>— Então talvez... — Severus parecia incerto. — Talvez... você pode simplesmente confiar em mim, como sempre confiou.</p><p>— Quero confiar — falou Draco, engolindo. — Mas não sei se posso.</p><p>— Talvez... talvez isso então... — Severus tirou uma memória da própria cabeça e permitiu que ela saísse da ponta de sua varinha e entrasse na Penseira.</p><p>A voz de Severus saiu dela como um eco: <i>“... por que os nascidos-muggles são diferentes?”</i> O tom de Severus era seco, nada impressionado e, ainda assim, gentil e paciente de uma forma que era forçada e genuína, como se fizesse a vontade de outra pessoa. Era o tipo de tom que Draco imaginava que ele usaria para falar com crianças, exceto que Draco sabia não ser o caso; nunca ouvira Severus falar assim, nem mesmo com os alunos do primeiro ano de Sonserina.</p><p>E ainda assim, <i>foi</i> a voz de uma criança que respondeu — um garoto, Draco achou — com a voz alta, com o tom refinado e esnobe de um sangue-puro:</p><p>
  <i>“Eles têm o sangue suj...”</i>
</p><p><i>“Se terminar essa frase”,</i> rosnou Severus, <i>“eu te farei experimentar cada ingrediente de poção quando reorganizá-los na sua próxima visita.”</i> Draco ofegou para a Penseira, porque <i>dessa</i> parte ele se lembrava, o que significava... Merlin, ele parecia tão jovem e tão... endiabrado. Tão educado. Considerava-se educado mesmo agora, mas era claro, ao comparar essa lembrança de Severus com que a tinha ouvido antes, que Weasley, Potter e Granger tinham se arrastado por sua voz, suavizando a brusquidão de uma palavra aqui, alterando sua pronúncia ali... Sua versão mais nova — ele tinha oito, nove anos? — teria ficado verdadeiramente horrorizada pelos toques de “plebeu” que adornavam a voz de Draco agora.</p><p>
  <i>“Mas eles...”</i>
</p><p><i>“Meu estoque contém cérebro de preguiças e veneno de acromântula e unhas de trasgos em pó”, </i>continuou a voz de Severus, e Draco riu. A boca de Severus tremeu e os dois ficaram lá, divertindo-se juntos, enquanto o som da Penseira pausava — uma pausa em que Severus certamente olhava feio para o Draco mais novo. <i>“Venha aqui.”</i></p><p><i>“Eu não disse...”</i> A voz do Draco da lembrança estava aguda de pânico e tão, tão jovem. <i>“Eu parei...”</i></p><p>“Agora. <i>Me dê sua mão.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“O que...”</i>
</p><p><i>“Sectum.”</i> O jovem Draco gritou enquanto Severus repetia o feitiço, e Draco se lembrava dessa parte também. Olhou para  cicatriz que Severus lhe dera naquele dia, uma linha fina e branca na palma de sua mão.</p><p><i>“Aiii, você me</i> cortou<i>!”</i></p><p><i>“Minha mãe era de uma linhagem de sangues-puros tão impressionante quanto a sua.”</i> Severus soava impaciente. <i>“Meu pai era muggle. De acordo com a sua teoria, eu deveria ser um sangue sujo. Meu sangue lhe parece sujo?”</i></p><p><i>“N-não.”</i> O jovem Draco parecia prestes a chorar.</p><p><i>“Será que o meu é mais escuro? É marrom, como lama? Será que o seu sangue brilha como rubis em comparação?”</i> Draco não notara na época, provavelmente por causa da dor, da confusão e da idade, mas junto do sarcasmo e da frustração, havia um tom quase zombeteiro na voz de Severus.</p><p>
  <i>“N-não.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Vou perguntar novamente. O que, dado o seu novo... esclarecimento, faz de nós, o estoque supostamente adequado de bruxos, tão superiores aos nascisdos-muggle?”</i>
</p><p><i>“Nós conhecemos a magia.”</i> A voz do jovem Draco era baixíssima. <i>“Eles não usam a varinha para tarefas simples, como nós usamos, e não conhecem nenhum feitiço antes de começarem a escola...”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Então, você já conhece algum feitiço?”</i>
</p><p><i>“Conheço alguns.”</i> Draco soara defensivo. <i>“Eu ainda não tenho minha varinha, então...”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Então, sua educação de verdade ainda não começou. E eu me atrevo a dizer que não irá começar até que saia do Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Acho que sim.”</i> Chateado agora e um pouco confuso. <i>“É sobre o poder deles? Nós temos magia há mais tempo, então...”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Conheci bruxos e bruxas poderosos de todas as linhagens.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Aparência, então.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Consegue notar a linhagem pela aparência?”</i> A voz de Severus era zombeteira. Conhecendo-o como o conhecia agora e acostumado com as nuances da voz de seu padrinho, suspeitou que Severus tinha se divertido bastante. <i>“Então, eu parabenizo sua atuação; você pareceu genuinamente surpreso quando contei a verdade sobre meu pai.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Então, qual é a diferença?”</i>
</p><p><i>“Ainda não percebeu?”</i> Dessa vez, Draco suspeitou que era ele mesmo quem tinha uma carranca durante a pausa. <i>“A diferença, Draco, entre um nascido-muggle e um sangue-puro, é que um deles tem pais bruxos e o outro, não.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Isso... Não, isso não conta!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Então, acho que há nenhuma diferença.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nenhuma? Mas... Se eles não são diferentes, então qual é o problema com eles?” <i>O Draco mais jovem soara horrorizado, e Draco riu mais uma vez, mais por vergonha do que qualquer outra coisa. O que Granger teria a dizer se ela houvesse conhecido Draco naquela época? Como Potter — que já conhecia Draco naquela época — não o amaldiçoara cada que vez que abrira a boca?</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Quem disse que há um?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Não acha que há?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Eu acho que minhas opiniões não importam. Você deveria ser livre para chegar às suas próprias conclusões neste assunto.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Então, por que...”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“Porque, Draco, para poder chegar a uma conclusão, é preciso ter todas as informações, não meramente uma parte.”</i> Outra pausa, dessa vez pensativa. <i>“Está pronto para ir para casa?”</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A superfície da Penseira tremeu e aquietou-se.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Lembra disso? — perguntou Severus em voz baixa.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Vagamente — respondeu. — A cicatriz, é claro, e o que você tentava me mostrar com ela. O resto... Eu lembro de ter sido melhor do que pareço ter sido. — Deu a mesma risada envergonhada de antes, e Severus deu um sorriso afetado. — Imagino que minha versão mais nova ficaria horrorizada se pudesse me ver agora, mas eu estou horrorizado ao olhar para trás e me ver assim, então...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— “Assim” significa tentando justificar a inferioridade dos nascidos-muggle? — Draco olhou para a cicatriz em sua palma e fechou os dedos por cima dela.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Parece ser uma lição estranha para um Comensal ensinar ao filho de outro Comensal — falou Draco em voz baixa.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Realmente — concordou Severus e olhou para Draco, esperançoso, procurando por algo. — Mas talvez não tão estanha se fosse um ex-Comensal ensinando o filho de um Comensal, especialmente se estivesse tentando evitar que ele seguisse os passos de seu pai Comensal...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Então é melhor que ele siga os passos de seu padrinho? — perguntou Draco, escondendo um sorriso. — Seguir a causa da mulher de quem gostava e de Dumbledore?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Esses <i>eram</i> os passos — disse Severus, cauteloso — e eu ainda confio em Dumbledore e sempre me lembrarei dela. Mas, nos últimos anos, outro fator tomou o lugar deles como determinante da minha lealdade. — Deu um olhar cheio de significados a Draco. — Você pode imaginar como fiquei insatisfeito quando esse fator anunciou de repente que era leal ao Lorde das Trevas e percebi que não tinha escolha a não ser segui-lo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Eu... sim, teria sido uma lástima — falou Draco. Severus assentiu brevemente, os braços cruzados. Eles se observaram por longos momentos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Então onde isso nos deixa? — perguntou ele. — Planeja sair daqui e contar ao Lorde das Trevas sobre minha traição? Ou eu estava certo ao sugerir que você é leal ao Dumbledore, como eu?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Não sou leal ao Dumbledore — falou Draco, só para ver o rosto de Severus se abater, para confirmar que era real. Ele se abateu, e Draco permitiu que um sorriso pequeno aparecesse. — Mas eu diria que nossas lealdade estão alinhadas ainda assim. De todo modo, não vou te entregar ao Lorde das Trevas nem aos seus seguidores.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Se não está com o Lorde das Trevas, você <i>tem</i> que estar com Dumbledore... — Draco não costumava ver Severus tão perdido. — Quem mais... <i>Potter.</i> — Ele rosnou o nome, mas conseguiu soar incrédulo mesmo assim. — É ele, não é? — Draco encontrou seus olhos. — Típico. — Severus parecia um pouco resignado, mas não particularmente impressionado. — Ele sabe disso?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim — respondeu Draco. — É tudo o que ele precisa saber.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Uma sábia decisão. — Severus juntou os dedos. — Como está sua Oclumência? Você a manteve erguida?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Sim — respondeu, um pouco sarcástico. Ele tinha progredido bastante nos últimos meses, não graças a Severus.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Devemos retomar suas aulas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Não fui <i>eu</i> que as encerrei — murmurou Draco.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Elas não teriam sido uma boa ideia com as formas que as coisas estavam sendo entendidas — falou Severus. — Mas agora são necessárias. Sua segurança depende da sua habilidade de impedir que o Lorde das Trevas entre... — Ele parecia um pouco ansioso. — E isso não é algo fácil de se fazer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>— Então é melhor a gente ter certeza de que estou pronto — falou Draco, engolindo. — Porque depois dessa conversa, sua segurança também depende disso.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Beauxbatons And Durmstrang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Dezesseis<br/>Beauxbatons And Durmstrang</b>
  </p>
</div>Hogwarts sempre tinha sido um lugar bastante agitado para se viver, então Harry achar que os dias antes da chegada de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang tinham sido alguns dos mais malucos queria dizer alguma coisa.<p>Entre os alunos, a única coisa sobre a qual eles pareciam falar e pensar era o Torneio — quem ia se inscrever, como os Campeões seriam escolhidos, quão perigosas as tarefas seriam e quem seriam os jurados —, e o número de acidentes durante as aulas por distração ou desatenção aumentou drasticamente; Harry entreouviu Katie Bell dizer que tinha demorado quatro horas para conseguir uma Poção Analgésica com Madame Pomfrey, porque a Ala Hospitalar estava lotada de alunos que tinham se machucado por acidente, por duelarem nos corredores e por terem ido praticar para o Torneiro na floresta.</p><p>Draco lhes contou que Snape tinha alterado seus planos de aula para que todas as turmas tivessem aulas teóricas na semana antes das outras escolas chegarem, depois de três caldeirões terem sido derretidos em três aulas seguidas. Padfoot também tinha mudado seus planos de aula, mas para incluir a maluquice em vez de evitá-la; ele organizava torneios de duelos para suas aulas ou levava os alunos até os jardins para uma corrida de obstáculos. Essas corridas, ele confessara a Harry, que ficara depois da aula para ajudá-lo a forçar um bicho-papão a voltar ao malão, tinham sido inspiradas por Moony, que tinha feito algo parecido com seus alunos do terceiro ano quando ele tinha sido professor em Hogwarts.</p><p>Os professores andavam pelos corredores obstinadamente, forçando o uso apropriado dos uniformes, garantindo que os animais de estimações fossem devolvidos aos dormitórios de seus donos e coordenando a limpeza do castelo; as armaduras brilhavam, bandeiras gastas tinham sido reparadas ou substituídas e os retratos tinham sido limpos.</p><p>— Caramba — disse Ron enquanto observava Padfoot e Snape forçarem uma armadura para dentro de um armário sob as ordens de McGonagall. — E eu achando que a mãe era ruim quando recebemos visitas.</p><p>— Isso não chega aos pés da mãe — disse Ginny, aproximando-se lentamente com Colin. — Filch me seguiu por três andares ontem, porque eu deixei um pouco de sujeira depois de visitar o Hagrid. — A armadura bateu os braços (quase acertando a cabeça de Padfoot) e gritou xingamentos. Um Monitor ergueu um Feitiço de Silêncio ao redor de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano, mas Harry não sabia se era por causa da armadura ou por causa de Padfoot e Snape, que xingavam tanto quanto a armadura (apesar de o fazerem em voz baixa). — Eu acho uma pena. Hogwarts não é a mesma sem esse tipo de coisa. É parte do charme.</p><p>— Não sei se é charme — falou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando a armadura gritou algo particularmente vulgar, que fez Ron rir e Hermione e Colin ficarem chocados. — Mas certamente tem personalidade.</p><p>— Beauxbatons e Durmstrang são escolas extremamente prestigiosas — falou Hermione. — Não posso culpar os professores por quererem causar uma boa impressão. — Particularmente, Harry gostava de Hogwarts exatamente como era; velha, um pouco seca e empoeirada, peculiar e, principalmente, sem Karkaroff.</p><p>— Eu posso — respondeu Ron. — Karkaroff vai estar ocupado demais sendo um idiota maligno para ligar se tem um pouco de poeira nas janelas ou se minha gravata está um pouco torta. — Ele sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu com um sorriso triste.</p><p>Fred e George, que estavam um pouco mais atrás com Lee Jordan, comemoraram quando Padfoot bateu a porta do armário de vassouras.</p><p>— Apesar de eu geralmente tentar não concordar com vocês — falou McGonagall, olhando-os, antes de se voltar para Padfoot e Snape —, eu me vejo pensando o mesmo dessa vez, porque estamos com pouquíssimo tempo. — Ela fez um gesto de dispensa para os gêmeos, que entenderam a indireta e foram embora, provavelmente indo para o jardim.</p><p>— Se tivesse pedido antes, não estaríamos com pouco tempo — disse Padfoot, afastando o cabelo do rosto.</p><p>— Se essa armadura não houvesse sido enfeitiçada para falar palavrões, também não estaríamos — respondeu McGonagall, e Padfoot sorriu.</p><p>— Culpe o Remus e o James.</p><p>Snape revirou os olhos, mas foi quase bem-humorado; fosse lá o que ele e Draco tinham conversado na semana anterior parecia ter remediado o desentendimento entre eles, e deixado Snape num humor muito melhor do que estivera o semestre todo e... bem, possivelmente sua vida toda.</p><p>McGonagall acenou a varinha; o cabelo de Padfoot se prendeu sozinho, suas vestes ficaram bem passadas e as botas brilhavam, polidas.</p><p>— Pronto. Agora, andem — disse ela, indicando que Padfoot se juntasse a Harry e seus amigos; Snape, ao ver os feitiços de aparência, tinha atravessado o corredor numa rápida fuga. — Senhorita Vane! — McGonagall foi na direção oposta enquanto Padfoot se aproximava deles.</p><p>— Prontos? — perguntou ele, parecendo se sentir muito menos divertido do que momentos antes, e mais sério. Harry assentiu uma vez, tenso, e notou as expressões de seus amigos: Hermione, preocupada; Ron, resoluto; Draco, impassível, mas a boca era uma fina linha; Ginny, dura; e Colin...</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Colin, dando tapinhas na câmera pendurada em seu pescoço. — Vai ser ótimo! Você já assistiu algum Torneiro Tribruxo, professor?</p><p>— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, Colin? — perguntou Padfoot, meio divertido, meio incrédulo.</p><p>Os sete se juntaram aos outros alunos e professores que seguiam para os jardins.</p><p>McGonagall se juntou aos Grifinórios pouco depois, organizando-os em filas baseadas nas séries. Padfoot ficou lá o máximo possível — que foi até McGonagall lhe dizer que estava atrapalhando e mandá-lo ir se juntar aos outros professores, Bagman, Sprottle e alguns outros membros do Ministério.</p><p>E então eles esperaram, observando a noite fria e silenciosa. Hermione tremia ao lado de Harry e se aproximou um pouco mais; seu cheiro não era frio, mas ansioso... assombrado. Primeiro, Harry achou que ela estava ansiosa por causa de Karkaroff, do jeito que ele estava. Mas quando ela começou a esfregar os pulsos do jeito vago de alguém que não estava consciente do que fazia, Harry percebeu que ela se lembrava da última vez em que estivera no jardim à noite. Harry apertou sua mão e ela estremeceu.</p><p>— Ali — falou Draco de repente, erguendo o queixo na direção do céu. Algo grande se aproximava rapidamente da escola.</p><p>— O que é? — murmurou Ron, apertando os olhos. — Hermione? — Ela balançou a cabeça, a ansiedade em seu cheiro substituída por curiosidade e um pouco de animação.</p><p>— Aha! — exclamou Dumbledore, vários segundos depois. — A não ser que eu esteja enganado, a delegação de Beauxbatons se aproxima! — Algo se acalmou no peito de Harry. Então não era Karkaroff; Moony.</p><p>O resto da escola demorou mais alguns momentos para ver o que Draco e Dumbledore já tinham visto, mas então uma garota do primeiro ano guinchou algo sobre um dragão e outro aluno gritou algo sobre uma casa voadora, mas aí já não importava, porque o objeto — que acabou sendo uma carruagem azul-claro enorme, puxada por cavalos igualmente enormes — descia do céu e pousava na grama, fazendo os alunos do primeiro ano e alguns do segundo pularem para sair do caminho. Romilda Vane acabou ao lado de Harry — um feito incrível, já que ela precisou passar por todos os alunos do terceiro ano para conseguir —, segurando seu braço ao tropeçar, mas ela precisou soltá-lo para desviar de Neville, que recuou em choque quando a carruagem pousou ruidosamente. Draco abafou o riso, e Romilda o olhou feio antes de se afastar.</p><p>Harry sabia que Madame Maxime era grande, porque tinha a visto no casamento de Moony e Dora, mas tinha se esquecido de <i>quão</i> grande.</p><p>— Caramba — falou Seamus. — <i>Isso</i> é que é mulher. — Lavender o acotovelou, ou pelo menos tentou; ela estava ocupada demais observando para conseguir acertar seu alvo. Burburinhos de surpresa correram pelos alunos de Hogwarts, e Harry ouviu o nome de Hagrid algumas vezes. Não podia culpá-los, não quando ele próprio quisera saber se eles eram casados ao vê-los sentados juntos no casamento de Moony e Dora. Eles tinham o mesmo tamanho, afinal, apesar de ela sair da carruagem e descer os degraus dourados de uma escada com muito mais elegância do que Hagrid (por mais que Harry o amasse) conseguiria.</p><p>Ela ergueu uma mão enorme e acenou elegantemente, as opalas de seus anéis brilhando sob a luz do castelo, no instante em que Dumbledore começou a aplaudir. Ela sorriu primeiro para Dumbledore, depois para Hagrid e começou a caminhar na direção deles, mas a atenção de Harry foi atraída para a carruagem e para a figura conhecida que apareceu no alto dos degraus dourados.</p><p>Burburinhos de “professor Lupin!” foram trocados pelos alunos mais velhos enquanto os aluno do primeiro, segundo e terceiro anos murmuravam uns com os outros, confusos, ou tentavam chamar a atenção de um aluno mais velho para lhe perguntar quem ele era.</p><p>— Bem-vindo de volta, Moony! — Os gritos idênticos vieram do fundo do grupo de alunos da Grifinória, e Harry sorriu ao ver o olhar de repreensão que McGonagall enviou naquela direção.</p><p>Moony acompanhou os alunos de Beauxbatons — apenas doze alunos, todos parecendo ter dezesseis ou dezessete anos — escadas abaixo para se juntarem à Madame Maxime.</p><p>Ao contrário de Moony, eles todos usavam uma coleção discrepante de cachecóis e xales e tremiam; os uniformes pareciam ser feitos de seda e claramente não eram quentes o bastante.</p><p>— Professor Dumbledore — disse Moony, apertando a mão de Dumbledore. Ele abraçou Hagrid e sorriu e assentiu para os outros professores, exceto Padfoot. — Você deve ser o novo professor de Defesa. — Risadas abafadas soaram em meio aos alunos de Hogwarts.</p><p>— Auror Sirius Black — disse Padfoot, aproximando-se para apertar a mão dele.</p><p>— <i>Monsieur</i> Remus Lupin — respondeu Moony, aceitando a mão oferecida, arrancando mais risadas dos alunos de Hogwarts e deixando os de Beauxbatons confusos. — É um prazer conhecê-lo.</p><p>— Igualmente — falou Padfoot, como se fossem completos estranhos e Dora e Stella não fossem esperar por Moony nas acomodações de Padfoot depois do banquete. Eles se olharam, soltaram risadas pelo nariz e se abraçaram. Madame Maxime os observava com uma expressão de exasperada afeição, e Harry decidiu na mesma hora que gostava dela.</p><p>— Karkaroff já chegou? — perguntou Madama Maxime, sua voz profunda indo muito mais longe do que as de Moony e Padfoot.</p><p>— Chegará a qualquer momento — respondeu Dumbledore, e o estômago de Harry se apertou. — Quer esperar aqui para cumprimentá-lo ou prefere se aquecer no interior do castelo? — Madame Maxime olhou para seus alunos trêmulos e falou algo em voz baixa para Moony em francês. Ele respondeu do mesmo jeito, antes de falar algo para os alunos e ir em direção ao castelo.</p><p>— Eu vou ficar — disse ela. — E o <i>monsieur</i> Barre e a <i>mademoiselle</i> Garcon — apenas dois alunos de Beauxbatons ficaram para trás, nada satisfeitos, enquanto os outros seguiram Moony — ficarão comigo, para me ajudar a cuidar dos cavalos.</p><p>— Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em cuidar deles, Olympe — falou Hagrid, quase ansioso.</p><p>— O professor Hagrid certamente é capaz — concordou Dumbledore. — E eu me atrevo a dizer que seus ajudantes preferem se aquecer com seus colegas.</p><p>— Muito bem. — Madame Maxime os dispensou com um balançar de mão e algumas palavras em francês, depois sorriu para Hagrid, que sorriu de volta.</p><p>Um som estranho chamou a atenção de Harry, seguido por um som de sucção e de borbulhar, e ele se virou para o lago novamente, ansioso.</p><p>— Você tá ouvindo...? — perguntou Ron alguns segundos antes de se interromper, olhar para Harry e abafar uma risada. — Claro que <i>você</i> está ouvindo. E vocês? — As expressões de Hermione e Draco mostravam que eles ouviam, só não sabiam ao quê.</p><p>— É o lago — disse Harry no mesmo instante em que Lee Jordan gritava e ás águas do lago começavam a se mexer. Bolhas se fizeram notar, como se a água estivesse fervendo, e ondas lambiam as pedras da beira antes do centro do lago parecer sumir, e um mastro alto e fino, coberto de cordas, começou a aparecer. — Um navio — falou.</p><p>Assim como a carruagem de Beauxbatons, o navio que emergiu era enorme, mas era assustador em vez de majestoso... ou talvez fosse assim só porque Harry sabia quem estava a bordo.</p><p>A expectativa se fez notar, forte e... desejosa?</p><p>Sim, desejosa, tão desejosa, e a noite já não estava mais escura, era iluminada por chamas alaranjadas, seus reflexos dançando na madeira polida do chão e nas escamas suaves de Nagini.</p><p>— Eles estão chegando — falou Harry, correndo os dedos por Nagini. Ela colocou a língua para fora, experimentando o ar. — O Torneio começa hoje.</p><p>— <i>Nós o teremossss em breve, então, messstre?</i> — perguntou Nagini, esfregando a cabeça contra o queixo de Harry, como um gato.</p><p>— Em breve — concordou Harry. — Crouch soltará o dragão de um dos Campeões durante a primeira tarefa, e nós tiraremos o menino da multidão na confusão que se seguir. Acabará antes que alguém perceba.</p><p>— <i>Quando é essssa tarefa?</i></p><p>— No fim de novembro — respondeu Harry, satisfeito. — Em menos de um mês.</p><p>Nagini se enrolou nos ombros dele, apertando-o de um jeito animado, e entrou embaixo de seu braço também, quase como se o segurasse, o que era estranho, porque ele estava em sua poltrona... só que ele não sentia mais a poltrona sob seu corpo, e Nagini o apertava com mais força, sibilando seu nome...</p><p>— <i>Harry!</i></p><p>Estava escuro novamente, e Harry estava em cima de Ron, em pé apenas porque Ron o segurava. Ele começou a falar — para se desculpar ou perguntar o que tinha acontecido —, mas havia uma mão em cima de sua boca. A mão de Hermione. Ela estava à sua frente, pálida e de olhos arregalados. Draco também estava ali perto, mas de costas para eles.</p><p>— Ele está voltando — disse Ron, perto da orelha de Harry, mas não <i>com</i> ele, achava. — Consegue ficar de pé, cara?</p><p>— Harry? — murmurou Hermione, e quando Harry a olhou, ela abaixou a mão lentamente. — Desculpe. Você estava... — Ela e Ron se entreolharam.</p><p>— Estava o quê? — Harry se soltou de Ron com uma careta apologética. Ron deu um tapinha em seu ombro.</p><p>— Sibilando — respondeu Draco, virando-se.</p><p>— Eu estava... — Harry esfregou a cicatriz latejante e se endireitou. — Padfoot. Preciso do Padfoot.</p><p>— Sim, ele está a caminho — falou Draco, e Harry viu que Padfoot ia mesmo na direção deles, passando por entre os alunos o mais discretamente possível. Não era uma tarefa difícil; a maioria as pessoas observavam os alunos de Durmstrang atravessar a grama atrás de um homem magrelo, com uma barbicha, ou observavam o navio, agora atracado na beirada do lago. Outras, entretanto, observavam Harry, ou Padfoot, ou a ambos. Elas sussurravam umas com as outras, algo sobre migalhas, o que não fazia sentido, então Harry se forçou a ignorá-las.</p><p>— Merlin — disse Padfoot quando os alcançou. Sua voz estava baixa, para que não fossem entreouvidos, e seu cheiro era uma mistura de preocupação, medo e intranquilidade. — O que aconteceu com você? Está...?</p><p>— Estou bem. Eu vi... Ele disse que vão... soltar um dragão — as palavras deixavam um gosto estanha na boca de Harry, de alguma forma erradas, tão logo as dizia — durante a primeira tarefa, e tentar... me tirar da multidão durante a confusão.</p><p>— Dragão? — perguntou Ron, erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— O Torneio é conhecido por usar criaturas perigosas — disse Hermione, ansiosa. — Em 1792, usaram um cocatriz, que se soltou e feriu três jurados...</p><p>— <i>Sério</i>, Hermione? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo apesar de tudo. Ron abafou uma risada afetuosa.</p><p>— Primeira tarefa... tipo, durante o Torneiro? — perguntou Padfoot, os olhos fixos no homem de barbicha que representava Durmstrang.</p><p>— No fim de novembro — falou Harry, assentindo.</p><p>— Ele mencionou o Karkaroff? — Os olhos de Draco também estavam no homem de barbicha; Karkaroff, Harry entendeu.</p><p>— Não — respondeu. — Ou... não por nome. Mas eu... <i>ele</i> disse “nós”, então...</p><p>— Eu vou falar com Dumbledore — disse Padfoot. — Durante o jantar... <i>antes</i> do jantar, se eu conseguir. — Ele segurou o ombro de Harry. — E Robards e Scrimgeour. — Ele soltou Harry e fez menção de se juntar aos professores, mas Harry segurou seu braço.</p><p>— Algo está errado — falou Harry, encontrando seus olhos.</p><p>— O que quer dizer?</p><p>— Eu... eu não sei — disse.</p><p>— Certo — falou Padfoot, confuso. — Certo, bem, quando descobrir, me avise, tá? Espelho?</p><p>— Si... — Harry apalpou o bolso e hesitou. — Não. — Já não carregava mais o espelho com tanta frequência; com Padfoot em Hogwarts, era mais rápido vê-lo pessoalmente.</p><p>— Então vá me procurar, certo?</p><p>— Sim — falou Harry. Padfoot apertou seu braço e se afastou assim que Karkaroff se aproximou de Dumbledore.</p><p>— Dumbledore! — Sua voz era ardilosa e fez Harry se arrepiar. — Como você está, meu caro, como você está?</p><p>Ele e Dumbledore trocaram um aperto de mão — Karkaroff usando as duas mãos para envolver a de Dumbledore —, e depois Karkaroff pressionou um beijo na mão de Madame Maxime. Padfoot estava de volta a seu lugar entre Snape e McGonagall, e Harry os viu murmurar. Snape e McGonagall olharam em sua direção e desviaram os olhos.</p><p>Karkaroff mostrou os dentes amarelados ao sorrir para Hogwarts.</p><p>— Minha querida Hogwarts — disse ele. — Como é bom estar aqui, como é bom... Viktor, venha se esquentar. — Ele pousou a mão no ombro de um garoto de rosto rabugento conhecido, e Ron guinchou em surpresa no instante em que Harry entendeu os burburinhos.</p><p>— Krum! — falou Ron, balançando o braço de Harry, como para se garantir de que ele o vira. — Harry, <i>olha!</i></p><p>— Quem? — perguntou Harry com um sorrisinho. Ron resmungou e o empurrou, os lábios se curvando.</p><p>— O jogador de Quadribol? — perguntou Draco, parecendo curioso.</p><p>— Foi ele que quebrou o nariz na Copa Mundial, não foi...? — perguntou Hermione, parecendo igualmente curiosa.</p><p>— Sim! Ele só é o melhor... — começou Ron, mas McGonagall estava entre os alunos, dando instruções para que entrassem para jantar.</p><p>— ... com <i>disciplina</i>, senhor McLaggen! Potter? — Harry a olhou. — Você está bem?</p><p>— Bem — respondeu. — Pergunte os detalhes ao Padfoot durante o jantar se os quiser.</p><p>— Eu não quero os detalhes — falou ela brevemente, e Harry não achava que era verdade —, eu quero saber se você precisa de alguma coisa. Poppy...</p><p>— Estou bem — falou Harry, forçando um sorriso, e apesar de não parecer que ela tinha acreditado, sua atenção estava em outro lugar, e Harry aproveitou a chance para se misturar à multidão e juntar-se aos seus amigos, os olhos procurando a cabeça de Karkaroff...</p><p>— Potter! Ei, Potter! — Hydrus forçou seu caminho até o lado de Harry, Crabbe e Goyle o seguindo, a expressão alegre. Ron se esticou, ficando mais alto; Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e Draco parou atrás de Harry. — Você viu o Krum... espera, eu sei que viu. — Ele pressionou uma mão na testa e fingiu desmaiar antes de apertar as mãos contra o peito e piscar rapidamente. Ou a rede de fofocas de Hogwarts tinha superado a velocidade com que espalhava as notícias, ou Hydrus tinha olhado para Harry no pior momento possível.</p><p>— Terminou? — perguntou Harry, tentando perdê-lo na multidão. — Porque não tô no humor pra isso. — O plano de Voldemort era uma preocupação maior, e as tentativas de Hydrus para começar uma briga eram risíveis de tão sem importância. Hydrus pareceu irritado.</p><p>— Acho que você não faz o tipo do Krum — disse ele —, mas deve ser engraçado te ver tentar... se você conseguir se aproximar. — Ele fingiu desmaiar mais uma vez, e Crabbe e Goyle gargalharam.</p><p>— Na verdade — disse Hermione no mesmo tom que usara pouco antes de socar Hydrus (e fazendo Harry torcer por uma repetição) —, não teve nada a ver com Krum. Ele estava lembrando como você ficou idiota imitando um furão na aula de Defesa da semana passada e riu tanto que quase caiu. — Com isso, Hermione segurou o braço de Harry e o puxou na direção do Saguão de Entrada, deixando um Hydrus de rosto corado para trás.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>Hogwarts era fria, velha e ainda que não fosse exatamente feia, certamente não era tão bonita quanto Beauxbatons.<p>Fleur gostou do céu encantado, mas as velas flutuantes eram uma bagunça e os pratos dourados com taças igualmente douradas pareciam exagerados em comparação aos de cristas em Beauxbatons.</p><p>Com a forma que <i>monsieur</i> Lupin elogiara Hogwarts e seus jardins toda vez que ela lhe perguntara como a escola era, Fleur esperara... bem, mais.</p><p>Mas um feitiço de aquecimento a ajudara a lidar com a maior parte do frio e as aparências não eram tudo — o que ela sabia muito bem — e por isso ela daria uma chance ao castelo antes de formas uma opinião. Esse lugar, afinal, tinha aceitado <i>monsieur</i> Lupin apesar de ele ser o que era e ele falava da escola com carinho, então talvez também seria um bom lugar para ela.</p><p>— Imagino que queiram incentivar a interação entre as escolas — disse <i>monsieur</i> Lupin, olhando para o salão vazio —, então fiquem à vontade para se sentar em qualquer uma das mesas... menos aquela ali. — Ele indicou a longa mesa no fundo do salão. — Aquela é dos funcionários.</p><p>Fleur estudou as opções de mesas e as longas bandeiras sobre elas — a cobra verde, o texugo amarelo, a águia azul e o leão vermelho. O azul e o verde pareciam ser os melhores, e o amarelo e o vermelho eram muito chamativos para Fleur, mas ela conhecia o vermelho; ela o vira em uma fotografia, nas vestes de um <i>monsieur</i> Lupin muito mais jovem.</p><p>Ela foi a primeira a se afastar do grupo de Beauxbatons, indo em direção à mesa vermelha. Sentou-se entre a ponta e o meio, onde esperava não perturbar os ocupantes habituais da mesa, mas não na ponta, onde se isolaria.</p><p>Renee, Elodie e Adele se juntaram a ela, e Fleur ficou surpresa, mas satisfeita; nenhum deles não tinha sido próximo em Beauxbatons — tampouco interagiam tanto, honestamente —, mas tinham se transformado em aliados relutantes durante a viagem, aqueles que não se encaixavam direito com o grupo. Os restos.</p><p>As outras garotas de Beauxbatons e os cinco meninos se sentaram à mesa azul.</p><p>— Vai ser um ano longo — disse Renee, desenrolando seu cachecol.</p><p>— Didier falou que não está tão ruim quanto pode ser. — Elodie esfregou os dedos e soprou neles. — Queria que Hogwarts e Durmstrang andassem logo para a gente jantar logo. — Adele, que também assoprava as mãos, assentiu sua concordância.</p><p>Um homem alto, de barbicha, guiou o que claramente eram os alunos de Durmstrang para dentro do salão — havia quase o dobro em relação aos alunos de Beauxbatons — e, atrás deles, vinham grupos de alunos tagarelas de Hogwarts.</p><p>O grupo todo de Durmstrang se sentou à mesa verde sob o comando de seu diretor, tirando os pesados pelos ao obedecerem. Os alunos de Hogwarts se sentaram sob as bandeiras que combinavam ao símbolo em seus uniformes.</p><p>— <i>Bonjour</i> — disse um garoto ruivo, com um sotaque tão ruim que Renee e Adele deram risadinhas. Ele parecia ter olhos apenas para Fleur, e ela abaixou os olhos, imaginando-se guardando qualquer influência Veela que pudesse estar emitindo sob sua pele e, depois, imaginou sua pele engrossando, prendendo-a lá.</p><p>— Pelo amor de Merlin, Fred. — Uma garota alta, com pele escura e cabeço trançado apareceu do lado dele. — Peço desculpas por ele. Podemos sentar?</p><p>Os outros três se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça. A garota de tranças sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Fleur no banco. O garoto — Fred — se sentou ao lado dela, e vários outros se sentaram no outro banco; um garoto que tinha até o sorriso arteiro idêntico ao de Fred, um garoto de <i>dreadlocks</i> e outras duas garotas — uma de cabelo escuro e mais jovem que os outros, e os outros com a mesma idade que a menina de tranças.</p><p>— Eu sou a Angelina — disse a garota de tranças, oferecendo uma mão para Fleur e depois para os outros três. Seu aperto era firme, e Fleur a estudou, imaginando se ela planejava participar do Torneio. — Fred, caso não tenham ouvido, George, Katie, Lee e Alicia.</p><p>— Fleur Delacour — disse Fleur e, para seu alívio, os três meninos apenas assentiram e se viraram para os outros.</p><p>— Renee Colbert.</p><p>— Adele Thibault.</p><p>— Elodie Garcon.</p><p>Outro garoto ruivo — mais alto que os gêmeos, mas claramente o irmão mais novo — segurou os ombros de Fred por trás sem dar aos outros mais do que um olhar apressado.</p><p>— Vocês o viram? — perguntou ele.</p><p>— Vimos quem, Roniquinho? — perguntou George.</p><p>— Krum! — o garoto, Roniquinho, falou, ansioso.</p><p>— Quem? — perguntaram Fred e George em uníssono, os olhos brilhando. Roniquinho revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Harry já fez essa piada...</p><p>— Espera... Krum?! — falou Adele, inclinando-se para frente. — O Krum da Bulgária?!</p><p>— Ele está com Durmstrang — falou Roniquinho, parecendo satisfeito por alguém ter tanto interesse quanto ele.</p><p>— Você é fã de Quadribol? — perguntou Angelina, olhando com aprovação para Adele.</p><p>— Fã e goleira — respondeu Adele, orgulhosa.</p><p>— Artilheira — falou Angelina e as duas sorriram. — Katie e Alicia, também.</p><p>— Batedores — falaram Fred e George juntos.</p><p>— Comentarista — disse Lee.</p><p>— Espectador — falou Fred, usando o dedão para apontar para Roniquinho, que o olhou feio e foi embora. George o observou ir e depois se virou para Fred, cuja cabeça se ergueu para encontrar os olhos dele. George inclinou a cabeça, e Fred olhou para a outra ponta da mesa, onde Roniquinho se sentou com crianças da sua idade; havia uma garota com o cabelo desastrosamente encaracolado, um garoto tão pálido e loiro que poderia ser um parente humano de Fleur, <i>outra</i> cabeça ruiva, dessa vez de uma garota, e, por fim, um garoto com cabelo negro bagunçado e óculos.</p><p>Fleur se surpreendeu, porque ela o <i>conhecia</i>, tinha visto seu rosto sorridente mais vezes do que podia contar na fotografia que <i>monsieur</i> Lupin mantinha em sua mesa. Nela, ele estava parado ao lado de um homem mais velho e bonito que Fleur vira brevemente em Beauxbatons uma vez, e a quem <i>monsieur</i> Lupin abraçara quando chegaram — ele tinha se apresentado como Auror Black.</p><p>Mas o menino não sorria no momento. Nenhum deles sorria, e estavam inclinados sobre a mesa, tendo o que parecia uma conversa muito séria. Talvez Viktor Krum era muito mais importante do que Fleur tinha percebido.</p><p>— Fleur! — sibilou Renee, e Fleur apressou-se a se levantar quando Madame Maxime entrou no salão ao lado de uma bruxa de aparência severa em vestes esmeraldas. O diretor Dumbledore vinha alguns passos atrás ao lado do Auror Black, as cabeças próximas. Madame Maxime se sentou (assim como Fleur e os outros alunos de Beauxbatons) entre o diretor Dumbledore e <i>monsieur</i> Lupin. O Auror Black se sentou ao lado dele e um homem distintamente menos atraente, mas de cabelos igualmente escuros se sentou do outro lado. O diretor Karkaroff estava do outro lado do diretor Dumbledore, e uma mulher mais velha, de cabelo curto com algumas mechas grisalhas e óculos de tartaruga se sentou ao lado dele. Do outro lado dela, estava um jovem magro e de óculos e, do lado dele, um homem loiro, com o rosto redondo e o nariz torto.</p><p>— Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, fantasmas e, muito especialmente, hóspedes. — O diretor Dumbledore sorriu para todos no salão. — Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a todos. Espero e confio que sua estada aqui será confortável e prazerosa.</p><p>— Veremos — murmurou Elodie em francês. Renee cobriu a boca para esconder uma risada, e os alunos de Hogwarts mais próximos as olharam com curiosidade.</p><p>— O Torneio será oficialmente aberto no fim do banquete. Agora convido todos a comer, beber e se fazer em casa. — Ele se sentou, ainda sorrindo, e foi imediatamente envolvido em uma conversa com o diretor Karkaroff.</p><p>Fleur e as outras garotas se assustaram quando os pratos à sua frente se encheram de comida abruptamente, mas Angelina, Fred, George e seus amigos soltaram exclamações de felicidade e se aproximaram mais da mesa.</p><p>Em Beauxbatons, eles escolhiam o que comer nas refeições em um cardápio. Ali, era claramente uma disposição mais “cada um por si” — Fleur observava Fred e George puxarem a travessa de caçarola em direções opostas — bastante desordenada. Adele e Elodie seguiram os exemplos dos outros, Adele dando uma cotovelada amigável em Alicia para conseguir alcançar uma enorme tigela de <i>soupe a l’oignon</i>1. Fleur esperou até todos se acalmarem para colocar algumas coisas em seu prato e ficou desapontada ao não encontrar nenhuma tigela com frutos do mar ali perto.</p><p>— Então a Adele joga Quadribol — falou Kate —, e vocês?</p><p>— Não jogo Quadribol, mas estou no time de equitação — falou Elodie.</p><p>— Então cavalos... como aqueles enormes que puxavam a carruagem? — perguntou Lee, com a boca cheia.</p><p>— Sim, e os menos também — respondeu Elodie.</p><p>— Maneiro —falou Lee, engolindo, e virou-se par Fleur e Renee. — E vocês duas?</p><p>— Não sou boa em nada que envolva vassouras ou cavalos — disse Renee.</p><p>— Mas ela é um gênio — falou Elodie. — Primeira em tudo.</p><p>— Ah, uma acadêmica — provocou Lee.</p><p>— Parece alguém que a gente conhece — falou Fred, os olhos no meninos da fotografia de <i>monsieur</i> Moony, Roniquinho e seus outros amigos. Eles ainda pareciam sérios demais, o menino esfregando a testa e apenas beliscando o jantar, a garota ruiva franzindo o cenho e Roniquinho e os outros parecendo igualmente confusos e preocupados. Que crianças mais estranhas. E mais estranho ainda: havia um espaço de dois assentos entre eles e o próximo grupo de alunos, apesar de a mesa estar lotada; ou eles eram extremamente malvistos e ninguém queria se aproximar deles, ou os outros alunos lhes davam espaço... Talvez... talvez o menino do <i>monsieur</i> Lupin fosse como ela; certamente não uma Veela, mas talvez não fosse inteiramente humano... Talvez o monsieur Lupin cuidasse dele do jeito que cuidava de Fleur.</p><p>— <i>Bouillabaisse!</i>2 — disse Adele de repente, apontando. Fleur desviou os olhos do grupo de crianças e os levou para a tigela na frente deles e <i>quis.</i></p><p>— Como? — perguntou Alicia, piscando.</p><p>— Podemos pegar comida de outras partes da mesa? — Elodie perguntou para Alicia, também apontando.</p><p>— Claro — respondeu George. — Mas pode ser que tenha que brigar com o Ron.</p><p>— Não será necessário — falou Fleur, estudando Roniquinho ao se levantar. Ela queria um gostinho de casa na sua primeira noite em um lugar estranho e estava curiosa. Caminhou com propósito até o grupinho, libertando seu lado Veela, permitindo que saísse e se acomodasse em sua pele. Não se sentia diferente, mas viu as cabeças começarem a virar e soube que causava um efeito. Não muito, não queria humilhar Roniquinho como tinha humilhado Levesque, mas o bastante para que Roniquinho ficasse feliz em lhe entregar a tigela de <i>bouillabaisse</i> quando a pedisse.</p><p>Viu o rosto dele mudar e seus olhos ficarem um pouco vidrados quando se aproximou. O garoto loiro se virou para olhá-la, a expressão educada, mas cautelosa, e certamente não afetada — decidiu que gostava dele — e o garoto de cabelo negro — o menino do <i>monsieur</i> Lupin — ergueu os olhos, piscando como uma coruja. As garotas olharam para os meninos, depois para Fleur e por fim se entreolharam, parecendo exasperadas. Fleur conhecia bem aquele olhar, mas não havia raiva dele; elas provavelmente não tinham percebido ainda que ela não causara a reação, mas a forçara.</p><p>— Posso pegar o <i>bouillabaisse?</i> — perguntou. Roniquinho apenas a encarou. A garota de cabelo encaracolado crispou os lábios.</p><p>— É todo seu — disse o menino loiro num francês carregado de sotaque, mas aceitável, e empurrou a tigela em sua direção. Ela sorriu para ele, tirando sua atenção de Roniquinho e transferindo-a para ele, que não pareceu perceber. O garoto de cabelo negro ficou tenso, olhando de Roniquinho para o loiro e, depois, para Fleur, como se de algum modo soubesse o que ela tinha feito. Seus olhos estavam consideravelmente menos vidrados e muito mais cautelosos. Culpada, Fleur voltou a esconder seu lado Veela, e a expressão dele relaxou um pouco.</p><p>— Eu já vi sua fotografia — falou para ele, como uma forma de trégua. Ele piscou como se estivesse surpreso e suspirou.</p><p>— Ótimo — falou ele, sem entusiasmo. Os outros se entreolharam. Ela tinha feito algo errado, percebeu, mas não sabia o quê.</p><p>— No escritório do <i>monsieur</i> Lupin — adicionou e ele piscou novamente e sorriu. Fleur relaxou. — Ele é meu professor favorito. — O sorriu aumentou. — Qual é o seu nome?</p><p>— Harry — respondeu ele.</p><p>— Harry — repetiu. — Eu sou a Fleur. — Ela lhe ofereceu uma mão, e ele a apertou. Ela olhou para os outros três, paciente.</p><p>— Draco Malfoy. — Um nome francês, mas uma tradução infeliz. Ele sorriu levemente quando ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Hermione — disse a garota de cabelo encaracolado, parecendo se abrir para Fleur assim que Harry o fez.</p><p>— Ginny. — A outra garota oferece uma mão pequena e coberta de sardas. Roniquinho não se apresentou nem ofereceu uma mão; ele ainda a olhava.</p><p>— E Roniquinho? — perguntou Fleur, hesitante, oferecendo-lhe uma mão. Harry e Ginny gargalharam, Draco sorriu e Hermione soltou um som irritado, virando-se para olhar feio para Fred e George.</p><p>— Claro — falou Ron, apertando sua mão.</p><p>— O nome dele é Ron — disse Hermione, irritada, remexendo-se um pouco em seu lugar. O rosto de Ron se contorceu de dor e ele se sentou direito abruptamente. Ele olhou para Fleur e desviou os olhos rapidamente, a expressão uma estranha mistura de admiração, constrangimento e irritação; ela só costumava ver uma emoção de cada vez, e muito raramente via a irritação nos meninos.</p><p>Ela voltou a se sentir culpada — ela o tinha <i>feito</i> se sentir assim — e conseguiu imaginar claramente o olhar de decepção que <i>monsieur</i> Lupin lhe daria se soubesse.</p><p>— Desculpe — disse ela, surpreendendo-se, e pegou a vasilha de <i>bouillabaisse.</i> — Obrigada. — E voltou para sua parte da mesa.</p><p>Depois de ter se servido, ela ergueu os olhos e ficou dividida entre se sentir surpresa, aliviada e ofendida por nenhuma das crianças a observarem nem a olharem ocasionalmente — nem mesmo Harry ou Ron; se fosse julgar pela expressão séria deles, eles tinham voltado à conversa que estavam tendo antes de ela tê-los interrompido.</p><p>Sentiu-se ofendida; ela tinha feito um esforço — apesar de serem crianças — para se apresentar e conhecê-los — principalmente Harry —, e eles claramente já tinham se esquecido dela. Fleur costumava deixar impressões duradouras — às vezes positivas, às vezes negativas, mas sempre duradouras —, mesmo quando não queria. Não ter deixado tal impressão era uma experiência nova, e ela descobriu que não gostava.</p><p>Ela <i>queria</i> causar uma boa impressão para que pudesse voltar a conversar com eles e entender o que fazia Harry ser tão especial para <i>monsieur</i> Lupin para que ele tivesse uma fotografia do menino em sua mesa.</p><p>Mas Harry claramente <i>não</i> era especial; ela lhe oferecera seu nome e sua companhia — por mais breve que fosse —, e ele não tinha percebido a raridade dessa ação, o privilégio que era. Voltou a olhá-los — nenhum deles notou — e franziu o cenho, voltando-se para seu jantar, porque ela não devia se preocupar com <i>o que</i> crianças pensavam dela.</p><p>Mais tarde, quando o Diretor Dumbledore apresentou <i>monsieur</i> Bagman, Madame Sprottle e seu assistente, <i>monsieur</i> Pemberley, e explicou o Cálice de Fogo e a linha etária que o cercaria, Fleur <i>quis</i> novamente; quisera entrar tão logo o Torneio fora anunciado, queria tanto que tinha saído de seu país e sua família para ir para aquele castelo velho e feio. Ela quisera a chance de mostrar o que podia fazer, representar sua escola e Madame Maxime e <i>monsieur</i> Lupin, quisera mostrar a todos que era mais do que apenas um rosto bonito, que era formidável e talentosa e — não conseguiu evitar olhar para Harry e seus amigos — não alguém que era esquecida ou ignorada, porque ela seria uma Campeã.</p><p>Ela seria <i>a</i> Campeã.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 Sopa de cebola</p><p>2 Uma sopa ou um guisado preparado à base de peixes brancos sortidos, filete de peixe, vegetais e ervas aromáticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Headmasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo Dezessete<br/>The Headmasters<br/>(Os Diretores)</b>
  </p>
</div>Draco aproveitou a multidão que se formou ao redor de Krum para se afastar de seus amigos e parar ao lado de Karkaroff.<p>O homem olhou em sua direção brevemente, desviou os olhos e rapidamente voltou a olhá-lo, empalidecendo como se tivesse visto um fantasma.</p><p>— Diretor Karkaroff — falou Draco, com a edução dos sangue-puro, e inclinou a cabeça num leve gesto de consideração.</p><p>— Senhor Malfoy? — Karkaroff assentiu levemente quando Draco inclinou a cabeça, mas seus olhos foram para o emblema de Grifinória em suas vestes. — Você é parecido com seu pai. — Draco manteve a expressão educada e a boca, fechada. — Queria alguma coisa?</p><p>— Só conhecê-lo — falou. Sorriu, mas só com a boca. — Sua reputação o precede, e eu fiquei curioso.</p><p>— Minha reputação? — Karkaroff empalideceu, mas se esforçou para manter a expressão calma. — Só coisas boas, espero. — A risadinha de Karkaroff tinha um tom ansioso e seus olhos estudaram os alunos ao redor deles e o grupo ao redor de Krum, como se quisesse encontrar uma desculpa para se afastar.</p><p>Mas sua atenção claramente não estava em seus arredores, porque Draco sentiu o mais leve roçar de Legilimência em sua mente. Não era uma tentativa de ir a fundo — era o equivalente a colocar a ponta do dedo em uma banheira ou lago para experimentar a temperatura —, mas era sutil, muito mais do que Severus tinha sido. Draco não tentou impedi-lo, mas manteve seus pensamentos e sentimentos — exceto pela educada curiosidade e senso de merecimento (fabricada rapidamente, com as visitas à cabeça de Hydrus durante o verão como inspiração) — abaixo da superfície.</p><p>— É claro — disse Draco, observando com interesse as sobrancelhas de Karkaroff se erguerem levemente. — O pai queria me mandar para Durmstrang.</p><p>— Bem, é uma pena que não tenha mandado — disse Karkaroff, se recompondo; sua voz voltou a ser ardilosa, como tinha sido quanto cumprimentara Dumbledore nos jardins. Sua presença leve na mente de Draco sumiu. — Teríamos ficado felizes em recebê-lo...</p><p>— Foi você quem saiu perdendo, posso garantir. — Severus saiu da multidão e colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco. O garoto ergueu os olhos, e os cantos da boca de Severus se curvaram para baixo. Draco se impediu de recuar.</p><p>— S-severus — falou Karkaroff e se ele ficara ansioso na presença de Draco, então ele estava completamente aterrorizado com Snape. Os olhos de Draco foram de um para o outro.</p><p>— Karkaroff — falou Severus num tom perigosamente suave. — Quanto tempo.</p><p>— Eu... sim, muito tempo. Meus alunos me deixam ocupado. — Karkaroff olhou ao redor mais uma vez, mas os três estavam sozinhos perto da porta. — Você parece bem, Severus, claramente Hogwarts te faz bem...</p><p>— Mais do que Azkaban, certamente. — Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, um desafio. Karkaroff achou o mesmo, porque pareceu se encolher. — Ou ainda acha o contrário?</p><p>— Não, não... eu... Você sabe que eu não tive escolha...</p><p>— Sempre há uma escolha, Karkaroff.</p><p>— Você tem passado muito tempo com Dumbledore, Severus... está começando a falar como ele. — Severus não respondeu, e a alegria forçada no rosto de Karkaroff sumiu. — Precisamos conversar, Severus, discutir... tudo, nos desculparmos...</p><p>— Não sabia que eu lhe devia um pedido de desculpas.</p><p>Era algo bom Draco ter passado tanto tempo com Severus em sua infância, porque ele precisou usar todo o controle que tinha para se impedir de rir da expressão no rosto de Karkaroff; era igualmente amargurada e suplicante, e ficava ainda mais engraçada em contraste com a expressão nada impressionada de Severus.</p><p>— Ora, Severus, não vamos fazer isso na frente do menino... — Karkaroff olhou rapidamente para Draco. — Eu te encontro, e nós conversaremos sobre isso e... outros assuntos. Certo? — Draco esperara que Severus respondesse algo mordaz ou exigisse que a conversa acontecesse o mais breve possível, mas ele simplesmente deu um passo para trás e inclinou a cabeça, tirando a mão do ombro de Draco ao se afastar. — Foi um prazer, senhor Malfoy — disse Karkaroff e foi embora, seus passos rápidos o bastante para deixar claro que ele não estava tão calmo quanto tentava parecer.</p><p>Draco mais sentiu do que viu — porque seus olhos ainda estavam em Karkaroff — Severus se virar para olhá-lo. </p><p>— Explique-se — falou, mas não soara bravo.</p><p>— Karkaroff sabe Legilimência — disse Draco, a voz baixa, apesar de estarem sozinhos. Severus grunhiu.</p><p>— Uma péssima justificativa. Você se revelou?</p><p>— Acho que não — falou. A expressão de Severus não mudou muito, mas Draco sentiu sua aprovação ainda assim.</p><p>— Karkaroff é muito habilidoso, admito isso, mas ele não consegue passar da superfície da mente, e ele não sabe nada de Oclumência. Não se preocupe com ele.</p><p>— Não me preocupo — respondeu Draco honestamente. — Potter acha que ele está envolvido nos planos do Lorde das Trevas de algum modo...</p><p>— Ah, sim — disse Severus —, o plano do dragão.</p><p>— ... mas agora que o conheci... acho que ele não está envolvido.</p><p>— Por quê? — Severus o analisou.</p><p>— Porque ele está com medo — disse.</p><p>— Pettigrew é a prova que os covardes conseguem crescer no trabalho ao Lorde das Trevas — falou Severus, mas ergueu uma sobrancelha daquele mesmo jeito desafiador que fizera com Karkaroff mais cedo, e Draco achou que ele estava sendo do contra só pelo prazer de ser.</p><p>— Se Karkaroff estivesse a mando do Lorde das Trevas, ele não teria medo de você — disse Draco. — Ele não se importaria, porque teria o apoio de seu Lorde. Mas ele está tentando... fazer seja lá o que está tentando fazer.</p><p>— Igor Karkaroff foi capturado no fim da guerra e fez um acordo com o Ministério; eles não o mandaram para Azkaban e, em retorno, ele lhes deu informação, nomes. O meu estava entre eles. — Severus ergueu os cantos da boca quando Draco o olhou, surpreso. — Karkaroff encheu mais celas da prisão do que alguns Aurores. Ele não é popular entre os Comensais da Morte, foi por isso que ele fugiu da Grã-Bretanha e passou os últimos treze anos escondido em Durmstrang.</p><p>— Certo — falou Draco e ficou em silêncio, permitindo-se absorver a informação e tentando se ajustar a essa nova versão incrivelmente direta de seu padrinho.</p><p>— O diretor pediu que eu conversasse com ele hoje — falou Severus depois de um momento —, para tentar descobrir como ele pode estar envolvido nos planos do Lorde das Trevas contra Potter. — Seus olhos se prenderam no Saguão de Entrada vazio. — Eu concordo com sua conclusão de que Karkaroff não está trabalhando com o Lorde das Trevas. Foi o mesmo que pensei. — Draco sentiu uma pontada de orgulho, que sumiu assim que a boca de Severus se virou para baixo. — Infelizmente, isso significa que outra pessoa com acesso ao castelo cumpre o papel que achávamos ser de Karkaroff.</p><p>— O que você acha do plano do Lorde das Trevas? — perguntou Draco.</p><p>— É inquietante — disse Severus depois de um momento. — Parece ser um plano com muitas variáveis; não há como garantir onde Potter se sentará, nem com quem ele se sentará, nem como controlar o dragão quando ele for solto. Não há como garantir que ele ficará solto por tempo o bastante para que consigam o que querem... Há mais do que Potter viu. O diretor concorda. Black, também.</p><p>— E Potter — falou Draco. — Ele passou o jantar todo falando que acha que há algo errado. Ele disse que há muitas coisas que podem dar errado para que o Lorde das Trevas queira seguir com esse plano, e a Garota-Weasley concordou.</p><p>— Se há alguém que saberia, são esses dois. — Severus ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de se ajeitar. — Devo conversar com o diretor e você, com Potter.</p><p>— Boa noite, senhor — falou Draco.</p><p>Os corredores e as escadas do castelo estavam quase assustadoramente silenciosos, mas o barulho do Salão Comunal era mais do que o suficiente, e Draco suspeitava que o mesmo acontecia nas outras casas; vários sofás tinham sido aproximados e os alunos do quarto ano (pelo menos, os que não eram ele, Potter, Granger ou Weasley) estavam sentados com os alunos do quinto e sexto anos, reclamando da linha etária e conversando animadamente sobre as outras escolas. Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam perto do fogo, conversando sobre as possíveis tarefas, os possíveis Campeões e se eles iam entrar, enquanto um grupo animado de alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano (e Creevey) ouvia. Weasley Um e Dois e Jordan estavam debruçados sobre livros, procurando por uma poção ou feitiço que os permitiria passar pela linha etária.</p><p>— ... promissor, anote. Queria ter mais de um dia; Bill conheceria algum feitiço, uma runa ou...</p><p>— Deve ser por isso que Dumbledore deu tão pouco tempo — comentou Jordan, e os gêmeos o vaiaram.</p><p>Mas o grupo de Draco não estava em lugar nenhum.</p><p>Ele os encontrou no dormitório masculino; Potter estava deitado de costas em sua cama, olhando feio para as cortinas vermelhas, enquanto Granger estava acomodada na ponta, claramente pensativa. Weasley estava sentado contra seus travesseiros, claramente ouvindo Potter, mas os olhos estavam na pena sobre o colchão, e a Garota-Weasley estava de bruços na cama de Draco.</p><p>— Para onde você foi? — perguntou Granger, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Eu queria conversar com Severus — falou Draco. Fechou a porta, fez um gesto para que a Garota-Weasley fosse mais para o lado e se acomodou contra a cabeceira. Potter se sentou, o cabelo apontando para todos os lados.</p><p>— O que Snape tinha a dizer? — perguntou ele.</p><p>— Ele não acha que Karkaroff está envolvido — falou.</p><p>— O quê? — Potter arregalou os olhos. — Mas ele está... ele tem que estar...</p><p>— Ele não está — falou Draco, e <i>olhou</i> para Weasley. Felizmente, ele entendeu na mesma hora. Contar a verdade a ele tinha sido uma das melhores decisões que Draco já tomara.</p><p>— Ele não <i>tem</i> que estar — falou Weasley. — Você ouviu o nome dele só naquele sonho, né? E a gente assumiu... com razão, porque ele parecia culpado, mas talvez... ele não esteja envolvido.</p><p>— Talvez — falou Potter, sem parecer convencido. — Snape disse mais alguma coisa?</p><p>— Ele acha que tem algo estranho nesse... plano do dragão — respondeu Draco.</p><p>— É por que tem. — Potter voltou a se jogar contra os travesseiros com um gemido, e Granger lhe deu tapinhas reconfortantes na perna. — Ele só... é bagunçado demais. Certo? — Ele olhou para a Garota-Weasley, que assentiu.</p><p>— Severus disse a mesma coisa... variáveis demais. Não tem como saber onde você estará na hora, nem com quem estará, ou o que o dragão...</p><p>— Mas e se tivesse? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley de repente. — E se eles pudessem garantir onde ele vai estar?</p><p>— Como? — perguntou Draco.</p><p>— Talvez os assentos vão ser marcados, ou talvez um Camarote de Honra, como a Copa Mundial...</p><p>— Talvez — falou Weasley, franzindo o cenho. — Ou talvez eles façam você — ele olhou para Potter — ser parte da tarefa? Se V-Voldemort sabe que tem um dragão, ele deve saber como a tarefa foi planejada. Isso significa que ele provavelmente terá alguém de dentro, então talvez os Campeões precisem resgatar alguém, e eles vão garanti que esse alguém seja o Harry.</p><p>— Eu consigo pensar em um jeito muito mais simples de te envolver — falou Granger. — Fazer você ser um Campeão. — Silêncio foi sua única resposta. — Espera... não. Esqueci da linha etária...</p><p>— A linha estaria só impede que as pessoas que não têm a idade certa passem por ela — falou Potter. — Dumbledore usou uma no ano passado, para impedir que Wormtail usasse uma das passagens secretas para entrar na escola, e foi o que ele disse. Não há nada que impeça alguém que <i>tenha</i> a idade certa de colocar meu nome. — Ele não parecia feliz com a ideia.</p><p>— Mas o Cálice... ele não te desconsideraria?</p><p>— Provavelmente não — disse Weasley — ou a linha etária não seria necessária, né?</p><p>— Bem — falou Draco depois de um momento —, isso pelo menos reduz a possibilidade de quem é seu cúmplice. Alguém maior de idade.</p><p>— Isso é óbvio... não poderia ser alguém menor de idade — falou Granger.</p><p>— Por que não? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley sombriamente. — Não seria a primeira vez.</p><p>— Nem a segunda — disse Potter.</p><p>— Sim. — Granger bufou. — Mas se Voldemort tem informações sobre o Torneio, tem que ser alguém que está ajudando a organizar ou a julgar, ou talvez seja um Auror... alguém do Ministério ou que esteja envolvido com os dragões. Não pode ser um aluno.</p><p>— Então alguém coloca o nome de Potter — falou Draco. — Quem garante que ele será escolhido?</p><p>— É o Harry — falou Weasley, e Potter jogou um travesseiro nele. — Ai! E — Weasley jogou o travesseiro de volta —, se isso não for o bastante, é só usar o Imperius no Cálice.</p><p>Outro silêncio seguiu essa afirmação, quebrado quando Potter suspirou ruidosamente e se deitou de lado, pegando o espelho.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— A escolha precisa ser do Cálice? — perguntou Harry. — Os diretores não podem nomear seus Campeões?<p>Marlene estivera com eles mais cedo, apenas por tempo o bastante para informá-lo que, sim, haveria dragões (apesar de se recusar a dizer quantos, quais raças ou como seriam usados) na primeira tarefa e depois ela foi se esconder sob a capa, fazendo uma lista de todas as pessoas que se aproximassem do Cálice. Nesse meio tempo, Sirius, Dumbledore e Harry tentavam encontrar uma forma de evitar a possibilidade de Harry virar um Campeão relutante.</p><p>Até agora, tinham considerado algumas opções, mas nenhuma muito boa:</p><p>Podiam tentar tirá-lo de Hogwarts publicamente — forjando uma doença ou um machucado (ou talvez nem mesmo forjando, Harry tinha dito, se fosse necessário), só que nada disso impediria que seu nome fosse escolhido nem era algo que o tiraria do Torneio. Sirius sugerira mudar seu nome, mas Dumbledore balançara a cabeça e folheara um livro de regras antigo para mostrar uma nota de rodapé sobre um tal de C. Smith, cujo nome fora inscrito por sua mãe (uma diretora notória) nos idos de 1800. Ele tinha se emancipado e mudado seu nome para evitar ser selecionado, mas seu nome saíra e ele ainda fora forçado a competir; a magia do Cálice escolhia a pessoa tanto quanto o nome, aparentemente.</p><p>— Então precisamos encontrar algo que mude o Harry como pessoa — falou Sirius, e Harry e Dumbledore o encararam. — Não muito, só um pouco. Um pouquinho de nada de magia de sangue, talvez, só para que ele seja diferente... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — É uma péssima ideia... me ignorem. — Harry pareceu aliviado.</p><p>— Ignorando os outros problemas, como o Cálice não se baseia em sangue, não há como garantir que seria uma opção viável — falou Dumbledore. — E mesmo que fosse, eu não aconselharia; mudar o sangue de Harry afetaria a proteção de Lily, tanto em Harry quanto em sua tia e seu primo.</p><p>— Por que a gente simplesmente... sei lá, não me expulsa temporariamente? — falou Harry, sem muita esperança. — Não posso competir se não for um aluno, certo? E você disse que podia me ensinar em casa. — Era claro que ele não brincava; aparentemente, Harry estava disposto a fugir do perigo, desde que ele fosse o único correndo riscos.</p><p>— Isso funcionaria? — perguntou Sirius. Dumbledore ficou em silêncio, folheando o livro de regras e continuou em silêncio ao ler.</p><p>— Para ser considerado elegível... — Dumbledore correu um longo dedo pela página, lendo, e indicou uma linha, seu cheiro pensativo — no momento da seleção do Cálice de Fogo, o bruxo ou bruxa deve ser um aluno atual da escola listada em sua inscrição...</p><p>— Um aluno atual — repetiu Sirius. — Então a gente <i>pode</i> expulsá-lo. — Ele olhou para Harry e achou nunca ter visto um aluno tão esperançoso para ser expulso. — O expulse por alguns dias, depois diga que foi um grande mal-entendido e o convide a voltar... — A barba de Dumbledore tremeu, e ele afastou o livro, juntando seus longos dedos. Seu cheiro começou pensativo, mas passou a ser cada vez mais cansado. Sirius olhou para Harry e soube que ele também sentia.</p><p>— Não — falou Dumbledore por fim e, apesar de não estar surpreso, Sirius ainda se sentiu desapontado. — Não, acho que não podemos... Ou melhor, não da forma que precisamos.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Sirius, um pouco confuso.</p><p>— Nós podemos expulsá-lo... desculpe, caro menino, <i>você</i>... certamente. Expulsões são raras em Hogwarts, mas se a situação a justificasse... e eu me atrevo a dizer que, entre nós, conseguiríamos pensar em algo que justificasse... Mas as expulsões precisam ser aprovadas pelos Governadores da escola, e teria de ser uma situação realmente terrível para convencê-los a vir tão em cima da hora.</p><p>— Acho que você está subestimado a nossa criatividade — falou Sirius. Harry sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite, e era o sorriso de James.</p><p>— Pelo contrário — falou Dumbledore, e havia um carinho em seu sorriso que fez Sirius pensar que ele também havia notado. — Temo que teríamos de ser tão convincentes que não haveria muita chance de reverter a expulsão quando nos for conveniente. Eu também duvido que Lucius Malfoy permita que você seja expulso, Harry, não se ele achar que isso pode interferir com os planos de Voldemort.</p><p>— E a minha varinha — falou Harry, o rosto se abatendo. — Ela seria quebrada, como quebraram a de Hagrid, e se eu fosse forçado a competir de alguma forma...</p><p>— Merlin — suspirou Sirius, esfregando uma mão no rosto. — E o que vamos fazer? Deixar que ele seja inscrito? Permitir que ele seja forçado a competir?</p><p>Uma expressão de desespero passou pelo rosto de Harry tão rapidamente que Sirius teria pensado que a imaginara se o sentimento também não estivesse em seu cheiro. Então, o queixo de Harry ficou tenso e seus olhos se endureceram. Era a expressão que ele tinha quando fora encontrar Wormtail no fim do semestre passado. Vê-la fez Sirius se sentir mal tamanha impotência.</p><p>— Não, ainda há uma opção. — Dumbledore alisou a barba. — Damaris Sprottle é uma bruxa incrivelmente sensata. — Ele indicou algumas marcações no antigo livro de regras. — Ela já achou necessário mudar algumas das regras mais arcaicas. Pode ser que possamos convencê-la a tornar necessária nossa decisão de que o Campeão seja maior de idade, garantida por mais do que apenas minha linha etária. Podemos criar uma regra, com uma lacuna... — Ele se virou para Harry. — Eu estaria certo em assumir que os senhores Weasley estão tentando encontrar uma forma de colocar seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo?</p><p>— Er... — A expressão de Harry deixava claro que Dumbledore assumira corretamente, mas ele não queria dizer nada que incriminasse os gêmeos.</p><p>— Acalme-se, Harry — falou Dumbledore, servindo-se de um doce da pequena tigela sobre sua mesa. — Eles não terão problemas, eu garanto. De fato, acho que devemos encorajá-los...</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>-x-</b>
  </p>
</div>— Mais uma vez, eu sinto muitíssimo... — Minerva tremia de raiva; os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos em cima dos ombros do gêmeos Weasley, as narinas alargadas e os lábios tão crispados, que quase sumiam. Não era fingimento; Albus não lhe explicara nada, porque Minerva era uma péssima atriz, mas George Weasley tinha em seu bolso um bilhete que explicaria tudo assim que  chegassem ao escritório de Minerva e antes que fossem punidos — pelo comportamento desses dois e do cúmplice deles, que <i>será</i> encontrado e punido de acordo. Eu garanto que os pais deles serão avisados...<p>— A mãe sabe — disse George na mesma hora.</p><p>— Ela até nos encorajou — adicionou Fred, olhando para Ludo. — Acha que o dinheiro viria em boa hora. — E que Merlin abençoasse Molly por concordar em sacrificar sua reputação e seu orgulho (porque dinheiro era um assunto delicado com a família Weasley) para proteger Harry. Minerva devia ter apertado o ombro de Fred para silenciá-lo, porque ele se encolheu. Albus achou que a dor em seu rosto não era fingida.</p><p>— Obrigado, Minerva — disse Albus, e ela assentiu brevemente e puxou os gêmeos para longe da mesa. — Eu também preciso me desculpar; parece que minha linha etária não é à prova de erros, como queríamos que fosse.</p><p>— Os erros não são o problema — disse Olympe, os olhos seguindo Minerva, Fred e George para fora do Salão. Ludo parecia extremamente desconfortável, o que surpreendeu Albus; tinha esperado que Ludo achasse a situação toda divertida. — Mas é claro, eles não podem competir. Concordamos que apenas alunos maiores de idade...</p><p>— Se o Cálice os escolher, eles serão obrigados a competir — falou Damaris, parecendo perturbada. — Independente da idade.</p><p>— Se eu soubesse que esse tipo de... de... Se eu soubesse que isso seria tolerado, teria trazido mais alunos — falou Igor, irritado. Raios cortaram o teto do Salão, como se convocados por seu humor.</p><p>— Fique tranquilo, Igor — falou Albus —, isso <i>não</i> será tolerado. A questão é: como resolvemos a situação?</p><p>— Esvaziamos o Cálice, é claro — disse Olympe, girando um de seus anéis, agitada. — Recomeçamos...</p><p>— Mas quem garante que não teremos o mesmo problema, com outra lacuna? — perguntou Igor, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— É mesmo preocupante. — Albus alisou a barba, fingindo pensar. — Damaris, há algo que possamos fazer para restringir as candidaturas além da linha etária?</p><p>— Nada que seja fácil. — Foi William Pemberley que respondeu, olhando nervosamente ao redor, como se não soubesse se tinha permissão para falar. Quando ninguém o mandou ficar quieto, ele continuou com mais confiança: — O Cálice de Fogo não foi criado com algum tipo de filtro de idade, e acho que não há nenhum bruxo ou bruxa vivo que entenda muito bem as magias antigas usadas para criá-lo para que consiga incluir tais filtros.</p><p>— Eles nos colocaram em uma situação bastante complicada. — Ludo olhou, inquieto, para a porta.</p><p>— E se existe alguém que consiga incluir tal filtro, duvido que possam fazê-lo antes do jantar. — Damaris franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Deve haver algo que possamos fazer — insistiu Albus. — Eu não quero nenhum dos meus alunos menores de idade participando do Torneio, independente de qualquer engenhosidade.</p><p>— Como diretor, você <i>pode</i> tentar invalidar a decisão do Cálice — disse Damaris, e Albus se virou para olhá-la, surpreso. Olympe e Igor tinham a mesma expressão. Ludo estava boquiaberto.</p><p>— M-mas... isso anula a razão do Cálice existir! — exclamou ele.</p><p>— É uma regra muito velha, quase nunca mencionada, porque é praticamente impossível; só aconteceu duas vezes desde que o Torneio foi criado. E, como o senhor Bagman comentou, considera-se que vá contra o espírito do Torneio e, portanto, tem suas consequências.</p><p>— Como? — perguntou Albus. Olhou para o Cálice, suas chamas azuladas visíveis pelo vão da porta entreaberta do Saguão de Entrada. As sombras também se moviam por lá; alunos, colocando seus nomes no Cálice ou observando os que colocavam, e professores, supervisionando. Talvez um deles fosse o ajudante de Voldemort, ou talvez fosse alguém sentado à mesa com Albus ou talvez ele tivesse ido embora.</p><p>— Se um diretor ou diretora — Damaris inclinou a cabeça na direção de Olympe — achar que o Campeão escolhido pelo Cálice não está apto a representar a escola, ele ou ela terá um dia para convocar uma reunião para tentar anular o contrato mágico. O resultado deve ser unanime a favor do diretor que convocar a votação e, como aqueles que votam são os outros diretores e os organizadores do Torneio, dá para imaginar por que é considerado quase impossível. — Seus olhos foram para Albus, Olympe e Igor.</p><p>— E, conseguindo ou não, a escola perde cem pontos como punição — falou William. — Então, estrategicamente, é uma péssima ideia.</p><p>— A escola desiste nesse caso?</p><p>— Não — falou Damaris. — Quando acendemos o Cálice, prendemos a escola ao Torneio, então alguém <i>deve</i> competir. Se a votação for bem-sucedida, o Cálice escolherá outro nome inscrito pela escola e os outros diretores escolhem novos Campeões.</p><p>— De novo — falou William, parecendo estressado —, uma estratégia muito ruim. — Damaris parecia menos incomodada com a ideia; ela claramente achava improvável, mas, para ela, qualquer atenção que o Torneio conseguisse era boa.</p><p>— Eu que o diga! — Ludo parecia perplexo.</p><p>— De fato — murmurou Albus, mas, particularmente, estava preparado para sacrificar as chances de Hogwarts no Torneio para proteger a vida de um de seus alunos. — Mas acho que é importante saber. — Funcionaria; se fosse necessário (e ainda torcia para que Harry estivesse errado e não chegasse a isso), então achava que conseguiria convencer seus colegas a votarem a favor da anulação do contrato. Se fosse necessário, teria de convencê-los; Albus não decepcionaria Harry mais uma vez.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>